10 años
by DayFujoshi
Summary: Historia Yaoi con lemmon. Haikyuu. KageHina
1. Presentación Deducción

_Contaba con 25 años cuando lo conocí._

 _Desde casi entrada la pubertad habia descubierto que mi interés nunca serían las mujeres._

 _Siempre que trataba de buscar pareja, por lo general intentaba que fueran más jóvenes que yo, por lo menos en uno o dos años._

 _Pero no creí llegar a pensar, que un niño de 15 años podía hacerme sentir todas las cosas que él logro y sigue logrando en mí._

 _10 años de diferencia que me hacían querer hacer dos cosas: sobreprotegerlo y pervertirlo en extremo._

 _Aunque fuese ilegal… amaba tener a ese pequeño debajo o encima de mí pidiéndome más._

 _Y la sangre hervía mas por mis venas, al saber que esa hermosura era mía, y que solo yo podía hacer con él, todas las cosas que venían a mi mente las veces que yo quería y sin recibir queja alguna._

…

1-Presentación. Deducciones.

-Buenos días, Me llamo Tobio Kageyama. – salude al entrar al gimnasio. Al cual me habían llamado para hacer un relevamiento de seguridad.

Por lo menos habia 10 jóvenes usando la cancha de vóley.

Uno de ellos de contextura física moderada, de cabellos negros y voz fuerte se acercó a mí. Parecía atractivo pero no era mi tipo.

-Soy Daichi Sawamura- dijo a modo de saludo- ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

Note que llevaba el mismo uniforme que los demás, puesto entonces que no era una autoridad del lugar, sino más bien un estudiante.

-¿Se encuentra el entrenador o profesor a cargo?

-Me temo que aún no han llegado.

-Ah… soy el inspector de Seguridad e Higiene- dije tendiéndole mi mano- el subdirector me pidió que verificara el gimnasio para poder crear las salidas de emergencias y la cantidad de extintores de incendio.

El joven Sawamura asentía mientras hablaba… pero temo que no alcanzo a entender las pocas cosas que dije.

Me sentí un poco irritado, hubiese sido mejor si al menos estaría allí algún adulto responsable.

Otro joven se acercó a nosotros.

Tenía un cuerpo un poco más chico que Sawamura y casi la misma estatura.

-Hola soy Sugawara Koushi-

-Kageyama Tobio-

-¿Necesita que lo ayudemos en su tarea?

Su amable voz y sonrisa me atrajeron al instante.

Tenía cabello platinado y una relajación propia de cualquier adolescente.

Me gusto lo que veía…pero fui lo suficiente inteligente para saber que era una persona prohibida, aparte que seguramente no habia llegado a los 18. La intensidad con que los ojos de Sawamura me miraban era muy fuerte.

Entendí enseguida que significaba aquello.

Trate de sonreír y parecer calmado. Pero de alguna forma la mirada de Sawamura me hizo sentir cohibido.

Aunque Sugawara era atractivo y de las personas que a mí me gustaban, no estaba disponible, por los motivos mencionados.

-Suga… vuelve al juego- ordeno el primer joven. – te están esperando.

-Gomen Daichi, adiós.

Asentí sin apartar la mirada de Sawamura.

-Le tienen respeto ¿no?

-Soy el capitán…deberían tenerlo.

Asentí nuevamente.

-Bueno… como dijo Sugawara, me gustaría que alguien pueda enseñarme todo el gimnasio, los baños, y la sala del club.

-¿Solo del club de vóley?

-Si por ahora es eso lo que se me pidió.

El capitán asintió.

-¡Hinata!-

El grito resonó en todo el gimnasio.

Del grupo de jóvenes que habia allí, salió entre ellos uno de muy baja estatura y muy mmm ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Extrovertido? O ¿molesto? … tenía una energía que me irritaba.

Tenía puesto también el uniforme escolar del club, pero dudaba que con su estatura pudiese jugar. Seguramente era un ayudante.

En menos de un segundo estuvo a mi lado.

En efecto era bastante bajo y tenía una energía desbordante.

-¿nani? ¿nani?-

¿Podía ser posible que su voz también me irritase?

-Hinata, él es Kageyama Tobio. Necesita conocer las instalaciones que pertenecen al club de vóley. ¿Podrías enseñárselos?

-Ossu…

Me sonrió alegremente.

Tenía una cabellera rebelde color naranja y unos ojos grandes como el color de su pelo...

Definitivamente no era mi tipo.

Deseche pensamientos incensarios de mi cabeza. Venia por trabajo, no a buscar pareja.

A parte… no me veía saliendo de nuevo con un jugador de vóley…

Yo también habia sido jugador, en mis tiempos tenía la posición de armador en una escuela cercana llamada Aoba Johsai. Salí por un tiempo con un senpai de allí y nada de lo que pudimos lograr habían terminado bien.

Y volviendo a la realidad, tenía allí, a este chico mirándome desde abajo.

-Hola me llamo Hinata Shouyou señor.

¿Señor? Solo tenía 25.

-Kageyama- susurre.

-¿Solo Kageyama?

Habia algo que me irritaba y no sabía bien que, no podía ser solo su energía desbordante.

Suspire, buscando paciencia.

-Kageyama Tobio.

-¿Puedo llamarte Tobio-san?

-Kageyama sería mejor.

-¿Kageyama-san?

-¿Te parece que me muestres el edificio?

Asintió de forma inmediata.

Saque mi celular y un cuadernillo mientras él me guiaba.

…

Me enseño la sala de su club que quedaba a pocos metros de allí.

La sala era bastante reducida para todos los estudiantes que la compartían.

Tome notas de los objetos que habia allí.

Saque algunas fotos del lugar para poder trabajar luego en mi casa.

Estaba ensimismado contando los casilleros y mirando la calidad del techo y paredes cuando escuche su voz.

-¿Para qué necesita todo eso?

-Para sacar la carga de fuego. – dije rápidamente sin querer perder la concentración. No quería olvidar nada para poder hacer los cálculos correctamente.

-¿carga de fuego?

-aja…-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Es para saber qué tipo de extintor de fuego se necesita.

-¿y cómo logras eso?

Se suponía que solo me debía mostrar las instalaciones, no quería convertirme en su profesor ambulante.

Está bien… estaba un poco más irritado de lo normal… y no sabía porque.

-Hinata ¿no? – dije mirándolo. Asintió con rapidez- ¿Qué tal si vuelves a la práctica? Yo te iré a buscar en bien termine aquí.

-¿en serio? –

-si ve… yo luego volveré al gimnasio y me muestras el resto.

Grito un Ossu exagerado y salió de allí corriendo.

Y aunque me hubo dejado solo, no lograba calmar mi pulso.

Seguí mirando el lugar, tratando de concentrarme lo más que podía en mi trabajo y no pensar en ese jovencito.

Luego de una lucha interna logre poner mi cabeza en frio.

Observe que la sala del club aparte de ser muy chica para los estudiantes, su salida conducía a un largo y angosto pasillo hasta unas escaleras. Y aunque se encontraban en la parte de afuera, en un acto de emergencia aquel pasillo era muy problemático y las escaleras estaban en mal estado. Más allá de eso, la cantidad de casilleros y madera dentro de la sala y la falta de espacio, en caso de incendio, era muy riesgosa.

Concluí que se debía poner un extintor de al menos 10kg y otra salida alternativa más directa al patio escolar.

Logre descifrar esto a duras penas…. Lamentablemente seguía pensando en ese niño.

Me dirigí con calma nuevamente al gimnasio y podía escuchar los gritos que venían de allí.

Aparentemente estaban jugando un partido.

Entre en él y vi que los jóvenes se habían repartido en dos grupos.

No veía al niño por ningún lado.

Bueno con su estatura, era seguro que no podía jugar.

Y mientras lo buscaba con la mirada, escuche su nombre.

-¡HINATA!-

La voz provenía del chico de pelo platinado.

Entonces sin siquiera anunciarse, entre todos ellos, surgió él, con un salto que jamás habia visto en mis años de club.

Se elevó de tan forma, que parecía un pájaro tomando vuelo.

Se elevó más allá de los bloqueadores y remato libre y con potencia.

Una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo, su cara estaba brillante, sus ojos tenían vida propia.

-¿Viste eso Suga senpai?

Dijo mientras abrazaba al armador.

-Muy bien hecho Hinata- y Sugawara revolvió con ¿cariño? Su cabellera.

Busque con la mirada al capitán del equipo, para ver que reacción tendría, pero no era la misma que tuvo frente a mí. Sino más bien, también lo miraba con cariño.

-¿Te ayudo en algo?

Un joven, tal vez más grande que yo, de cabellos rubios estaba junto a mí.

-¿he? Ohh si… lo siento, quede mirando esa jugada.

-Hinata siempre sorprende la primera vez con su salto. En fin… ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti?

-Este… soy el inspector de Seguridad. No sé si el subdirector hablo de mí.

-Ah sí. Kageyama ¿no?

-Si Hinata casualmente me enseño la sala del club. Me faltaría ver a fondo el gimnasio y los baños.

-Los baños se encuentran en aquella puerta- dijo señalando una puerta lateral al escenario que se encontraba allí. . Y allá- dijo señalando una puerta más lejana- está el deposito, donde se guardan los artículos de limpieza y el material que se usa. Puedes ir y verlos.

Bueno al parecer ya no tendría la compañía del pequeño a mi lado, por lo que tenía que ver por mí solo.

-¿le importa si me quedo aquí tomando fotografías del lugar? Disculpe no se su nombre.

-Keishin… Ukai Keishin, el entrenador. Si no hay problema.

Asentí sacando mi celular.

Tome varias fotos del gimnasio.

En mi cuaderno trate de recrear en un plano aquel lugar, para luego poder trabajar mejor.

Me dirigí a los baños y note que todo estaba en buenas condiciones, aunque tal vez la luz era muy tenue.

Luego me dirigí al depósito.

Allí habia muchas cosas para anotar. Pero lo importante es que todo estaba ordenado.

Me encontraba allí, anotando todo, cuando una vez más escuche su voz.

-¿Cómo va todo Kageyama-san?

-Excelente- susurre.

Y de nuevo sentí esa irritación inexplicable.

-¿necesita ayuda?

-No-

Asintió normalmente sin notar el tono de mi voz.

Hinata se quedó un rato allí acomodando el material usado en la práctica, guardándolo cuidadosamente.

-Debes estar cansado ¿no?

-Para nada… si fuera por mí pasaría todo el día aquí. Pero el capitán dice que ya es hora de retirarse.

-¿Te gusta mucho el juego?

-Si señor me encanta. Este año llegaremos a las nacionales y ganaremos.

Su mirada penetro la mía. Era tan profunda y sincera que me dio un poco de miedo.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-15 años señor y ¿usted?

-25…

-ohh para los 25 quiero ser jugador de la selección nacional de Japón.

Lance una risa ante tal declaración.

-¿Por qué se ríe?

-Es… un poco difícil llegar a la selección de Japón.

-Yo lo hare…yo seré bloqueador central de la selección de Japón.

Una vez más su mirada tan profunda penetro mi ser.

-Hinata… ¿terminaste?-La voz del capitán estaba encima nuestro.

-Ossu Sawa-Senpai. Adiós Kageyama-san.

-Adiós…

Sawamura se quedó en el umbral de la puerta observándome.

-¿Ya termino de tomar notas?

-He… sisi. Con esto me alcanza- dije señalando el cuaderno.

-Bien… porque ya debemos irnos.

-Está bien…

Y aunque haya dicho esas palabras, ninguno de los dos se movió de su lugar.

-Kageyama, ¿Qué edad dijo que tenía?

-25 ¿Por?

-Por nada. Hinata solo tiene 15…

-¿y?-

Sawamura era demasiado astuto.

Ante mi pregunta el joven capitán, ladeo la cabeza, giro sobre sus talones y salió de allí.

Bueno, en sí, ya sabía la edad del pequeño, y tampoco es que me atrajese.

Sabía a qué se refería él… pero era irreal. Yo…era una persona decente dentro de todo. Y ese niño solo me generaba irritación nada más.

Aunque con la pasión que hablaba sobre el voleibol, hizo mella en mí. Pero nada más.

Aun así, sentía mi rostro tensionado. Trate de serenarlo antes de salir de allí.

Salude al entrenador Ukai y al resto de los jóvenes, antes de irme a mi casa para poder trabajar en paz, con el material que ahora tenía.

….

Llegue a mi casa un poco tarde, habia perdido tiempo en la biblioteca, que también ofrecía el servicio de catastro, lo que se refiere a planos de edificios, por lo que me habia quedado buscando algunos planos actualizados del edificio y un poco más de información sobre las normativas y leyes más vigentes, es decir las más nuevas, sobre el tema de las salidas de emergencia.

Una vez instalado en mi casa, desparrame sobre la mesa, todas las cosas que habia obtenido.

Debía empezar a confeccionar un plan de emergencia.

Tenía la ilusión de primero poder recrear un simulacro.

Decidí que debía hablar con el subdirector para este tema. Así que hasta que no tuviera el visto bueno no lo iba a planificar.

Quise dedicarme de lleno a sacar los cálculos correspondientes para seguir mi trabajo… pero no podía.

El pequeño venía a mí una y otra vez.

Saque mi móvil para ver las fotos del gimnasio y también estaba allí, en casi todas las imágenes,

Hice zoom en varias de ellas para encontrarme con una persona distinta a la que me habia hablado en la sala. Una persona concentrada y con aspecto maduro, sin dejar de tener las facetas de un niño que aún no habia alcanzado la adolescencia en todo su esplendor.

Recordé la mirada fría y penetrante con la que me expreso, con suma seguridad que él, sería un ganador y jugador de la selección.

A pesar de que aún era muy joven, me sentí sorprendido y atraído con la sinceridad y pasión con la cual hablaba.

Tal vez, viéndolo de cierta forma, no era tan irritable, solo alguien muy pasional. Todo lo contrario a mí.

….

Eran pasadas la media noche, cuando por fin habia sacado los cálculos correspondientes para el tema de los extintores.

No pude trabajar bien y me era difícil concentrarme.

Tome una ducha rápida y me acosté lo más veloz que pude. No me habia dado cuenta lo exhausto y cansado que estaba.

Y ahí, acostado, volví a recordar a Hinata… me quede pensando que tal vez la lucha interna que habia en mí, es porque … tal vez… muy remotamente tenía algo que me gustaba, algo que llamaba mi atención… y chocaba cuando pensaba en su edad.

Más allá de todo eso… a mi cuerpo no le importaba en absoluto lo que mi cerebro calculaba…

Hacía mucho tiempo no me ocurría, pero la única forma de poder conciliar el sueño aquella noche…fue masturbándome y pensando en ese niño.

No quería aceptarlo, pero me di cuenta que quería follarmelo mas de la cuenta.

De solo imaginarme que podía poseer y pervertir, esa inocencia que tenía, me entraban enfermas ganas de ir a buscarlo en ese preciso instante y traerlo a mi cama.

Pero eso… estaba muy lejos de ocurrir… debía controlarme… no era un juego…

10 años nos separaban. Y en esos 10 años existía la línea de lo legal.

….

 _ **Bueno… esto es algo diferente de lo que siempre escribo.**_

 _ **Pretendo aquí…satisfacer la mentalidad de una fujoshi…que es, como todos sabemos, más pervertida que lo normal XD… así que tal vez use palabras un tanto fuertes y haya escenas de sexo cortas pero satisfactorias, si me gusta cómo voy, habrá lemon en casi todos los capítulos, que serán pocos… odiaría perderme en la trama.**_

 _ **Siempre se aceptan críticas constructivas que me orienten, así que si vienen a insultar ahorrensen el tiempo.**_

 _ **¡Que viva el Yaoi!**_


	2. Método prueba y error Conclusiones

**2-Metodo prueba y error. Conclusiones.**

Dormí como un crío pequeño.

Y me levanté renovado.

Me avergoncé un poco al pensar en la noche anterior, eran unas locuras las cosas que pensé antes de dormir.

Tal vez el exceso de trabajo y la presión de hacer bien las cosas me estaban pasando una mala jugada y también la falta de compañía.

No podía... no podía fijarme en un niño...

...

Pasé parte de la mañana creando un bendito plan de emergencia a la par de un simulacro para ya tener todo preparado en caso de que el subdirector me dejase probarlo.

Cerca del medio día había terminado con esa parte.

Pasé la mayoría de los datos a computadora y trabaje desde allí.

Pude realizar mi trabajo correctamente.

En ningún momento me atormentó el recuerdo de Hinata como la noche anterior.

Supuse que sólo estaba tensionado y necesitaba "desahogarme" de algún modo.

Lo importante es que podía probarme a mi mismo que todo aquello era una locura producto de muchas combinaciones, no lo vería hasta la semana entrante cuando haya terminado mi trabajo y entregarlo.

...

Fue una semana eterna.

Al parecer sólo por las mañanas podía relajarme... y sólo porque en las noches me masturbaba pensando en ese niño.

Literalmente al tercer día entre en pánico.

Ni yo me reconocía.

Estaba ansioso y deseoso de poder hacer algo más... no me alcanzaba con tocarme y llegar al orgasmo solo pensándolo.

Estaba seguro, que aquello era un mero capricho. Tal vez si algo ocurría... tal vez si solo pudiera sólo una vez... sólo una vez follarmelo... se me iría aquel problema.

El tema... ¿como podría llegar a tal situación? ...

No podía dejar de lado lo que mi cerebro me gritaba a cada instante.

¡Era un niño por Dios! Yo era un adulto.

Tal vez él aún contaba con su virginidad... y no podía confiar en que fuese homosexual.

Y aún así quería hacerlo con él... quería saciar todas las ganas que tenia.

Al cuarto día, me levanté con el razonamiento que tal vez... no tenía simplemente ganas de hacerlo con él exclusivamente...sino más bien que necesitaba hacerlo con cualquiera... y ver que ocurría.

Al tener calidad de activo, me resultaba fácil encontrar con quien pasar el rato.

Quede encontrarme en un bar con mi antiguo senpai de la secundaria.

Un ser egocéntrico y manipulador, llamado Oikawa Tooru.

De vez en cuando nos veíamos... y sabíamos para que.

Luego de tomar unas cervezas, lo lleve a mi departamento.

Aunque a mi me gustasen más jóvenes, Oikawa me llevaba dos años. Pero aún así, el que lideraba la relación era yo.

-Desvístete- ordene apenas cruzamos el umbral.

-¿Que pasa Tobio-chan? ¿Hoy estas apurado?

Oikawa hizo sonar esa voz amable que tenía, que sólo yo conocía... no era amable en lo absoluto.

No le contesté.

Lo tomé de un brazo y lo lleve rápidamente a mi cama.

No quería perder tiempo... hacia mucho que no estaba con nadie y estaba seguro que ese era mi maldito problema.

La cerveza había hecho el efecto correspondiente.

Ver a Oikawa semi desnudo esperándome, ya había logrado excitarme.

Lo puse boca abajo y sin siquiera prepararlo, hundí de una mi pene en su trasero.

El grito de Tooru y su cálido interior hicieron crecer más mi falo.

-Ten cuidado...

-Shh... Ni que fuera tu primera vez.

Lo tome de su cabellera, como a él le gustaba, y empecé a embestirlo con fuerza.

Los gemidos de Tooru se perdían contra las paredes del cuarto y me pedía que no parase y no pensaba hacerlo...

Tomé sus caderas y hundí con fuerza mis manos, dando las últimas embestidas antes de venirme. Y aun así no me sentí satisfecho.

Pero antes de venirme, imaginé que aquel trasero tan caliente no era el de mi ex senpai... sino el de Hinata.

Me lo imaginé a él debajo de mí. Imaginé su cuerpo un poco bastante más chico, un ano mucho más estrecho... y unos gemidos más desgarradores, mezclando el sufrimiento y el placer de la primera vez...

Me imaginé que mientras le daba duro contra la cama, me decía "deme más señor"...

Me imaginé a ese niño inocente, ser follado duramente por mí.

Y gracias a todos esos pensamientos me vine brutalmente dentro de Oikawa...

Termine más cansado de lo normal y parecía que era mi primera vez al ver todo el semen que largue.

Me tiré sobre Oikawa, tratando de no aterrarme con lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Porque mientras me follaba a Oikawa, producto del momento no me importaba lo que pensaba... pero después que ya tenía la mente y el cuerpo frío... aquello me podía llegar a producir pánico.

Lamentablemente tenía que encontrar la manera de poder olvidarme de Hinata... o de poder follarmelo sin que parezca tan ilegal.

...

La semana por fin había pasado.

Me pasé parte de ella, recordándolo cada noche. Pero dispuesto a alejarme de su recuerdo. Aunque no podía.

Ese día debía volver al gimnasio de la escuela de Karasuno para exhibir allí en plan de emergencia.

Solamente dejaría los planos y me marcharía.

Le había puesto un límite a mi lucha interna. Sólo podía permitirme masturbarme pensando en él... nada más.

No intentaría nada si lo viera.

Ni entablaría conversación alguna.

-Buenos días - anuncie entrando al gimnasio.

-Buenos días Kageyama-Kun-

El entrenador Ukai ya se encontraba allí.

También estaban todos los jóvenes de la semana anterior.

Una vez más, estaban en un partido.

-¡Shouyou buen saque!

Vi a Hinata que estaba por hacer un servicio.

Ese día llevaba puesta sólo una camiseta corta y pantaloncillos... a pesar de que afuera hiciese demasiado frío.

Quería que me viese... quería que supiera que estaba allí...

Pero ¡no! ... no tenía porque relacionarme con él, era un estudiante y yo un profesional.

-Dejare el plan de emergencia pegado sobre aquella pared - le comunique al entrenador- el subdirector me dijo que hoy se encontraban ocupados.

-Sisi. En minutos tendremos un partido de práctica.

-Entiendo. Entonces ¿cuándo puedo volver para explicarle los métodos de las vías de escape? Así puedo concluir con mi trabajo aquí.

-¿Podría ser mañana por la tarde?

Asentí con gusto.

Me retiré de allí, un poco más calmado porque sabría que volvería al día siguiente.

De alguna forma, aunque sea con solo poder verle de lejos podía conformarme un poco. Pero no era suficiente, ¡Maldita sea! ¡No lo era!

Cuando estaba llegando a la entrada, lo escuché detrás de mí.

Había corrido hasta alcanzarme y no se lo notaba cansado en lo absoluto.

-Señor Kageyama, ¡Hola!

Tenía una sonrisa radiante y la inocencia repartida en toda su cara.

Pedí paciencia al cielo para poder contenerme.

¿Era posible que quisiera follarmelo ahí mismo?

-¿Que ocurre?

-¡Tengo un problema! Y quiero que usted me ayude.

-¿Yo? - la incredulidad se hizo eco en mis palabras.

-Si... Vera... tengo un examen pronto. Sino logro aprobarlo no podré viajar a Tokio a un campamento de entrenamiento.

-¿Y que tengo que ver yo?

-Quiero que me ayude.

-Mira Hinata... no soy profesor de secundaria. ¿En que podría ayudarte?

-Con las nuevas campañas de prevención hablamos mucho sobre lo que usted hace. Y me tomaran un examen sobre la diversidad de extintores y yo no sé nada de eso. ¿Usted podría ayudarme?

-Eso es muy fácil. En cualquier libro lo encuentras.

-Pero no los entiendo. ¡Por favor!

-¡No! ... - se me estaba dando de manera muy fácil la oportunidad que deseaba pero no podía... no debía... rogué al cielo paciencia y comprensión.

-Pregúntale a alguno de tus senpais. Seguro te ayudarán.

-No... ¡Yo quiero que usted me enseñe!

-No... Mira niño. Soy un desconocido para ti...

-No... no lo es! Usted es Kageyama Tobio...un profesional que está trabajando aquí. No es un delincuente.

Buen punto. Si el supiera lo que yo en ese momento estaba pensando, no hubiese dicho lo mismo.

-Me halagas Hinata... pero creo que a tu capitán no le gusta que hables conmigo- dije- mira, es más ahí viene a buscarte.

Sawamura se acercó a nosotros.

-¿Que ocurre?

-Buenos días capitán. No ocurre nada. Le estaba diciendo a Hinata... que yo no era el indicado para explicarle su próximo examen.

-Pero... Sawa-senpai... el podría ayudarme ¿no crees?

Sawamura me miro desafiante.

Yo ya había hecho mi parte para que se diera cuenta que al parecer no tenia intenciones con su jugador.

-Tus senpai te ayudarán.

-¿Ves? Te dije que le pidieras ayudas a ellos-Dije sonriendo exageradamente.

Quería largarme ya.

-Pero...

-Hinata... vuelve al gimnasio - ordeno.

Hinata cabizbajo se despidió de mí y salió caminando.

-No soy quien para decirle nada... pero limítese a hacer su trabajo - me dijo una vez que Hinata se había alejado lo suficiente.

-No entiendo. - conteste.

-¿Como dice?

-Por lo que ayer pude ver... usted joven Sawamura tiene una relación con el joven de pelo platinado.

Sawamura se ruborizo antes mis palabras.

-¿También la tiene con Hinata que no quiere que me acerqué?

-Hinata es diferente. Es sólo un niño. Ni siquiera ha desarrollado su orientación sexual. Se muy bien con que ojos lo mira usted.

-¿Con que ojos?

-Con perversidad. No hay nada bueno en ellos. Limítese a hacer su trabajo. Deje a mis jugadores.

Se dio media vuelta y me dejó sólo.

Al parecer mi rostro era un maldito libro abierto.

Y ahora quería a Hinata el doble... porque tenía ganas y porque al parecer estaba prohibido.

Habia perdido la oportunidad de poder haber estado a solas con Hinata... enseñándole lo que requería para su examen... pero aún conservaba algo de moral. Aunque muy poca.

Mi cabeza iba a explotar. Nunca imaginé tener semejante problema.

Creo que no era sólo un capricho. Porque también quería enseñarle y que pudiese aprobar. Como así también quería tenerlo en mi cama.

Quería estar con Hinata... no solo saciar mis ganas... sino también ahora quería compartir un poco más y conocerlo.

El capitán era lo de menos.

El caso es que... aún me aterraba su edad... porque si daba un paso en falso podía haber muchas consecuencias.

Si yo me largaba a lo bruto... podía hacerle mal al pequeño, asustarlo, que se aleje de mi y peor aún... consecuencias legales... horribles consecuencias legales...

Llegué a la conclusión que ni el capitán ni la edad me importaba... me importaba lo que podía traer consigo.

Debía ser cuidadoso... casi tenía su confianza ganada con solo ostentar un título de profesional.

El verdadero problema era como hacer para tener una ¿relación con él? ¿Poder tenerlo en mi cama sin ningún obstáculo a futuro? Y lo más importante... que el también quisiera estar conmigo. Porque una cosa tenía claro: no podía obligarlo... eso quedaba descartado... o... ¿no?

¿Podía obligarlo? ¿Aunque sea la primera vez? ¿Así pudiera ver el placer que podría llegar a obtener?

Tal vez debería empezar tranquilo... no se... solamente al principio podría hacerle sentir bien... a él...

¡Dios mío! Solo imaginar que podía estar allí metiéndole de a poco uno o dos dedos o mejor aun, mimarlo con una mamada hasta que me pidiese algo más, me ponía de la cabeza.

Aquel pequeño con solo hablarme, volvía loca mi cabeza y también mi pene...

Ese mañana tuve que volver rápidamente a mi casa para masturbarme a gusto pensando en todas esas cosas.

Definitivamente al día siguiente debía encontrar la forma de que viniese a mi casa.

...

 _ **Bueno bueno… dos cosas: hoy escribí este capítulo, porque tuve dos reviews muy hermosos y muy desesperados xD… así que les traigo este regalito. Aunque, no me maten, no puedo actualizar todos los días. Voy hacer como con la historia Octubre y Abril… una vez por semana sin falta actualizaba. ¡Ojo! Que si tengo el capítulo antes, pues lo mando antes. Pero quería aclarar eso… como es una historia nueva estoy entusiasmada y casi siempre los primeros capítulos se agolan en mi cabeza… pero conforme va pasando cuesta siempre un poco más. Por eso no será larga. Y otra cosa… amo poner a Kageyama de forma tan pervertida… de la forma en que siempre busco un seme para leer o mirar Yaoi. Como ese seme de la mangaka Harada del manga Oni chan aksdkfkas es tan sádico que me pone la piel de gallina… y aunque Hinata no sea tannnnn pequeño… aun no es legal y cuenta como shotacon xD cosa que amo. Y amo que a ustedes les guste este Kags pervertido…. ¡Iupi! Nos estamos viendo.**_


	3. ImprudencIa Aprovechamiento

_**3-Imprudencia. Aprovechamiento.**_

Aquella noche antes de acostarme, seguí trabajando sobre el gimnasio de Karasuno.

Aquel día, lo tuve ocupado pero de alguna manera feliz.

Tenía algunos motivos para acercarme a Hinata.

Por la tarde habia consultado en mi bibliografía, lo que el chico me habia hablado: diversidad de extintores. Era algo muy fácil de aprender. Quería saber porque a él no le resultaba así… ¿era su pretexto para hablarme o era demasiado idiota en los estudios?

Encontré mucho material audiovisual para enseñarle. A veces era más fácil aprender viendo videos e imágenes que leyendo libros tediosos.

Estaba, como habia dicho, de alguna forma feliz…

Cerca de la hora de la cena, recibí un mensaje de Oikawa.

Quería verme.

Yo no.

No quería pasar la noche con él, me gustaba de vez en cuando pasar un buen rato, me gustaba hacerlo con él… pero esa noche no tenía planeado follar con nadie, solo quería acostarme y pensar en ese niño hasta lograr dormirme.

Necesitaba saciar ese capricho empedernido que tenía desde que lo conocí.

Si nos teníamos que sincerar, odiaba la personalidad de Tooru, me gustaba cogerlo, tenía un buen trasero, siempre disponible para mí, pero era solo eso sexo. Más allá de lo físico, Oikawa no me generaba nada más, y verlo por verlo, ni pensarlo. A veces no lo soportaba. Y menos soportarlo por segunda vez en el mes.

Apague el celular, no quería escuchar sus insistentes mensajes.

De seguro se cansaría y buscaría refugio en su antiguo compañero.

Tampoco me preocupaba en lo absoluto.

Yo tenía otras preocupaciones más urgentes y más problemáticas.

En algunos momentos, mis luchas internas terminaban por cansarme, y quería largar todo, pero luego recordaba los beneficios que podían traer mi decisión de arriesgarme y quería seguir para delante.

Bueno… tampoco soy una persona que solo pensaba en sexo. Quería ayudar a Hinata en su examen y que pudiera viajar a Tokio… pero también quería que si lograba eso… él no se olvidase de mí nunca más.

Me gustaba mucho la inocencia con la Hinata vivía, también su madurez a la hora de saber lo que quería y sus ganas de superarse a tal punto de confiar en alguien desconocido para poder cumplir sus metas en el club.

No quería que alguien más viera el potencial que yo veía.

Todo ese potencial en bruto, que yo quería pulir a fondo.

Sawamura tenía razón en desconfiar de mi…pero bueno no solo quería pervertirlo un poco también quería ayudarle a superarse.

Y quería ser el primer hombre en su vida… quería marcar en ese cuerpo tan frágil mi firma, que fuera mi territorio. Que cualquier otro que se acerque supiera que tenía dueño.

No, no estaba hablando de amor… ¿acaso existía el amor?... yo solo quería que fuese el niño que me satisficiera las veces que yo quisiera y a cambio de eso ayudarle en lo que pudiese.

…..

Aquella noche volví hacer mi rutina diaria.

No aguantaba más… masturbarme no me alcanzaba.

Tal vez penetrarlo sería muy difícil… pero si solo consiguiera que él pudiera masturbarme a mí o enseñarle a que me mamara, sería la gloria, viajar al paraíso.

….

Me dormí en medio de todas esas ilusiones, que una semana atrás parecían utópicas pero que en ese momento se estaban volviendo palpables.

….

Habia hablado con el subdirector y me habia dado el visto bueno para hacer un simulacro.

Todos, excepto el entrenador, desconocían que al día siguiente, los pondría a prueba.

En el gimnasio sonaría la alarma de incendio y verificaría de qué manera los estudiantes se comportaban ante el peligro.

Con ello podría verificar si necesitaba que los capacite y ver si la salida de emergencia y la salida principal eran suficientes.

Estaba entusiasmado. Amaba hacer los simulacros, pero también quería ver como reaccionaba mi pequeño ante esto y ver si necesitaba lecciones extras.

….

Cerca de la 13 hs llegue a Karasuno.

El toque de la alarma estaba pronosticado para más o menos 13:15.

Me centre bien en las afueras del lugar, desde una posición que me dejaba ver la salida principal y la alternativa.

13:16 empezó a sonar la alarma de incendio en el gimnasio.

Observe que a pesar de tener un poco de pánico, la mayoría salian calmados y se ayudaban entre ellos a salir lo más rápido posible.

El capitán y su pareja, como así un rubio demasiado alto, habían utilizado la salida de emergencia.

Me agrado ver rapidez y control ante lo desconocido.

Ukai y yo los esperábamos afuera y ellos se acercaron a nosotros.

-Muy bien- dije elevando la voz- han pasado la prueba. Esto era un simulacro. Han salido con calma pero sin perder tiempo.

Los conté en vano. Estaban todos.

No era necesario saber quién faltaba. El brillaba por su ausencia.

-Capitán ¿Hinata vino a la práctica?

Sawamura miro a su alrededor buscando al niño pero no se hallaba allí.

Note que tenía una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar.

Hable rápidamente:

-Entrenador Ukai, Hinata quedó dentro, voy a buscarlo. Los demás por favor quédense aquí así les explico algunas cosas. -Dije.

Ukai asintió tranquilamente.

Pero el capitán no... .

-Ukai ¿Puedo ir yo a buscar a Hinata? Seguro está en los baños.

-¿He?- Ukai estaba distraído, ni siquiera prestaba atención a la guerra de mirada que teníamos entre el capitán y yo.

-Deje, joven Sawamura. Debo ir yo. Tengo que razonar con él y explicarle la importancia de lo que estamos haciendo.

-Pero...

-Ya escuchaste Sawamura.

Ukai me dio el visto bueno.

Salí de prisa hacia el gimnasio.

Lo busqué en los baños y no estaba.

Seguramente lo hallaría en el depósito.

En efecto estaba allí. Se encontraba organizando el material de limpieza.

-¿A caso no escuchaste la alarma?

Lo asuste de forma tal que se le cayeron algunas escobas.

-Kageyama-san. Sisi las escuché... pero como no vi fuego yo simplemente me quedé aquí.

Me irrito un poco su falta de consciencia.

Caminé con pasó seguro hacia él y lo acorrale contra la pared más cercana. Quería oler que tipo de fragancia desprendía teniéndolo demasiado cerca.

-¿Que ocurre Kageyama-san?

-Sabes Hinata - dije acercándome más- eres muy muy imprudente.

Puse una mano en la pared a modo de barrera y baje mi cabeza hasta encontrarme con su oreja.

-Aunque tu... no veas fuego, debes correr igual al escuchar la alarma ¿Entiendes? Por qué puede provenir de cualquier lado... incluso de un piso de abajo o superior.

-En. Entiendo señor.

Tenerlo tan cerca... me hacía darme cuenta que era más frágil, más delgado y más hermoso de lo que había visto anteriormente.

Mi sangre hervía.

Instintivamente separe sus piernas con mi pie... y coloque mi rodilla entre su entrepierna.

La eleve con cuidado para poder sentir su virilidad... aún no podía tocarlo como yo quería pero de esa forma no se veía tan mal.

Hinata lanzó un gemido muy débil que yo oí. Y casi muero al sentirlo.

-¿Lo entiendes entonces? Dije pegado a su oreja y presionando mi rodilla.

-Si...Ah... sí señor.

-Sino tus senpais se preocuparan. Tu entrenador se preocupara. ¿No quieres eso verdad?

-No señor.

-¿Quieres ir a Tokio aún?

-¡Si señor!

-Entonces te ayudaré en tu examen.

-¿En serio?

Empecé a mover mi rodilla circularmente... quería ver si lograba excitarlo y que empezase a crecer. Ya sé que no tenía tiempo, pero debía probarlo.

-Sí, claro en serio. - dije con disimulo.

Hinata con aquel movimiento se revolvió un poco y yo podía sentir sobre mi rodilla como de a poco iba tomando forma.

Decidí parar con aquello... lamentablemente no tenía tiempo.

Empuje con fuerza una vez más mi rodilla, como si fuese una embestida y al escuchar un leve gemido lo solté.

Ya lo dije, pero vuelvo a repetirlo, nunca antes había tenido tantas ganas de follar a alguien. Ya no me estaba importando si quería o no.

-Bien... toma- le di mi tarjeta - llámame cuando estés listo para que te de unas clases. Pero no le digas a Sawamura, a él no le gustará.

Hinata estaba un poco desorientado. Sabía lo que le ocurría, el chico no sabía qué hacer con su erección.

-Ossu...- susurro un poco avergonzado.

-Discúlpame... a veces me irrito cuando no se toman en serio la seguridad personal. - dije sonriendo -bien iré a buscar al resto, y les hablaré en el gimnasio.

-Si señor -

Hinata se quedó un poco rezagado allí contra la pared.

Antes de salir ordene las escobas que se habían caído.

-No quiero encontrarte de nuevo aquí cuando entre. Debes estar en el gimnasio - ordene.

-Ossu...

Deje a Hinata allí y fui a buscar al resto de los jóvenes.

Di gracias al cielo que pude contenerme y no tuve una erección en ese momento... sino ¡quién sabe!

….

Salí del gimnasio en busca de los demás con una cara de triunfo que temí que Sawamura me golpease ahí mismo.

¡Pero hombre! No debía preocuparse, cuidaría muy bien de su jugador.

Aunque tuvo intenciones, no me dijo nada. Y yo tampoco le di pie para una conversación.

Hinata y algunos chicos más, se sentaron en el piso para escucharme decir algunas cosas más. Era tan adorable ver como se revolvía en el piso, esa manera inquieta de no poder disimular su erección. Me hacía perversamente feliz. Ese niño, esa noche pensaría en mí y en nadie más.

-Como dije antes, han superado la prueba de la salida de emergencia, excepto Hinata. Aunque ya hable con él y le quedo claro que es por su propio bien, huir cuando suena una alarma.

Ukai asintió mirando duramente al menor.

-Es muy importante aprender temas básicos de seguridad. Me gusta su depósito – dije sin poder evitar recordar la escena anterior- a pesar de que se guarda mucho material, ustedes son limpios y ordenados.

Solo resta una pequeña capacitación de extintores para que yo cumpla con mi trabajo.

-¿Usted nos capacitara Kageyama-san? –

¿Cómo describir la voz Hinata? Seguía un poco agitada.

-No. – Respondí – eso se hará cargo el departamento de bomberos. Ya hable con ellos y vendrán hoy cerca de las 17.

Volveré la semana siguiente para tomarles un examen sobre lo aprendido hoy. Y esa será la última vez que los venga a molestar.

Sawamura pareció relajado ante mis palabras.

Bueno por un lado era verdad, terminaría con mi trabajo allí, pero no con Hinata.

Más aún que ya le habia dado mi tarjeta y debía esperar su llamado.

Salude a todos, y sin ser visto le hice una seña a Hinata para que me llamase. Asintió con felicidad y salió para el baño.

…..

Llegué a mi casa de alguna forma muy ansioso.

¿Recibiría pronto la llamada? ¿Me haría esperar? ¿Se arrepentiría?

Rememore una y mil veces el pequeño encuentro en el depósito... lo fácil que había sido provocarle esa erección y como me hubiese gustado ayudarle a sacársela.

No se necesita mucha ciencia o conocimiento para saber porque Adán comió la manzana.

Hinata era mi manzana personal... y tenía tantas ganas de devorarla una y mil veces.

...

Llegué a mi departamento para encontrarme con Tooru en la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tobio-chan... no me has devuelto las llamadas.

-Ya sabes cómo funciona esto... no somos una pareja -

Abrí la puerta y lo invité a pasar. Cosa que no rechazo.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No así está bien.

Se sentó en el comedor y hojeo los libros que había sobre la mesa.

-Wow cuanta información sobre extintores. ¿Estás trabajando en ello?

-Si... en el gimnasio de Karasuno.

-¿Karasuno?

-Aja... en el club de vóley.

-En mi último año Seijoh era rival de esa escuela. Nos dejó fuera de las nacionales.

-Lo sé.

-¿Quién es su entrenador?

-Ukai.

-El nieto del antiguo entrenador Ukai debe ser. Porque el viejo hasta hace poco estaba internado.

-Sí, es un hombre joven.

\- Y ¿te gusta?

-No, no es mi tipo. Me gustan más jóvenes, ya lo sabes.

-Si lo sé.

Se acercó a mí, con esa intención tan conocida y besó mi cuello.

-Aun así... yo soy más grande.

Sentí su mano sobar con fuerza sobre mi pantalón. Mi pene reaccionó al instante. Estaba demasiado vulnerable desde lo que había pasado en el depósito.

-mmm tu eres diferente Oikawa.

-¿sí?

-Si... odio tu maldita personalidad y la única forma de bajarte hacia la realidad es follandote. Es la única forma de escarmentarte por los miserables años de escuela media y preparatoria que me hiciste pasar.

Oikawa sonrió y con destreza y sabiduría empezó a mamarme.

-¡Dios!

No podía negarme ante aquello. Hacía muy bien el maldito trabajo.

Cerré los ojos y eche la cabeza hacia atrás pensando en mi niño.

¿Cómo lo haría? Tenía que enseñarle hacerlo.

Imaginar su boca y manos inexpertas tomando mi pene y tratar de chuparlo... Ahh Dios! Sólo aumentaba mi erección.

No iba a terminar solo ahí... Oikawa al parecer también tenía sus necesidades... sin ir siquiera al dormitorio, se sentó en mis piernas.

-Bien fuerte - me dijo al oído mientras colocaba mi pene adentro.

Lo tomé de sus caderas y cada embestida que le daba, el pequeño venía a mí.

Era tan fácil cerrar los ojos e imaginarlo ahí encima de mí.

Me moví con fuerza, rapidez y violencia. Oikawa también saltaba tan rápido que no podía contenerme más.

Di las últimas embestidas para acabar adentro de Tooru.

Tooru era el chico ideal para mí, siempre dispuesto a todo. Pero más que amor era odio lo que me hacía follarlo.

Pero no podía negar que siempre la pasaba bien.

Aunque ahora ya no pensaba en él en lo absoluto al hacerlo.

-Eres genial- dijo aún agitado.

-Bueno... esa mamada necesitaba su recompensa. - susurré besándole el cuello. - Ahí tienes la ducha. Acuéstate si quieres. Yo tengo que trabajar.

-¿Nunca un beso en la boca?

-No doy besos en la boca. Ya lo sabes. .

...

Me pegue una ducha rápida para seguir trabajando y le deje disponible el baño y mi habitación.

Era temprano. Confiaba que para la noche él ya se marcharía.

...

Oikawa no tenía planes de marcharse.

Tal vez pasaríamos la noche juntos. Pero no tenía ganas.

Estaba muy ansioso esperando un mensaje de Hinata, ya no tenía mente para más.

Cerca de las 21, el sonido característico del correo electrónico lleno la habitación.

Lo abrí con suma urgencia y era lo que yo estaba esperando.

 **De:** _ **Shouyou_wb**_

 **Para:** _ **KageyamaTobio-5**_

 **Asunto: Examen.**

 **Mensaje:** _ **buenas noches, Kageyama-san. Soy Hinata Shouyou de Karasuno. Muchas gracias por aceptar ayudarme. ¿Cuándo podríamos empezar? Mi examen es dentro de dos martes. Saludos.**_

¿Cuándo empezar? Si fuera por mi esa misma noche… pero debía ser prudente. Si lo llamaba esa misma noche, no podría contenerme. Quería verme relajado y calmado.

Tal vez sería buena idea que Oikawa pasara la noche, podría descargarme más de la cuenta para al día siguiente estar fresco y no tan desesperado…aunque cuando se hablaba de sexo, yo era un poco insaciable.

 **De** _ **: Kageyamatobio_5**_

 **Para** : _**Shouyou_wb**_

 **Asunto** _ **: Examen**_

 **Mensaje** : _**Buenas noches Hinata. ¿Te parece mañana a la salida del club? puedes cenar aquí no hay problema.**_

Adjunte mi dirección y envié lo mas rápido posible. Al parecer ambos esperábamos la respuesta del otro, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenía su ok.

No podía calmarme. La noche siguiente tendría en mi casa a Hinata, el culpable de mis luchas internas.

Esa noche estaba más activo que nunca, no pude dormir de la emoción y Oikawa disfruto mi atención. Folle hasta quedar rendido y poder al día siguiente controlarme ante el pequeño sol que vendría a verme.

-Oii…no vuelvas a aparecer sin que te invite ¿entendiste?

-Pero si lo disfrutaste…

-No me hagas volver a repetirlo. No vengas sino te llamo. O lo lamentaras.

-Ok ok, Tobio-chan. Iwaizumi no tiene tantos problemas.

-Pues vete unos días con él… necesito esta semana para mí.

-Entendido.

Oikawa sabía que si me desobedecía nuevamente y volvía aparecer, las cosas podían terminar mal. Teníamos un trato, el cual nos veníamos cuando ambos podíamos o ambos queríamos, no cuando uno solo quería. Si volvía a romper el trato, todo acabaría definitivamente.

Al día siguiente, Oikawa se marchó prometiendo no volver hasta que ambos no arreglásemos.

Luego de más una semana tormentosa, habia llegado el momento de tener a Hinata en mi casa, sin nadie más, nadie ni su capitán nos interrumpiría.

…..

 **Kyaaaaa gracias Rinachi por tu review… sabía que a alguien le iba a gustar mi retorcido fic xD … bueno y como me dejaste este comentario tan lindo y con tantas ganas de saber más, acá te dejo una probadita de lo que serán pronto estos dos. No puedo parar de pensar en un Hinata súper inocente, súper tonto xD donde mi Kags lo pervierta hasta lo último.**

 **Gracias. Nos vemos cuando me lean.**


	4. Luz Verde Enseñanza parte 1

**4-Luz verde. Enseñanza parte 1.**

En bien Oikawa se marcho, me puse manos a la obra a limpiar el desastre de mi departamento.

Lave toda la ropa y también la ropa de cama, después del día y las noches anteriores, por dios, estaban muy sucias, bueno después de todo, solo soy un hombre.

Deje la lavadora andando, y emocionado fui hacer las compras. La heladera de un hombre que vive solo, en momentos así, da tristeza.

¿Qué le gustaría comer?

Me encamine calles abajo, buscando una tienda sin percatarme o tal vez si, que seguía el camino hacia el colegio Karasuno.

Eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana, seguramente estaba en clases. Sabía que después del almuerzo empezaban las prácticas.

Me detuve en una tienda y que sorpresa para mí, que la persona a cargo era Ukai, el entrenador.

Ukai era una persona muy agradable, teníamos buena conversación, tal vez porque compartíamos casi la misma edad.

-¿Cómo les fue a los chicos ayer con los bomberos?

-Excelente. Gracias por organizar todo Kageyama Kun.

-Por favor, es un placer que puedan aprender esas cosas tan básicas.

-Hinata estaba tan emocionado aprendiendo a usar los extintores. Y hablo de ti con el jefe de bomberos todo el rato.

-¿en serio?

-Sí, ese chico admira su trabajo.

-Es bueno saberlo. Veremos que tanto aprendió en el examen que les tomare.

-Seguro que le ira bien, hizo muchas preguntas y también tomo apuntes. Dentro de todos era el más emocionado.

-Sorprendente.

-Él es así, cuando algo le interesa, no hay quien lo pare hasta poder saber todo sobre eso y ser el mejor. Incansable.

En cierto modo, ambos nos parecíamos.

Compre varias cosas, aun con la mente en blanco sobre que cocinar.

Salí de allí contento con las palabras del entrenador. El niño pensaba en mí. Y así me gustaba. Y si lograba mi objetivo, ese niño, jamás se olvidaría de mí.

Esa noche, aunque sea algo mínimo debía ocurrir. No podía dejar que se marche así no más. Por lo menos aunque sea una yema de mis dedos debía tocar su piel.

Salí caminando una vez más perturbado con mis pensamientos, debía relajarme.

-Señor Kageyama. ¿Cómo está?

El chico de pelo platinado estaba delante de mí.

-Disculpa…no recuerdo tu nombre.

-Sugawara Koushi.

-Ahora si… Suga senpai ¿no?

El chico expreso esa sonrisa que me cautivo la primera vez. Realmente podía ser mi tipo, pero lamentablemente ya no tenía vista para alguien nuevo.

-Así me llama Hinata.

-¿No estás en clase?

-Vengo a comprar el almuerzo.

Asentí elevando mi bolsa.

-Yo también, pero para la cena.

-Hinata me conto que hoy lo va a ver.

Si hacía unos minutos, corría al menos un poco más caliente mi sangre, ahora se habia congelado.

-No se preocupe. Me dijo que usted lo iba a ayudar en su examen.

-Si…-

-Señor Kageyama… no ponga esa cara. Daichi no sabe nada.

-¿Daichi?

-Sawamura, el capitán.

-Ah sisi su pareja ¿no?

Sugawara agacho su cabeza avergonzado y asintió.

-Él no quiere que me acerque a Hinata.

-Shouyou es muy especial para nosotros. Él es inocente y de buen corazón. El año que viene cuando ya no estemos los de tercero, seguramente él será la próxima estrella.

Asentí con seguridad. Ya sabía que era inocente… era lo que más me atraía.

-Qué bueno.

-A lo que voy… yo no desconfió de usted. Y como Daichi, puedo ver sus otras intenciones. Pero supongo que Hinata es demasiado adorable, y es común que muchas personas le echen el ojo. Él no lo sabe, pero en Tokio tiene dos pretendientes. Aunque Daichi los ha alejado.

-Wow... que intimidante.

-Así es nuestro capitán. Resumiendo…mmm… cuídelo. Trátelo bien. ¿Entiende?... pude ver como desde la segunda vez que lo vimos, usted solo con su mirada a demostrado un interés hacia él y viceversa. Yo se cuales es su interés, no él de Hinata. Él me confía todo, pero no me ha dicho mucho más. No me ha dado una opinión del todo completa de usted, así que debe ser algo importante. Sea amable.

Las palabras de Sugawara repicaron en mí. Me dio el visto bueno, pero con condiciones de buen trato.

Y ahora sabía que Hinata tenía algún interés en mí.

-Gracias Sugawara… pero debes recordar que soy una persona mucho más grande.

-Por eso confió que sabrá como tratarlo. Y para la cena… a Hinata le gusta el Tamago gohan (arroz blanco con huevo).

Me sonrió nuevamente y se marchó.

Si…iba a saber cómo tratarlo. Claro que si….

Tenía el propósito de ayudarlo en lo que me pidiese. Pero también de pervertirlo en extremo.

Si todo salía bien, le seria fiel claro que sí. Pero con la condición que me dejase ser todo lo perverso que yo quisiese. Que solo yo pudiese follarlo cuantas veces se me ocurría, que pudiese hacer y deshacer. Y con suerte, el me preferiría a mí, sería su hombre y el mi pequeño niño.

Necesitaba el cuerpo de Hinata.

Sugawara, sabía que yo quería algo con Hinata, pero no sabía cuánto anhelaba simplemente cogerle bien duro, marcar su pequeño cuerpo.

Si hubiese sabido mi verdaderas intenciones, me hubiese tachado de enfermo pedófilo, pero no me importaba.

Haría bien las cosas y Hinata no huiría de mí. Vendría a mí a pedir más.

….

Cerca de las 18 hs el timbre sonó.

Me emocione como una colegiala ante su primera cita.

Me habia puesto ropa casual, un jean chupin negro y una remera blanca mangas cortas, en mi departamento hacía calor gracias a la calefacción.

Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con él.

-Hola Señor Kageyama-san.- suspiro agitado.

-¿Viniste corriendo?

Asintió.

-Si… no me gusta mucho el invierno, y menos aún caminar con estas temperaturas. Así que siempre ando corriendo.

-Pasa, esta climatizado aquí- dije dándole lugar. - ¿terminaron temprano hoy?

-Si… bueno yo quería seguir, pero Daichi dijo que no. Y como nadie quiso quedarse a jugar conmigo, tuve que irme también.

-mmm…algún día juguemos juntos ¿vale? Yo era armador en la secundaria.

-¿en serio? Eso sería fantástico señor.

-genial. Ahora toma asiento.

Hinata llevaba la ropa oficial del club. Su casaca negra, remera blanca y pantaloncillos cortos.

-¿Cuándo viajas a Tokio?

-el mes que viene señor.

Recordé las palabras de Sugawara _**"Él no lo sabe, pero en Tokio tiene dos pretendientes"**_

-Dime Hinata… ¿tienes amigos en Tokio?

-¡SI! Esta el armador de Nekoma, Kenma y un chico nuevo llamado Lev. A pesar de que están lejos, siempre me escriben.

Debo admitir, que desde mi adolescencia no sentía celos. Habia olvidado como se sentía.

-Aja… ¿Quién es el entrenador de Nekoma?

Conocía la secundaria Nekoma. Habia jugado años atrás. Y teníamos una rivalidad un tanto áspera. No como la que siempre escuche con Karasuno. Siempre se decían que ellos tenían una rivalidad muy amistosa.

-El entrenador Kuroo.

-si se quién es, fue un gran jugador. Muy engreído por cierto.

Y un bastardo sin duda. Si habia alguien que me ganaba en perversidad era él.

-es un gran entrenador- dijo Hinata- y muy bueno conmigo.

Desconfiaba de Kuroo. Tal vez también debía hacerle una visita por los buenos tiempos y dejarle en claro cuál era su territorio y el mío.

-me alegro entonces. Bien empecemos – dije entusiasmado.

Hinata saco su cuaderno de anotaciones y lo acerque algunos libros sobre el tema.

Me senté en frente de él. No quería acercarme tanto.

Primero lo primero, le ensañaría. Luego el resto vendría solo.

-A ver… mira aquí tienes la diversidad ¿Qué no entiendes?

-No puedo recordarlos.

-Bueno hagamos una lista… no son muchos. Primero debes diferenciar las clases de fuego.

-¿clases de fuego?

-exacto. Así puedes saber cuál extintor usar. ¿Sabes cuáles son las clases de fuego?

-No señor… creí que solo habia uno.

-en efecto sí, pero se producen por diferentes motivos.

Existen los tipos A: para fuego sólido. Tipo B: líquidos inflamables. Tipo C: eléctricos. Tipo D: metales combustible. Y tipo K: para los generados con Aceite de cocina.

-Oh…

-los fuegos clase A se apagan comúnmente con matafuegos de agua o agua. Ahora dime… ¿apagarías un fuego clase C con Agua o matafuegos de agua?

Hinata leyó los tipos de fuego.

-No señor.

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué no se puede apagar un fuego eléctrico con agua ¿no?

-excelente… así es. No se puede. Para esos tipos de fuego existen otros extintores o matafuegos.

Me encantaba ver con que énfasis, anotaba todas y cada una de las cosas. Era apasionado por todo lo que le interesaba.

-Apréndete eso básico, los tipos de fuego. Y una vez que aprendas los tipos de extintores, sabrás para cual sirve cada uno. Es muy fácil.

-Ayer el jefe de bomberos uso uno que salía líquido blanco.

-se llama PQS y es el que está en casi todos lados, porque es multipropósito.

-¿ah?

-puedes usarlo para varios tipos…

-genial…

Le enseñe varios videos de cómo le explicaban sobre la mayoría de los extintores.

Cerca de las 20 lo deje en el comedor mientras seguía leyendo unas revistas que hablaban sobre todos esos temas.

Ya tenía preparada su cena.

-bueno deja eso ahora… come algo caliente- dije sirviéndole la comida que según Sugawara le gustaba.

-Ohh mi favorito…me encanta el Tamago gohan… gracias ¡Kageyama-san! Itadaikimasu.

Las energías que gastaba en el club eran seguramente equivalentes a las que comía. Me hacía acordar a mí, en mis años de secundaria, le dedicaba también pasión, tiempo y energía al voleibol… pero tal vez me apasione demasiado y muchos no lograron seguirme. Por eso deje de jugar una vez terminado el ciclo escolar.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado- dije con sinceridad, me habia gustado cocinar eso simple para él y más ver su cara de felicidad. - ¿quieres tomar un té antes de marcharte?-

Asintió con gusto.

Aspire fuerte para sentir su aroma desparramado por toda mi casa.

Llegue a la cocina demasiado tensa. Estaba siendo un gran esfuerzo para controlarme, y más si recordaba que tan cerca lo habia tenido el día anterior.

-Kageyama-san... -

La voz de Hinata me sobresalto.

-¿mmm?

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

-Si claro. - dije buscando las tazas en la repisa.

-¿Que pasó ayer exactamente en el depósito?

Solté las tazas y mi estómago se revolvió...

Caminé sigilosamente hasta el comedor y Hinata se encontraba allí, inocentemente mirando hacia mí.

Tomé una silla y me senté a su lado.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

Agacho su cabeza.

Con una de mis manos tome su barbilla y obligue a que me mirase.

-No tengas miedo dime. - lo solté al instante, debía controlarme.

-Es que... Cuando terminamos de hablar... Tuve eso, que todos los hombres tenemos por las mañanas...

-¿Una erección?

Asintió sumamente avergonzado. ¡Dios! No existía ser más adorable en la tierra y estaba allí en mi casa.

-¿Es normal?

-Por supuesto... Yo me acerqué mucho a ti, es normal que una presencia, no importa de qué sexo, te lo haga lograr.

-Es que... En las mañanas cuando me pasa, se me sale bañándome... Ayer no sabía qué hacer con...con eso y me dolía.

¿Leen eso? Es la bendita inocencia en su estado más puro. A punto de ser corrompida.

-Ya veo- susurré. - ¿Así que te dolía?

Asintió cabizbajo.

-Yo puedo enseñarte... Puedo explicarte cómo se hace para apaciguar ese dolor.

-¿En serio? Es que me da vergüenza...

-¿Somos hombres no? Puedes confiar en mí... Pero no le digas a nadie. A Sugawara tampoco... Son cosas privadas tuyas y mía ¿vale? ...

Asintió y dijo

-Pero... Ahora no puede explicarme...no me duele...

Debía calmarme... Calmarme... Calmarme...

Respire hondo en busca de paciencia.

-No te preocupes. Ven siéntate. - le señalé mi regazo. - no tengas miedo ven.

Hinata se sentó dándome la espalda.

Yo creí que iba a morir.

Lo tome del abdomen y sin importar nada hice que su trasero coincidiera con mi pene.

Nunca antes había tenido una erección tan rápida, tan espontánea. Pero no podía prestarle atención.

-Kageyama-san ¿está bien?- dijo al sentir aquello duro en su cola.

-Si... No te preocupes. Ahora te voy a enseñar.

Apoye mi cara entre su cuello y hombro y podía ver toda su parte delantera.

Lleve mi mano izquierda hasta su entrepierna y busque entre su pantalón de gimnasia su pene.

Cuando pude tocarlo, Hinata se revolvió. Y eso hacía enloquecer al mío.

-Quieto...- ordene.

Empecé a sobarlo haciendo movimiento circulares muy despacio. Hasta que logre la erección que se veía a pesar de la ropa.

-Ahí está...- dije sonriendo. - ¿Te duele?

-Un poco señor.

-Bien... Te enseñaré como debes hacer para que no te duela más. Y puedes hacer esto en las mañanas.

-Está bien...

Tome aire... Ahora iba a tocarlo en carne propia.

Estaba muriendo...

Me acerqué a su oreja y le hable.

-Debo... Tocarlo. Sacarte el pantalón... ¿Me dejarás verdad?

-sí...sí señor.

Con ambas manos baje un poco el pantalón y el bóxer hasta que el pene salió de la prisión.

-Ah... –

¡Ay! Niño... Ese gemido me consumió un poco más.

Era un pene rosado, de medida media con unos pocos bellos naranjas.

Mis manos ardían cuando lo toque. El primer toque, el primero de muchos.

Se veía tan bien... Tan apetecible.

-Mira... Debes hacer esto -

Rodee su pene con mi mano derecha, y con cuidado baje el cuerito dejando al descubierto la pequeña cabeza que había lanzado el líquido pre seminal.

Empecé a masturbarlo de forma pausada tranquila.

Me había olvidado de mí erección... Sólo podía ver cómo mi mano subía y bajaba de su hermoso pene una y mil veces.

Y escuchaba unos gemidos suaves y avergonzados.

-Ah... Se... Señor -Kageyama-san...-

-¿Te gusta? - pregunté sin dejar de masturbarlo.

-Sss. Si mucho.

-¿No duele verdad?

Negó con la cabeza... Mi niño estaba sintiendo placer por primera vez.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?

Negó nuevamente echando la cabeza hacia atrás... Arrastrando su trasero sobre mí pene parado.

-¿Quieres más rápido?

Asintió perdido.

Lo apreté un poco más y acelere las bajadas y subidas... Y empecé a sentir esas convulsiones propias de quien se viene. Apure más el movimiento hasta que sentí como el semen recorría toda mi mano.

Debía probarlo. Lleve los dedos a mi boca y probé su semen.

La próxima vez debía terminar en mi boca.

Hinata respiraba muy agitado y yo disfrutaba de aquello.

-Así es como debes hacerlo. ¿Entendiste?

Asintió levantando su ropa.

-Lo siento...- dijo señalando el semen.

-No te preocupes... Yo limpio. ¿Entendiste bien como se hace?

-Si señor...

-Practícalo...

Se ruborizó sin poder sostener mi mirada.

-Es tarde - anuncie mirando la hora- tal vez debas irte. - dije sin una pizca de querer. Pero era mejor así.

Tomo sus cosas aún avergonzado y se dirigió a la puerta mientras yo lo seguía detrás.

Antes de que abriera, lo acorrale contra la puerta.

No podía ver su rostro pero si apoyarme contra él y sentir un ratito más su hermoso y pequeño trasero.

-¿Sabes Hinata? Existe también otra forma de acabar con una erección.

-¿Si señor?

-Si... Pero otra persona tiene que ayudarte siempre.

-Ah...

-¿No quieres que mañana te la enseñe?

Le apoye con fuerza mi pene antes de que me contestara y lanzó un gemido tal que me hizo abrazarlo por la espalda y poder tocar, por encima de la ropa, sus tetillas.

-Si señor... Me gustaría.

-Bien... Mañana te lo enseñaré... Pero no debes decir nada ¿vale? Ni a Sugawara... Sino ya no podré enseñarte nada más.

-¿Por qué me abraza así señor?

-Por qué... Eres adorable como un hermano menor. - dije sin remordimiento a nada. - quiero abrazarte así y enseñarte cosas que le enseñaría a un hermano, si tuviera uno.

Se dio vuelta y me abrazo.

Poder tener en mis manos todo aquel cuerpo que pronto sería completamente mío me estaba haciendo perder la razón.

Bese su cuello con fuerza, mi pene quería follarlo de inmediato. Quería ahí contra la puerta embestirlo sin piedad... Quería ponerlo en cuatro, cogerlo y masturbarlo. Hacerle una erección lamiendo sus tetillas... Probar más de su seme haciéndolo acabar en mi boca luego de mamársela hasta que se pusiera rojo... Quería... Mi pene pedía a gritos probar ese ano de seguro tan pequeño... Tan estrecho... Pero no... Sólo me limite a que mis labios probaran un poco de su cuello nada más.

-Me encanta - susurré en su oído.

Hinata parecía una persona ebria.

Cuando se marchó pude liberar mi pene y masturbarme a gusto pensando en él.

Pronto lo cogería. Pero también iba a tener que salir de él... Pero estaba seguro que unos días y lo iba a tener ahí sumiso en mi cama las veces que yo quisiera y no solo eso... Quería hacerlo con él en todos lados.

Me tenía perversamente pervertido.

Si conseguía buenos resultados para la semana que debía ir a tomarles el examen... Me lo follaria en la escuela también. En todos lados... Quería cogerlo en la sala del club, el gimnasio, el depósito incluso en el baño... Para así donde estuviese se acordase de mí.

Iba a ser mío... Completamente mío.

…

 _ **Y bueno… yo dije "si es lunes, que venga con zukulencia"… gracias rincachi por alimentar mis ganas de seguir queriendo escribir perversidades, perversidades que siempre rondaron mi mente y creí que eran muy enfermas y malvadas…pero que decir amo el shotacon, el shotacon que escribo es el que espero siempre encontrar en algún manga…pero ni modo aun no pude encontrar uno así tan pervertido, con tantas ganas de darle duro al uke.**_

 _ **Espero te guste linda y mil gracias a todos los que han dado favorito y leen mis historia en modo fantasma. Gracias… nos vemos cuando me lean.**_


	5. Celos Enseñanza parte 2

**5\. Celos. Enseñanza parte 2.**

La tarea de corromper a Hinata, me estaba consumiendo la existencia.

No hacía más que pensar en él.

Me levantaba, vivía, trabajaba, y dormía con su recuerdo.

Con las ganas que tenia de que por fin pueda ser mío totalmente.

No podía negar, que me preocupaba su viaje a Tokio.

Al parecer Hinata no solo traía perversidad a mi mente, también me trajo algo que no quería volver a sentir, celos. Y por lo que veía serian enfermizos sino lograba buenos resultados antes de su viaje.

Me preocupaba que se relacionara con Kuroo Tetsurou, un ser engreído y dispuesto a todo.

Siempre me habia caído mal, era bueno lo que hacía, en temas de voleibol Hinata no podía tener un mejor aliado…pero además, sé que podía ser más perverso que yo. Nunca le importaba nada, y sabía que le gustaban como a mí, más jóvenes, pero a él si le valía madre la edad. Nunca le conocí una pareja pero siempre estaba con alguien…

Los jóvenes caían ante él, no podía negar que era apuesto y usaba su pelo de forma rebelde, haciéndolo ver como el chico malo. Mientras todas las chicas estaban como locas cada vez que el venía a nuestro colegio… él se pasaba las tardes con los jóvenes de la escuela media… si lo habré visto en los baños en los atardeceres follando siempre con uno distinto.

A mí nunca me habia molestado, tenía las agallas, que yo ahora estaba empezando a tener. Pero en el presente… me estaba resultando inconcebible que estuviese cerca de Hinata. Tenía un imán para que todos cayesen ante él.

Confiaba que con el paso del tiempo no se hubiese pervertido aún más.

Confiaba que teniendo un equipo para él solo, encontrase allí como satisfacer sus necesidades sin fijarse en un menor de otra cuidad.

Me reventaba saber que Hinata podía dedicarle las mismas miradas y verle con la misma inocencia y respeto que lo hacía para mí.

Y aunque estaba haciendo progresos con el niño y por ahora me prefería a mí, no sabía cuáles eran los métodos de Kuroo para caer sobre las presas que elegía.

Habia tenido la oportunidad de estar con él, cuando tuve 17 pero era chistoso ver como dos activos no querían ceder su lugar. Y cada uno siguió con su camino.

Durante la preparatoria tuve casi una relación formal con un miembro del club. Pero termino bastante mal. Kindaichi al parecer me odiaba tanto como yo a Oikawa. Lo diferente es que yo podía someter a Oikawa y Kindaichi a mí no.

Nunca más tuve una pareja. No creía en eso de ser fiel y demás cosas. Menos en amar… para mí lo mejor era sexo duro hasta donde diera, cuando se terminaba buscaba otro. Y sino siempre tenía el trasero de Oikawa esperándome para cogerlo las veces que quisiera.

Pero… ahora, quería serle fiel a Hinata, porque también quería que él me fuera fiel a mí.

La noche anterior, ese pequeño se habia venido encima mío…habia gozado encima de mí. No quería tocar otro cuerpo por el momento. Ninguno se le parecía, ninguno me hacía sentir esas potentes erecciones, ninguna persona me habia hecho acabar así con solo masturbarme con su pensamiento, nadie hasta ahora habia podido generar lo que Hinata hizo en una simple semana… y tampoco quería saberlo. Quería a Hinata para mí, y quería ser tan importante para él, como él lo estaba siendo para mí.

Cerca de las 10 de la mañana, mientras tomaba un aperitivo cansado de mis pensamientos y tratando de crear unas capacitaciones para una empresa metalúrgica, mi celular sonó.

 **De: Shouyou_wb**

 **Para: kageyamatobio_5**

 **Asunto: …**

 **Mensaje:** _Buenos días Kageyama-san. Anoche me quede hasta tarde mirando los videos de extintores que me envió por correo, gracias me ayudaron mucho. Esta mañana pude practicar lo que me enseño ayer antes de irme… y funciono de maravilla :D pero solo logre hacerlo si pensaba en como lo habia hecho usted. En verdad es un gran maestro. No vemos hoy luego de la práctica._

Como demonios reaccionar ante tal mensaje.

Tuve una reacción violenta… al pequeño no le bastaba con atormentarme con su inocencia, también lo hacía con esos mensajes. ¿No se daba cuenta?

¡Dios! Tuve que largar todo… no pude seguir trabajando.

Volví a leer ese mensaje otra vez… ¿Acaso… él…se habia venido gracias a que pensó en mí?...

Nunca antes habia pedido tanta paciencia y ayuda al cielo.

Ese chico no podía hacerme eso..., no podía venir a mandar un mensaje así y desordenar toda mi mañana.

Y ni siquiera contar todas las horas que faltaban para verlo.

Y si soy sincero no quería masturbarme, porque sabía que era en vano, ya no me hacía nada, no tenía el efecto que yo quería. Me satisfacía momentáneamente, nada más.

Se estaba volviendo tan adicto… como una poderosa droga.

Podía entender porque los adictos volvían una y otra vez hacia su vicio, no habia otra forma de satisfacer esa necesidad de sentirse bien.

Volví a leer ese mensaje sin saber que responder, porque mi juicio estaba nublado.

Y quería serenarme para calmar la maldita erección que unas simples palabras habían logrado.

Era increíble el efecto que tenía en mí… de verdad increíble.

….

Me tire en el sofá, eleve mi cabeza buscando aire para saciar mis pulmones.

Que difícil me era mantener el control.

Lleve mis manos a la cara, el nerviosismo no hacia más que aumentar.

¿Pensar con claridad? Eso estaba muy lejos de suceder.

¿Qué quería? Ir hasta la escuela. Ir a la maldita escuela, sacarlo de clases, llevarlo al baño y hacer que me saque la maldita erección el mismo, como él la habia provocado, él debía acabarla.

Pero... ¿eso no era prudente no?

No…no podía hacer eso, no aun.

Debía esperar, si aunque me doliese debía esperar.

Tome el móvil, y le respondí.

 **De: Kageyamatobio_5**

 **Para: Shouyou_wb**

 **Asunto: Esta tarde**

 **Mensaje:** _me alegro en verdad. Ahora presta atención en clases. Te espero esta tarde para seguir con lo de ayer. ._

Nada más…no pude poner nada más. Porque miles de palabras se agolpaban en mi mente.

Él no podía mandar ese tipo de mensajes, no podía ser tan imprudente. Quería castigarlo de alguna forma…

Su inocencia era tan desbordante, que sin saberlo me mataba, me hacía vulnerable hacia él y cada vez más obsesivo.

….

Tuve que pegarme una ducha fría para bajar la extrema calentura.

….

A lo largo del día me dedique a mi trabajo. Salí de casa y trate de tomar aire fresco.

Fui hasta las empresas metalúrgicas, tome apuntes, hable con los trabajadores, luego volví a casa y arme las diferentes capacitaciones, el tiempo pasaba lento y era bastante atormentador.

En un momento que me encontraba concentrado creando unos PowerPoint para la capacitación sonó el timbre.

Eran pasadas las 17 hs.

Abrí la puerta con pocas esperanzas que fuese él, porque aún era muy temprano, pero el cielo me habia mandado la luz y que feliz fui al verlo allí parado en mi umbral una vez más cansado de correr.

-¿Otra vez corriendo por el frio?- dije sonriendo, dándole el paso.

-No… no hace tanto frio hoy. Pero corrí porque quería llegar rápido y verle señor.

Asentí con la mirada perdida… dígame lector… ¿era posible sentirse verdaderamente en las nubes ante tales palabras cargadas de una sinceridad perfecta?

La inocencia de Hinata, no me generaba adoración, me generaba perversión, querer corromperla hasta que no existiese, hasta que su interior sea sucio como el mío, que el único rasgo de inocencia solo se encontrase en su cara, nada más.

-Señor ¿quiere ver las respuestas de las preguntas que me dio ayer para ayudarme?

-No…

-¿No?

Tome su lonchera dejándola en el piso.

-¿He? ¿Qué pasa?- dijo cuándo con fuerza lo tome por debajo de los hombros y lo senté en la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa?... tendría que castigarte niño. – dije abriendo sus piernas y metiéndome en el medio para acercar mi pene con el suyo.

-¿Castigarme?...

Lo abrace y lo apoye con fuerza. Al sentir aquel roce violento lanzo uno de esos gemidos que a mí me enloquecían.

Me acerque a su oído y hable fuerte y claro sin intenciones de dejarle suelto.

-¿Sientes eso?- dije moviéndome contra él.

Asintió de manera inmediata lanzando otro gemido.

-Eso lo provoco tu imprudencia.

-No…no entiendo señor.

-Ese mail que enviaste hoy… me provocaste esto… ¿te parece prudente enviarle un mensaje a alguien diciéndole que acabaste pensando en esa persona?...

-No… no sabía señor Kageyama.

-Ahora lo sabes niño. –dije volviendo hacer el movimiento de embestirlo. – me pase todo el día pensando en ti.

-Yo también pensé en usted Kageyama-san.

Bese frenéticamente su cuello al escuchar eso.

-Lo se niño…lo sé. Pero no es la manera de hacérmelo saber. Hoy quería ir a la escuela ir y hacerte de alguna manera pagar.

-¿es que le duele señor?

-si Hinata…me duele desde el día que te conocí.

-¿tanto tiempo?

Dios no quería hablar más… quería besarlo por todas partes.

Levante su camiseta y me encontré con una tetillas erectas, tenía que probarlas, morderlas, hacerlas completamente mías.

El cuerpo del niño reaccionaba ante mí, tanto como el mío hacia él.

Acerque mi boca a ellas y las succione con fuerza sin perder de vista como de a poco su pene iba creciendo por encima de la ropa.

No pude evitar morderlas y provocarle dolor.

-Lo siento- dije mirándolo de frente- pero te lo mereces. Y ahora… cumpliré con lo que te dije ayer. Te enseñare otra forma de acabar con una erección, pero solo yo puedo hacerlo.

-Ssssi-

Aun encima de la mesa libere su pene, que ya estaba en su esplendor y me lo lleve a la boca.

Hinata se revolvió de placer al sentir mi lengua recorrerlo y mi boca succionar con presion.

También utilice mis manos para masturbarlo de a poco.

¿Cómo describir los gemidos que ese niño lanzaba en mi departamento, llenando cada espacio?

Con rapidez y hambre su pene entraba y salía de mi boca, lo apretaba con fuerza, quería exprimir todo de él.

En un momento eleve mi mirada para poder observarlo.

Su rostro estaba rojo, con los ojos cerrados, su camiseta aun levantada con sus tetillas un poco mojadas y rojizas… por fin lo tenía como yo quería.

Acelere el paso de mi mamada, cuando sin previo aviso obtuve lo que quería, que se corriese en mi boca, sin ningún problema me trague todo aquello, disfrutando cada gota.

Me levante y lo observe, ebrio con el placer de la eyaculación. Hice que me mirara a los ojos.

-eso… solo yo puedo hacerlo ¿entiendes?

-si señor…

Me acerque más a él, hasta quedar frente con frente.

-Lo hare cuando quieras…las veces que quieras…pero solo yo… solo a mi debes pedirme que te lo haga.

-Entiendo señor…

Volví a acariciar su pene que aún estaba ahí, tan cerca de él.

-Eres hermoso y quiero que seas solo mío.

-¿Cómo…como un hermano?

Tome sus cabellos con fuerza y volví a lamer su cuello.

-No tan así…- le dije al oído- me gustas Shouyou… no quería decírtelo… pero no puedo no hacerlo cuando me has dicho que hoy te viniste pensando en mí, no puedo negártelo cuando veo como gimes mientras te toco.

-señor… creo que también… que usted también me gusta.

-mmm ¿sí?...pues a tu pene le gusto y mucho. El problema es el mío.

-¿el suyo? Es que ¿no le gusto?

Ashh iba a morir ahí, antes de poder follarmelo.

-es que le gustas demasiado. Hinata ¿tú sabes que es follar?

-algo se señor…por la clases de educación sexual…

Lo hice upas a horcajadas mía y arrastre mi pene por su trasero.

-mmm…yo quiero follarte niño, mucho. Hoy con ese mail que enviaste estuve a punto de ir a follarte sin importar nada.

Hinata se mantenía aferrado a mí y se sobresaltó con mis palabras.

-¿en serio señor?

-no tienes idea…

-¿Cómo sería eso Kageyama-san?

-¿quieres saberlo?

Hinata para mi bien asintió con docilidad... lo baje para poder respirar, mi amigo me dolía horrores, quería ser liberado.

Lo lleve a mi habitación.

-Acuéstate. No te hare daño, solo quiero mostrarte algo.

Con timidez el niño se acostó allí.

Por fin…por fin lo tenía en mi cama.

Me acosté a su lado agarrándolo por la espalda.

Le deje la ropa puesta, porque sabía que eso me ayudaría a resistir un poco más.

Moví su trasero para que quedara en la mejor posición.

Con cuidado baje un poco mis pantalones y pude sacar mi pene.

Lo apoye con cuidado por encima de su ropa y lo pases por la separación.

Hinata se revolvió en la cama sintiendo aquello.

-Quiero follarte Hinata…muchas veces…hasta que me canse…- puse mi pene donde estaría el orificio de su pequeño ano- quiero poner mi pene ahí adentro. Y sacarlo y meterlo tantas veces hasta hacerte acabar.

-¿me dolerá eso?

-al principio si…pero te ayudare a que no duela. Pero no lo hare ahora.

-¿no?...

-no…aun no. ¿Tú quieres que lo haga?- me moví embistiéndolo sobre la ropa.

-si…si señor…

-buen chico…pero ahora no… aunque me has provocado una fuerte erección… y me duele mucho.

Bese su cuello nuevamente… no quería dejarle marcas, así que baje hasta sus hombros, besándolo y acariciando su pequeño ano por encima de la ropa.

-Hinata…quiero que me hagas lo que aprendiste ayer…necesito que lo hagas...

Hinata asintió dándose vuelta y quedando frente a mí, tenía la cara extremadamente roja de tanto calor.

Se quedó viendo mi pene por unos instantes.

-Tómalo- ordene- hazme acabar.

Hinata lo tomo con su mano derecha, una mano temblorosa.

¡Cuando sentí eso!...no eran las manos de cualquiera… eran las manos de mi niño pequeño.

No podía aguantar demasiado… no aquella primera vez… iba a venirme de inmediato.

-Apúrate – dije echando la cabeza hacia atrás, en un intento de aprovechar cada segundo.

Hizo lo que le enseñe con buena destreza y muy poca torpeza…pero al cabo de unos segundos me vine brutalmente.

Me senté en la cama y lo traje hacia a mí, sentándolo arriba mío. Su cuerpo era tan frágil y manejable.

Lo abrace fuerte hasta que mi respiración pudo serenarse.

-Me vas a matar… en serio te digo.

-Kageyama-san…eso fue muy rápido.

Lance una sonrisa.

-Es que…no pude aguantar…me tienes enloquecido… con solo tenerte cerca se me para. Pienso mucho en ti.

-A mí también señor…debo confesar que hoy al mandar ese mail me paso y tuve…

-Shh no me digas más.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no voy aguantar ¿sí? Voy a querer follarte acá… secuestrarte mi niño… no volverías a tu casa, te quedarías aquí en mi cama.

Hinata se ruborizo ante mi pequeño discurso.

-¿está bien que yo también quiera lo mismo?

-¡Dios! si…está muy bien… y me encanta que tu pene se erecte por mí.

-entonces… ¿Cuándo…- se calló muy avergonzado

-¿mmm?

\- ¿Cuándo vamos a hacer eso?

-pronto…pero primero debo ayudarte a que no te duela. Y debes ser cuidadoso… porque si me provocas más de la cuenta…podría follarte en cualquier momento y no me importaría que te duela.

Hinata sonrió por primera vez.

-no le creo.

-Tú no sabes nada niño. No me provoques. Es en serio.

Bese su pecho por encima de la camiseta y lo apreté con fuerza…no era un sueño, mi cuerpo estaba junto al suyo.

-creo que es hora de irte…

-pero…quiero quedarme.

-si tú supieras las ganas que tengo que te quedes…pero es lo mejor. Puedes venir todos los días…pero ahora necesito que te vayas… hicimos mucho por hoy ¿entiendes? …necesito controlarme de alguna forma.

Asintió nuevamente tan dócil como siempre.

Si no se marchaba… temía en gran manera que no pudiera controlarme…venía haciendo las cosas bien… no podía ahora follarlo como quería… no iba a poder contenerme y me iba a extralimitar…todo a su tiempo.

Luego de limpiarse y asearse un poco, tomo sus cosas para marcharse.

Se colgó de mis hombros y sin poder contenerme lo alce nuevamente a horcajadas.

-en serio… debes irte.

Se sonrojo nuevamente…esos actos impulsivos que tenia de colgarse de ese modo y luego volverse sumiso me volvían extremadamente loco, porque era impulsivo porque yo le provocaba serlo.

-Antes de irme…usted podría darme ese beso que me dio ayer en el cuello.

¡AY SEÑOR!... necesitaba urgentemente paciencia en extremo.

-podría hacerlo…pero si te queda una marca… tu capitán se enojara al verla.

-pero…hay uniforme de invierno podría usar eso y no se notarían.

-¿estás seguro? No quiero problemas con él.

Hinata asintió feliz.

Seguía a horcajadas mías cuando lo apoye contra la pared.

Bese y lamí ese cuello repetidas veces… a él al parecer le encantaba aquello.

-Basta.- dije al cabo de un minuto- debes irte niño.

Se bajó de mí y antes de soltarme del todo, beso mi mejilla con fuerza.

-gracias – susurro antes de marcharse.

Lo vi irse corriendo en un anochecer demasiado frio.

Tuve que admitir que de todo aquello, que habia pasado esa tarde, el beso en la mejilla habia sido sin duda lo mejor.

…..

 **Ok… ¿Qué les digo? No tengo palabra xD… esta historia me tiene loca, día y noche pensando que debo escribir… imaginando capítulos lejanos y demás.**

 **Y luego para seguir sobrealimentando mi vicio… me llegan esos hermosos reviews que solo hacen que me siente todo el día en la compu para ver que sale… no puedo dejar de escribir… no puedo dejar de imaginarme todo esto.**

 **Espero que el capítulo de hoy también les guste.**

 **Gracias Rinachi, Yune leagrove y Gise por los reviews del ultimo capitulo… en serio, cuando me llega un mail anunciando un review se me transforma el día… y aunque este ocupada quiero que llegue la hora de llegar y poder a mi manera complacer la felicidad que me dan con un capitulo más.**

 **Con respeto a Kuroo… no se preocupen. Hinata es de Kags y nadie más.**

 **A veces suelo enviar mensajes privados a mis lectoras, chequeen su inbox ;)**

 **Nos vemos cuando me lean.**


	6. Sentimientos Perversión

Cuando Hinata se marchó creo que eran cerca de las 19hs.

No mire la hora, sé que ya habia anochecido bastante.

Apague todas las luces y con paso lento me encamine a mi habitación.

La cama estaba un poco desordenada., producto de lo que habia pasado.

Me tire sobre ella sin siquiera destenderla.

Entraba un poco la luz de una luna que recién estaba saliendo.

A diferencia de todas las noches anteriores, sentía una gran calma.

No me levante para cenar me quede allí.

Todos los recuerdos se agolpaban en mi cabeza, y que quería procesarlos tranquilamente. Quería volver a rememorar cada paso, disfrutar de cada uno, pero tenía un desastre en mi mente… y las imágenes iban y venían todas desordenadas.

Habia tocado y besado ese cuerpo frágil, blanco, de piel suave, donde algunos músculos de a poco se empezaban a formar.

Lo habia tenido tan cerca, aferrado a mí.

Me habia confesado aquellas cosas y reaccionaba a mi como yo quería desde un principio.

Me sentía relajado con respecto a mi cuerpo, si por supuesto, quería follarlo a como dé lugar, pero estaba teniendo la paciencia que necesitaba y tener autocontrol me hacía obtener buenos resultados. Con paciencia él caía mas ante mí.

Si no hubiese sido tan joven, esa noche se hubiese quedado conmigo. Pero eran cosas que debía aguantar. Si yo me habia encaprichado con alguien con esos problemas debía soportarlos. Porque sabía muy bien… que si me esforzaba como debía, los resultados serían realmente buenos.

Me revolví al recordar cómo me habia venido con su tacto.

Me estaba durmiendo cuando escuche sonar mi celular a los lejos.

Lo había dejado en el comedor con el resto de mi trabajo.

No quería levantarme... Estaba haciendo frío.

Pero nadie me escribiría tan tarde a menos que fuese él.

Me levanté sin pensarlo dos veces y lo busqué.

Volví rápidamente a la habitación y me metí debajo de las sábanas. La temperatura había bajado considerablemente y la calefacción no daba abasto.

De: Shouyou _wb

Para: Kageyamatobio_5

Asunto: Buenas noches.

Mensaje: Buenas noches -Kageyama-san. ¿Mañana puedo ir como siempre? También necesito que me siga ayudando con el examen.

Sonreí antes sus palabras.

Había olvidado que debía ayudarlo.

De: Kageyamatobio_5

Para: Shouyou_wb

Asunto: examen.

Mensaje: lo siento hoy me olvidé por completo. Puedes venir cuando quieras. Ahora debes dormir. Debes estar cansado. Buenas noches.

Dejé el celular sobre la mesa de luz y sentí como mi cuerpo volvía a encenderse... Era muy adictivo todo aquello. Quería otra vez tenerlo conmigo.

Quería de nuevo que me dejase besar su hermoso cuello, sentir sus gemidos.

Traté de conciliar el sueño... Pero de sólo pensar lo cerca que había estado de follarlo, y como la había tenido sumiso en mi cama me enloquecía.

Y el maldito celular volvió a sonar.

Suspire largo y tendido y busque serenidad donde nunca la hallaría, en mi mente.

El cuerpo desnudo de Hinata venía a mí... Y eso que aún no había visto como lucia, de seguro, su pequeño ano. ¿Cómo sería su interior? ¿Cálido? ¿Demasiado estrecho?

Tome de nuevo el móvil.

De: Shouyou_wb

Para: kageyamatobio_5

Asunto: mañana.

Mensaje: ¿y tendremos tiempo para hacer lo de hoy y lo del examen?

Maldito niño... Me senté en la cama a releer una y otra vez aquella pregunta.

¡Oh Dios! ¿Que esperaba de mí?

Le había dicho que fuese prudente con sus palabras. ¿Creía que minimizando la situación con solo poner lo de "hoy" yo no me acordaba que eso significa mamársela, apoyársela, decirle una y otra vez que quería follarmelo y un par de cosas más?

¿A que estaba jugando?

No pude responder. No encontraba una manera educada y adecuada de hacerlo.

Apague mi móvil y me trate de dormirme lo más rápido... No quería pensar en él. No quería ponerme más caliente de lo que estaba. Una calentura que al masturbarme no se pasaba.

En el algún momento de la noche me quedé dormido seguramente. Pero bastante perturbado.

...

El sonido del timbre era molesto y ruidoso.

No paraba de sonar una y otra vez.

El reloj marcaba la 6:30am.

Confiaba en que quien fuese se cansaría y se iría. Pero no. Seguía tocando insistente.

Me levanté como pude.

Me di cuenta que aún llevaba la ropa del día anterior.

Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con un Hinata cansado y ruidoso.

Se abalanzó sobre mi cintura y me abrazo.

-Kageyama-san está bien.

-¿He?

-Es que anoche no respondió más mis mensajes. Y lo llamé y me daba el buzón.

Recordé porque no le había contestado.

-Pasa- ordene dejándole lugar.

Hinata pasó adelante mío.

Oler su aroma tan temprano era muy reconfortante.

-en media hora entró a clases. - anuncio.

-Estas a cinco minutos corriendo - conteste.

Llevaba el pantalón escolar y un buzo blanco que tapaba su cuello.

Lo acerqué a mí y acaricie su cuello encima de la ropa, bajándola un poco.

-te quedaron algunas marcas. -Dije.

Asintió vergonzoso.

-¿está enojado conmigo Kageyama-san?

-Veras... No estoy enojado. Es que me perturbas. ¿No entiendes que estoy enloqueciendo? ¿Cómo te atreves a poner tan inocentemente que quieres que te haga todas esas cosas otra vez?

Está bien... Yo enloquecía por su inocencia... Gran parte de querer darle duro era por eso... pero ahora necesitaba en serio poder controlar mi cuerpo.

Hinata me veía un poco asustado.

Fui hasta la cocina para poder preparar un poco de café.

Hinata me siguió.

-¿Es que ya no quiere hacer todas esas cosas?

Me toque la nuca, buscando no contracturarme.

Lo tome de la muñeca y lo arrastre hasta adentro de la cocina. Su cuerpo era tan delgado que era muy fácil alzarlo y sentarlo en la mesada.

Hinata se sostuvo de mis hombros, y desnude su cuello para besarlo y morderlo tan fuerte como podía.

Tome una de sus manos e hice que tocará mi pene. Un pene listo para follar su hermoso ano.

-¿En serio crees que ya no quiero hacerte nada? Por Dios niño... Quiero cogerte bien fuerte ¿entiendes? Pero si me envías esa clase de mensajes... Teniéndote lejos... No puedo contenerme. Me siento caliente... Me siento mal.

-Es que... Kageyama-san... No puedo dejar de pensar

-Yo tampoco puedo Hinata... No puedes quedarte aquí toda la noche. Tienes una familia y eres menor.

-Lo sé.

Lo abrace con fuerza, sintiendo todo aquel ser... Toda aquella situación que además de provocarme una calentura extrema también me hacían sentir otras cosas que en el momento no supe interpretarlas.

Volví a besar su cuello nuevamente mientras inconscientemente él se revolvía sobre la mesada dando pequeños gemidos.

-Debes irte o llegarás tarde.

Se acercó a mí oído y susurro:

-¿Antes podría ayudarme? Es que...

Mire hacia abajo para encontrarme con la forma de un pene erecto que se veía a simple vista desde bajo de la ropa.

Lo saque con cuidado y para no ensuciar nada, me lo metí en la boca. Tenía poco tiempo, así que con rapidez y con más hambre que nada, se la mame fuertemente.

-Ah...Ah... Más fuerte...- sus débiles palabras se volvieron una orden, le apreté mis labios con fuerza y aquel pene, ahora rojizo, entraba y salía de mi boca.

Hinata empezó a moverse allí arriba hasta que su cuerpo se hablando y su semen había inundado mi boca.

Mientras Hinata lanzaba sus últimos gemidos, lamí su pene limpiando todo rastro de semen.

Le acomode la ropa nuevamente... Como a un niño... Un niño que de a poco iba corrompiendo.

Me sonrió alegremente mientras me tomo para abrazarlo.

-Shouyou...debes irte. No me hagas repetirlo.

-¿No puedo faltar a clases?

-¿Ha? ¿Eres tonto?... ¿Qué excusas darás?

-Pero puedo ir a la hora del club. ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?

-Hinata... No quiero modificar tu vida y actividades. No puedes faltar a clases sólo por hacerte estas cosas.

-No es por eso.

-¿Entonces?

Volví a sentir ese cálido beso en mi mejilla para escuchar.

-Quieto faltar por usted... Para quedarme con usted.

Quede en silencio mirándole.

No tenía argumentos para tales declaraciones.

Y su cálido beso en mi mejilla me nublaba la razón más que nada.

Odiaba, odiaba besar en los labios. Odiaba la profundidad de sentimientos que eso traía consigo.

Lo tome de sus mejillas y lo bese en la boca. Me abrí pasó entre ellos y pude sentir su lengua torpe tratando se seguir mis pasos.

Lo solté al cabo de uno segundos y lo mire de frente.

Hinata tenía sus grandes ojos mirándome intensamente.

-¿Qué piensas hacer todo el día aquí? Si te quedas aquí tantas horas- dije tocando despacio sus delgadas piernas- voy a terminar follandote y te va a doler tanto que no vas a poder siquiera saltar.

-¿Podrías darme otro beso?

Cuando iba hacerlo, mi pequeño me sorprendiendo rodeando sus piernas alrededor de mi espalda.

Cuando se sentía lujurioso, dejaba bastante de lado su timidez.

Aproveché aquello para poder apoyarlo con fuerza. Su ropa era muy molesta, quería desnudarlo de inmediato.

Lo bese de nuevo. Apretando lo más que pude su cuerpo con el mío.

-Kageyama-san... Quiero hacerlo.

Escuchar eso... De una voz tan dulce y tímida.

-Yo también. Pero despacio ¿Si?

-¿Entonces puedo quedarme?...

-No...

-¿no?

Negué con mi cabeza una vez más.

-Llegaras tarde -

-Llegare tarde de todos modos- contesto un poco molesto.

Sonreí ante su berrinche.

Lo baje con brusquedad de la mesa.

Y sin anunciarlo baje su pantalón.

Lo gire. Apoyándolo contra la mesada.

Me agache para ver su pequeña cola. Abrí sus muslos para meter mi boca y lamer su pequeño ano.

Hinata se revolvió incansablemente mientras hacía aquello. Al parecer le gustaba, su pene estaba volviendo a crecer.

-chupa- dije extendiéndole mi dedo medio. -mójalo bien.

Lo chupo muy avergonzado por la situación y su media desnudez.

Y con cuidado metí el dedo.

Se sobresaltó de tal manera que mi dedo se metió entero en su ano.

Me levanté para ver su rostro.

-¿Duele?

Asintió despacio.

-Por eso no podemos hacerlo aún. - saque mi dedo y volví a meterlo. Hinata volvió a suspirar con dolor.

-¿Quieres que pare?

-No.

-Mastúrbate- ordene metiendo. -si no quieres no te miro.

Asintió y mientras empezaba a masturbarse para mitigar un poco el dolor, yo me encargué de besar su cuello semi desnudo y el lóbulo. Sin darse cuenta logre meter dos dedos.

Cuando había logrado que su reconociese sin problema, los metía una y otra vez fuertemente, creando ese ruido de sus genitales al moverse tan rápido.

Hinata se volvió a venir.

Se tiró cansado sobre la mesada.

Aquel cuadro que se me mostraba era tan apetecible... Por Dios... Quería destrozarlo.

Levanté con cuidado su ropa acomodándole una vez más.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si... Aunque me tiemblan las piernas.

Sonreí nuevamente. Era un regalo muy grande aquella presencia en mi casa.

-Ahora ¿entiendes?...

Asintió y tomó su lonchera.

-¿Vengo más tarde? - pregunto llegando al umbral de salida.

-¿Quieres venir?

-Si... ¡Si quiero venir! .

-Entonces te espero. Vete llegarás muy tarde.

Nuevamente asintió.

-¿Un beso de despedida?

Iba a morir allí... Necesitaba que se marche. No habia sido inmune a todo lo que había pasado.

Me dolía por demás mi pene.

Sin esperar mi reacción ya estaba allí sobre mí besándome.

No habia nadie como él...nadie.

-Shouyou...no seas cruel Vete ya.- susurré en su oído.

-Entiendo... ¿no quiere que le... Ayude?

-No vete... Es en serio. Yo me arreglo. Es tarde. Sugawara sabe que vienes aquí...no quiero tener problemas con Sawamura.

Me encanta tener acá... Tocarte y besarte... Pero hay límites. No te preocupes... Cuando estés preparado no te soltaré nunca.

Hinata asintió a todo muy avergonzado con mi fácil comunicación. Beso mi mejilla y se marchó.

Cerré la puerta, quedándome solo en mi departamento... Sintiendo la lujuria de siempre, pero también algo más.

...

 _ **Bueno este capítulo no es tan largo. Pero espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Rinachi que decirte, has leído mis pensamientos. Quería hacer un capítulo dedicado a Hinata. Así que si quieres lo hare con gusto.**_

 _ **Shouyou ahora está entre su inocencia y querer gozar más de las cosas lindas que Kags le hace. Aunque él siga siendo de algún modo inocente no puede obviar que le gusta todo lo que el "señor" le hace sentir y como le dedica tiempo a que goce, sabiendo que Kags tiene sus necesidades… por eso quiero hacer una parte de él, para que el mismo explique cómo se siente respecto a esto XD**_

 _ **Gracias a todos… todos y cada uno de los reviews son leídos con la misma felicidad. Amo leerlos, amo ese sentimiento que generan en mí. Gracias a ellos, me he sentado más seguido a escribir.**_

 _ **Nos vemos cuando me lean Day G.**_


	7. -Shouyou parte 1

_¿Qué me gustaba más?_

 _Dormir en los brazos de Tobio._

 _Apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho, pasar una pierna por encima y sentir su abrazo rodeando mi cintura, apretándome hacia él._

 _Y si era posible despertar totalmente encima de él._

 _Con sus manos agarrándome fuerte._

 _Las manos de Tobio son grandes._

 _Si...muy grandes... Cálidas, suaves y demostrativas._

 _Con ella a veces me toma con furia, otras con calma, pero siempre con el mismo deseo._

 _Un deseo que a pesar del tiempo nunca ha perdido._

...

Me llamo Hinata Shouyou.

Tengo un pelo revuelto y rebelde color naranja. Grandes ojos a juego.

Tenía 15 años cuando le conocí.

Tenía 15 cuando me di cuenta que no todo lo que me gustaba era el voleibol.

Había muchas cosas que no sabía.

Otras me daban vergüenza.

Pero si sabía que existían dos tipos de relaciones.

Una era la típica relación Hombre y mujer. Y luego estaba la relación mágica entre dos personas del mismo sexo.

No sé... Siempre me habían atraído estas últimas.

Nunca había visto tanto amor.

Cada vez que veía el amor con que Daichi-san hablaba y se relacionaba con Suga- senpai, me hacían envidiarles, queriendo yo también algo parecido.

En el club había otras parejas.

Un chico de tercero, la estrella de Karasuno, llamado Asahi era novio de nuestro flamante libero.

Ellos también... Eran tan lindos.

Ese amor tan puro, yo no lo encontraba en personas de diferente sexo.

Yo también quería entonces un hombre. Uno que me quisiera.

...

El día que lo conocí hacia mucho frio.

Pedí a Sawamura correr unas vueltas alrededor del colegio para poder entrar en calor como correspondía.

Cuando entre al gimnasio, creía que habia llegado tarde para el primer partido del día. Afortunadamente todos estaban hablando alrededor de la red mientras Daichi y Suga estaban ocupados con un desconocido que resulto ser él.

Me encontraba haciendo otros ejercicios de precalentamiento con Tsukishima… un rubio muy alto que siempre me molestaba con mi poca estatura, pero que siempre me ayudaba en los partidos.

Envidiaba a Tsukishima, no solo por su altura, sino que el habia encontrado lo que yo buscaba. Aunque no lo dijese, todos sabíamos que Yamaguchi, un chico muy bueno y atento, era algo más que su buen amigo.

-¿Para qué corres tanto? ¿No te cansas?- Tsukishima empezaba con sus clásicas preguntas.

-No me gusta usar ropa invernal. Si corro y tengo calor, puedo ponerme estos pantaloncillos y la remera mangas cortas.

Sugawara llego un poco sonrojado ante nosotros y se unió a nuestro estiramiento.

Iba a preguntarle qué le ocurría cuando escuche la voz de mi Capitán.

-¡Hinata!

Me sobresalte al oír ese grito que demostraba que estaba muy enfadado.

Corrí hacia el tratando que no se enfadara conmigo.

-¿nani? ¿Nani?

Y quede un poco prendado de él.

Era muy alto, tal vez tanto como Tsukishima. Tenía pelo negro corto bien peinado y una cara molesta. Como si hubiese nacido con ella.

Llevaba jeans negros, un sweater blanco y un sobretodo negro que le llegaba a las rodillas.

Era una vestimenta informal pero muy linda. Nada de extravagancias.

Seguramente era mayor.

El capitán dijo su nombre, pero no lo Oi.

Estaba tratando se descifrar su mirada. Era tan aterradora, que no se si era yo el problema o todo el mundo.

-…necesita conocer las instalaciones que pertenecen al club de vóley ¿podrías enseñárselas?

-Ossu…

Y trate de sonreír lo más que pude.

-Hola me llamo Hinata Shouyou señor.

-Kageyama.

-¿solo Kageyama?

Tenía la misma aura antisocial que Kenma. Un amigo de otro equipo.

-Kageyama Tobio- dijo luego de un suspiro muy antipático.

Me sentía nervioso. No… no me agradaban muchos las personas así. A mí me gustaba que fuesen un poco más comunicativos. Daichi siempre decía que era muy extrovertido y social… tal vez yo era el problema. Tsukishima tampoco aguantaba mucho mi personalidad.

Lo lleve a la sala del club.

Él enseguida se concentró en su trabajo.

No pude evitar preguntar un par de cosas…odiaba los silencios. Más si eran tan incomodos.

Y de manera bastante desagradable me mando de nuevo al club.

No tuvo que insistirme mucho para que me vaya de ahí.

Aparte seguramente ya habia comenzado el partido, no quería perdérmelo.

Salí escaleras abajo corriendo hasta el gimnasio.

Sintiendo una opresión horrible en mí pecho.

El señor Kageyama era una persona atractiva pero demasiado mmm ¿irritable? ¿Malhumorado?...

Aun así no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Seguramente era mucho más grande que yo… él no se fijaría en un chico de escuela y además siendo tan atractivo seguramente tendría pareja.

¿En qué pensaba?... ¿Cómo iba a pensar esas cosas? Ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta qué es lo que hacían los novios… ¿Qué más hacían aparte de pasar tiempo juntos y darse un beso?... yo aún no sabía mucho al respecto de ese tema. Sugawara tampoco me quería decir… y era muy tonto como para investigar por mi cuenta. Por ahora debía preocuparme por el vóley. Debía esforzarme lo suficiente para que Karasuno tenga su pase a las nacionales.

Pude entrar a jugar en el primer set y me olvide un poco de esa persona tan prepotente.

Pero ya era tarde para jugar demasiado. Los exámenes se acercaban y los entrenamientos terminaban un poco antes, para que los de tercero tengan un poco más de tiempo para estudiar. Sus exámenes eran muy importantes.

Ukai sonó el silbato parando el partido.

¡Bien! Ordenemos todo- la voz de Daichi se hizo eco en el gimnasio.

Me ofrecí a guardar el material en el depósito.

El señor Kageyama se encontraba allí.

Le hable pero volví a sentir esa irritación al contestarme.

Asentí a su contestación y me quede allí ordenando los balones que habíamos usado.

Podía sentir como su mirada se clavaba en mí. Podía sentirme altamente observado.

-Debes estar cansado ¿no?

-para nada…-conteste- si fuera por mi pasaría todo el día aquí. Pero el capitán dice que ya es hora de retirarse.

Kageyama asintió. Era un poco intimidante verlo desde mi postura, su altura y sus rasgos enojados me producían un poco de miedo.

-¿te gusta mucho el juego?

-si señor me encanta. Este año llegaremos a las nacionales y ganaremos.

El voleibol era lo mejor que me habia pasado en la vida, podía estar horas hablando de ello.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-15 años señor y ¿usted?

-25

Wow 25 años… no creí que fuese tan grande. Pensé que tal vez tuviese 21 o 22.

-Ohh para los 25 quiero ser jugador de la selección nacional de Japón.

Kageyama sonrió muy descortésmente. Odiaba cuando pasaba eso… nadie me creía, pero yo sabía, yo sabía que algún día lograría todas mis metas.

Le pregunte porque se reía y me contesto que era difícil lograrlo.

Como si no lo supiera. Como si no supiera todo el esfuerzo que eso requería. Aun así…aun así yo lo lograría.

Lo mire a los ojos y conteste.

-yo lo hare…yo seré bloqueador central de la selección de Japón.

Callo ante mis palabras. Ahora lucía un rostro un poco más perturbado.

Me despedí de él, luego de que el capitán viniese al depósito.

Sentí un cosquilleo en la nuca.

Habia un montón de personas que me habían dicho que jamás lo lograría, que era imposible…incluso una vez Tsukishima me lo dijo. Pero de algún modo… me habia dolido más que él me lo haya dicho.

Aquella noche no podía sacar de mi mente a Kageyama-san…su irritación, su descontento, el malhumor, esa risa sarcástica y como sus ojos se dilataron al contradecirle.

De alguna forma…todo eso me atraía, quería volver a verle aunque me tratase así.

Kageyama-san tenía una prepotencia y unos ojos malvados.

Me revolví en mi cama sintiendo un pico por todo el cuerpo.

¿Por qué de repente me empecé a sentir así?...

…

Kageyama me parecía una persona solitaria y anti social.

A mí no me gustaban esas personas, me daban mucha tristeza. Me gustaba hablarles y ofrecerle mi amistad.

Sugawara siempre decía que era como un sol radiante, iluminando los días más tristes.

….

No vi al señor Kageyama hasta una semana después.

No habia pensado mucho en él. Pero creo que lo iba a necesitar.

Pronto tendría un examen sobre esas cosas de Seguridad… como habia campañas en la escuela, nos tomarían un examen.

Pedí ayuda a algunos de mis senpai, pero ninguno sabía nada al respecto.

Entonces pensé que tal vez él, podía ayudarme.

Mientras jugábamos un partido de práctica lo vi entrar al gimnasio.

No podía perder la oportunidad de pedirle ayuda. Creí que se iba a quedar un poco más, pero cuando quise acordar lo vi marcharse.

Salí corriendo en pleno juego, sabiendo que Sawamura podía cortarme la cabeza.

Arriesgue mi pellejo, para que cuando pude alcansarle me rechazase de forma directa.

Alego que era un desconocido y no un profesor ambulante. Me sentí triste por él.

¿Nunca han querido abrazar mucho a una persona y darle el confort que necesita?

Sawamura llego a nosotros para mi mala suerte.

Y me mando devuelta hacia el gimnasio.

Sabía que más tarde me regañaría por haberme ido así.

-¿Cómo es que le pides ayudas a desconocidos? No porque sea un profesional es buena persona. Es 10 años mayor que tú. No sabes que intenciones puede tener. No seas descuidado. Hay gente muy perversa con un traje y ostentando un título profesional. Si necesitas ayuda algunos de nosotros podemos ofrecértela. No quiero que hables más con él.

Pensé que Sawamura estaría enojado por haber dejado el partido… en cambio era porque yo hablaba con Kageyama-san. No entendí todo lo que me quiso decir… ¿a qué se refería con perversidad?...

Me fui angustiado a mi casa.

De alguna forma no tenía permitido acercarme más él.

Una vez más, me dormí con el recuerdo de Kageyama-san…

No sabía que era lo que me entristecía…el reto del capitán o que Kageyama no quisiese tampoco enseñarme.

….

Al día siguiente temprano en la mañana, escuche el subdirector hablando con el entrenador acerca de un simulacro que se haría por parte del Técnico de seguridad.

Me alegro haberlo oído… no participaría de aquello, me sentía aun triste y no quería verlo.

Total no pasaría nada, sino asistía como correspondería a un falso simulacro.

….

Cuando llego la hora del simulacro, me deslice hasta el depósito con la excusa de ordenarlo.

Escuche la alarma de incendio resonar en todo el lugar.

No habían pasado 5 minutos cuando su voz me asusto por completo.

-¿A caso no escuchaste la alarma?

Tire un par de escobas.

Si las habia escuchado pero no podía decirle la verdad.

-Kageyama-san. Sisi las escuche…pero como no vi fuego yo simplemente me quede aquí- conteste poniendo mi mejor cara de mentira.

En un momento me asusté mucho, venía con su prepotencia hacia mí. Era demasiado alto y tenía unas manos grandes, capaz de tomar con ellas todo mi cuerpo.

Se veía sumamente irritado y me acorralo contra una pared.

Con valentía logre preguntarle que ocurría… me contesto que yo era imprudente.

Con fuerza golpeo la pared poniendo su mano a modo de barrera. Me sentí indefenso cuando sentí como apoyaba su rodilla en mi entrepierna y hacia fuerza mientras me hablaba.

¿Qué hacía?... no podía reaccionar ante aquello…se sentía muy bien.

La apretó con más fuerza mientras seguía diciéndome lo mal que estaba no hacer casos a aquellas cosas.

No pude reprimir un gemido que salió de mi boca… nunca me habia sentido así.

Y pegado a mi oído me pregunto si entendía… no lo sé… yo estaba perdido sintiendo aquellos movimientos que se sentían tan bien.

Conteste que si entre otro gemido.

Y siguió haciendo aquello cuando lo escuche decir.

-¿quieres ir a Tokio aun?

-¡si señor!

-entonces te ayudare en tu examen.

-¿en serio?

No respondió rápido empezó a mover más su rodilla… y sentí como mi pene empezaba a crecer…nunca me habia paso eso sentía mucha vergüenza pero me gustaba lo que hacía.

-sí, claro en serio- dijo.

¿Por qué hacía eso?...

Empujo con fuerza su rodilla y tuve que lanzar otro gemido…era lo único que podía articular, ante todas las sensaciones.

Me soltó bruscamente y me dio su tarjeta.

Yo…no podía mantenerme muy bien en pie y sentía vergüenza porque se notaba mucho que mi pene habia crecido. Nunca antes me habia pasado… solo en las mañana pero una ducha lo arreglaba. ¿Cómo debía arreglarlo ahora?...

Se disculpó por su actitud y termino de ordenar las escobas, antes de irse me advirtió que debía estar en el gimnasio antes de que volviera con el resto.

Me senté a duras penas en el piso, revolviéndome por dentro…aquello que antes se sentía bien…ahora empezaba a doler un poco.

Kageyama hablo una palabras… y me dedico unas miradas con un brillo raro… antes de irse me hizo señas con que lo llamara. Luego de eso, tuve que tomar una ducha en los baños del club para bajar aquello.

….

Aquella noche le mande un mail para concordar los horarios de mis clases particulares. Hasta sus mensajes eran cortantes e inexpresivos.

No pude dormir bien recordando lo sucedido en el deposito… y tenía miedo que si lo pensaba demasiado me volviera a pasar porque sentía un cosquilleo muy molesto ahí.

Me daba vergüenza preguntarle eso a Sugawara…porque debía contarle que habia sucedido…y concluí que mejor era preguntarle a Kageyama tal vez no me daría tanta vergüenza.

Aun así le conté a Suga-senpai que el señor Kageyama me daría unas clases extras. Aunque mucho no le gusto, me dijo que vaya con cuidado…él también me advertía… ¿Por qué?

….

El día se me hizo eterno hasta que Sawamura nos dejó salir.

Era la primera vez, que yo quería irme de la práctica.

Sugawara me ayudo a guiarme hasta su casa. Resultaba que eraba muy cerca de la escuela.

Hacía mucho frio aquel atardecer. Corrí hasta su casa con un mapa que Suga habia hecho para mí.

….

La casa de Kageyama-san era pequeña pero ordenada y limpia.

Su comedor era un poco más chico de lo normal y parecía que allí trabajaba todo el día.

Habia un pequeño pasillo donde desembocan tres puertas, que serían la cocina, su dormitorio y el baño.

Era pequeño y acogedor me gusto mucho.

De las veces que habia visto al señor Kageyama, esta era la primera vez que esbozaba una media sonrisa al verme.

Sonreí también…me sentía nervioso y feliz.

Kageyama tenía un aroma particular… no sabría definirlo pero cuando lo tenía cerca podía oler aquello… y olía muy bien por cierto.

Kageyama estaba más simpático que lo norma, hasta me pregunto sobre mis amigos en Tokio.

Bueno solo tenía dos, Kenma y Lev… Kenma era muy parecido a Kageyama, y Lev todo lo contraria, me gustaba pasar tiempo con ambos.

Eran buenos amigos.

Luego de contarme que el también conocía al entrenador Kuroo, se dedicó a ensañarme.

Resulto ser un buen profesor… y pude ver que se habia esforzado demasiado para explicarme. Habia cientos de cosas, desde libros, revistas, folletos, páginas web y muchos videos.

Me dio una lista de preguntas para hacer en mi casa. La guarde con cuidado.

Kageyama me sirvió la cena… increíble que me haya cocinado mi comida favorita. ¡Estaba súper feliz! … comí con desespero, no me habia dado cuenta, cuanta hambre tenia.

Cuando me ofreció a servirme una taza de té, me arme de valor para preguntarle sobre aquello… sabía que me podía responder.

-¿Kageyama-san?

-¿mmm?

-¿puedo preguntarle algo?

-si claro…

Tome aire.

-¿Qué paso ayer exactamente en el deposito?

Se escuchó un silencio incómodo y oí sus pasos venir hacia el comedor. Se sentó al lado mío… muy cerca.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

Tuve que agachar mi cabeza…era muy vergonzoso.

Me tomo de la barbilla y me sentí incomodo con su toque.

-no tengas miedo dime- dijo dejando de tocar mi barbilla.

Los ojos de Kageyama eran de un azul muy fuerte y brillaban con intensidad.

-es que…- ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Cómo se llamaba eso?- cuando terminamos de hablar. Tuve eso, que todos los hombres tenemos por las mañanas.

-¿una erección?- soltó sin más.

Así que se llamaba erección.

Asentí avergonzado, me estaba arrepintiendo de preguntarle, aquello era muy engorroso.

-¿es normal?...

Me respondió que si… que una presencia muy cercana de cualquier sexo podía generarla… me sentí un poco tranquilo pero…

-es que en las mañanas cuando me pasa, se me sale bañándome, ayer no sabía qué hacer con eso y me dolía.

Dios iba a morir de vergüenza. Kageyama me miraba alucinado.

Me pregunto si me dolía y asentí sin poder mirarlo.

Entonces dijo:

-yo puedo ayudarte…puedo explicarte como se hace para apaciguar ese dolor.

-¿en serio? Es que me da vergüenza.

Me dijo que no me sintiera así, y también que no le dijera a Sugawara… no pensaba hacerlo, aquello era muy vergonzoso.

¿Pero cómo explicarme cuando en ese momento no tenía una "erección"?

Le consulte mi duda y me dijo que no me preocupara.

Dude un momento cuando me dijo que me sentara en su regazo… eso era más avergonzó aun.

Casi muero al sentir que me habia sentado encima…encima de su pene. Y al parecer él también tenía una erección… ¿eso era normal?

Le pregunte si sentía bien… y con voz entrecortada me dijo que no me preocupara.

El rostro de Tobio se posiciono entre mi hombro y cuello.

Y con una de sus manos empezó a acariciar mi pene por encima del pantalón.

Al sentir aquel tacto me revolví encima de él…no estaba acostumbrado a tocarlo, y menos que otra persona lo haga.

Me ordeno que me quedara quiero. No podía hacerlo.

Movía sus manos con tal destreza que cuando quise acordar, ya habia crecido.

Kageyama sonrió al ver que habia logrado la erección. Yo no tenía rostro para verle.

Me pregunto si me dolía…si un poco dolía.

Me dijo que me ensañaría como debía hacerlo. Asentí. Y me pregunto si podía bajar mi pantalón, asentí sin pensarlo quería ver como se resolvía aquello.

Qué vergüenza cuando libero mi pene y empezó a tocarlo. Pero se sentía tan bien…quería que nunca acabase. Movía su mano rápidamente haciéndome estremecer.

Podía escuchar mi respiración y la de él, ambas muy agitadas, me encantaba como se sentía aquello.

Me pregunto si me gusta.

¿Cómo decirle que me encantaba? …

Solo respondí que sí y mucho.

El apretó mi pene con más fuerza y cuando pensé que iba a morir, me salió ese líquido blanco llamado semen. Kageyama me dijo que eso era masturbarme y lo que habia ocurrido era una corrida, venirse.

Me sentí avergonzado al ver que habia dejado un pequeño enchastre… y más cuando vi, que Kageyama-san se llevaba a la boca las menos sucias con mi semen.

Aquello era muy excitante y vergonzoso… me habia gustado todo lo que habia hecho.

-¿entendiste bien como se hace?

-Si señor…

-practícalo.

¿Practicarlo? ¿Yo solo? ¿Podría hacerlo?

-Es tarde, tal vez debas irte.

Asentí tomando mis cosas.

Cuando me dirigí a la puerta un poco cabizbajo, es que la verdad no quería irme de allí, Kageyama me atrapo contra la puerta.

Pude sentir nuevamente como apoyaba su pene en mi cola.

Me dijo que habia otra forma alternativa a la que me habia enseñado.

-¿no quieres que mañana te la enseñe?

Iba a contestar cuando sentí que con fuerza me embestía contra la pared, pensé que iba a desmayarme pero solo lance un gemido.

Claro que me gustaría… quería saber más de aquellas cosas, que él parecía tener experiencia.

-si señor…me gustaría.

Me dijo una vez más que no debía comentar nada con Sugawara…no lo haría.

Me abrazo con fuerza.

Se sentía tan bien…

-¿Por qué me abraza así señor?

-por qué…eres adorable como un hermano menor, quiero abrazarte así y enseñarte cosas que le ensañaría a un hermano si tuviera uno.

Me sentí un poco decepcionado… no quería que me viese como un hermano… ¿él me veía así?... aun así me sentía feliz de estar con él… y de haber sentido esas cosas… Kageyama era muy lindo… y me pareció tierno al abrazarme así.

Me di vuelta y lo abrace de frente… tenía esa necesidad de hacerlo desde que lo habia conocido.

Kageyama también me abrazo besando mi cuello… ese se sentía realmente bien… sentí su lengua ir y venir por todo el cuello.

-me encanta- susurro en mi oído. A mí también me gustaba.

Me soltó y no podía mantenerme en pie…

Me marche de allí como pude…

Realmente me sentía en las nubes.

….

 _ **Bueno este y el próximo serán de mi niño inocente.**_

 _ **Ya en el capítulo 9 volveré con Tobio 7u7 …**_

 _ **Qué lindo que les agrade la historia.**_

 _ **Espero que este capítulo también cumpla sus objetivos.**_

 _ **Gracias gracias.**_

 _ **Nos vemos cuando me lean. Day G.**_


	8. Shouyou 2

Todo el recorrido a mi casa fui pensando en él.

La facilidad con que habia hecho aquello y como habia logrado hacerme sentir, era irreal.

El camino se hizo eterno… me sentía nervioso, tembloroso y con sentimientos que nunca antes habia tenido.

Me gustaba la compañía del señor Kageyama…no era comparable con ninguna otra persona.

Su prepotencia, malhumor, ceño fruncido en contraste con la delicadeza y un poco de atrevimiento, lo convertían en una persona que me atraía demasiado.

Me gustaría poder hacerle sonreír siempre. Como esas sonrisas que expreso al hacerme aquello. O poder hacer brillar esos ojos azules con esa intensidad propia de quien disfruta esos momentos.

Aquella noche termine de ver unos videos que me habia enviado por mail.

Pude responder toda la guía de preguntas que me habia hecho y me acosté satisfecho.

Seguramente si seguía enseñándome así, el examen seria relativamente fácil para mí.

Antes de dormir, tuve la intención de mandar un mail de buenas noches…pero no quería parecer molesto.

Tsukishima decía que yo podía ser muy irritable y entrometido, y a las personas eso no les agradaba…y lo que más quería yo en ese momento era agradarle a Kageyama-san.

Antes de dormirme por completo pensé en lo que me habia dicho.

" _ **¿sabes Hinata? Existe otra forma de acabar una erección. Pero otra persona tiene que ayudarte siempre"**_

¿De qué se trataría?...

Me revolví inquieto en mi cama sin poder conciliar el sueño… recordé que tan bien se habia sentido cuando Kageyama me habia tocado… o cuando me habia abrazado de tal modo…

Quería verle de nuevo… quería saber si me podía abrazar de nuevo y sentir su altura, su cuerpo y grandes manos rodeándome. Sentirme pequeño como siempre, pero muy a gusto con ello.

Me dormí pensando en muchas cosas…

…..

A la mañana siguiente, como siempre ocurría, tenía mi erección diaria. Esa vez no iba ayudarme con la ducha.

Trate de tomarlo como habia hecho él y seguí los mismos pasos. Pero no estaba logrando el efecto que habia sentido el día anterior. Y cuando recordé como Kageyama lo hizo y como sus manos lo hacían, recordar hasta el modo de su respiración y también traer a mi mente como se sentía estar sentado encima suyo con su pene también erecto, me vine rápidamente.

Respire hondo varias veces al sentir ese placer nuevamente…pero no era nada comparado a como lo habia sentido con él.

….

Cerca de la diez de la mañana me sentía molesto… extrañaba a Kageyama-san… quería saber de él.

Me pareció buena idea mandarle un mail donde viera que habia hecho lo que me habia enseñado así se ponía orgulloso y contento de mí.

Que supiera que no habia sido en vano el tiempo que habia desperdiciado conmigo enseñándomelo.

 **De: Shouyou_wb**

 **Para: kageyamatobio_5**

 **Asunto: -**

 **Mensaje:** _Buenos días Kageyama-san. Anoche me quede hasta tarde mirando los videos de extintores que me envió por correo, gracias, me ayudaron mucho. Esta mañana pude practicar lo que me enseño ayer antes de irme…y funciono de maravilla :D pero solo logre hacerlo si pensaba en como lo habia hecho usted. En verdad es un gran maestro. Nos vemos hoy luego de la práctica._

Cuando termine de redactar aquello no pude evitar pensar nuevamente como Kageyama-san me habia masturbado y ayudado… quería volver a sentir ese placer lo más rápido posible… y sin querer tuve una erección en medio de clases.

Tuve que pedir permiso para ir hasta los baños y hacer aquello nuevamente.

Tenía muchas ganas de verlo nuevamente… y el día por supuesto se haría eterno hasta entonces.

Cuando regrese al salón de clases, tenía un correo de él.

 **De: Kageyamatobio_5**

 **Para: Shouyou_wb**

 **Asunto: esta tarde.**

 **Mensaje: me** _alegro en verdad. Ahora presta atención en clases. Te espero esta tarde para seguir con lo de ayer._

Me sentí feliz al ver su mensaje. Kageyama-san se habia tomado el tiempo de responderme.

….

-¿Cómo te fue ayer?

-excelente Suga-senpai. El señor Kageyama se esforzó y cuido de mí. Hoy debo llevar unas respuestas para que vea si las hice bien.

-¿nada más?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

Sugawara me miro como una madre mira a sus hijos cuando mienten. No iba a decirle nada más…se lo habia prometido a Kageyama.

-Nada, déjalo así. Pero ten cuidado sí.

-Ossu…

¿Qué cosas malas podía hacerme Kageyama-san? ¿Tal vez lo que me enseño no estaba bien? Pero… se sentía tan bien, a tal punto de desear más y más… y si a mí no me parecía mal, no lo dejaría de hacer.

Para las 16:30 ya no aguataba más. No estaba prestando atención y aunque amase el voleibol, ese día no quería saber nada más. Quería irme lo más pronto posible.

Tenía una necesidad urgente de verle.

Pedí permiso para retirarme y me sentía más ansioso y extrovertido que de costumbre.

Prometí esforzarme más al día siguiente y Sawamura me dejo marchar.

Fui hasta la sala del club a dejar mi ropa deportiva y ponerme nuevamente mi uniforme escolar.

Mire la hora nuevamente, eran cerca de las 17 cuando Salí corriendo a toda prisa hacia su casa.

Llegue más agitado que de costumbre, porque tal era la emoción que ni siquiera respiraba como debía.

Kageyama-san abrió la puerta.

Lucia ordenado y pulcro como siempre le habia visto.

Y amaba su vestimenta, sabía combinar su altura con ropa moderna haciéndolo lucir más joven y atractivo.

Que feliz fue ver que me sonreía.

-¿otra vez corriendo por el frio?

No esta vez no.

-no… no hace tanto frio hoy. Pero corrí porque quería llegar rápido y verle señor.

Kageyama dilato su mirada…creí que habia sido demasiado sincero, Tsukishima vino a mi mente, diciéndome que era muy molesto.

Me sentí un poco incómodo y trate de romper el hielo.

-Señor ¿quiere ver las respuestas de las preguntas que me dio ayer para ayudarme?

Su voz sonó gélida e irritada: -No

-¿no?

Con un poco de brusquedad me saco la lonchera y con facilidad me sentó en la mesa.

-¿he? ¿Qué pasa?- me sentí un poco asustado, más que nada por su mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?- repitió con una voz fuerte y ronca- tendría que castigarte mi niño- abrió mis piernas y se acercó a mí hasta que (que avergonzó) hizo apoyar su pene con el mío.

-¿castigarme?...-

Me abrazo fuerte, muy fuerte, y me apoyo con brusquedad. Mi pene empezó a reaccionar ante aquello y no pude reprimir un gemido.

Se acercó a mí, sentí un cosquilleo en mi estómago al sentir su voz pegada a mi oreja.

-¿sientes eso?- si… podía sentir su pene contra mí, el de él ya estaba muy duro…

-eso lo provoco tu imprudencia- dijo

¿Imprudencia? No entendí muy bien hasta que me lo explico.

-Ese mail que enviaste hoy…me provocaste esto…

Mi mail habia sido por demás imprudente para él…lo que le habia contado tanto a él como a mí, nos habia provocado una erección.

Pero yo… yo no buscaba hacerle sentir así… solo quería contarle, solo quería decirle porque de algún modo lo extrañaba y quería saber de él, y quería que él supiera que yo le habia hecho caso…que lo que me habia dicho no habia enseñado no habia sido en vano.

-Me pase todo el día penando en ti…-

Me sentí tan feliz al oír eso…

-Yo también pensé en usted Kageyama-san.

Beso fuertemente mi cuello… habia esperado todo el día para volver a sentir eso… me encantaba que me bese ahí se sentía tan bien.

-Lo se niño…lo sé. Pero no es la manera de hacerlo saber. Hoy quería ir a la escuela ir y hacerte de alguna manera pagar.

En ese momento, pensé que hubiese sido maravilloso verle en la escuela…pero no se lo dije.

Y pensé que tal vez aunque el supiera tantas cosas, también le dolía su pene como a mi antes.

Me dijo que si, que le dolía desde que me habia conocido…

-¿tanto tiempo?- pregunte. Pero no me respondió.

Me levanto la camiseta y aunque me sentí avergonzado a mostrarle un poco más mi cuerpo, me olvide por completo cuando lamio y succiono mis tetillas… no sabía que si hacia eso podría sentirme tan bien.

Parecía una persona hambrienta, hasta mordió una y no pude reprimir un gemido de dolor, pero al fin y al cabo aquello se sentía bien. Su boca se sentía bien en cualquier parte.

-Te enseñare otra forma de acabar con una erección, pero solo yo puedo hacerlo.

Casi no pude contestar…quería que lo hiciese ya… habia pensado todo el día en eso…

Metió mi pene en su boca y empezó a succionarlo. Si creí que con sus manos era lo mejor, estaba equivocado. La boca de Kageyama-san era muchísimo mejor.

Me daba verguiza mirarlo… aparte la mirada de allí, pero no podía dejar de gemir de placer, sentir su lengua ir y venir, junto con sus labio y de vez en cuando usando sus manos era hermoso.

Sentía las tetillas adolorida y mi pene cada vez más irritado pero el placer lo compensaba todo.

Sin pensarlo me vine, Kageyama san esta vez se tomó todo el semen y a mí eso no me pareció asqueroso, al contrario me gusto y mucho.

-Eso…solo yo puedo hacerlo ¿entiendes?

Es que no dejaría a otra persona que me haga esas cosas, solo a Kageyama-san.

-sí señor.

Me dijo que lo haría las veces que yo quisiera, cuando yo quisiera… aunque muriese de vergüenza y no pudiese mirarlo demasiado a los ojos, se lo pediría nuevamente.

Kageyama-san volvió a acariciar mi pene.

-eres hermoso y quiero que seas solo mío.

Era la primera vez que alguien me decía aquellas cosas de una manera tan sincera y posesiva.

Escuchar esas palabras me hizo feliz… tal vez habia encontrado a la persona que estaba buscando.

Pero recordé las palabras del día anterior.

-¿Cómo un hermano?

No respondió enseguida…tiro mi cabeza hacia atrás tomando del pelo y lamio mi cuello nuevamente.

-No tan así…me gustas Shouyou- escuchar mi nombre fue realmente especial, pensé que tal vez ni siquiera lo recordaba-

Yo le gustaba a Kageyama-san…yo una persona un tanto insignificante le gustaba.

A mí también me gustaba y mucho…pero esas cosas me daban vergüenzas decirlas en voz alta.

Me revolví de placer cuando me dijo que tanto a él como a su pene le gustaba mucho…me sentí importante de hacerle sentir cosas como el me hacía sentir a mí.

-¿tú sabes lo que es follar?

No tenía bien en claro como era el tema de follar entre dos personas del mismo sexo…solo me habían enseñado algo pero relacionado a hombre y mujer.

Y así se lo comente.

-algo se señor…por las clases de educación sexual.

Me elevo a horcajadas y arrastro su pene por todo mi trasero… aquello se sentía realmente bien como todo lo que me hacía.

-Quiero follarte niño…hoy con ese mail que enviaste estuve a punto de ir a follarte sin importar nada.

Me sobresalte, la sinceridad era extrema.

Aquellas palabras tan…atrevidas me hicieron elevar temperatura.

Me encontré pensando, nuevamente, que hubiese sido lo mejor si hubiese ido.

Sentía todo el cuerpo caliente.

-¿Cómo sería eso Kageyama-san?

Quería saber… si él tenía tantas ganas de follarme…quería que lo hiciera. Quería ayudarle a mi modo también.

Me llevo a su habitación, e hizo que me acostara en su cama.

Me tomo por la espalda y sentí su pene recorrer la línea de mi cola.

La respiración de Kageyama era irregular y entrecortada. Podía sentir que habia sacado su pene y lo paseaba libremente por ahí.

-Quiero follarte Hinata…muchas veces…hasta que me canse- ¿está bien sentirse a gusto con aquellas palabras? Deseaba que así lo hiciera… me lo decía con tantas ganas que quería ser follado…coloco su pene entre la raya y lo empujo – quiero poner mi pene ahí adentro. Y sacarlo y meterlo tantas veces hasta hacerte acabar.

-¿me dolerá eso?... –no importaba quería hacerlo.

-al principio sí. Pero te ayudare. Aunque no lo hare ahora.

Me sentí un poco decepcionado…

-¿no?

-no…aun no. ¿Tú quieres que lo haga?-Kageyama volvió a apoyarme con fuerza.

-Si…señor- quería estar todo el tiempo posible con él y hacer todo lo que me pidiese.

Beso mi cuello nuevamente, amaba eso.

Me acaricio mientras mi cola y no quería que parece nunca… las atenciones que recibía de Kageyama eran hermosas.

Y de pronto me pidió que lo ayudase con su erección… me sentí nervioso pero quería hacerlo.

El pene de Kageyama era largo y grueso…y tan pulcro como él.

Cuando lo toco estaba muy caliente, hice lo mismo que él me habia enseñado al pie de la letra…aunque en un tiempo muy corto él ya se habia venido. Pensé que tal vez era mi culpa, tal vez lo habia hecho muy rápido.

Kageyama se sentó en la cama e hizo que yo me sentase arriba de él. Me abrazo fuertemente. No quería irme nunca de su lado.

-Kageyama-san eso fue muy rápido-

Lanzo una risa relajada y sincera.

-Me tienes enloquecido…con solo tenerte cerca se me para- ese fácil palabrerío me avergonzaba un poco…ojala algún día pueda expresarle las cosas así, sin temor- pienso mucho en ti.

Le quise decir que a mí también me habia pasado pero no quiso escucharme.

Si me escuchaba decirle que tenía erecciones con solo pensar en él, dijo que me iba a secuestrar y follarme.

¿Qué hubiese dicho si le hubiese dicho que amaba su idea?

Solo pude agachar la cabeza para que no note mi vergüenza ante tales pensamientos.

-¿Cuándo vamos hacer eso?- dije refiriéndome a follar.

-pronto…pero primero debo ayudarte a que no te duela. Y debes ser cuidadoso…porque si me provocas más de la cuenta…podría follarte en cualquier momento.

Aquellas palabras cargadas de sinceridad y malicia, no hacían más que aumentar la temperatura de mi cuerpo.

Sonreí…

-no le creo- contradije…aunque sabía que lo decía en serio.

-no me provoques es en serio.

Me abrazo con fuerza.

-creo que es hora de irte…

No quería irme…quería que me siguiera abrazando.

-pero quiero quedarme-

Me contesto que no… que debía irme. Que podía volver cuando quisiese. Y me dijo que él necesitaba controlarse…

Asentí sin una pizca de querer. Pero siempre tenía la oportunidad de volver.

Antes de irme le pedí sino podía besarme el cuello nuevamente. Aunque sea quería eso. Me colgué de sus hombros y él me hizo a horcajadas nuevamente. Se sentía también que sus manos pudiesen alzarme de esa manera.

-en serio debes irte…

Me avergoncé un poco, no quería parecer molesto e insistente…pero él me hacía sentirme así.

Me advirtió que si me daba otra vez de ese beso podían quedarme marcas…no me importaba… recordé el uniforme de invierno, al fin serviría para algo.

Le convencí de que no se preocupara.

Y que feliz fui cuando me llevo contra una pared y le dedico tiempo y labor a ese beso.

Me encantaba, me fascinaba que me mordiese, lamiese y succionara con fuerza.

Pero duro poco y nada.

Me soltó y mis piernas temblaban nuevamente.

Habia visto muchas veces a Sawamura besar en los labios a Suga. Pero me daba vergüenza hacerlo. Así que solo me anime a besarlo sonoramente en la mejilla y partí de allí.

…..

Llegue a mi casa cerca de las 20.

Me sentía aun eufórico por todas las cosas que me habían pasado.

Esa noche me acosté sin cenar. No tenía apetito en lo absoluto.

Solo quería estar en mi habitación rememorando todas y cada una de las cosas que el señor Kageyama me habia hecho y más aún me habia dicho.

Yo le gustaba…yo lo enloquecía… y tenía muchas ganas de follarme y aunque tuviese miedo respecto al dolor, yo quería que él me follase.

Me sentí avergonzado y un poco sucio cuando pensé que yo también hubiese querido verle en la escuela… me lo imagine muy enojado haciéndome esas cosas y follandome, como él decía, en los baños de la escuela.

No me reconocía en absoluto…pero me gustaba todo aquello, la atención que estaba recibiendo de parte de él.

Luego de todo esto recordé que al final no habíamos hecho nada respecto a mi examen.

Y decidí mandarle un mail.

De: Shouyou _wb

Para: Kageyamatobio_5

Asunto: Buenas noches.

Mensaje: Buenas noches -Kageyama-san. ¿Mañana puedo ir como siempre? También necesito que me siga ayudando con el examen.

Su respuesta no se hizo esperar.

De: Kageyamatobio_5

Para: Shouyou_wb

Asunto: examen.

Mensaje: lo siento hoy me olvidé por completo. Puedes venir cuando quieras. Ahora debes dormir. Debes estar cansado. Buenas noches.

Amaba esa preocupación.

Y me salto una duda… quería estudiar para el examen pero también quería pasar tiempo con él, haciendo las otras cosas.

Quería poder estar listo…para que él pudiese…follarme… ¿pero cómo preguntarle sin que piense que lo provocaba?

Al final decidí hacerle una pregunta casual y ya.

De: Shouyou_wb

Para: kageyamatobio_5

Asunto: mañana.

Mensaje: ¿y tendremos tiempo para hacer lo de hoy y lo del examen?

Espero la respuesta pero nunca llego.

Me sentí intranquilo. ¿Se habia enojado?

Salí de la habitación para pegarme una ducha rápida antes de dormir, confiando que él me contestaría. Pero no recibí nada.

Intente llamarlo pero me daba el buzón. Me asuste un poco…pensé que tal vez le habia pasado algo.

Y era muy tarde en la noche para poder irme, mi madre no lo permitiría.

Lo llame varias veces más hasta que el sueño me venció por momentos. Despertaba cada media o una hora e intentaba comunicarme pero ni modo.

Para las 5:30 decidí no dormir más. Me levante, me duche nuevamente, desayune ante la mirada obligatoria de mi madre y Salí lo más rápido que pude para su casa.

No sabía si le habia ocurrido algo, o se habia enojado conmigo, las dos cosas eran igual de horribles.

Llegue a su casa casi 6:30. Literalmente le baje el timbre. Pero nadie respondía, seguí insistente hasta que escuche la cerradura.

Kageyama tenía puesta la misma ropa, el pelo revuelto y una ojeras igual que las mías.

No pude reprimir mi deseo de abrazarlo.

-Kageyama-san está bien.

-¿He?

-Es que anoche no respondió más mis mensajes. Y lo llamé y me daba el buzón.

-Pasa- ordeno dejándome lugar.

El olor a Kageyama recién levantado era muy reconfortante, me sentí feliz de estar nuevamente en esa casa que tanto me gustaba en su compañía.

Aunque debía irme pronto.

-en media hora entró a clases. - anuncie.

-Estas a cinco minutos corriendo – contesto

.

Se acercó a mí y acaricio mi cuello por encima de mi ropa de invierno, bajándola un poco dijo:

-te quedaron algunas marcas. -

Asentí vergonzoso. Las habia visto esa mañana. Eran grandes aureolas rojas. Y aunque odiase la ropa de invierno, la usaría con gusto si debía tapar aquellas marcas.

-¿está enojado conmigo Kageyama-san?

-Veras... No estoy enojado. Es que me perturbas. ¿No entiendes que estoy enloqueciendo? ¿Cómo te atreves a poner tan inocentemente que quieres que te haga todas esas cosas otra vez?

Habia metido la pata nuevamente por mail. Me sentía morir…no quería verlo irritado de esa forma.

Me dejo solo en el comedor y fue hasta la cocina.

Le seguí. No quería quedarme solo allí, ignorado.

-¿Es que ya no quiere hacer todas esas cosas?

Me tomo de la muñeca y con fuerza me sentó sobre le mesada de la cocina.

Desnudo mi hombro y beso mi cuello irritado. No pensé que pasarían aquellas cosas tan temprano, pero me propuse disfrutarla.

Aun con un poco de rabia Kageyama-san hizo que le tocara su pene, el cual ya estaba muy duro.

-¿En serio crees que ya no quiero hacerte nada? Por Dios niño... Quiero cogerte bien fuerte ¿entiendes? Pero si me envías esa clase de mensajes... Teniéndote lejos... No puedo contenerme. Me siento caliente... Me siento mal.

Si por eso días…alguien me preguntaba como debía ser una declararon de amor…yo hubiese pensado en eso.

Que Kageyama me dijese tan temprano que quería cogerme no hacia más que calentarme a mí también. Yo también reaccionaba como él lo hacía conmigo.

Ambos sentíamos lo mismo.

Y le dije la verdad:

-Es que... Kageyama-san... No puedo dejar de pensar

-Yo tampoco puedo Hinata... No puedes quedarte aquí toda la noche. Tienes una familia y eres menor.

-Lo sé.

¡Dios mío! Kageyama-san volvió abrazarme, haciéndome sentir todo su cuerpo, y besándome ahí donde sabia ya por demás que me encantaba, mi cuello.

-Debes irte o llegarás tarde.

Me acercó a su oído y susurre:

-¿Antes podría ayudarme? Es que...

Una vez más, tenía una erección, no podía controlarme ante la atención que recibía.

Kageyama lo saco con cuidado y una vez más lo hizo con su boca como a mí me gustaba.

Gemí sin miedo y le pedí que lo haga más fuerte. Quería venirme ya y sentir de nuevo ese placer infinito.

Me vine en su boca y él una vez más se tomó mi semen.

Levanto mi ropa con delicadeza.

Cuando lo tuve frente a mi lo abrace fuerte.

Y él dijo eso que yo no quería escuchar:

-Shouyou...debes irte. No me hagas repetirlo.

-¿No puedo faltar a clases?

-¿Ha? ¿Eres tonto?... ¿Qué excusas darás?

-Pero puedo ir a la hora del club. ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?

-Hinata... No quiero modificar tu vida y actividades. No puedes faltar a clases sólo por hacerte estas cosas.

-No es por eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Quieto faltar por usted... Para quedarme con usted.

Y era la verdad quería quedarme con él todo el día.

Y Kageyama hizo algo que yo quería desde la primera vez que me toco.

Me tomo de mis mejillas y me beso en los labios, metió su lengua en mi interior y pude sentir lo que era un beso de verdad.

Ame mi primer beso, y más ame que haya sido con él. Con quien me estaba regalando tanto placer y bienestar.

Cuando me soltó no pude hacer otra cosa que mirarle. No tenía palabras.

-¿Qué piensas hacer todo el día aquí? Si te quedas aquí tantas horas- dije tocando despacio mis piernas- voy a terminar follandote y te va a doler tanto que no vas a poder siquiera saltar.

Yo quería eso…quería que me cogiese.

-¿Podrías darme otro beso? –pedí

Cuando lo iba hacer, rodee mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, y él hizo lo que yo esperaba, apoyo aquello duro en mi cola.

Me beso bien fuerte.

-Kageyama-san... Quiero hacerlo

-Yo también. Pero despacio ¿Si?

-¿Entonces puedo quedarme?...

-No...

-¿no?

Negó con mi cabeza una vez más.

-Llegaras tarde -

-Llegare tarde de todos modos- conteste molesto.

Y sonrió sarcásticamente.

Me bajo de allí, me hizo girar dándome la espalda y cuando quise acordar habia bajado mis pantalones hasta los tobillos.

Me sentía avergonzado sí, pero también deseoso…

Cuando sentí como lamia mi ano pensé que me iba a desmayar…aquello se sentía también como cuando se lo hacía a mi pene…podía pasar todo el día con él haciendo eso.

Una vez que termino de lamer ahí, me hizo chupar su dedo medio…no sabía que iba hacer con ello, pero lo hice igual.

Y de repente sentí un dolor agudo y al moverme bruscamente lo sentí más fuerte. Habia metido su dedo en mi ano.

No sabía que podía doler así…aun así…

-¿Duele?

-Por eso no podemos hacerlo aún. - saque mi dedo y volví a meterlo. Hinata volvió a suspirar con dolor.

-¿Quieres que pare?

-No.

Ni en mil años quería que aquello acabase. ¿Cómo habia vivido tanto tiempo sin sentir aquellas cosas?

Para mitigar el dolor me dijo que me masturbara…aunque me daba un poco de pena hacerlo yo mismo, él no me miraba. Siguió metiendo su dedo una y otra vez besando mi lóbulo y hombros.

De repente su dedo entraba y salía cómodamente y ya no dolía.

Sentí como apuraba el paso y también hice lo mismo hasta que acabe por segunda vez en el día.

Me tire sobre la mesada tratando de apaciguar mi respiración.

Kageyama dulcemente acomodo mi ropa.

-Ahora ¿entiendes?... – dijo.

Asentí y tome mi lonchera.

-¿Vengo más tarde? - pregunte llegando al umbral de salida.

-¿Quieres venir?

-Si... ¡Si quiero venir! .

-Entonces te espero. Vete llegarás muy tarde.

Nuevamente asentí.

-¿Un beso de despedida?

-Shouyou...no seas cruel Vete ya.- susurro en su oído.

Eran tocar el cielo sentir mi nombre salir de sus labios.

-Entiendo... ¿no quiere que le... Ayude? – dije al recordar su erección…y por un intento de quedarme.

-No vete... Es en serio. Yo me arreglo. Es tarde. Sugawara sabe que vienes aquí...no quiero tener problemas con Sawamura.

Me encanta tener acá... Tocarte y besarte... Pero hay límites. No te preocupes... Cuando estés preparado no te soltaré nunca.

Tenía razón en todo.

Y cuando estuviese preparado no me soltaría nunca.

Aquellas palabras no sé si eran dichas con deseo o con amor…

Pero de algo yo si estaba seguro, lo quería… quería mucho a Kageyama Tobio y se lo diría la próxima vez que lo viera.

…..

 **El próximo capítulo volverá nuestro señor pervertido.**

 **Gracias a todos los reviews… hasta aquí resumido en dos capítulos el punto de vista de Shouyou. Más adelante volver hacer otro seguramente, no lo sé, veremos. Y veremos que dicen ustedes al respecto.**

 **Háganme saber.**

 **Los quiero.**

 **Day G.**


	9. Proposición Protección Primera Noche

Cuando Shouyou se marchó hacia la escuela, eran pasadas las 7:30 de la mañana.

Abrí mis ventanas para ver que por la noche habia caído un poco de nieve.

Seguramente afuera hacia mucho frio y aun así…el habia venido a esa hora, corriendo desde muy lejos para verme…para verme a mí y saber si me encontraba bien.

Me senté un momento en el sillón para lograr poner mi mente en frio.

Hinata era tan especial…nunca habia conocido a nadie así, tan dócil, sumiso, tierno e inocente. Todos esos atributos no hacían más que potenciarme.

Y aunque aún su edad era un problema… a mí ya no me importaba. Porque Hinata me permitía hacer con él, lo que yo quisiera.

La edad de Hinata ahora no me asustaba como en un principio, ahora me pervertía aún más. Porque un niño inocente como él, que ni siquiera sabía cómo se le llamaba a una erección y menos aún que era aquello de masturbarse, un niño como él, estaba cayendo hacia un estado donde cada día quería ser corrompido un poco más, donde se me pedía un poco más, donde hasta me pedía que lo folle. Un niño como él, que no sabía casi nada del mundo, estaba aprendiendo a gozar gracias a mí.

…

Habia siempre escapado de todo lo que podía llamarse seriedad.

Habia terminado la secundaria, sabiendo que no valía la pena involucrarse con nadie, que lo mejor era tener relaciones casuales y ya.

Habia hecho mis estudios y ahora me preparaba para afrontar la licenciatura universitaria.

No habia pensado en todo ese tiempo en algo tan efímero como el amor. Tampoco me interesaba.

Pero ahora…eso estaba cambiando con Shouyou.

A pesar de que sabía muy bien que yo era el primer en tocar su cuerpo y enseñarle aquellas cosas, tenía muchos celos de los jugadores de Nekoma. Y más de aquellos de los que tanto me habia hablado Hinata como Sugawara, y este último sabía que eran sus pretendientes, cosas que Shouyou ignoraba.

Y aunque pasara momentos asombrosos con él, cada vez que me quedaba a solas con mi mente, no podía dejar de imaginar ciertas cosas que me hacían sentir un tanto mal.

No quería involucrarme tanto… no quería pensar tanto en ello. Pero estaba perdiendo.

Mis días se empezaron a resumir enormemente: solo esperaba que el timbre sonase para ver a mi niño entrar y transformar mi departamento.

…

Aquel día me dedique a limpiar nuevamente mi casa. Porque solo el baño se habia salvado de mi perversión.

Tanto la cocina, comedor como habitación, habían tenido el gusto de conocer a Hinata, y en cada uno de esos lugares alguno de los dos habia terminado.

Y era agradable ver que mirase donde mirase, allí se encontraba su presencia y todos esos recuerdos que me hacían querer aun con más fuerza poseer por completo al pequeño.

….

No debía olvidar mi trabajo.

Esa tarde debía realizar mis capacitaciones y confiaba llegar antes que él.

Sin contar que debía seguir explicándole ciertas cosas para su examen. Y no olvidarme que dentro de poco yo también debía dar uno de mis primeros para seguir adelante con la licenciatura.

La licenciatura no me llevaba mucho tiempo en tema de ir a clases, pero si de estudio y temía que ahora no pudiese encontrar tiempo para tantas cosas.

…..

Cerca de las 15hs, volví a mi casa.

Prendí mi celular, el cual estaba apagado de la noche anterior.

Tenía varias llamadas perdidas de él. Sonreí al notar que eran todas de la madrugada. En verdad se habia preocupado. Me sentí un tanto egoísta al pensar en porque lo habia apagado. Al fin y al cabo, él también pensaba tanto en mí como yo en él.

Luego de chequear los mails recibido, tenía uno de Hinata de casi el mediodía.

 **De: Shouyou_wb**

 **Para: kageyamatobio_5**

 **Asunto: Tokio.**

 **Mensaje:** _Hola Kageyama-san. Nuestro sensei responsable no podrá ir a Tokio con nosotros. El entrenador Ukai nos dijo que si no habia, aparte de él, otro responsable no podríamos ir al campamento. ¿Usted nos podría acompañar? Es solo una semana. Yo propuse su nombre, pero Ukai quiere hablar con usted. Avíseme._

Aquello era totalmente inesperado.

¿Una semana en Tokio? ¿Cuidando adolescentes?

Aunque tenía sus contras…podía ver cosas positivas.

Estaría con Hinata y ver de cerca de Kuroo. No solo eso, poder cuidarlo también y…si era lo suficientemente astuto pasar las noches con el pequeño.

El problema era…Sawamura. Me irrite de solo pensar que se opondría a que yo vaya.

Aunque debo admitir…que amaría pervertir a Hinata bajo sus narices y él, ni siquiera notarlo.

Sawamura no era un mal joven…yo también cuidaría de mi amigos sino tuviese la personalidad desinteresada que tenía.

Pero bueno, era una oportunidad que no podía dejar de rechazar.

…..

Deje las cosas de mi trabajo sobre la mesa y Salí para la escuela Karasuno.

Mientras más tarde se iba haciendo la temperatura iba bajando un poco más.

Esa noche seguramente nevaría nuevamente. Debía procurar que Hinata se marche temprano. Si seguía exponiéndose tanto al frio podía enfermarse.

…..

En el gimnasio de Karasuno se escuchaba el repique de los balones y el silbato del entrenado.

Entre para ver que practicaban como recibir.

Una joven de pelo largo se encontraba del otro lado de la red haciendo ace para los demás.

Llegue justo para ver el turno de Hinata.

El saque poderoso del de pelo largo, tiro de espaldas a Shouyou… hasta a mí me dolió el golpe. Pero Shouyou se levantó y grito: -¡Una vez más!

Y lo hizo así hasta que consiguió recibir el paso.

Me hizo recordar a mí, cuando las cosas no salían, insistía una y otra vez hasta que las conseguía.

No quería aceptar que cada vez que entraba en ese gimnasio sentía nostalgia de mi juventud. Extrañaba, después de todo. El voleibol.

-Kageyama-kun, que bueno verle.- el entrenador Ukai me saludaba.

Le tendí mi mano a modo de saludo.

-Hinata me escribió hoy.

-Sí, lamentamos causarle molestias. ¿Usted puede ayudarnos? Es muy importante para los jóvenes asistir. Es importante para el club.

-Entiendo… ¿Qué fecha seria?

-En dos semanas exactas. La semana que viene es la fecha de exámenes y vamos la próxima por si alguno de ellos obtiene puntos rojos.

-Sí, entonces sí estoy disponible. ¿Qué función cumpliría?

-Solo acompañarnos y presenciar los partidos, tendrías la noche libre, donde es el momento que los jóvenes practican libremente.

Asentí.

Ukai sonó el silbato y los estudiantes se acercaron a él.

Hinata me sonreía abiertamente y no pude evitar sonreírle también. Llevaba su uniforme de invierno totalmente arremangado, debido al calor y traspiración. Seguramente se sentía molesto con aquello, pero debía ocultar las marcas.

-Kageyama-kun acepto ser el reemplazo de Takeda Sensei, por lo que el viaje no se cancelara.

Un murmullo de aprobación y júbilo se extendió por el gimnasio.

-¿No tiene trabajo pendiente?

-No joven Sawamura. Estoy libre esa semana- dije sonriente.

Y como no quería ser irrespetuoso con su entrenador, el capitán no pregunto más nada. Pero ambos sabíamos que una vez en Tokio se libraría una guerra por el pequeño.

….

Hinata se escabullo del gimnasio para alcanzarme antes de irme.

-Kageyama-san gracias… muchas gracias.

-No te preocupes. ¿A qué hora te espero?

-creo que tengo para dos horas más y algún regaño de Daichi. No le gusto saber que yo propuse su nombre.

Sonreí.

-Lo se… va a ser difícil. – Metí las manos en mis bolsillos al sentir una brisa fresca- ve al gimnasio, hace frio.

-¿un beso?

-¿quieres que me maten?-

La cara de decepción de Hinata era realmente hermosa.

-¿hay alguien en la sala del club?

Su mirada brillo y dijo que no.

….

-¿tiene cerrojo?-

-no que yo sepa.

Entonces no debía perder tiempo.

Hinata era demasiado bajo para mí, por lo que con gusto lo alce a horcajadas mías.

Y ya sin tanta torpeza el pequeño fue quien comenzó el beso.

Tenerlo tan cerca era adictivo. Y más cuando sentía con la pasión con la cual me besaba… esos pequeños labios serian ideales para que me practicaran una mamada…pero no sabía si estaba listo para eso. Mi pene, lamentablemente reaccionaba violentamente hacia él, acabando rápido.

Corrí mi boca para tranquilizarme y bese su suave mejilla.

-creo que es mejor parar acá…

-¿Por qué?

-mi cabeza no deja de pensar. Mejor te espero en casa.

-¿y qué piensa Señor?

-En muchas cosas…pero básicamente cogerte acá mismo.

Hinata me mostro una vez su hermoso rostro avergonzado ante las palabras tan directas. Jamás me cansaría de verlas.

Se bajó de mí y acomodo las arrugas de su ropa.

-en un par de horas voy.

-está bien. Te espero.

Antes de salir de la sala, observamos que no habia nadie que nos pudiese descubrir.

Me despide formalmente y de manera inocente de mi niño.

…..

Eran pasadas 19hs cuando aún no habia llegado.

Me sentí irritado… quería que llegase porque mientras ms tarde menos tiempo tendría.

Y peor aún…habia comenzado a nevar bastante fuerte.

Me tire un rato en la cama a descansar, me dolía un poco la cabeza.

Me estaba dormitando cuando sonó el timbre, mire la hora y faltaba poco para las 20hs.

Shouyou se encontraba con el rostro colorado por el frio.

-Disculpe Kageyama-san. Daichi hoy fue bastante severo.

-pasa… ¿te dijo algo malo?-

-No se preocupe.-

Hinata bajo la vista.

Y pensé que el rostro rojo no era por el frio.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada Kageyama-san. ¿Hoy si va a revisar las preguntas?

-Shouyou… ¿Qué te dijo el Capitán?

Hinata negó sin querer decirme.

-cosas del equipo. No tiene importancia.

Me sentí doblemente irritado…porque ni siquiera yo tenía el valor de hacerle mal, habia tenido cuidado desde el principio a pesar de todas las perversidades que tenía pensadas para él.

Bese su pequeña frente, llena de sus cabellos revueltos y fríos.

-No tienes que llorar… ¿quieres que hable con él?

Hinata negó nuevamente.

Bueno… no le haría caso, iría de todas formas a hablar con él.

-¿estás cansado?

-sí Señor. Nieva mucho y es difícil caminar.

Con Hinata todo era cambiante… habia momentos donde quería hacerle las una y mil cosas, otras protegerlo.

Le saque la casaca del club y su lonchera y las colgué en una silla vacía.

Lo lleve a mi habitación, porque no aguantaba más lejos de él, y menos viéndolo así tan indefenso.

Mi habitación tenía calefacción propia, por lo que estaba bastante caliente.

Tome a Hinata y lo senté encima de mí en la cama.

-Ese cuello sí que esta irritado…-

-si pero...solo de una lado. El lado derecho está bien.

Entendí muy bien aquello.

Lo acerque, tirándolo sobre mí para besarlo a mi gusto. El pequeño se distendió un poco y se revolvió encima de mí.

Con solo besarlo ya se me habia puesto duro. No se cuánto más aguantaría haciendo aquello sin follarlo.

Hinata busco mi boca. No me resistí aquello… ya me gustaba por demás sus labios.

Y mientras lo besaba baje sus pantalones. El mismo me ayudo hacerlo.

Lo acerca más a mí para sentir que su pene también estaba duro, y sentir eso tocando mi abdomen era increíble…

Hinata era realmente pequeño, con mis manos podía rodearlo sin problema por lo que mientras me entretenía besándolo, busque su ano para meter mis dedos, quería escucharlo gemir como esa mañana en la cocina.

El interior recibió muy bien el primer dedo, y yo obtuve el gritito que quería…al parecer no le dolía esta vez. Metí un segundo dedo y ahí si sintió la penetración.

Hinata acomodo su cara ocultándola en mi cuello.

-hazlo rápido-

Se abrazó a mí mientras metía y sacaba con fuerza los dedos.

El mismo hacia el movimiento y mientras gemía en mi oído podía sentir su pene subir y bajar por encima de mi ropa.

Sin tocar, Hinata se vino encima de mí. Me encantaba eso… lo bese con fuerza.

-Me gusta- dijo jadeando.

-Lo se… me gusta hacértelo.

-¿quiere ayuda Kageyama-san?- dijo y sin sentir vergüenza alguna toco mi pene.

-si…está muy duro. Ven acércate.

Hinata se acercó a mí para poder susurrarle:

-quiere follarte muy duro…toda la noche.

Hinata asintió como un niño emocionado.

Aquel cuadro era hermoso, encima de mí, con esa cara de haber gozado, su remera un poco elevada, mostrando su vientre plano y sin pantalones, siquiera bóxer, sintiendo ese trasero desnudo encima de mí.

Pero aun no sabía si su pequeño ano estaba listo.

-Hinata…

-¿mmm?

-Hazlo con tu boca.

No se cuánto semen tenia acumulado…pero las dos últimas veces que habia estado con él, no me habia masturbado. Habia aguantado.

La boca y lengua de Hinata, era tan pequeña para mí. Y sumamente agradable, cuando lo metió la primera vez se sintió tan estrecho que pensé que iba acabar de inmediato.

Hinata se tomó su tiempo para succionar y lamer, no quería que acabe nunca. Uso también sus manos. Esta vez dure más, pude aprovechar aquel regalo.

Agarre con fuerza su cabeza metiendo mi pene hasta el fondo y me vine en su boca. Fue hermoso ver como se ahogó un poco con mi semen.

-no era necesario tomarlo…

-es que, quería probarlo también.

Limpio su boca y se acercó de nuevo a mí.

-Hinata… ¿Cómo volverás a casa con este tiempo?

-no volveré.

-¿ha?-

-le dije a mi madre que me quedaba en lo de Sugawara.

Me aterre con sus palabras. ¿Qué pasaba si se enteraba que habia pasado la noche con un desconocido 10 años mayor?

-No te preocupes. Le dije a Suga también. Él sabe que estoy acá.

Asentí… yo era el responsable de como actuaba ahora…no podía enojarme.

-¿no quiere que me quede?

El rostro de mi pequeño se habia puesto triste otra vez.

Lo abrace nuevamente, su cuerpo estaba cálido.

-¿Cómo preguntas eso? Claro que quiero… pero….

Dios mío… no iba a aguantar toda la noche con él en mi cama. Quería cogerlo de inmediato.

-Ya se…

-¿sí?... – dije sacándole la remera, descubriendo unas tetillas erectas y rojas, pidiendo atención- ¿sabes que te voy a follar no?... tú te lo buscaste.

Hinata asintió sin reparo, dejándome besar y lamer a gusto sus tetillas y vientres.

Lo gire posicionándome arriba de él.

Era más pequeño aun.

Mi cuerpo reaccionaba positivamente ante él. Así que pronto confiaba en tener otra erección lista para él.

Me dedique a seguir lamiendo todo su cuerpo, mientras él, no reprimía ningún gemido de placer.

Deje pequeñas marcas en todo su vientre y mi niño también reaccionaba ante mí, era increíble verle otra erección más.

Lamí un poco su pene, pero no quería que acabase. Acabaría conmigo.

Metí nuevamente un par de dedos en aquel ano estrecho. Estaba tan caliente que mis dedos ardían.

Sentir aquello más los gemidos del niño, lograron que se me parara nuevamente.

Acerque mi pene a su boca.

-lámelo un poco- ordene-

Hinata lo metió de una en su boca mojándolo todo.

Lo saque para besarlo yo.

-¿estás listo?

Asintió.

-una vez que entre no voy a parar…voy a cogerte fuerte ¿entiendes? Y no voy a parar hasta terminar.

Hinata me abrazo asintiendo.

Abrió sus piernas para mi… me arrodillo entre ellas y tome mi pene. Jugué un rato moviéndolo desde la ranura hasta sus genitales sintiendo como se revolvía sobre las sabanas.

Puse la cabeza en la entrada del ano, sintiendo un sobresalto de su parte.

Y mientras iba haciendo entrar más y más mi pene en aquel lugar tan estrecho tome su pene.

Hinata gimió de dolor…dos dedos no era nada comparado a lo que estaba entrando ahora.

Jugué con su pene mientras lograba meterlo todo.

Respire hondo al sentir como me apretaba fuerte su cavidad.

El rostro de Hinata esta rojo y con los ojos cerrados.

Seguramente le dolería…pero no iba a parar.

Lo saque suavemente y cuando estaba a punto de salir del todo, lo embestí violentamente.

-Ah….-

Su grito resonó y no hizo más que aumentar mi erección.

Por fin me lo estaba follando como quería. Y aquel trasero no era comparada con ninguno de los muchos que me habia cogido. Era el mejor de todos y más que nada porque lo habia deseado tanto.

Eleve sus piernas, volví a sacarlo y lo volví a embestir.

La cama se quejó ante el movimiento.

Hinata seguía dando unos gritos de dolor.

Sentí que ya su ano no me apretaba tanto.

Baje sus piernas lentamente y me tire encima de él.

Bese su frente antes de abrazarlo:

-prepárate…

Me tomo con fuerza de la espalada y subió sus piernas a horcajadas.

No me contuve más y empecé a embestirlo con fuerza sin parar.

La cama se movía a mi ritmo y el cuerpo de Hinata parecía romperse, lo embestí lo más rápido posible sintiendo como mis genitales chocaban con su cuerpo.

En un momento pare para girarlo…deseaba ponerlo en cuatro y cogerlo así.

Lo tome de su trasero, aplaste mis manos en él, y volví a meterlo, esta vez entraba sin problema.

Otra vez lo metía y sacaba a toda velocidad y el niño ya gritaba de placer.

Quería cogerlo así toda la noche… lo seguía embistiendo cuando vi que él se masturbaba a la vez…

Apure el paso tomándolo de sus cabellos, tratando de no perder el ritmo y seguir escuchando sus gritos.

-Más…más rápido- dijo

Alucine con aquellas palabras llenas de lujuria… le gustaba aquello.

Le di las ultimas embestidas lo más rápido posible notando que sus nalgas estaban sumamente rojas.

Hinata se vino ante aquel movimiento… y yo di las últimas con la última fuerza que tenía viniéndome dentro de él.

Ahh ahora si me encontraba relajado… estaba satisfecho.

Me tire sobre él, besando su cabellera revuelta.

-Mucho- susurro jadeando.

Saque mi pene de su interior y Hinata se giró para verme.

-deberías acostarte boca abajo- sugerí.

-está bien-

Hizo una mueca de dolor. Sonreí al saber que seguramente le dolía por demás. Pero era necesario… habia esperado tanto, ahora podría cogerle cada vez que quisiera…

-Duerme un rato, luego te puedes duchar.

-Kageyama-san…

-¿sí?

-¿Un beso más?

Asentí con gusto.

Cuando termino de hacerlo, toco una de mis mejillas con sus manos y me miró fijamente. Con esa mirada dilatada…con esa mirada que me habia cautivado la primera vez que lo vi.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Te quiero Tobio…-

….

 **Lunes de zukulencia 7u7….**

 **Espero les guste la vuelta de Kags…que al fin consiguió lo que quería… veremos que pasara con el capitán y en Tokio UwU…. NADIE TOCA A SU PEQUEÑO… NADIE**

 **Gracias por los reviews, alimentan mi alma… los amo.**

 **Day G.**


	10. Primera Noche II

"Tobio"... Hacia tanto tiempo que nadie me llamaba así... Sólo Oikawa...pero él no valía para nada

Acompañado de unas simples palabras cargadas de sinceridad e inocencia. Las cosas que más me gustaban de él.

Luego de decir aquello, Hinata se durmió.

Lo contemple cinco minutos para notar como había quedado marcado gran parte de su cuerpo. Tal vez había sido muy bruto.

No pude evitar tocar, en forma de línea recta, desde su nuca hasta el nacimiento de su trasero. Era perfecto.

Lo arrope rápidamente, antes de que el deseo me dominara de nuevo.

Hinata tenía una respiración regular y tranquila, propias de quien está muy cansado y no sintió ninguno de mis movimientos.

Tome una toalla y mi pijama. Antes de prepararle una cena, me bañaría.

...

Eran cerca de las 22 cuando aún el niño no había despertado.

Lo dejaría un rato más y luego lo levantaría para cenar.

Me senté en el comedor tratando de organizar mi próximo examen.

Busque mis cuadernillos, lápices. Y calculadora para enfrentarme a una Física demasiado difícil.

No... Lector... No crea que fui inmune o no crea que no escuché las palabras de Shouyou... Aun no las había procesado por completo.

Era la primera persona, que me decía aquello. La primer persona que lo decía de verdad.

Yo nunca lo había dicho, no sabía cuándo se decía... O si se debía decir por compromiso o por si se sentía. Nunca había utilizado esas palabras.

Pero...no podía esperar otra cosa de mi pequeño. Aunque yo simplemente le había demostrado el sexo y no amor... Él lo tomo como lo segundo, ya que era su primera vez en todo. Y yo era esa persona encargada de enseñárselo.

¿Qué puedo decir? Me sentí feliz al escucharlo.

Hinata había despertado en mí muchas cosas... Celos, deseos más allá de los convencionales, protección, interés por su alrededor, y con cada gesto que hacía... Con cada sonrojo, con cada atrevimiento, con cada beso, despertaba en mí el mismo sentimiento.

Yo también lo quería... En su máxima palabra... Quería todo de él... Todo y mucho más. Y por primera vez, quería que fuese para siempre mío.

Me enloquecía...no había otra definición. No había nadie como él... Y yo quería tenerlo siempre para mí.

Ya no me interesaban otras personas. Tampoco me veía buscando a otros para pasar el rato.

Él tenía todo y más.

Y me quedaría con él.

...

Me encontraba resolviendo un difícil problema de Física cuando se escuchó su voz.

-¿Kageyama-san?

-¿Si?

-¿Podría bañarme?

-Sí. Ve al baño que ahí te llevo una toalla.

Teclee algo en la calculadora...pero el ejercicio aún no salía bien.

Me levanté de allí en busca de una toalla.

Saque una vieja remera y un sweater mío para que se ponga.

Mientras se duchaba, se lo dejé en baño.

Y tome toda su ropa para ponerla a lavar. Así al día siguiente no usase cosas sucias por el sexo.

Me senté nuevamente en el comedor luchando entre aquellas fuerzas y ángulos del bendito ejercicio. Sería algo muy difícil de aprobar sino le dedicaba el tiempo que se merecía.

-Kageyama-san... ¿Dónde está mi bóxer?

-En la lavadora... ¿Vas a cenar?

Hinata tardó en responder.

Me levanté y gire hacia el pasillo para encontrarme con una visión.

No habia pensado que darle mi ropa lo. Volviera más aún deseable.

Tanto la remera como el sweater le llegaban casi a sus rodillas.

Hinata se sentía un tanto avergonzaba y yo quería largar todo y acostarme con él.

Se veía extremadamente adorable.

-¿Quieres...que te preste un bóxer?

-No... Está bien... No me gusta compartir la ropa interior...pero... ¿Puedo sentarme así a cenar?

Pues por mi... Podía cenar desnudo... Pero seguro que eso no le agradaría.

-Ven siéntate. Te traeré la cena.

Al mediodía había hecho demasiado curry, por lo que tendría para rato.

Yo no cene. Casi nunca lo hacía. Almorzaba lo suficiente.

Hinata devoró dos platos completos de curry.

Yo quise concentrarme en mi trabajo... Pero ¿cómo hacerlo sabiendo que estaba comiendo sin ropa interior?

...

Cuando terminó de cenar, recogió la mesa y fue hasta la cocina. Pude escuchar mientras las lavaba.

Volvió al cabo de 5 minutos.

-No era necesario...

-Era lo menos que podía hacer, estaba delicioso gracias.

Asentí en silencio.

-Eso lo estamos viendo en la escuela. Pero el tuyo parece más difícil. -dijo mirando mi cuadernillo.

Hinata no solo olía a shampoo y jabón, sino también su propio aroma, que me hacía alucinar.

-¿En serio? Bueno también lo vi en la carrera...pero me cuesta acordarme como se hacía.

-Estas usando mal el ángulo- dijo.

Mire de nuevo la hoja y no lo comprendí. Tal vez por cansancio o tal vez porque odiaba Física.

-Ven siéntate. Y explícame- ordene señalando mi regazo.

Hinata era pequeño. Y me encantaba tenerlo encima.

Se sentó tímidamente y yo lo acomode bien encima.

-A ver...

Se revolvió inquieto como siempre.

-Estas usando el ángulo del cateto mayor...

-Pero estoy trabajando con fuerza.

-Si pero para sacar esa fuerza, necesitas los datos de la hipotenusa. Y el ángulo de la hipotenusa es el que debes usar.

-Pero... No lo tengo.

-No...Pero tienes la altura de la hipotenusa y el ángulo del cateto mayor... Con eso creo que se puede obtener ¿no?

Mire alucinado... Tenía razón... habia olvidado que se hacía así.

Bese su espalda con fuerza.

-Eres un genio...gracias.

Hinata asintió contento.

Se iba a levantar cuando lo retuve contra mí.

-Eres hermoso Shouyou... Ve acostarte. En minutos voy.

-Sí señor.

...

Logre completar los cinco ejercicios que tenía.

Era casi media noche cuando me dirigí a mi habitación emocionado por tener tal presencia.

Toda la noche para mí.

...

Hinata se encontraba en un rincón de la cama con su celular.

-¿Es tu mamá o Sugawara?

-No... Es Lev.

-¿Lev?

-Si mi amigo de Nekoma.

-¿a esta hora te escribe?

-Me escribió hoy temprano...pero recién ahora lo vi. Está contento que al fin si iremos al campamento.

Asentí. No hable para que no se note mi triste frustración e irritación.

El viaje a Tokio definitivamente me serviría.

...

Apague la luz. Y me acosté a su lado.

El pequeño me dio la espalda y aproveché para abrazarlo y traerlo hacia a mí.

Hinata se acomodó con gusto, quedando nuestros cuerpos como la famosa cucharita.

-Hasta mañana Kageyama-san...

Aspire fuerte su olor. Bese su nuca.

-¿Ya te vas a dormir? -susurre.

-Creo que sí...

-Dime Hinata... ¿Te gusto follar?

-Si señor...mucho. Aunque aún me duele un poco.

Deslice mis manos hasta su trasero, subiendo la remera.

Lo toque con cuidado. Haciéndole unos masajes circulares.

Le gustaba eso porque se acercaba más a mí.

Pasee mi mano por la ranura pudiendo sentir que su ano estaba un poco más abierto...

Moví mi mano hacia la parte delantera para encontrarme con un pene que estaba empezando a crecer.

-¿Y esto? - dije tocándolo suavemente.

-No puedo evitarlo señor...

-¿Te gusta que te toque acá? Dije volviendo a poner mi mano cerca de la ranura...

-Si Kageyama-san...

-A mí me gusta tocarte así.

-¿Me va a follar de nuevo?

Ah Dios...que pregunta tan bella.

-Yo te fallaría todo el día. Lo sabes. Pero hoy por fin, luego de mucho, pude hacerlo. Y tanto yo como mi pene están cansados.

Bese su nuca suavemente.

-Tal vez mañana antes de irte...

-Me gustaría...

-Mientras...- Dije- puedo ayudarte con eso.

Metí de unos dos dedos en su ano. Hinata gimió.

-Acércate más... Quiero sentirte cerca.

Hinata reculó más hacia mí.

Volví a meter y sacar los dedos. Una vez que el interior me reconoció por completo... Lo hice con rapidez y un poco de violencia...no me olvidaba que hacía momentos le estaba escribiendo un mensaje al jugador de Nekoma.

Mientras lo hacía rápido y veía como el pequeño gemía a más no poder. Pare de hacerlo.

-Ah... ¿qué pasa Kageyama-san?

-Eres mío... ¿entiendes?

-Si...

Metí un tercer dedo y lo embestí fuerte.

-¿En serio le entiendes?

-Si... Sí señor.

-No quiero que nadie más te toque... Sólo yo puede hacerte todo esto.

Volví a meter y sacar con rapidez...mientras el pegaba algunos grititos.

-No señor...

Saque mis dedos de su interior y recorrí con mi mano todo su trasero hasta terminar apretando su pene...

-Todo esto es mío... ¿de acuerdo? ...-lo apreté mas- ¿De acuerdo?

-Si si Kageyama-san... Todo suyo.

-¿Quieres que termine?

-Por favor...

Volví a meter mis dedos un largo tiempo más... aún me sentía irritado. Los metí una y otra vez hasta que el pequeño se vino.

Hinata respiro pesadamente.

-se ensuciaron sus sábanas señor...

-no te preocupes... Me encanta que se ensucien contigo.

Acaricie su pene a modo de limpieza y luego baje su ropa.

Hinata se giró hacia mí.

Acomodó una pierna por encima de mi vientre y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho.

Hinata lanzó una risa.

-¿Que es tan gracioso? - pregunté.

-Es que... Parece que... No estás tan cansado. - dijo acomodando su pierna por sobre mi entrepierna.

-Ah ahaha puede ser... Pero tu si... O más bien tú trasero hoy recibió mucha atención... No creo que sea prudente. Mañana debes ir a clases y luego el club. No quiero que no puedas cumplir tus actividades.

-Gracias por preocuparte así Kageyama-san... Pero hoy dijiste que mañana antes de irme... Sería lo mismo ¿no?

Eleve mi cabeza para tratar de distinguir su rostro en la oscuridad.

-Si...bueno... ¿qué quieres decir? No me provoques.

Hinata volvió a sonreír.

Al no poder ver bien nuestros rostros... él perdía un poco más la vergüenza.

-Que es lo mismo ahora o mañana... Y que te preocupas por como estaré mañana...pero antes dijiste que mañana lo haríamos.

-Entiendo... Tienes razón. Quiero cogerte mañana. Así te vas con un buen recuerdo. ¿Satisfecho?

-¿Y ahora no? ... Eso está listo.

-Shouyou...en la oscuridad no pareces tan inocente. ¿Quieres hacerlo?

-¿Tú quieres?

-Toda la noche...

Hinata cruzó por completo su cuerpo encima de mí.

Con rapidez baje mi pantalón.

Lo acerqué hacia mí para besarlo mientras que buscaba encajar mi pene.

Yo era el que quería pervertirlo...y lo estaba logrando... Y él se estaba volviendo tan insaciable como yo.

-¿Rápido?

Asintió mientras escondía su rostro en mi pecho.

Levanté mi cadera y una vez más lo embestí con fuerza.

Reprimió el primer gemido.

Lo volví a embestir y agarro con fuerza mi ropa.

-Quiero escucharte gritar ¿sí?

-Si señor...

Me agarré de sus nalgas y lo metí con fuerza una y otra vez, mientras el niño se revolvía encima de mí gritando sin pudor.

A Aquel pequeño le encantaba ser follado.

Se abrazó con fuerza a mi cuello y oía sus gemidos pegados en mi oreja.

No pude darle más fuerte porque no podía...quería demostrarle cuanto me gusta tenerlo así... No me cansaría de pensar que su trasero era fenomenal.

Le di las últimas embestido con fuerza hasta que logre acabar.

Hinata se movió un poco... Por demás jadeante.

Saque mi pene de su cavidad y me acomode el pantalón.

-Quédate así - dije - quiero dormir así.

Hinata encima de mí, apoyando su cabeza cerca de mis hombros...

Asintió acomodándose mejor y mientras lo cubría con una manta pude escuchar que su respiración se volvía regular.

Yo no dormí en toda la noche.

Me acurruque a su lado sintiendo su calor y pensando en todo lo que había logrado y en todo lo que estaba por venir.

…..

 **Bueno como no actualizar cuando recibi tantos reviews? En serio me sorprenden! Tienen que ver mi cara cuando los leo…pongo una sonrisa boba y no puedo sacarla ahahaah en serio… no es mentira cuando digo que amo sus comentarios. Este capitulo es un poco mas corto que el anterior…pero viene hacer como una continuación…asi que espero que lo disfruten y no les sepa a poco … en breve la actualización. Gracias gracias gracias gracias….**

 **Nos vemos cuando me lean… Day G.**


	11. Primer amor Limites aclarados

Creo que a lo sumo habia dormido una hora.

El resto del tiempo me dedique a escuchar su respiración y a jugar con sus cabellos. Aunque se viesen así rebeldes, eran muy suaves y finos. Tan frágiles como él.

Rodee con mi brazo toda su espalda, tocando cada parte.

Todo el pequeño cuerpo, se habia vuelto mío.

Lo tome de las axilas y lo traje más hacia a mí, ni siquiera se inmuto. Lo abrace con fuerza, como quien posee un objeto sagrado.

Aspire su aroma, sintiéndome completo.

….

Pero lo peor de estar desvelado era mi cabeza.

Miles y miles de pensamientos iban y venían.

Eran cerca de las 4 y media de la mañana cuando decidí que no dormiría más.

Me levante lo más sigiloso que pude, Hinata estaba tan cansado que ni supiera se dio cuenta de nada.

Tome una ducha rápida para poder sacar un poco el frio de mi cuerpo y la transpiración de la noche.

Una vez listo, con la mente en frio, volví a repasar aquellos ejercicios de física, los corrobore una vez más, y estaban bien.

Me dedique la siguiente hora a preparar un informe sobre la utilidad, ventaja y desventaja de los rociadores contra incendios. Debía preparar un buen trabajo que me eximiera de un examen final.

Con tanto trabajo, más la licenciatura y ahora Hinata…no estaba encontrando el tiempo suficiente para todo.

Mire la hora para ver que se habia pasado bastante rápido.

Para casi las 6 de la mañana me levante a prepararle el baño al pequeño.

Verifique que su ropa ya estuviera seca y se la deje doblada en el baño.

Entre a la habitación para ver como dormía abrazado a mi almohada.

-Hinata… despierta.

-¿mmm?...

-vamos…despierta, debes bañarte y desayunar.

-¿puedo quedarme durmiendo?

¿Ha? Ni pensarlo… no quiero que tengas problemas con Sawamura… ayer estabas muy mal. Vamos levántate.

Hinata bostezo.

-está bien… -

-deja la ropa en el piso del baño, así luego la lavo.

-sí señor.

El pelo de Hinata estaba igual de revuelto como siempre.

Era realmente adorable en todos los aspectos.

…..

Habia dejado el desayuno encima de la mesa, cuando escuche que salía del baño.

-¿listo?...ven siéntate.

No podía no hacerlo… era más fuerte que yo. Le señale mi regazo para que se sentara a desayunar.

La mesa de ese lado era bastante amplia para que el desayunase y yo con mi mano derecha libre pudiese ir escribiendo mi informe.

Se sentó cómodamente en mis piernas y se dispuso a desayunar.

Realmente me remontaba a un niño muy pequeño, a quien no solo quería pervertir, sino también cuidar.

El morbo que me producía aquello era inexplicable.

….

-Gracias por el desayuno Kageyama-san. Y por la ropa…

Asentí satisfecho mientras le colocaba su casaca.

-Asegúrate de que no se noten las marcas.

-¿las del cuello?

-mmm si esa y las demás. Anoche te deje marcas en otros lados.

-No se preocupe… ¿hoy puedo venir?

-No.

-¿no?

Su cara era realmente un poema de tragedia griega.

Toque mi rostro nervioso, no quería que me mirase así.

-Dios…no pongas esa cara. Si quieres que te acompañe a Tokio debo también terminar mi trabajo y los dos exámenes que pronto tendré.

-¿exámenes?

-Para la licenciatura. Por eso anoche me viste, estudiando física. Debo estudiar…y seamos honestos: si estas acá no estudiare nada, te encerraría tiempo completo… así que…

-Está bien. ¿Cuándo…?

-Yo te aviso. Mientras quiero que estudies tú también para tu examen y para el examen que yo iré a tomarles este martes. Es muy importante que lo sepas.

-Ossu…

-No soy tu capitán. A mi dime "si"

-Si señor…

Revolví sus cabellos y bese su frente. Hinata me tomo fuertemente de las solapas.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-es que…lo voy a extrañar.

Me abrazo con fuerza apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

Habia tal vez dos maneras de abrazar… por posesión y por amor. Yo conocía la primera y él la segunda.

Lo abrace también.

-solo serán un par de días ¿sí?

Eleve su cara para poder besarle los labios.

-no tienes idea de cuánto también te extrañare…es decir… quiero hacerte todas las cosas que dije que te haría…y que tu sepas bien que eres mío, pero…estos días enfócate en el club, no les des motivos a tu capitán, no quiero que te reprenda a tal grado que tengas que llorar…no quiero eso. Tampoco quiero que descuides tus exámenes, son muy importantes y menos aún que le mientas a tu madre como lo hiciste anoche y pongas en medio a Sugawara…imagino que él tampoco quiere discutir con Sawamura… así que déjame ver cómo podemos seguir con esto sin que haya problemas.

-¿problemas?

-¿sabes que es ilegal nuestra relación no?

-si…pero no tuvimos problemas hasta ahora.

-Hasta anoche que le mentiste a tu madre. Me aterre un poco, no puedo negar que me encanto pasar toda la noche contigo, pero el miedo no es por mí, es por ti. No quiero causar problemas que me alejen o que hagan que te alejen. Yo soy grande y tomo mis decisiones…pero alguien de afuera puede pensar que te obligue. Y temo que fue un poco así…no tengo argumentos que valgan…pero no podía no hacerte todo lo que te he hecho. Me enloqueces y lo sabes.

Hinata asintió taciturno.

-Anoche…dijo que hoy antes de irme…

Lance una risa…estaba creando un monstruo.

-¿lo recuerdas?

-sí.

-pero ya estas todo arreglado y limpio para la escuela y solo quedan 15 minutos.

Volvió a asentir con su ya conocida cara de decepción.

-¿A qué hora empieza la práctica del club?

-Después del almuerzo. Cerca de la 13hs.

-Debo ir a Karasuno a llenar unos papeles, ¿quieres que nos veamos entonces?

No encuentro palabras para describir lo que sentí en el pecho al logras hacer que sus ojos vuelvan a brillar.

-Sisi Kageyama-san. En el gimnasio al medio día no hay nadie.

-¿está abierto aun así?

-si…Daichi lo abre temprano, pero hasta la hora del club no va nadie.

Asentí.

-Ahora debes irte.

Me agache para besarlo sin querer subirlo encima de mí, porque aquel pequeño era muy adictivo.

Cuando lo solté, me tomo de nuevo de las solapas y me dio el clásico beso en la mejillas, aquel beso que me hacía pensar en demasía.

…

Se marchó con su habitual modo imperativo.

…

Me senté por un momento en mi sillón a meditar.

Habia logrado lo que tanto quería, ese capricho que se habia metido en mi desde la primera noche en que lo pensé.

Entre en un terreno que no sabía cómo jugarlo, yo solo quería ganar. Y creo que perdí por mucho.

Nunca habia pensado en la posibilidad de involucrarme sentimentalmente. Yo solo quería follarlo, quiero seguir haciéndolo, pero solo eso.

No pensé que Shouyou caería en ese terreno y me termino arrastrando a mí.

Ahora afrontaba otros problemas que antes no.

Ahora quería protegerlo.

Quería hacer las cosas bien.

Quería que pase lo que pase él me eligiera por sobre todo.

Quería alejar todas aquellas cosas y situaciones que veía como amenaza.

Y me encontré con un nuevo yo: un ser que se ponía celoso, que más allá del sexo le interesaba hasta el estado de ánimo del otro, que aunque quisiera poseerlo una y otra vez no lo miraba como un objeto, como lo hacía con el resto, lo miraba como el ser más maravilloso que habia pisado la faz de la tierra…

Y me encontraba más que nada aterrado… porque siempre habia podido tener el control de la situación. Pero al parecer esta vez no era así, por primera vez en mis casi 7 años de activo, era yo el que andaba por camino peligroso.

Si…fue hermoso escuchar decir que me quería… pero… habia que admitir que él quería a una persona que no sabe muy bien cómo es eso. Yo también debía admitir que a pesar del poco tiempo, habia sido importante y también le quería…pero una cosa es pensarlo y otra decirlo.

Y tenía dos posibilidades, callarlo y mentirme a mí mismo, sintiéndome un poco seguro o callarlo y herirlo al pequeño al pensar que no le correspondía. Y no solo eso… callarlo y darle la oportunidad que conozca o le dé calce a otra persona que si estaba preparado para lo que supuestamente Shouyou en su plena adolescencia estaría buscando: su primer amor.

¿Estaba yo preparado para ser el primer amor de Hinata?

No lo sabía…solo sabía que quería ser el último. Que al final de su vida, siguiese siendo yo su opción primera.

…

Arme unos trabajos e informes y se los envía a Hinata por mail, con esa información si la estudiaba como correspondía, aprobaría sin duda su examen.

Luego de eso me dedique a seguir reforzando mi informe sobre los rociadores como extinguidor del fuego, basando su uso básicamente en locales de alto flujo de gente.

Me base en un shopping, pensando como reaccionaria la gente al fuego y también cuando los rociadores se activasen. Que papeles cumplían las escaleras o ascensores y como lograr que el agua de los rociadores no enloqueciese más a las personas.

Es que habia gente que prefería el fuego a arruinar su peinado.

…..

Pasar toda la noche con Hinata y haberlo hecho dos veces, me habían conseguido una relajación de cuerpo y mente. Me sentí fresco para trabajar sin sentir ninguna presion o emoción extrema.

…..

Cerca del mediodía partí hacia Karasuno.

Me esperaba un niño, el cual quería que se le cumpliese su promesa.

Sonreí una vez más al pensar nuevamente que estaba creando un bendito monstro de cabellos naranja sumamente adorable.

Bueno no debía quejarme…yo quería eso desde un principio.

….

Llegue a Karasuno cuando empezaba a nevar otra vez.

Le habia mentido a Hinata, no debía hablar con el subdirector. Debía hablar con Sawamura.

Lo busque por los alrededores de la escuela y el club.

Era la hora del almuerzo y los jóvenes estaban muy dispersos.

Al fin y al cabo lo encontré rápidamente.

Sawamura Daichi se encontraba hablando con quien reconocí que era el libero del equipo. Lo habia visto la primera vez, cuando tomaba imágenes del gimnasio, en un partido. Era realmente bueno.

-Disculpe Sawamura. ¿Podríamos hablar un momento?

El joven no se sorprendió al verme, solo se irrito enormemente. Su cara podía asustar al mismísimo diablo.

-Noya...te veo en el club.

-Ossu Dai-san…

Chequee la hora de mi celular, mientras esperaba que el joven se alejara lo suficiente. Aún tenía tiempo.

-¿Qué necesita?

-¿Qué ocurrió ayer con Hinata?

-¿Por qué pregunta?

-Si usted joven, dice que quiere cuidarlo, no lo haga sentir mal, al extremo de hacerlo llorar.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Hinata ha estado yendo a mi casa…no espere estoy hablando yo, respete a sus mayores, Hinata ayer llego muy mal. ¿Fue por mi culpa? ¿Usted lo regaño por mi culpa?

-si…no quiero que lo vea. Y más aún cuando lo propuso para ir a Tokio… ¿Qué hacía en su casa?

-Mire Sawamura… usted fue muy claro cuando me dijo que yo debía meterme en mis asuntos, limitarme a mi trabajo. Le pido lo mismo.

-¿ha?

-Que si va a regañar al niño lo haga porque está jugando mal o no está rindiendo lo suficiente. No porque me ve a mi fuera de horario escolar. ¿Entiende? Asumo que pronto cumplirá 18, no es un niño y sabe muy bien diferenciar las situaciones.

Sawamura cayó ante mis palabras.

-No se preocupe. No soy un delincuente ni mucho menos un maldito. Hoy mismo le hable de que debe cumplir con sus obligaciones. Tanto escolar como del club. Pero no quiero que lo vuelva a regañar por mí.

-¿Qué quiere decir detrás de todo eso?

Sawamura me irritaba al extremo.

-Que estoy con él. Y que lo defenderé. –

-¿Cómo?

-Entiéndalo como quiera. Solo le pido eso, no le haga sentir mal. A los 15 años las prohibiciones y regaños pueden ser problemáticas para la mente de un adolescente. Si usted quiere tener saludable a su bloqueador central, le aconsejo que lo ayude a mejorarse y que no se meta en su vida privada. ¿Entendido?

No se necesitaba experiencia para saber que si a alguien se le prohibía algo, lo más posible seria que lo hiciera de todos modos. E incumpliría reglas para hacerlo.

Lo mejor en todo caso, era una comunicación fluida. Sin obstaculizar la vida de nadie.

Sawamura no me respondió. Se cruzó de brazos y salió caminando dejándome solo.

Me sentía terriblemente molesto. Nunca habia podido concebir que una persona tuviese poder por sobre la vida privada de otra. Era algo inaceptable para mí.

Tome mi nuca tratando de encontrar un poco de relajación antes de verme con Hinata.

Gire sobre mi eje para dirigirme al gimnasio.

Pero no llegue hacer ni un paso.

Tenía delante de mí, a Sugawara.

-¿Cuido de Hinata como debía?

-Sí, creo que llego de una pieza al colegio ¿no?

Sugawara esbozo esa sonrisa relajada, muy propia de él.

-Lo siento…me sentí intranquilo.

-Descuide. Cuide de él. Respeto su cena y desayuno.

-Gracias entonces.

-No…gracias a usted joven. Me hizo muy bien. Pero fue muy imprudente.

-Es que…Hinata insistió mucho. Pero nada malo sucedió.

Asentí feliz de que el niño le habia insistido para pasar la noche conmigo.

-De todas formas, déjeme a mí manejar esto.

Sugawara asintió entendiendo de fácil manera.

-Debo ir con Daichi…no es mala persona, vera, es como el padre de los chicos de primero.

-Y usted joven seria como la madre ¿no?

Sugawara se ruborizo ante mi comentario.

Hizo una reverencia y se alejó en la misma dirección que su pareja.

…..

El gimnasio del club de vóley, se encontraba vacío.

Así sin gente parecía demasiado grande.

Estaba en penumbras. Y como siempre le había visto, se mantenía ordenado y limpio.

-¡Kageyama-san! -

Hinata me saludaba desde el depósito.

Lo alcancé de inmediato.

-Creí que no iba a venir.

-Lo siento... ¿Hay tiempo? -pregunte ansioso.

Estábamos corriendo un riesgo importante.

-Algo queda-

Lo tome con un poco de brusquedad, alzándolo a horcajadas contra una de las paredes del depósito.

Aun me sentía eufórico por mi conversación anterior. Bese su boca con fuerza presionándolo contra mi cuerpo y la pared.

Su cuerpo tan frágil parecía desaparecer.

-No hay mucho tiempo. ¿Qué quieres hacer? - pregunté relamiéndome.

-Lo que quiera Kageyama-san...

-Ya sabes que quiero.

Hinata asintió dócilmente, como a mí me gustaba.

Lo baje de mí y lo hice sostener de una estantería cercana.

Baje con rapidez su ropa.

No había tiempo para prepararlo.

Saque mi pene.

-Siempre está listo para ti - susurre- deberías sentirte afortunado Shouyou.

Tome sus nalgas con tanta fuerza como la noche anterior, las abrí con rapidez y clave de una mi pene entre ellas.

Hinata reprimió un grito que yo no pude.

-Ah...si... - su interior ya me reconocía.

De solo pensar que no podría cogerle hasta la semana próxima, ya me parecía sentir los síntomas de la abstinencia.

No podía evitar no embestirlo furiosamente una y otra vez, podía ver cómo de a poco perdía el equilibrio.

Apreté con fuerza su cadera para llegar más a fondo.

Hinata reprimía todos sus gemidos, sólo se escuchaba el ruido de mis genitales contra su trasero.

Una y otra vez, las embestidas iban más y más fuertes.

Me movía con rapidez... Debía acabar antes que se cumpliera el tiempo.

Mi niño tiro su cabeza para atrás y me di cuenta que el ya habia acabado.

Era grandioso hacerlo acabar sin siquiera tocarle, sólo cogiéndolo.

Me acerqué más a él para presionarlo con mi espalda.

Lo embestí dos o tres veces más hasta que sentí como mi semen se derramaba en su interior.

Respire con dificultad unos momentos mientras ambos nos acomodábamos la ropa.

-Deberías ir al baño- Sugerí.

-Si señor...-

Bese su frente

-Eres grandioso... Extrañare hacerte estas cosas... - dije sonriendo.

-Me gusta su sonrisa Kageyama-san... En serio me gusta...

Tenía su hermosa mirada dilatada. Y esa era su mirada más sincera.

-Gracias Shouyou.

Le tome el rostro para poder besar nuevamente esa boca insaciable.

-Yo te llamo ¿Si?

-Si...

-Estudia mucho y ambos tendremos recompensas.

-Sí señor.

-Y si tienes problemas con Sawamura me lo dices. Es una orden.

Hinata asintió una vez más.

...

Me despedí de él y salí por la puerta de emergencia.

.

Empezaba una abstinencia de pocos días...pero abstinencia al fin.

…..

 _ **Bueno no podía faltar la zukulencia… 7u7 jejeje amo escribir esto…pero como ¿decirlo?...cuando lo escribo no soy inmune a todas las cosas que me imagino jajajaja así que debo parar para tomar aire lol Jajaja dijo Tanaka "Kiyoko me pone" Jajaja bueno me voy… volveré… muy pronto.**_

 _ **Feliz jueves. Nos vemos cuando me lean. Day G.**_


	12. Pasado Nuevo presente

Me aleje del colegio bastante más calmado. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Aunque no quería ponerme a pensar que sería de mí, esos dos o tres días alejado del pequeño.

Aun así sentía todavía un poco de irritación con ese joven, con Sawamura. No tenía intenciones de enfrentarme con él, pero mi cuerpo y mente no concebían la posibilidad de que alguien, cualquiera que fuese, le haga daño a Hinata. Y menos por cosas personales. Por situaciones, las cuales, el propio niño habia querido vivir, nublado por el deseo de una pequeña probada de mi parte.

Esperaba en algún momento poder sentarme tranquilamente a hablar con Sawamura y tratar de entendernos. No tenía miedo de él, de alguna forma sabía que su pareja lo apaciguaría.

Era increíble pensar que quien me cautivo en primer lugar habia sido el joven Sugawara y que Hinata me habia dado una pésima primera impresión, y en ese momento, todo habia cambiado.

….

Hinata aprendía rápido, presentía que así lo era también en el club. Una persona de su estatura no solo necesitaba convicción fuerte para superarse, sino también valerse de técnicas y aprender movimientos que le garanticen una victoria.

Cualquiera que lo viera, seguiría viendo a ese niño inocente de una semana y media atrás, sin lograr notar que dentro de él, se estaba formando un ser necesitado de sexo como yo quería. Solo que él no solo que yo lo follase, lo hiciera gozar…sino también como dije antes, él estaba buscando amor.

Lo que si me sorprendía de Shouyou fue su fácil acceso a estar o hacer cosas con otro hombre, que no le haya parecido extraño en absoluto y no creía que eso era inocencia propia de él, eso tal vez era el ejemplo que sus senpai, silenciosamente le habían dado.

Conociendo ambos mundos, ya sabía por cual decidirse y por eso habia sido tan sumiso conmigo.

¿Qué hubiese pasado si Shouyou no hubiese sido complaciente como lo fue?...creo que lo hubiese cogido igual. Hubiese terminando haciendo una locura…pero es que debía ser follado por mí, hubiese querido o no. Por lo menos tuve el camino fácil y ahora tenía su cuerpo las veces que yo quería, porque a él también le gustaba.

….

Llegue a mi casa cerca de las 14hs, habia tomado mi tiempo para regresar, disfrutando la caída de la nieve, recordando cada gemido de Hinata en el depósito.

Pensando cómo hacerle frente a los días que debía encerrarme a estudiar.

….

-¿Tienes que caminar tan lento?

La voz "amable" de Oikawa Tooru tomo forma en aquella tarde.

-Hace más de media hora que estoy esperando.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creo que fui claro la última vez.

Oikawa me sonreía apoyado contra mi puerta.

-Tobio-chan…

-Ya no estamos en preparatoria. No te rías de esa forma.

Oikawa bajo las cejas y me mostro su verdadero rostro, el de un bastardo cualquiera.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿me invistas a pasar? Hace frio.

-¡No!

-¿ha?

Tooru no venía a otra cosa más que para echarse un polvo a media tarde. A mí me gustaba someterlo y darle con la mayor violencia que podía. Pero no ese día. Tenía algo mucho mejor para hacer eso. Y me habia prometido serle fiel.

-Vete, tengo trabajo.

-Bueno…pero no vengo por eso-

-¿entonces?

-¿puedo pasar?

Respire hondo, me dolía nuevamente la nuca y me sentía otra vez contracturado.

Abrí la puerta dejándole pasar.

-bien… ¿Qué quieres?

-Aoba Johsai está necesitando un nuevo entrenador. Y quieren que seamos algunos de nosotros dos. Esta noche hay que presentarse en el gimnasio para ver los detalles. Yo me voy a postular.

Me encogí de hombros.

-¿solo eso? ¿No bastaba con una llamada? Sabes que el vóley no me interesa en lo absoluto.

-Pero eres uno de los mejores armadores.

-Lo era. Y eso no significa que me gustaba el club. Tu maltrato constante me hizo odiarlo. Y cuando quede como armador titular nadie podía seguir mi ritmo.

-Es que eras muy egocéntrico y pasional.

-Lo sigo siendo. Me apasiono por lo que hago y soy igual de egocéntrico. Es la única forma de sobrevivir a personas como tú.

Oikawa volvió a mostrar su cara de póker, su falsa sonrisa.

-Y no olvides tu sinceridad extrema… - dijo

-¿Te vas? Tengo trabajo.

Me dirigí a la mesa del comedor para ordenar las cosas que no utilizaría, quería ponerme a estudiar cuanto antes.

Tooru se acercó a mí, podía sentir en el silencio absoluto su respiración detrás de mi nuca.

-Vete.

-Vamos Tobio…

-Kageyama.

-¿ha?

-Que me llames por mi apellido. Detesto escuchar mi nombre saliendo de tu boca.

-creí que te gustaba escucharlo…sobre todo cuando cogemos y te pido más.

Oikawa se acercó más a mí. Y con su mano, sin ningún pudor, busco en mi entrepierna tocar mi pene.

No reacciono en absoluto. Si hubiese sido Hinata, ya hubiese empezado a tener una erección…pero ni siquiera eso, con solo pensar en él niño se me paraba. Pero con Oikawa no sucedió nada.

Tome su muñeca y lo aleje bruscamente.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿no quieres hacerlo? Tú sabes que no solo vengo a platicar contigo. ¿Puedo tener mi dosis de Tobio-chan?

-En serio…no me llames así.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta abriéndola de par en par.

Oikawa se quedó desafiante mirándome, cuando el silencio se rompió con el timbre de mi celular.

Lo saque de la parte trasera de mi jean. Era un mail de Hinata.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Perdón?

-¿Quién es el que te hace reír?

-no me estoy riendo.

-¿quieres un espejo o qué?

-Vete de una vez…

-Vale ya entiendo. Bueno cuando te canses, estaré por aquí.

-No lo hare.

-¿ah no? ¿Estás enamorado? Ahahaha. Kageyama Tobio no se enamora…

-¿son celos o qué? Jamás me enamoraría de ti.

-es que tú, no te enamorarías de nadie. Ni siquiera sabes que es hacer el amor. El gran Tobio solo coge y ya.

-A ti no parecía molestarte eso. Es más lo disfrutas y mucho.

-¿Tienes juguete nuevo he? ¿Ya le explicaste las reglas del juego?

-¿Qué reglas?

-¿Qué cuando te canses de follarlo lo dejaras? ¿Le contaste como termina el cuento? ¿Qué no espere nada más?

-Tooru… ¿te vas por tu cuenta o te saco a patadas?

-Vale…me voy por mi cuenta. Te espero algún día en el gimnasio.

Lo mire con dureza. Era tan hipócrita.

Habia prometido nunca volver a pisar el gimnasio de Aoba Johsai y él lo sabía.

Y aparte todas las otras cosas que habia dicho. La sangre me hervía, lo odiaba y por eso lo sometía cuando quería. Pero es no pasaría.

Oikawa paso hacia la puerta con esa mirada altiva, llena de esa expresión, que tanto conocía, cuando algo no salía como él quería. Me mostraba su cara de frustración y odio, su verdadera faceta que solo Iwaizumi y yo conocíamos tan bien.

-Volveré

-No lo hagas Tooru.

-Oh ¡vamos! ¿Qué tan importante es?

No respondí. No merecía saber lo importante que Shouyou era.

-¿solo sexo o te decidiste hacerle el amor? Ohh ¡cierto! Kageyama solo baja sus pantalones…

Lo tome de las solapas de su abrigo y le eche fuera de mi casa.

No quería rebajarme a romperle la cara. No era propio de mí...

Cerré con violencia la puerta.

-¡Tobio-chan!...cuando te canses me llamas ¿ok?

Dijo a través de la puerta. Y pude oír cómo se marchaba.

…

Su visita indebida no hizo más que desestabilizar el día productivo habia tenido.

Trate de poner la mente en frio y hacer las cosas que me habia propuesto.

Primeramente me ocupe de lavar toda mi ropa.

Tanto la que habia usado Hinata como la ropa de cama.

Una vez dejado eso en la lavadora, ordene la cocina.

Me di cuenta que ese día ni siquiera habia desayunado y aunque fuesen cerca de las tres de la tarde, calenté un poco de curry. Al parecer tenía mucha hambre.

Mientras el curry se calentaba, ordene como se debía la mesa del comedor. Guarde todas las cosas que no iba a necesitar, como aquellos libros para ayudar a Hinata, y solo deje las cosas esenciales para el examen de física y el de seguridad.

Esa tarde debía dedicarme de lleno a estudiar las dos cosas, tal vez me quedase hasta la madrugada despierto.

….

Cuando me senté a comer, recordé que Shouyou me habia escrito.

Peleando con Oikawa, habia olvidado por completo responderle.

 **De: Shouyou_wb**

 **Para: Kageyamatobio_5**

 **Asunto: …**

 **Mensaje:** _¡Kageyama-san! Recibí todos sus mail para mi examen. Gracias señor. Y gracias por venir hoy a verme. Espero no le parezca una provocación lo que voy a decir, pero lo extrañare hoy. Esfuércese mucho. Yo también lo hare._

Hinata…Hinata… cualquier palabra suya me provocaba al fin y al cabo.

Sonreí de lleno al pensar que habia logrado lo que quería.

Aún tenía algunas dudas con respecto a su relación con los jugadores de Nekoma, pero lo arreglaría.

 **De: Kageyamatobio_5**

 **Para: Shouyou_wb**

 **Asunto:**

 **Mensaje:** _Pequeño, será mejor que te esfuerces para poder ir a Tokio. Karasuno no aceptara puntos rojos y yo tampoco. También te extrañare. Cuídate._

….

Apague mi celular para no distraerme más.

Termine de lavar la cocina, saque la ropa de la lavadora y ya estaba libre para empezar como debía a estudiar.

Tenía mis trabajos terminados, y preparado el examen para Karasuno. Solo me restaba prestarle atención a la licenciatura, que mientras más tardaba en dar los exámenes, más tiempo me demandaría.

Pero la primera hora no logre hacer mucho.

Las palabras de Oikawa rondaban por mi cabeza.

Sé que se sentía irritado y posiblemente celoso.

Nunca le habia dado calce para una relación seria.

"… _**¿Le contaste como termina el cuento? ¿Qué no espere nada más?..."**_

Lo decía por experiencia.

Cuanto habia terminado mi relación con Kindaichi, donde tuve mi primera y última decepción, encontré que podía desahogarme en Oikawa…pero no era amor en lo absoluto, se me estaba dando la oportunidad de vengarme de alguna forma.

Oikawa hasta ese momento era heterosexual.

Un día, cuando cursaba el último año de la escuela, Oikawa visito el club de vóley. Hacía dos años que él ya habia terminado. Pero aun así, siempre iba para restregarme en la cara que él era mejor que yo, y que yo jamás podría superarle y que el resto del equipo no me quería.

Ese día estaba por demás irritado. Kindaichi y los demás, no habían acatando ninguna de mis órdenes y me habían dejado solo.

Regrese furioso a mi casa, deseando que terminase pronto el año y alejarme por completo de la escuela y el vóley.

 _-el rey ha fallado de nuevo._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí? Es suficiente verte en el club._

 _-Si sigues así, te van a poner en la banca. Tus súbitos no te seguirán Rey._

 _-No me llames así. No me pondrán en la banca. Nadie puede reemplazarme._

 _-El Rey Tobio…egocéntrico por demás._

 _-¿Qué quieres Oikawa?_

 _-Me pregunto siempre ¿Cómo alguien estaría contigo? ¿Cómo hizo Kindaichi para hacerlo?_

 _-¿son celos senpai?_

 _-ahahahah ¿celos?... no estoy enfermo._

 _-¿enfermo dices?..._

Me irritaba… me irritaba en extremo. Y más aún cuando llamaba a mi condición sexual enfermedad.

- _si es enfermo. Tú y ese de Tokio…ambos igual de enfermos._

En mi último año, habia crecido bastante y habia superado su estatura. Y aunque fuese dos años menor, Oikawa era más pequeño frente mío.

Recuerdo haberlo acorralado contra la puerta de entrada y hacerle lo mismo que hice con Hinata por primera vez en el depósito.

También mordí con violencia su cuello, mientras pellizcaba una de sus tetillas.

- _¿enfermo no?...- toque con una de mis manos su pene erecto y lo apreté con fuerza- no parece importarle en lo absoluto._

Lo solté bruscamente, me miro con su rostro más sincero, lleno de miedo y estupor ante lo ocurrido.

- _vete… si te quedas te cogeré tan fuerte, que no sabrás lo que significa la palabra enfermedad._

Oikawa se marchó como quien lo lleva el diablo, pero al cabo de una semana, vino a mí con excusas vanas y simples.

Recuerdo haber terminado follando con él, casi a diario.

Después de aquello y de haberme sacado las ganas de someterlo como se debía, yo seguí mi ritmo habitual, seguí con mis salidas contras personas.

Oikawa no entendía porque no me alcanzaba solo con él.

- _¿ya te cansaste?_

 _-¿a qué te refieres? Yo lo hago con quien quiera. Nosotros solo follamos Oikawa…y puedo follar con quien quiera aparte de ti._

 _-creí que…_

 _-¿en serio? ¿Creíste que por que lo hacíamos dejaría de odiarte? No…solo me gusta verte así de sumiso y humillado cuando te cojo. Y a ti también te gusta._

- _Odio tu sinceridad._

Luego de eso, desapareció un tiempo.

Tal vez le habia dolido que no era exclusivo. Tal vez pensó que me enamoraría de él.

Nunca lo acepto, pero creo que él sí lo hizo de mí.

Tampoco me importaba.

Volvió a mí al cabo de un año. Yo seguía igual de disponible como siempre. Y pusimos reglas a nuestros encuentros.

Siempre las habia respetado hasta ahora.

Ahora otra vez me hizo recordar a ese adolescente casi adulto, que se sintió decepcionado al conocer que no era único.

Tal vez hasta ahora no se habia sentido así, porque desde que habia vuelto no lo habia rechazado, una vez al mes no reuníamos para pasar el rato.

Pero ahora… se dio cuenta que ni siquiera quería pasar tiempo de calidad con él.

Y no necesitaba ser astuto para ver, que yo estaba cambiando. Jamás habia rechazado acostarme, a pesar de lo que sentía por él, y ahora de un momento a otro lo echaba de mi casa.

Sonreí al pensar, que el maldito de Oikawa Tooru, se sentía por demás celoso e irritado.

Me daba lo mismo. Jamás iba a olvidar todo el daño que me habia hecho. Y si yo podía dañarlo a él de otras formas que no fuera sometiéndolo, bien por mí.

….

Tenía razón…yo jamás habia hecho el amor, menos con él. Y era algo que siempre me reprochaba. Pero bueno, ¿Qué podía hacer? No me salía hacerlo. Yo solo quería sexo y ya.

Y con Hinata tampoco lo habia hecho y no sé si lo haría. Solo quería que él pequeño fuese mío, y para lograrlo debía también poner mi parte. Por ende quería serle fiel.

Y aunque miles de sentimientos se agolpaban en mi cabeza, no estaba listo para decirlo. Porque aún era demasiado pronto y confiaba que fueran producto de mi ganas de estar con el niño.

Era una persona grande y no me gustaba dar pasos en falsos en lo absoluto, por lo que me reservaría para mí, todos esos sentires que Hinata estaba despertando hasta que fuesen bien claros y palpables.

Aunque, como dije anteriormente, yo iba perdiendo en mi propio juego.

Porque Shouyou estaba consiguiendo de mí, cosas que yo nunca habia hecho, nunca habia sentido o rara vez hacía. Ya sea mi instinto protector o besarlo en los labios.

Hinata era especial, muy especial. Y no se comparaba con ninguno.

Pero era para mí la primera vez, que una persona movía toda mi existencia. Y no quería errar, debía tomar el camino seguro.

….

Cuando quise acordar, eran más de las diez de la noche.

Me encontraba cansado y satisfecho, habia conseguido grandes logros con mí tarde de estudio. Merecía dormir unas horas de corrido.

Me dispuse a dormir, cuando recordé que habia apagado mi móvil, lo prendí para ver el estado de la batería y si era necesario, dejarle toda la noche en la base de carga.

El móvil se conectó rápidamente a la red wifi y saltaron algunos correos sin importancia.

Y como era de esperarse habia uno de él.

 **De: Shouyou_wb**

 **Para: kageyamatobio_5**

 **Asunto:**

 **Mensaje:** _¡Kageyama-san! Buenas noches. Ya concluí con la nueva serie de preguntas que me envió. Esta vez lo hice sin mirar la información. ¿Quiere que pase mañana antes de la escuela para que la vea?_

Sonreí ante su pregunta casual. Si yo lo veía al día siguiente, lo último que iba hacer era verificar las respuestas. Y sospecho que él también lo sabía.

 **De: kageyamatobio_5**

 **Para: Shouyou_wb**

 **Asunto: Mañana.**

 **Mensaje:** _creí que habíamos acordado que te avisaría cuando nos veríamos… a todo esto ¿sabías que mañana es sábado? No hay clases los sábados._

 **De: Shouyou_wb**

 **Para: Kageyamatobio_5**

 **Asunto: Sábado.**

 **Mensaje:** _lo siento Kageyama-san. Esperare su mensaje entonces. Mañana sábado, hay práctica del club igual. Así que todo el día estaré en Karasuno._

¿Cómo hacerlo esperar?...no podía…realmente no podía ni quería hacerlo esperar. Menos aun con esos mensajes inocentes que escondían ganas de estar conmigo.

 **De: kageyamatobio_5**

 **Para: Shouyou_wb**

 **Asunto: mañana.**

 **Mensaje:** A la hora del almuerzo, si te dejan y quieres, ven a almorzar conmigo. Prometo liberarte en una hora.

Hinata era una luz respondiéndome. Me imaginaba sus grandes ojos brillando a la pantalla.

 **De: Shouyou_wb**

 **Para: kageyamatobio_5**

 **Asunto: Almuerzo**

 **Mensaje:** _ **¡**_ _Me encantaría! Hablare con Suga senpai. Que duerma bien, Kageyama-san._

Le mande buenas noches también y deje mi móvil en la base de carga. Sentía en mi cara, esa sonrisa la cual Tooru habia descubierto.

No… Hinata no era un juguete…si seguía así, yo me convertiría en su juguete.

…

Hinata apareció cerca de las 11 de la mañana, sumamente acalorado a pesar del frio.

-Buenos días…- dijo jadeante.

-¡Oii! ¿No tienes frio?

-¿frio? La condición del capitán para darme dos horas de almuerzo era subir la colina de la angustia dos veces.

La colina de la angustia era terrorífica, muy pocos se atrevían a correrla, hasta los autos esquivaban aquel lugar, debido a lo empinada que era.

-Dios… ¿y lo hiciste?

Asintió tocando sus piernas adoloridas.

-Pasa…siéntate ¿quieres agua?

-Por favor…

Tomo el agua fría con rapidez.

-Gracias… debo volver a la una Kageyama-san.

-Bueno… tendremos tiempo entonces. La comida no está lista aun. Ese sudor te hará enfermar… ¿no tienes una muda de ropa?

Negó

-no…no pensé transpirar tanto. Espero no tomar frio.

-ve a darte una ducha, rápido, antes que el sudor moje por completo la ropa.

Hinata obedeció como siempre a mis palabras.

Y la verdad, es que aunque estaba muy cansado, no habia dormido bien, luego de ese intercambio de mensajes de la noche anterior.

Una vez más, el niño me habia puesto ansioso.

Me di cuenta que cuando se trataba de él, estaba siendo más insaciable de lo normal.

Entre al baño para ver que ya se encontraba duchándose.

El vapor habia inundado el baño.

Si me ponía a pensar, hasta el momento, no habia visto por completo el cuerpo desnudo de Hinata, siempre, todo lo que le habia hecho, tenía algo de ropa.

Corrí la cortina con ansiedad, queriéndome encontrar con toda esa belleza frágil que tanto me gustaba tocar y poseer.

Hinata se sobresaltó y me miro sobre su hombro, sumamente avergonzado de verme allí, invadiendo esa intimidad que creía que le pertenecía pero no, estaba en mi casa, y la intimidad en mi casa era compartida.

No, creo, que no lo habia visto así desnudo, con buena claridad, pudiendo ver todo claramente.

Tenía los músculos de piernas y brazos a penas marcadas, pero con más años de ejercicio lo estarían.

La curvatura de su espalda terminaba en ese pequeño trasero redondo, que tenía unas pequeñas marcas rojas, de mis dedos de la primera noche que paso en mi casa.

-Kageyama-san…ya estoy por terminar.

El vapor producía un calor asfixiante.

Me metí junto a él, en el pequeño compartimiento de la ducha.

-su…su ropa se va a estropear…

-para eso, existe la lavadora. No te preocupes. Shouyou…

-¿sí?

Moje mis manos y recorrí todo su cuerpo con ellas… deteniéndome en sus tetillas frotándolas con el agua caliente.

-solo falta que mi baño te conozca cómo se debe…

Lo abrace por detrás sintiendo ese cuerpo frágil, ese trasero apetitoso entre mis piernas. Y a diferencia de la tarde anterior con Oikawa, mi pene ya habia reaccionado.

Toque el suyo suavemente hasta que sin mucho esfuerzo logre su erección.

-¿me extrañaste ayer?

-si señor…

-¿y te tocaste?

Hinata negó suavemente acorralado.

-¿mmm no? Bueno…

Empecé a masturbar su pequeño pene rosado y sus débiles gemidos retumbaron en el baño.

-a ver dime… ¿Cómo quieres acabar?

-¿Cómo?

-con mis manos…con mi boca o follandote…?

-¿puede ser con su boca?

Asentí sin poder quitar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-pero aun así, te voy a follar…así que quietito para que no se desborde el agua hacia afuera.

Lo coloque bien contra la pared y me arrodille junto a él, para poder mamarle a gusto al pequeño que me habia extrañado.

Lo masturbe un rato, sacando la pequeña cabeza a relucir, empecé a lamerlo a gusto mientras el agua caía por él.

Succione moviendo mi cabeza rápidamente. Pude sentir como sus manos tocaban mi pelo, lo tome de sus nalgas, y lo metí en mi boca lo más que pude. Escuche sus gemidos una y otra vez chocarse entre las paredes.

No le hice caso al final con lo que me pidió.

Antes de que acabase me levante para cogerle de inmediato.

Lo tome de sus mejillas para besar esa boca que hacia más de un día no probaba.

Los labios de Shouyou sabían mejor bajo la lluvia de la ducha,

Era perfecto en cualquier lugar… en la mesa, en la cocina, en la cama y ahí en el baño, cualquier lugar me hacía querer penetrarlo, cogerle.

Lo subí a horcajadas mías y mientras seguía besándolo empecé a preparar ese ano que ya reconocía mis dedos. Jugué con el un buen rato, hasta que Shouyou dejo de besarme para gemir. Sintiendo por completo la profundidad de mis dedos en él.

-por favor….- susurro despacio.

-¿por favor que?- pregunte mientras seguía penetrándolo con los dedos, mientras me dejaba al descubierto su cuello para morderlo y besarlo como quería.

-hazlo-

Lance una risa cargada de agonía…sabia a que se refería…pero debía decirlo.

-¿hacer qué?

-follarme…por favor.

-¿seguro?...

-si…-

Como siempre, libere mi pene listo y así a horcajadas me lo folle en el baño.

Hinata se sostenia fuerte de mi cuello y saltaba a mi ritmo, los gritos que pegaba al sentir el cambio de los dedos por algo más grande, era realmente excitante. Le gustaba tanto como a mí me gustaba su traserito.

-¿te gusta así?

-si señor….

El agua caliente se habia acabado…. Pero a ninguno le importo en lo absoluto.

La baje de mí y contra una de las paredes del pequeño recinto, logre penetrarlo así de parado.

Hinata seguía gritando cada vez que intentaba penetrarlo del todo, que todo mi pene entrase en él, sentir como los genitales chocaban con sus nalgas y hacían ese ruido que tanto me gustaba.

Lleve sus manos hacia atrás y me sostuve de ellas, embistiéndolo con fuerza y ganas.

Hinata lanzo un suspiro fuerte y observe que habia acabado.

Arqueo su espalda al sentir que tiraba más de sus manos al darle mis últimas embestidas.

Solté sus brazos para apretar sus pequeñas nalgas y verme dar de pleno los últimos empujones, hasta que una vez más me vine dentro suyo.

Respire con pesadez una vez terminado.

Las piernas de Shouyou no paraban de temblar, cerré los grifos del agua y lo alce entre mis manos sacándolo de allí.

Mi ropa estaba completamente mojada…

Oikawa regreso a mi mente

" _ **-¿solo sexo o te decidiste hacerle el amor? Ohh ¡cierto! Kageyama solo baja sus pantalones…"**_

Creo que a nadie le habia mostrado mi cuerpo aun…

Pero Tooru no ganaría esta vez con sus sucias palabras…tal vez si, solo sabía tener sexo y nada más… pero Hinata conocería esa parte de mí.

Deseaba que la conociese…

Shouyou empezó a secar su cuerpo.

Me quede ensimismado viéndolo… no podía dejar de repetirme que era mío.

-¿Quiere privacidad para cambiarse de ropa Kageyama-san?...

Negué con la cabeza, me agache para darle un beso en la mejilla y me desnude delante de él,

…..

 _ **Buenooooo …. En Argentina ya es martes u.u… ya no pude darles el lunes de zukulencia…pero aquí voy llegando en la madrugada del martes… ¿alguien despierto?**_

… _ **..**_

 _ **Ya llega Tokio…ya viene llegando Lev y Kuroo….**_

 _ **Veremos que giro le doy… y como empiezo a planificar el final… 12 capítulos ya… debo admitir que si no hubiese recibido tantos reviews tal vez hubiesen sido menos capítulos…pero ustedes me ayudan a mantener la pasión… gracias…aunque sean dos simples palabras soy feliz de leerlas… por favor no me abandonen. Los quiero.**_

 _ **Nos vemos cuando me lean. Day G**_


	13. Suerte Infinita

_¿Qué día fue el mejor de todos?... ¿cuál fue el más importante?... que difícil… todos fueron igual de intensos e igual de inmejorables…cruzarme con Tobio en mi vida, fue obtener suerte infinita._

 _No sé qué hice para que se enamorara así de mí… para que lo siga estando…_

 _¿Qué día fue el mejor de todos te preguntas?... tal vez pienses, el día que cumplí 18 y me propuso matrimonio…si, ese día, fue irreal…mágico…pero no… fue el día, en que Tobio Kageyama se abrió conmigo...se mostró tal cual era._

… _.._

Bueno si…podría decirse que las intenciones de Tobio para conmigo siempre habían sido muy claras… las primeras intensiones, como esa vez en el depósito… cuando intento verificar, si mi cuerpo reaccionaba al suyo. Luego de eso, Tobio habia sido sincero conmigo.

Sincero en cuanto a las cosas que deseaba hacer estando conmigo, siempre me mostro esa faceta un tanto ruda para cumplir los deseos que yo producía en él.

Y yo por esos días… necesitaba con urgencia estar cerca de él…las cosas que me hacía eran realmente adictivas… y amaba el hecho que cada vez que me tenía cerca, él dejaba todo por dedicarse a mí y complacerme sin yo pedirlo.

Sugawara me miro aterrorizado el día que le pedí ayuda para poder quedarme con Tobio toda la noche… las ganas de estar con él me dominaban por completo y sabía que sino tomaba la iniciativa de provocarlo de esa manera, Kageyama me hubiese hecho esperar más para hacerlo conmigo. A pesar que se veía desde lejos las ganas de tenerme ahí con él, más que unas simples horas y prometer follarme como me repetía cada vez que podía, a pesar de todo eso…él no se sentía seguro respecto a mi preparación y mi reacción ante aquello.

No se lo dije…pero si, la primera vez, me dolió y mucho, pero aun puedo rememorar con la pasión que lo hizo, cada gemido, cada gruñido que largaba en cada embestida. Como me tomaba con fuerza y brutalidad…como deseaba con intensidad hacerme aquello.

Y aunque al principio doliese…yo quería una y otra vez ser tomado de esa manera. Porque se sentía realmente bien que yo sea el que le producía esas cosas.

En pocos días Tobio, significo mucho para mí.

Tal vez Tsukishima tenía razón…era un idiota que se apasionaba por todo, pero me gustaba vivir así.

Yo sé que me bastaron un par de días, un par de besos y caricias para caer ante él. Y sé que en ese periodo de tiempo, la mayoría diría que uno no puede querer a una persona. Pero yo sí, yo era la excepción.

También entendía que lo que yo sentía, tal vez Tobio no, porque tal vez era como el resto de la gente, como el resto de las personas que necesitan tiempo para querer a alguien y por eso no me molesto cuando no respondió ante mi declaración de la primera noche. Me hacía sentir especial.

Él siempre decía que yo lo provocaba…pero siempre habia sido yo mismo. Y sí, yo siempre era sincero y eso a él le gustaba por demás.

Yo amaba que Tobio me prestase ese tipo de atención. Cada día junto a él, perdía más y más la vergüenza, porque debía ser directo y expresarle lo que quería.

Habia días que me asustaba un poco, el hecho que me importaba más que el vóley, mi vida era jugar voleibol, y de repente quería estar todo el tiempo con él, escapar de mis responsabilidades y perderme entre la lujuria y deseo que Kageyama tenía para mí.

Iba viendo, como venía el panorama, que pasar una semana entera sin verle y estar tan lejos (Tokio) me iba a resultar difícil.

Por eso me alegre que sensei no pudiese ir, y lo postule a él como nuestro adulto responsable.

Fue un acto impulsivo y me trajo consecuencias.

 _-¿Qué problema tienes con ese hombre? ¿No te dije que te mantuvieras alejado? No lo quiero cerca de aquí… cerca de algunos de ustedes y menos de ti._

 _-Pero… ¿Por qué?..._

 _-Porque él no tiene buenas intenciones. Con solo verlo, sé que quiere otra cosa contigo._

 _-Dai-san…no me gusta juzgar sin conocer, el señor Kageyama parece…_

 _-¡He dicho que no! No quiero que estés cerca de él. No debiste invitarlo a nuestro campo de entrenamiento. Él no tiene nada que ver. Sobrepasaste mi autoridad._

 _-pero Dai-san…_

 _-¡Basta Hinata! No quiero oír peros, no quiero excusas. Te quiero lejos de ese hombre. Si no olvídate del equipo. ¿Entiendes? No iras a la banca. Te sacare del club. No me importa que tanto Karasuno te necesite. Sino obedeces, tenlo por seguro que lo denunciare…_

Me sobresalte al oír lo último…entendía las consecuencias que podía haber si alguien se enteraba de la diferencia de edad.

- _Daichi…basta. Yo hablare con él. No habrá expulsión ni denuncia. Hinata tiene 15 años, sabe cuáles son los riesgos._

 _Déjame hablar con él._

Sugawara habia llegado en el justo…

Los gritos de Sawamura y su amenaza se escucharon en todo el colegio…nunca lo habia visto así, tan furioso tan sacado de si…me asuste en demasía, al notar la contradicción de Sugawara se marchó irritado, me habia tomado miedo, ya no quería ir esa noche a lo de Kageyama… ¿Cómo elegir entre ambas cosas?... ¿Por qué debía hacerlo? ¿Qué habia de malo?... Sugawara se quedó esa tarde hasta que me calme y me acompaño hasta la casa de Tobio, accediendo finalmente a que pase la noche junto a él.

Tobio no necesito mucho para entender lo que habia pasado.

Si alguna vez me sentí sumamente protegido, fue cuando beso mi frente. Fue un beso sincero sin intenciones ocultas…sin deseo…sin nada relacionado al sexo. Yo sentí su protección y su amor hacia mí.

….

Éramos dos personas muy diferentes a decir verdad… yo me avergonzaba de muchas cosas, pero con él de a poco eso se iba perdiendo, más aun cuando lo hacíamos, sin siquiera pensarlo yo siempre le pedía más, y él estaba listo para eso.

Y como desde el primer día, habia ejercido el poder sobre mí no me parecía ya tan descabellado mostrarme desnudo ante él…más aun cuando era él, el encargado de desvestirme.

Aquella vez en la ducha me sentí un poco cohibido solo porque me agarro desprevenido, nunca imagine que entrase de ese modo, con esas ganas. Y yo que creía que iba a ser yo el que no aguantase hasta la semana entrante, y de repente lo tenía ahí junto a mí practicando ese sexo oral que tanto me gustaba de él y posteriormente follando.

Y como dije…éramos personas diferentes, no era tan tonto, como para no darme cuenta que él siempre que lo hacía conmigo, conservaba su ropa. Hasta ese momento él habia visto todo de mí, y yo solamente su pene y lo habia podido ver solo porque él deseaba que lo masturbase con mi boca.

Pero entendía que no a todos le gustaba mostrar su cuerpo, yo lo hacía, porque quería complacerlo de todas las formas, y sabía que a él le gustaba.

Me habia sentado en un pequeño banco que habia ahí… las piernas no me dejaban de temblar y es que subir la colina de la angustia dos veces y luego tener sexo, no me lo esperaba… al menos lo de la colina. Mientras me secaba el cuerpo, pensaba en si iba a poder sacar fuerzas para seguir con el entrenamiento de la tarde…de algún lado iba a sacar resistencia, debía mentalizarme.

Y mientras trataba de estabilizar mi cuerpo, eleve mi rostro para verle. Tenía la cara perturbada y taciturna, propia de quien recuerda algo.

Tal vez era mejor dejarle solo ahí, con su intimidad.

-¿Quiere privacidad para cambiarse de ropa Kageyama-san?-

Negó rápidamente.

Se inclinó hacia mí para darme un beso en la mejilla.

Para mi… los besos no eran todos iguales.

Un beso en la mejilla podía ser dado por cualquiera…pero cuando te lo daba "esa" persona cambiaba todo rotundamente. Ser sorprendido con un beso de esa clase, hacia explotar mi corazón.

Los besos en la boca me gustaban, claro que sí, pero eran más pasionales. Llevaban a otra situación,

Los besos en la frente me hacían sentir seguro. Protegido.

Y su beso en la mejilla, me hizo sentir querido de muchas formas. Y ese habia sido mi beso favorito hasta el momento.

…..

Kageyama siempre vestía informal…pero sabía elegir la ropa, y su altura lo hacía ver elegante con cualquier prenda.

Era de usar jean oscuros ajustados con sweater al cuerpo, sino también le habia visto con poleras o camisas también ajustadas y cortas. En invierno usaba abrigos largos que llegaban a sus rodillas, entallados en su cintura, mostrando su cuerpo delgado. Y si hacía mucho frio siempre combinaba un buen pañuelo alrededor de su garganta. Amaba como se vestía. Y la expresión siempre severa en su rostro, lo hacían lucir mejor.

….

No tengo palabras para describir lo que sentí la primera vez al ver sin ropa.

Me quede inmovilizado con su suave beso, dejándome anonadado mientras de a poco se sacaba las prendas mojadas.

Tenía unos brazos fuertes, con algunos músculos marcados, debido a sus años de deportista…6 años jugando voleibol dejaban marcas en tu cuerpo.

Las tetillas de Tobio eran pequeñas con respecto a la parte de sus pectorales…por un momento quise besarlas como él siempre lo hacía conmigo y darle ese placer que me producía a mí.

Un abdomen plano casi marcado, un torso largo y se podía notar que aún tenía un poco de dureza en él.

Tenía bien marcada la terminación del abdomen, esa terminación en forma de triángulo invertido que anuncia el fin del vientre. Tanto su cadera como cintura estaban bien delineadas.

Tobio tenía un par de largas piernas. La parte de los muslos bien marcada y se podía apreciar, a mis ojos, un trasero perfectamente redondo. Sus infinitas piernas que lucían tan bien con esos jean chupines que usaba, terminaban en unas duras pantorrillas y unos pies mucho más grandes que los míos…todo su cuerpo cuidado y limpio.

No fui inmune a lo que habia en su entrepierna. Era lo que más me gustaba de su parte baja.

La primera vez que lo vi, la habitación estaba un tanto oscura, ahora lo veía completamente bien.

Ya lo habia dicho, era largo y grande, y lo seguía siendo sin estar erecto.

Creo que me quede demasiado tiempo mirando su pene, porque de repente voltio dejándome a la vista su trasero y buscando con desespero una toalla…

Me levante bruscamente…si estaba en lo cierto, Kageyama se habia sonrojado por primera vez, y no quería perderme eso…quería ver todo de él.

Lo tome del brazo con rapidez e hice que volteara a verme, bastaron unos segundos para ver ese rostro apenas rojizo, ame esa faceta nueva en él…esta era la primera vez, que él no tenía control sobre la situación.

Aparto su mirada de mí, dándome la espalda nuevamente.

-Lo siento…- susurro mientras ponía alrededor de su cintura una toalla limpia.

Lance una risa baja, que contenía una satisfacción infinita.

No pude contenerme y lo abrace de atrás con fuerza, aferrándome a su espalda.

Sentir mi piel, mi abdomen, mi pecho y mis brazos tocando directamente la de él, fue totalmente fascinante. Su cuerpo estaba caliente y reconfortaba al mío.

Me encantaba… amaba todo eso y mucho más.

-Tobio…tú siempre dices que soy hermoso…pero tú también lo eres, eres lo más hermoso que vi en mi vida.

-Eso…es porque has tenido una vida corta.

-Kageyama-san no necesito vivir más para saber que eres y serás el más hermoso de todos.

Apreté con fuerzas mis manos sobre su abdomen apoyando una de mis mejillas en su espalda húmeda y caliente.

Kageyama apretó mis manos con fuerza sin responder a mis últimas palabras.

Yo quería quedarme así para siempre…

El sentimiento de sentirse completo no lo puedo describir… realmente es inefable.

-Hinata…ve a cambiarte, tomaras frio- su voz exigente habia vuelto.

Asentí con gusto tomando una toalla y saliendo del baño.

Lo deje solo, sabiendo que tal vez, aquello habia sido demasiado para él.

Me sentí feliz y especial…aunque él siempre me hacía sentir así, esa vez fue única e irrepetible.

Me cambie tranquilamente en su habitación.

El gran espejo que habia en ellas, me mostraba que aún me quedan ciertas marcas en mí la parte alta de mi abdomen y algunas en mi cadera. Las manos de Tobio eran fuertes y grandes, y sus agarres producían esas marcas que llevaba muy feliz adheridas a mí.

Las marcas del cuello, aun eran un poco visible…tal vez eran las que más me molestaban, por el hecho de la ropa calurosa que debía ponerme para ocultarlas…pero al fin y al cabo, si Kageyama-san entraba y decidía volver a hacerlas, lo dejaría con gusto.

Me cambie rápido empezando a sentir frio.

Mire hacia su mesa de luz y el reloj marcaba cerca del medio día…solo tenía una hora más para pasar junto a él y ya debía marcharme.

No quería irme…tampoco quería faltar a la práctica…pero no se podía estar en ambos lados. Y debía marchar bien con Sawamura, no quería que me alejase del equipo. Sugawara habia podido calmarlo un poco. Pero a decir verdad ya no era lo mismo. El capitán ahora me miraba como si lo hubiese traicionado, como si yo hubiese perdido su confianza y compañerismo, y aunque Suga decía que no, yo lo sentía así.

Esperaba con el tiempo, que volviera a ser el senpai de siempre, el capitán protector y amable. Pero él no quería a Kageyama, quería protegerme de algo en lo que yo también habia actuado para que sucediese. Y si sabía eso, tal vez nunca me perdonase. Aun así…yo elegía a Tobio por encima de todo. Y eso no significaba que el club no me importaba… amaba el voleibol, iría al campamento de entrenamiento, iría a las eliminatoria y Karasuno pasaría a la ronda nacional…y eso pasaría, iba a pasar. Karasuno sería el mejor equipo de Miyagi…mejor que Aoba Johsai y Shiratorizawa. No habia dudas.

Revolví mi pelo dándole forma y rogando que en una hora se sacase. Me mire de nuevo al espero para notar el brillo particular de mis ojos, no podía evitarlo cada vez que pensaba en Karasuno, podía visualizarme allí en el gimnasio principal, ganando el torneo nacional.

Palmee mi rostro para volver a la realidad,

Estaba allí en la habitación de Kageyama-san, donde por esos días quería permanecer siempre.

-¿vienes al comedor?-

Kageyama se asomó por la puerta, ya vestido de forma deportiva. Trate de imaginarlo sin ella…su cuerpo habia quedo grabado en mi pupila.

Fue la primera vez que comimos juntos, hablamos sobre cosas sin importancia… sobre como odiaba inglés y él literatura. Me hablo de sus próximos exámenes y todo en cuanto a su licenciatura. Hablaba con pasión de aquellas cosas, realmente le importaban. Yo le conté de mis problemas con Tsukishima y de las preocupaciones de los oponentes más fuerte de la prefectura.

Fue un almuerzo ameno y reconfortante. Y escuchaba cada cosa que decía… cuando hablaba con otras personas sobre vóley pues se aburrían rápidamente pero él no.

Me conto de sus años como armador pero no me dio suficientes explicaciones del porque habia dejado de jugar pese a que parecía gustarle tanto como a mí.

-Karasuno tiene una asociación de vecinos, el entrenador armo un equipo y se reúnen todas las semanas. Deberías unirte…a veces tenemos partidos de prácticas con ellos, podría vencerte en uno.- dije sonriendo.

Me devolvió el gesto, rara vez esbozaba una sonrisa, y era un momento para enmarcar y colgar.

-Podría ser- concluyo- pero no perderé… yo no pierdo. Pero si me gusta castigar a los que pierden…

La sinceridad de Kageyama a veces me tomaba muy de sorpresa, me atragante con un pedazo de carne al imaginar cual sería el castigo.

…

Para cuando el reloj marco las 12:45 me aliste nuevamente para marcharme.

Las pantorrillas aun me temblaban un poco.

Lo ayude a llevar los utensilios usados a la cocina.

-¿Hasta qué hora tienes entrenamiento?-

-Por ser sábado…tal vez hasta entrada la noche.

-Entiendo.

Como su rostro siempre parecía severo, a veces no lograba descifrar si estaba conforme con algo o no. No sabía si más tarde quería verme, pero recordé que tanto él como yo debíamos estudiar.

-Kageyama-san ¿Cuándo puedo volver?

-Yo te aviso ¿sí? Mientras me envías mail ¿está bien?...

Asentí con resignación. Definidamente no es la respuesta que uno quería escuchar…pero después de todo, él también necesitaba tiempo.

La lectura de mi rostro, era un libro abierto.

A su lado, yo era muy pequeño.

Me alzo a horcajadas suyas y beso con descaro y rudeza mi cuello aun irritado.

-¿Ya te lo explique no?- dije entre débiles jadeos.

-si pero…

-¿Pero que Shouyou…que más quieres ha?

¿Qué es lo que quería?... quería pasar todo el tiempo que pudiese con él y el único culpable de aquello no era otro que él mismo.

Tomo mi cara con ambas manos y me perdí en esos besos pasionales que le daba a mi boca.

Saco su cara bruscamente, sabía que significaba eso… si seguía así no podría parar.

Me baje de su agarre y lo volví a abrazar fuertemente.

Me abrazo también y sentí como aspiraba el olor de mi cabello.

-Aun no me respondiste.

-¿Qué cosa? – respondí perdido entre mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué quieres?

-ah… ¿Qué quiero?...

-sí.

-Pasar otra noche contigo. ¿Puedo?...

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **En absoluto…no tenía planeado este capítulo. Iba a saltar directamente a la fecha de exámenes y luego a Tokio. Pero en todos los reviews que leí, todos querían saber cómo reaccionaría nuestro pequeño sol ante Kageyama, así que decidí hacer este especial…que aunque le falto la zukulencia, espero aun así a que les agrade y les guste. Este capítulo lo redacte pensando en un Hinata del futuro rememorando ese tiempo de calidad junto a su amado Kageyama-san… ya en el próximo capítulo, vuelve Kags…a quien extraño cuando no me pongo en su personaje, tengo más libertad de expresión al escribir con él.**_

 _ **Bien… solo resta decir, que soy feliz muy feliz ante tan fieles lectoras. RINACHI, GISE, HS, IAUZAM,CINTHYA,MIKASA,GABI,SOTRAY,NOBODY30,YUNE LEAGROVE, Y AQUELLAS QUE COMENTAN EN ANONIMO :D**_

 _ **¡DIOS LAS ADORO!**_

 _ **Nos vemos cuando me lean Day G.**_


	14. La plenitud de sentirse completo

Hinata se quedó viéndome con esa hermosa cara que tenía, llena de inocencia y provocación hacia mí.

Sonreí una vez más.

Si yo me dejase llevar por mi deseo completamente, me olvidaría de su edad y me importaría un carajo la escuela y el club, no me importaría nada, lo tendría todo el día conmigo…

Claro que quería pasar la noche con él…de solo pensarlo me ponía ansioso. La primera vez que durmió en mi casa no habia sido suficiente en absoluto.

Y ahí estaba, mirándome con angustia.

Me estaba enloqueciendo cada día más…bueno no puedo culparlo, yo y solo yo era el responsable de ese resultado.

Lo tome de su casaca y acomode su ropa arrugada.

-Hinata…ya hablamos lo de venir a pasar las noches aquí…es complicado. Pero…presiento que ya hiciste todo ¿no?...

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Presiento que tu madre ya sabe que hoy no volverás…y que Sugawara debe cubrirte ¿no es así?...ya pensaste en todo ¿no?

-Si señor… pero si usted no quiere…bueno no vengo y ya.

-mmm ¿tengo opción de elegir?...

-claro

-¿en verdad lo dices? Porque tu cara no acompaña tus palabras. Vamos…es tarde, debes ir a terminar de entrenar.

Resignado y asesinándome con su mirada de tristeza, coloco las manos en los bolsillos de su casaca negra.

-Nos vemos Kageyama-san.

-Que te vaya bien, no comas nada indebido a la salida del club. Yo te prepare la cena.

Que fácil…que sencillo era manipular su estado de ánimo. Me resultaba fácil hacerlo entristecer, y mucho más aun hacerle brillar la mirada. Tenía control total sobre sus emociones. Y aunque a veces era complicado de manejar, tenía el poder suficiente para enmendar los errores que podía tener.

Beso mi mejilla sonoramente y lo vi partir corriendo entusiasmado hacia el gimnasio.

…..

Dedique toda mi tarde a repasar mis lecturas. Pero siempre lo tenía presente en mi mente.

A pesar de nuestra diferencia de edad, con Hinata podía mantener pláticas agradables, nuestro primer almuerzo junto, me lo habían demostrado. No era el típico adolescente frívolo, con idiotez en su cabeza. Hablaba apasionadamente de lo que le gustaba y tenía claro lo que quería en su futuro. Y en esos momentos donde ambos teníamos lucidez de la realidad, la diferencia de edad no se notaba en absoluto.

Si me gustaba recordarla cuando lo follaba…el deseo y morbo que me producía pensar en ello, era fascinante. Amaba pervertir a una persona tan joven, más aun cuando se dejaba hacerlo sin un pero.

….

La tarde se hizo larga y tediosa.

Repasar una y otra vez esos ejercicios ya resueltos de física no me serviría en absoluto, porque los estaba memorizando.

A media tarde decide escribirle a mi sensei, para saber si me podía dar algunos más, con los cuales poder lidiar y aprender más. Pero no tuve suerte, no podía darme más contenido, según las reglas de la universidad. Por lo que pase parte de la tarde buscando en internet algunos que se le parecieran para poder tener un conocimiento más amplio de lo que sería mi futuro examen.

Para las 19hs ya habia oscurecido. No nevaba, pero se notaba que hacía mucho frio. Los vidrios que daban a la calle, se habían empañado producto de la calefacción. La neblina era espesa y húmeda.

Pensé en Hinata…sino se abrigaba correctamente la niebla y la humedad podían llegar a hacerle enfermar.

….

Me dedique a cocinar a Hinata un poco de arroz con diferentes verduras hervidas para que comiese algo saludable y caliente.

Estaba muy ansioso de pasar la noche con él y despertar un domingo sin preocupaciones junto al pequeño.

….

El timbre sonó insistente cerca de las 20hs, ya estaba muy oscuro y la niebla habia bajado considerablemente, era muy peligroso andar afuera y suspire tranquilo cuando llego.

Hinata venía acompañado de Sugawara.

-Buenas noches señor Kageyama- saludo el mayor.

Hinata beso mi mejilla y paso directamente hacia adentro.

-Buenas noches… ¿quiere pasar joven?

-No…solo quería ver que Shouyou llegase bien. Cuide de él por favor.

-No se preocupe- dije mirando que Hinata ya se estaba acomodando como si fuese su propia casa.

-Hoy emmm se esforzó mucho en el entrenamiento vespertino.

-Si bueno…siempre lo hace ¿no?

-Vera…Daichi ha aceptado que pueda verle, yo hablé con él, pero a cambio de eso…ha reforzado el entrenamiento de Hinata. Y créame hoy a trabajado muy duro.

-Entiendo. Le daré la cena y me fiare que duerma bien.

-Gracias. Cualquier cosa que Shouyou me llame. – Sugawara saludo a Hinata – Nos vemos mañana ¿sí?

-Ossu senpai.

Sugawara me sonrió, hizo una reverencia y ser marcho.

Cerré la puerta cuando lo perdí de vista.

-Shouyou…luego averigua si tu senpai llego bien a su casa…

-Si Kageyama-san…

-¿Así que tienes doble entrenamiento?

Asintió con tranquilidad mientras emitía un bostezo prolongado.

-¿y aguantas?

-No lo sé, por ahora sí. Pero todo sea por estar con usted Kageyama-san. – cerro sus ojos y esbozo una amplia sonrisa mostrando toda su dentadura.

Dios…era tan especial…

-¿Mañana tienes que verte con Sugawara?

-Tengo entrenamiento nocturno…

-¿Y te quedas aquí hasta entonces?

-¿puedo?

Asentí con rapidez.

-Gracias Kageyama-san.

-Presumo que ya has estudiado para tus exámenes ¿no?

-un poco…

-un poco no es suficiente. Mientras te preparo un baño caliente siéntate a estudiar.

Bostezo nuevamente y asintió con resignación.

Acondicione el baño para que tuviera una ducha templada.

Recogí su casaca y lonchera y la lleve a mi habitación para colgarlas ahí. Hinata mientras estaba en el comedor leyendo los apuntes que le habia enviado por mail unos días atrás.

Me senté a contemplarlo por un momento.

Tenía el pelo revuelto más de lo habitual, la cara un poco roja, debido a los cambios de temperatura y respiraba un poco agitado. De vez en cuando emitía un bostezo prolongado. Se lo veía realmente cansado.

En un momento levanto la vista, me sonrió y volvió a lo suyo.

Me podía acostumbrar fácilmente a esa parte de él…a su presencia silenciosa. Me sentía acompañado y satisfecho de tenerle allí.

Se escuchó a lo lejos un débil sonido.

-¿Podría ser tu celular?

-Sí creo que si…lo deje en mi lonchera… ¿podría buscarlo Kageyama-san?

Le dije que sí y Salí hacia mi habitación.

La lonchera de Hinata…era como una cartera de mujer…demasiadas cosas y nunca poder encontrar el objetivo. Habia algunas mudas de ropa, lo que parecía su uniforme oficial, muchas golosinas y hasta ¡mangas!…por ahí en el fondo encontré un pequeño celular amarillo.

-Toma…

Negó con rapidez.

-por favor léame usted lo que haya llegado…me desconcentro fácil si agarro ahora el teléfono.

Levante la tapa y la pantalla me anunciaban un mail sin leer.

 **De: Yuu_4**

 **Para: Shouyou_wb**

 **Asunto: Aoba Johsai**

 **Mensaje** _: Oii Shouyou… ¿te enteraste? El gran Rey es el nuevo entrenador de Aoba Johsai. Ahora si será un equipo de temer._

El mensaje me quedo rebotando en la mente.

-Gracias…más tarde le respondo.

Guarde su celular nuevamente y volvió hacia el comedor. Hinata se habia vuelto a concentrar en la lectura.

-¿Quién es "el gran Rey"?-

Hinata levanto la vista

-¿Usted fue estudiante de esa escuela no?

Asentí

-Creo que se llama…Oikawa-san… en un partido de practica que tuvimos creo haberlo visto dando vueltas por ahí.

-¿Por qué le dicen "el gran Rey?...-

Hinata levanto los hombros a modo de respuesta rápida.

-no se… en si es un rumor. Karasuno le puso ese sobrenombre.

-¿rumor?

-aja…se dice que hace algunos años… no sé cuántos, habia un armador egocéntrico en Aoba Johsai…nadie podía seguirle el ritmo, nadie podía rematar sus pases, y su equipo lo llamaban a escondidas "El rey de la Cancha", según el rumor, una vez en un partido muy importante, todo su equipo le dio la espalda y lo dejo solo.

Esa era mi historia…me sentía asombrado que después de tantos años, aun se hablase de aquel fatídico día. Antes cuando la escuchaba solía deprimirme. Pero en ese momento con 25 años, lo veía como un paso obligatorio de la adolescencia, una situación por la que todo adolescente pasaría una vez en su vida, la de ser abandonado.

Pero aun no entendía lo del apodo de Oikawa…

-¿Y el apodo de Oikawa?

-Bueno, en si es un apodo gracias al Rey de la cancha, se dice que Oikawa-san era su senpai. Que el Rey habia aprendido de él y que en algún momento, el kouhai lo habia superado. Entonces le pusimos el Gran Rey en referencia a que era el mentor del Rey.

-¿El gran Rey ha?

Hinata asintió

-Me hubiese gustado jugar con él.

-¿con Oikawa?

-¡No! Con el Rey…imagino como se sintió cuando se quedó solo. Yo no lo hubiese dejado solo. Es difícil estar solo…yo estuve así en la escuela media, mi equipo era solamente un rejunte de otros jugadores y algunos chicos de primer año…nadie podía seguir el ritmo de mi juego, nadie tampoco entendía la pasión que tenía por el juego. Imagino que a El Rey tampoco se lo entendía, tenía una manera de jugar única. Muchos dicen que si hubiese seguido jugando, hoy seguramente hubiese sido tal vez el mejor de Japón… yo lo entiendo…lo entiendo de verdad, lástima que no nací antes para jugar a su par…

Shouyou habia dilatado su mirada y hablaba con esa sinceridad extrema que tanto me gustaba…esa mirada que solo surgía cuando hablaba sobre la pasión hacia algo que amaba…esas palabras cargadas de verdad y sentimiento, me hicieron un nudo en la garganta.

-¿no conocía sobre esa historia?

-No…pero es solo un rumor ¿no?

-Bueno si…pero yo siento que es verdad…cada vez que la escucho mi corazón se oprime. En el voleibol, eres más fuerte si están los 6… no 5 no 1…los 6. En Karasuno tenemos diferencias, Tsukishima puede ser muy irritable, pero en la cancha somos todos un equipo. Por eso…me pone triste pensar que esa persona jugo muchas veces contra su propio equipo. Me hubiese gustado en verdad ser su compañero,

Nadie nunca hubiese pensado de esa forma…todos me hubiesen criticado. Pero ahí estaba Hinata viendo el otro lado de la historia, poniéndose en la piel del humillado, queriendo consolarlo.

Me sentí reconfortado al saber, que él, era distinto. Ya lo habia dicho y no me equivocaba, Hinata era especial. No habia nadie pero nadie como él.

-Bueno…ve a bañarte ¿sí? Antes de que te duermas aquí. Así luego cenas y vas a dormir, te ves muy cansado.

-Kageyama-san…

-¿sí?

-¿Puedo usar la ropa que use la última vez?

Esboce una sonrisa sintiendo un cosquilleo nacer en mi estómago. Lucia realmente encantador con esa ropa mía, que le quedaban dos o tres talles más grandes.

-está bien…ahora te lo llevo.

…..

Lo deje bañarse tranquilo. Podía ver que lucía muy cansado, el entrenamiento debió haber sido muy duro para poder llegarle a cansar de esa manera.

Puse su ropa en la lavadora, si al día siguiente tenia entrenamiento debía ir limpia como correspondía.

Esta vez sí tenía un bóxer y un par de pantaloncillos de dormir. Aun así con usar mi sweater se podía engañar a simple viste e imaginar que no llevaba nada.

…..

Hinata devoro la comida que le habia preparado en minutos. Me habia hecho caso y no habia comido nada inadecuado de camino a mi casa. Repitió tres veces, hasta quedar extasiado.

Aun así, se levantó de la mesa e insistió en lavar el todo lo que se habia ensuciado.

Me sentía realmente cómodo con su compañía. Era grata en todos los sentidos. Y yo ya sentía la soledad que tanto me habia acompañado durante ese tiempo como una visita ingrata y amarga. ¿Cuánto tiempo más aguantaría así?...no todas las noches iba a poder gozar de su compañía y a decir verdad, desde que la primera y única noche, me sentía muy solo cuando me disponía a dormir.

Sin querer aceptarlo, sin querer verlo, sin hacer absolutamente nada…todo estaba cambiando. Me gustase o no. Hinata era parte de mi vida. Y una parte demasiado importante debo admitir.

….

Mientras Hinata se encargaba de eso, yo me preparaba para ir a la cama.

Decidí bañarme a último momento…la ducha de la mañana con Hinata no habia sido una ducha en lo absoluto.

Cuando Salí del baño. Shouyou me esperaba sentado en mi cama ensimismado con su celular.

-Sugawara llego bien a su casa. Al parecer luego del campo de entrenamiento tendremos un partido de práctica con Aoba Johsai. ¿Iras a vernos?

-¿Contra Aoba Johsai? No sé...veremos.

Hinata asintió metiéndose bajo las sabanas.

¿Cruzarme de esa forma con Oikawa? …no quería que él se acercara a Hinata sabiendo que yo estaba con él…Oikawa era peligroso en ese sentido…sería mejor que no supiera que yo estaba relacionado con alguien del club. Si, sería lo mejor.

….

Me acosté junto a Hinata.

El pequeño acomodo una pierna por encima de mi abdomen apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

Apague la tenue luz del velador de la mesa de luz.

Acomode mis brazos de forma tal para poder abrazarle.

En esa posición podía aspirar una y otra vez, toda la esencia que salía de su cuerpo. Aun tenía un poco mojado su pelo y de él salía un fuerte olor a Shampoo.

Completo…esa era la palabra correcta. No necesitaba más…ya lo tenía todo.

Elevo su cabeza para besar mi mejilla. Un beso sonoro y fuerte que termino con mi lengua metida en su boca, a medida que mis manos recorrían con suavidad su pequeño torso, abrazándole más.

Se distancio de mi boca y lanzo una pequeña risa.

-Tengo sueño Kageyama-san…

-lo se…-

Ah sabia sabia…sabía que estaba cansado…aun así quería cogérmelo muy fuerte…escuchar esos gemidos, esos gritos que me hacía saber cuánto le gustaba ser penetrado. Pero mi niño estaba muy cansado…no se necesitaba sabiduría para notarlo tremendamente agotado.

Se acomodó en su posición nuevamente… y aunque mi mente quería respetar su cansancio mi otra parte del cuerpo le importaba poco y nada…y ese era el efecto que Shouyou tenía en mi…solo con un beso me podía provocarme instantáneamente una erección.

Me revolví en la cama tratando de ignorar el hecho de que estuviese encima de mí, que su pequeño cuerpo tan deseable a mis ojos, estuviese a punto de dormirse en mi pecho.

Hinata movió su pierna maliciosamente rozándola con mi erección.

Lance un gruñido.

-Quédate quieto.-ordene- sino no me detendré y tú debes dormir.

No me contesto. A cambio volvió a mover su pierna nuevamente, haciéndome perder un poco más el control.

-Es en serio.- advertí.

Me irritaba un poco su silencio y provocación. Al parecer él se estaba divirtiendo.

Una tercera vez volvió hacerlo.

Me revolví ante el roce. Era realmente una tortura. Y no quería masturbarme…esa erección se bajaría cogiéndolo.

Busque con mi mano su trasero y palmee uno de sus glúteos suavemente.

Hinata se sobresaltó un poco.

-Basta Shouyou… ¿no era que estabas cansado?...

-si…mucho.

-¿entonces?

Me abrazo con fuerza rozando una vez más su pierna.

-Usted siempre tiene tiempo para mí. ¿Por qué yo no lo tendría?

En ese momento no quería hacer otra cosa más que besarlo. Besarlo prolongadamente…hacerlo sentir que era solo mío y de nadie más.

Hinata me sorprendió besando mi cuello. Yo no sabía lo que sentían los besos ahí, nadie nunca lo habia hecho.

Me quede un rato disfrutando de su caricia hasta que sentí como se posicionaba encima de mí, pasando completamente una pierna hacia el otro lado y apoyando suavemente su trasero en mi entre pierna.

Llegue a la conclusión de que quería pasar todas las noches con ese pequeño, con ese trasero tan dispuesto a ser follado más allá del cansancio.

No me habia dado cuenta que Hinata ya no llevaba nada debajo de mi sweater prestado. No lo habia notado…y esa era una provocación muy merecida de ser castigada.

Habia logrado mi objetivo. Lo habia pervertido por completo.

Mientras seguía besando mi cuello, me entretuve preparando su ano, uno, dos, tres dedos, entraban y salían, primero despacio, primero uno…y así hasta que con los tres logre penetrarlo sin problema…emitía pequeños gemidos, pequeños gritos que no se comparaban cuando sentía mi pene entrar.

Estaba eufórico…tenía ganas de cogerlo rápida y violentamente...no podía sacar de mi mente todas las cosas que habia hecho para que yo terminara haciéndolo con él. Estaba vez habia sido iniciativa suya.

Coloque mi pene en su pequeña entrada y lo metí con fuerza.

Dejo de besarme para agarrarse fuerte de mis hombros y gritar como a mí me gustaba.

Bajo su trasero un poco más y yo eleve mi cadera embistiéndole de nuevo con fuerza.

Flexiones mis piernas de forma tal que me ayudaban a embestirlo con fuerza. Hinata reculaba más y más haciendo que entrase todo sin problema.

Me encantaba que se dejase coger de tal forma, tan sumisa y complaciente.

Cambie de posición acostándolo boca abajo.

Y mientras volvía a penetrarlo el pequeño agarraba con fuerza las sabanas y ahogaba los gritos en mi almohada.

Desde esa posición su torso era pequeño y manejable. Me acosté sobre él pasando mis manos por abajo, tomándolo del torso, apretándolo fuerte.

Cuando estaba por acabar me senté bien encima de su traserito y lo cabalgue con fuerza.

Shouyou sentía que las embestidas eran más potentes y no reprimía ningún gemido. Ahora gritaba sin pudor algún.

-Ah…así Kageyama-san…

Apreté mis manos en su cadera al oír mi nombre entre esos jadeos tan sabroso y termine agotado al instante.

Hinata se dio la media vuelta respirando agitadamente y esbozaba una sonrisa radiante. Me tomo de la polera dándome un beso en los labios.

-Gracias…-susurro.

Me acosté de nuevo al lado de él y estaba yo me acurruque de forma en que pudiera dormir abrazado a él. Se giró para dormir frente a mí, y en el momento que le doy el último beso de la noche, en su pequeña frente, mi niño ya respiraba en forma regular.

Sonreí al pensar que era necesario cogerle para que se durmiera rápidamente.

La respiración de Shouyou era apenas audible. Realmente habia sido un día agotador.

Me dormí al cabo de unos minutos…sintiéndome la persona más feliz del mundo.

…..

.

.

.

.

 **Acá…a las corridas D: debo ir a trabajar y hasta el lunes no vuelvo…por eso siempre actualizo los sábado porque el domingo imposible… y no me gusta dejar sin capitulo todo el fin de semana… bueno esto es rápido…en 20 minutos ya me voy al trabajo. Así que escribo esto a las corridas y lo subo. Gracias gracias gracias gracias…en serio me hacen súper mega feliz. Abrir ff y ver toda su buena onda, sus opiniones, sus halagos… ah soy tan afortunada! Me siento feliz y respaldada…**

 **El lunes vuelvo…**

 **Las quiero a todas.**

 **Nos vemos cuando me lean Day G**


	15. Sueños

Me desperté sobresaltado.

Aún era de madrugada.

Hinata respiraba despacio y regularmente. No se inmutó ante mi movimiento.

Al parecer había encontrado la forma de colocarse encima de mi torso y dormir allí.

No era un sobresalto producto de un mal sueño. Sino más bien de una erección.

Era tanta la presión del cuerpo de Hinata sobre mi entrepierna que había logrado que se parase nuevamente.

Era sabido que en las mañanas ocurría...pero no así a mitad de la noche.

Me sorprendía la rápida reacción de mi cuerpo ante él.

Hinata se movió un poco acomodándose... Lo tome de las axilas y lo coloque con cuidado a mi lado.

Dormido se giró dándome la espalda.

Había salido la luna y la habitación se había iluminado más.

A el pequeño se le había elevado mi sweater y tenía una visión gloriosa de su trasero.

Tenía muchísimas ganas de apoyarlo despacio y cogerle con semejante erección...pero Dios...no podía hacer eso mientras dormía.

Me encontré con ganas de despertarlo para follarlo un ratito...escucharlo gemir, ver su rostro Colorado por el deseo y el placer... Y luego dormirme... Pero ¿Podía hacerlo?

Había entrenado mucho para poder pasar la noche conmigo y se encontraba agotado.

Acomode su ropa sin poder evitar tocarlo. Lo tenía un poco pegajoso debido al semen de unas horas atrás. Era tan hermoso y pequeño aquello que no podía alejar mi mano.

Hinata se revolvió molesto, saque mi mano y se giró para quedar enfrente de mí.

Me sentía más que nunca un maldito bastardo... Ya saben mi morbo aumentaba al pensar en su edad y en lo sumiso que era en cuanto al sexo.

Me acerqué más él y toque su glúteo...tenía ganas de tocar ese anito pequeño y estrecho que me gustaba tanto...pero sólo pase la mano por el contorno...

Vinieron a mí a los primeros días... ¿Cómo había hecho para controlarme tanto? ...

Me sentía realmente inquieto y no quería masturbarme...eso ya no lo quería hacer más. Cada vez que tenía una erección yo quería cogerlo... Ni siquiera quería que él me masturbarse o mamase...Yo quería poner mi pene en ese ano y acabar como correspondía... A parte desde la primera vez que lo había escuchado gemir y gritar, no había mejor música que esa.

Hinata no estaba siendo inmune a mi manoseo constante... Se movió inquieto, dejándome ver que su pequeño pene había también empezado a creer... Ambos teníamos la misma conexión. Y me alegraba saber que Shouyou podía seguir el ritmo de mis ganas insaciables de coger...y creo que él, en un tiempo más seria peor que yo.

No podía no hacer nada... Total era mío... Todo de él era mío. Así que tome su pene y lo apreté un poco... Baje lo que era el cuero y salió la pequeña cabeza a relucir... Jugué con ella un ratito presionándola...

Hinata seguía profundamente dormido...

Empecé a masturbarle despacio... Con suavidad.

De a ratos dejaba de hacerlo para acariciar la parte trasera... Ahh me sentía realmente excitado y un maldito en toda su expresión... Pero era el efecto que me producía y cabe recordar que siempre mi objetivo para con él niño había sido pervertirlo y hacerlo mío de todas las formas posibles.

Volví a tomar el pene con fuerza... Subí y baje con rapidez mi mano.

Hinata lanzó un suspiro prolongado.

Lo acerqué más a mí para que su pene coincidiera con mi bulto.

Sabía que estaba cansado... Pero necesitaba urgente mi dosis de él nuevamente.

Seguí masturbándolo despacio, mientras hacía que su pene rozase una y otra vez el mío.

-mmm...Ahh... ¿qué hora es? Ahh- pregunto acomodando la cabeza en la almohada.

-No sé...- susurré mientras no dejaba de hacerlo.

Elevó su mano para tocar mi rostro. Acarició mi pelo por detrás de las orejas con suavidad y dejó su mano allí

Podía vislumbrar que no había abierto sus ojos y estaba entre dormido.

Seguí con mi trabajo. Baje y subí con rapidez. Hinata apretó mi cabello con fuerza.

-Tobio...

(Siempre era una delicia escuchar mi nombre saliendo de tan inocente voz)

-¿Si?

Se acercó más apoyando de lleno su entrepierna y la mía.

-Más rápido...

Dios... Aun así a medio despertar él seguía mi ritmo.

Qué lindo era ir viendo cómo se convertía cada vez en lo que yo quería.

-Si...mi niño...más rápido entonces.

Lo hice caso y mientras se agarraba con fuerza de mi cabello y posteriormente de la nuca, Hinata acabo en medio de la noche.

Bajo su mano y acarició mi mejilla con delicadeza.

Siguió bajándola hasta mi entrepierna.

Palpo mi bulto un par de veces.

-Mmmm tengo sueño- susurro

Era muy...divertido verle hablar y actuar siempre con sus ojos cerrados...

-Lo sé... Vuelve a dormir.

Aun así quiso bajar mi pantalón.

Aleje con su mano.

-No...

-¿No?

Se incorporó de repente y se estiró para prender la luz de velador.

Refregó sus ojos y me miró. .

Tenía el pelo más rebelde que lo normal, debido a que estaba muy mojado cuando se acostó. Era una visión glamorosa. Cada vez que despertaba tenía una cara de niño que me desesperaba.

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunto

-Vamos a dormir - dije

-Pero...

-Hinata. No quiero tocarme ni que tú lo hagas. Quiero cogerte. A mí esto se me baja cogiéndote.

Hinata bajo la mirada avergonzado y apago la luz nuevamente.

Se acercó a mí para acostarse.

-Kageyama-san...

-¿Qué?

-Ya estoy despierto.

-¿Que con eso?

-Que ya consiguió lo que quería... Despertarme.

-Eres inteligente-

-No lo soy... Sólo que me gusta mucho.

\- A mí también. Tanto que quería cogerte así dormido...

-Es domingo...no hay que madrugar. - contesto.

Eso solo podía significar luz Verde para mí.

Quería hacerlo rápido...y viendo su rostro.

Prendí la luz del velador.

-Esta vez quiero verte.- dije poniéndome arriba.

-Con una condición...

-¿Cuál?

-Hazlo sin la parte de arriba. Quiero abrazarte sin ropa-susurro.

Me era difícil hacer eso... Pero no podía no complacerlo... Por cómo era él conmigo...sería ingrato de mi parte.

Me saqué la parte de arriba de mi pijama y Hinata aprovechó para acariciar todo el torso.

-¿Contento?...

-No...Quiero que me abraces muy fuerte mientras lo haces.

Sonreí ante tales peticiones.

Hinata se sacó con rapidez aquel sweater prestado y quedó totalmente desnudo.

Era tan deseable...sin que yo lo pidiese abrió sus piernas para mí y me espero en esa posición.

Lo metí de una y el niño gimió sonoramente. Su interior me recibía bien y al ser tan estrecho me hacía delirar de placer.

Su rostro me miraba con placer y dolor. Lo saque y volví a meter con fuerza. Hinata volvió a retorcerse... Esa carita que ponía cuando sentía que entraba toda quería grabarla por siempre.

Cuando ya entraba sin problema alguna me tiré sobre él... El choque de nuestros cuerpos desnudos no hizo más que aumentar mis ganas. Se sentía muy bien...me abrazo con fuerza arañando mi espalda mientras movía con fuerza una y otra vez mi entrepierna.

Hinata gemía pegado a mi oído y eso termino por vencerme.

Acabe demasiado rápido para mí gusto...pero es que no podía controlarme en lo absoluto.

A penas audible susurro:- se siente bien...

Bese su frente y apague la luz.

Eran cerca de la 5.

Hinata buscaba el sweater.

-No te lo pongas... Quiero que duermas así...

-Tengo frio-

Lo tape con la colcha y las sábanas y lo abrace a mí.

Así...yo satisfecho una vez más y el completamente desnudo nos volvimos a dormir.

….

Eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana cuando decidimos levantarnos.

Aunque ya era muy tarde, de todas formas desayunaríamos.

Le prepare a Hinata un desayuno occidental, para ahorrar un poco de tiempo. A parte de vez en cuando, a la mañana necesitaba un poco de café fuerte para arrancar el día.

Shouyou se sentó feliz al saber que iba a ser algo diferente a todos los días.

Era la primera vez que lo veía vestido con ropa de calle. Llevaba una polera naranja y pantalones negros, con una casaca a cuadros. Definitivamente no combinada nada con nada…pero así me gustaba a mí, un adolescente en día domingo, despreocupado y relajado.

Su pelo seguía sin poder acomodarse por lo que se lo revolvió aún más para poder emparejarlo.

A pesar de no haber dormido como se debía, tenía el rostro limpio, libre de ojeras sin rastro alguno de cansancio. Al contrario, su rostro sonreía y tenía en sus grandes ojos, más brillo que de costumbre.

Se quedó mirando la taza, donde le habia preparado un poco de café con leche, porque tal vez, el café solo le podía hacer mal.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No quieres tomarlo?

-no…no es eso.

-entonces tómalo antes que se enfrié.

-Mi abuela decía…que si yo contaba mis sueños en voz alta antes de desayunar, estos se cumplían.

Lo mire expectante ante tal ocurrencia. Era algo sumamente descabellado. Si otra persona me hubiese dicho lo mismo, tal vez hubiese sacado a relucir mi horrible carácter, pero cuando lo dijo él, me pareció muy divertido.

Lance una risa de por mas incrédula y el hizo una mufa. Era divertido pelearlo de esa forma.

-¿Ah sí?...bueno y ¿qué soñaste?…presumo que quieres que se cumpla ya que no quieres desayunar ¿no?

Me miro a los ojos aun con algo de molestia debido a mi risa y su rostro se puso rojo.

-No lo voy a decir…me da vergüenza.

-Vamos dilo… quiero saber.

Negó con su cabeza.

-Prometo no reírme… -

-Te estas riendo ahora mismo- bufo

Bueno…no podía sacar esa sonrisa boba de mi rostro lo admito. Es que esas ocurrencias con sus actitudes me hacían querer hacer muchas cosas.

Qué vida triste y aburrida lleve tanto tiempo sin esa presencia magistral. Por mucho tiempo habia olvidado lo que era reírme por una tontería o disfrutar de una compañía más allá del sexo. Y con él tenía todo ese combo de emociones y sentires a los cuales me estaba acostumbrando, encaprichando y de los cuales estaba dependiendo por demás.

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de ponerme serio.

-Vamos…dime… a ver que sueño quieres que se cumpla.

Quería saber con qué disparate iba a salir esta vez.

-No…

-A ver…ven- ordene.

Hinata se levantó de su silla y se acercó a mí.

Lo senté encima de mí, mirándome.

Bueno demás está decir que a mí me encantaba que se sentase así…y siempre encontraba la excusa o el pretexto perfecto para hacerlo.

Puse mis manos en su torso y lo acomode bien.

El rodeo con sus manos mi cuello y clavo su mirada en la mía.

-¿quieres decírmelo al oído?...

-no… quiero ver sus ojos cuando se lo diga.

La risa se esfumo de mi rostro y me sentí un tanto alerta. Su mirada se habia dilatado y me miraban con seriedad. No sé porque sentí frio…pero… ¿eran solo tonterías no?...al final y al cabo los sueños no se cumplen de una manera tan absurda…pero por un momento me sentí raro.

-¿Qué soñaste? Dilo de una vez. – bufe

-Etto… es difícil…

-¿Por qué difícil? Son solo palabras y ya…dilas de una buena vez.

-Es que…yo si quiero que se cumpla. Pero no sé si usted quiere eso. Vamos a dejarlo así…son boberías.

Hinata agacho su rostro y se levantó de mis piernas.

Lo mire incrédulo y aterrado. No me gustaba para nada esa actitud.

Lo retuve y con un poco de brusquedad lo volví a sentar.

-Quiero escuchar esa bobería. Prometo no reírme ni nada.

-Pero no se asuste…

-¡Por dios! ¿Qué soñaste? ¿Qué puede ser tan trágico? Si tú quieres seguro que yo también ¿no?

-no…yo sé que usted no es como yo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Qué bueno…ya le dicho que lo quiero y le he demostrado que amo estar con usted. Aun así…lo que quiero decir, no pretendo que sienta lo mismo. Porque sé que hace poco nos conocemos…y no quiero que me deje al ver que tal vez, como dice Suga, yo este apresurando las cosas.

Asentí con silencio ante aquel monologo propio de un adulto, propio de quien entiende todas y cada una de las cosas. Propio de quien ha madurado.

-Shouyou…a mí me gusta estar contigo. Lo sabes. Pero…no es sencillo para mí decir tan abiertamente lo que siento. Pero me gusta que tú me lo digas…y quiero que me lo digas más seguido. Ahora vamos, no seas así, dime cual fue ese sueño.

Hinata me dio un abrazo rápido.

¿Qué cosa tan…como decirlo… importante habia soñado?

Al fin y al cabo…debía recordar que solo tenía 15 años…era un adolescente y en la adolescencia uno agrandaba demasiado tanto las cosas buenas como malas.

Estaba listo para escuchar dos cosas: algo importante o un disparate. Con Shouyou no se sabía.

Pero quería saber, por qué tanto drama para decírmelo. Total…era un sueño y ya.

-Anoche…cuando nos volvimos a dormir…estaba muy feliz… porque es lindo dormir cuando me abraza- hizo una pausa breve- y soñé algo hermoso Kageyama-san.

-Bueno…me tranquiliza saber que era hermoso… ¿Qué soñaste?-

-Soñé que usted…me proponía matrimonio.

….

 _ **Bueno aquí lo que viene hacer la segunda parte de la segunda noche… sus noches juntos merecen mas que un capitulo.**_

 _ **Bien…siento ayer no haber actualizado, estuve enferma…bueno hace rato que lo estoy (no, no estoy hablando de mi mente, eso ya es caso perdido Jajaja) como decía…hace rato vengo con un poco de gripe pero ayer me agarro fiebre y aunque quise no pude sentarme a escribir.**_

 _ **Hoy estoy un poco mejor. Espero esta semana recuperarme y volver a actualizar.**_

 _ **Gracias chicas…gracias por comentar. Extraño cuando no lo hacen…es que me hacen sentir acompañada y querida.**_

 _ **Las quiero.**_

 _ **Nos vemos cuando me lean Day G.**_


	16. Remolino sin salida

**Capitulo dividido en dos Pov.**

 _..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _(Tobio Kageyama):_

No esperaba eso en lo absoluto…

Shouyou tenía ese brillo en su mirada…esa actitud que me daba miedo, por no saber qué hacer y odiaba eso.

Hay cosas que uno no puede controlar…es cierto y lamentable. Situaciones donde uno desea tener el poder y no se puede. En esos momentos, yo quería ser tragado por la tierra, morir.

Para mí, no poder controlar algo, es el infierno. Y no crean que el infierno es allí donde vamos a pagar los pecados…el infierno es la vida diaria y es donde uno no tiene el poder de manejar lo que creía que se podía…donde se tenía la ilusión de hacerlo…perder ante eso, era un infierno.

Y en ese momento…Hinata Shouyou se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno cercano y palpable…no en el mal sentido. Pero tenía miedo de no poder yo seguir su ritmo…de no ser suficiente.

….

Esperaba una respuesta, pero ¿Qué decirle?...

¿Era descabellado? ¿Podía materializarse?

¿Matrimonio? …jamás en mi vida lo habia pensado. Esa palabra no existía en mi vocabulario.

¿Podía yo…seguir su ritmo? ¿Podía yo bajar la guardia por primera vez en mi vida e ilusionarme con algo como eso?

Creo que habia pasado un siglo cuando hable.

-Tu… ¿Qué sabes acerca del matrimonio?...

-Casi nada…pero no cree que ¿sería lindo?

Aún conservaba en algún rincón de su mente, la inocencia que me cautivaba. A pesar de las cosas que hacíamos…en algún momento del día, él seguía siendo un niño.

Y no debía olvidarme, no podía permitir olvidarme que yo caminaba por terreno peligroso…porque en definitiva, yo era su primer amor.

-Shouyou…el matrimonio es complicado. Por tu edad, y porque ambos somos hombres. A parte…tu familia…

Y no solo eso…yo era muy diferente a él…me dolía aceptarlo…pero debía decírselo, porque al fin y al cabo quería ser sincero con él.

-y…hay que aceptar…yo no…yo no soy adecuado para que pases toda tu vida a mi lado, ¿no crees que hay mejores que yo?...

-¿mejores? ¿Quién dijo que yo necesito conocer a alguien más?

Esboce una risa.

-No me gusta esa risa- comento.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque es falsa… no tiene que reír si se siente triste.

-No estoy triste…es que siento, que tal vez en alguna parte, haya alguien mejor que yo. Que esté dispuesto a seguir tu ritmo apresurado y te canses de mí, de esta persona que por el momento adora estar contigo y hacerlo. Algún día querrás más, mucho más. Y yo jamás he dado más…no sé cómo es, y presiento que te cansaras…tu sueño es… el futuro. Y no nunca he planificado un futuro.

-No me importa. Yo esperare. No quiero que me proponga matrimonio ahora ni mañana…pero yo si planifico el futuro, me gusta hacerlo y cuando sea grande quiero tener la libertad de poder estar aquí todos los días y también de poder decirle a todos que usted me pertenece de alguna forma y no de palabra… que haya papeles y un anillo que lo confirmen…lo siento, no es que yo le vaya a obligar…es que aunque usted no lo diga, su mirada me dice que me quiere. Y tenga por seguro que lo dejare tranquilo cuando sienta que ya no es así…no lo perseguiré. Pero por el momento…por el momento yo me quedare aquí y pensare con ese futuro. Porque su mirada me lo está permitiendo.

¿Qué puedo decir ante tales palabras?...

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

El futuro…a pesar de ser como era, a pesar de todas las cosas malas que habia en mí, alguien que aún no me conocía completamente quería arriesgarse a vivir toda su vida a mi lado. Al lado de una persona que no sabía muy bien lo que era pasar tiempo de calidad con otra, que recién lo estaba aprendiendo, que ni siquiera sabía que se podía ser feliz sin tener sexo y que estaba sintiendo la soledad, cuando él no llegaba a mi casa.

Yo…si…tal vez sería feliz con él por siempre. Pero ¿y él?... podía ser feliz conmigo…al fin y al cabo no merecía pasar o desperdiciar toda la vida conmigo.

-No tienes que desperdiciar así tu vida…tienes un gran futuro por delante.

Beso mi frente de forma tranquila y suave.

-Ser feliz…no es desperdiciar. Y sé que usted me acompañara en mi futuro. Quiero verlo alentarme cuando juegue en la selección de Japón.

-Shouyou… ¿Te sientes feliz al recordar ese sueño?

Asintió rápidamente.

-¿En serio te gustaría que eso pase?...

-Si…sería maravilloso. Ya no tendría que pedirle permiso a nadie para estar aquí. Pero no soy tonto, son cosas que yo quiero. No es necesario que usted las quiera ahora. Pero espero que algún día sí.

El niño me miro feliz y se abrazó a mí fuertemente.

Bajar la guardia era difícil…porque fui sincero al decirle que tal vez…no...Que seguramente hay alguien afuera mucho mejor que yo. Y el problema en sí, aunque suene egoísta…no es que él se canse o yo lo hiera…al ritmo que iba, sino me ponía en campaña… el que podía salir herido era yo.

Hay una primera vez para todo, lo sé. Aun así, para mí era difícil aprender a querer de la forma que él lo hacía, porque nadie me habia querido así, hasta mis 25 años yo no sabía lo bien que se sentía que otra persona pudiese quererme a mi…a Kageyama Tobio… pero esas eran las consecuencias que desde el primer día que lo conocí omití pensar…porque no pensé que me involucraría de forma tal y cometí el error de no predecir que él si se involucraría.

A veces me despertaba pensando que sí, que lo quería y mucho…otras pensando que tal vez todo aquello era producto de mi deseo… y me confundía. Y no quería aceptarlo. Habían pasado solo dos semanas… ¿podía quererle con la misma intensidad con la que al parecer me quería Hinata? ¿Podía sentarme tranquilamente a planificar un futuro sin caer en la subjetividad…? ¿Es que habia pensado objetivamente desde que le conocí?...

Era cierto que ya no quería estar con nadie más. Que esta vez quería serle fiel. Que estaba siendo fiel por primera vez… ¿era eso un indicio?...

Pero no podía decir cosas que tal vez no podía cumplir. A mí no me gustaba mentir.

Empecé a sentir una tristeza desconocida. Era esa tristeza de no querer estar solo nunca más.

Y…usted lector dirá…"bueno lo tienes ahí contigo ¿Por qué ese sentimiento?"…es que yo me conozco…me conozco mejor que nadie… y puedo llegar a arruinarlo. Porque para serle sincero…yo siempre he escapado de ese tipo de relaciones sin ningún problema y ahora me encontraba acorralado…no estaba viendo las salidas…tampoco quería buscarlas. Todo era muy confuso.

Un simple sueño, me habia hecho pensar en demasía.

Lo abrace fuerte, muy fuerte, queriendo como exprimir todo ese amor que él tenía para mí.

El desayuno se habia enfriado por completo.

Y el algún punto, en algún rincón de mi cabeza y corazón… quería creer en esas palabras. En esa teoría utópica, que si contabas tu sueño antes del desayuno, este se cumplía…en algún lugar me sentí reconfortado de saber eso…y de ver como Hinata quería que aquello pasase. Mis pensamientos, terriblemente egoístas, me hacían sentir feliz. Aunque yo aún no pudiese declarar en voz alta las miles de voces que iban y venían, por mi miedo a estar confundido, aunque aún no pudiese, él me elegía por sobre todo eso sin importar que. Y me sentía realmente imponente…importante y amado. Sentía nuevamente que tenía el control sobre aquello…de alguna forma… de alguna forma lo tenía.

Me separe de su abrazo, me sentía muy emocionado.

Cada día que pasaba…mi vida se desordenaba un poco más.

Busque con desespero sus labios. Quería sentir que a pesar de que los dos corríamos a ritmos diferentes seguía el equilibrio.

Si habia algo que no habia hecho por lo menos en casi una década era besar en los labios y me reconfortaba saber que al menos podía devolverle algo de lo mucho que me estaba dando.

No…no podía ir a lo ligero. Aun me faltaba mucho por avanzar. Y debía hacerlo paso por paso. Si, seguramente así, si lograba hacer, todas las cosas que me habia negado hacer hasta el momento, tal vez de esa forma, las confusiones desaparecerían.

Shouyou me tomo de las mejillas y profundizo el beso.

Acaricie su torso levantando de a poco su polera.

Ya no importaba si desayunábamos o no.

Me habia hecho sentir tantas emociones que lo menos que quería era sentir de nuevo que me pertenecía…volver a confirmarlo.

Como siempre y de manera dócil, se dejó llevar.

Termine una vez más llevándolo a mi habitación, queriendo escuchar mi nombre salir entres gemido de esa boca colorada e irritada por mis labios.

Lo desnude completamente, porque jamás me cansaba de verlo…porque era adictivo tenerlo así, de la manera más frágil que se podía.

Y sin dejar en ningún momento de besarlo, me senté en una esquina de la cama y sentándolo encima de mí volví a follarlo como tanto me gustaba.

Acabe realmente cansado, lo habia hecho más intenso que la noche anterior, porque todos esos pensamientos no se iban de mi mente. Hinata también lo disfruto más, disfruto la intensidad de las embestidas.

Apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro. Mientras, tratando de recuperarme, lo escuche hablar.

-Te quiero Tobio…

Lo abrace

-Lo se…y me encanta oírlo.

….

Besar, mostrar mi cuerpo, hacer el amor, formalizar una relación y matrimonio. Eran palabras y acciones con las cuales no quería estar familiarizado. Y apareció él y en menos de una semana habia conseguido dos de ellas.

Me estaba arrastrando…y como quien cae en un remolino a mitad del mar, no tenía escapatoria.

….

 _(Hinata Shouyou):_

 _Tobio Kageyama…era una persona difícil…siempre lo habia sabido. Porque era una persona que se habia acostumbrado a no depender emocionalmente de nadie. Y eso en algún punto era malo…devastador. Porque no siempre puedes poner un alto a tus sentimientos. No siempre puedes poner una barrera._

 _Siempre me dice, que yo rompo todos los esquemas. Que llego y hago desastres…y cada vez que lo dice, besa mi frente y me lo agradece._

 _Aunque él mostrara ser una persona fuerte, inmune a los sentires y demás, solo era alguien solitario con miedo a que lo quieran por no saber cómo querer. Solo eso._

 _Y no me molesto en absoluto esperar a que se diera cuenta o aceptara que me quería…no necesitaba escucharlo. Aunque no niego que es re confortable oírlo, pero me lo demostraba de mejores maneras. Y con eso yo era más que feliz. Lo sigue demostrando así, aun le cuesta decir abiertamente sus sentimientos, pero sé que están ahí y llevan mi nombre._

 _Han pasado exactamente 10 años desde que tuve aquel sueño…nunca olvidare su rostro cuando se lo conté. Ya no era ese rostro serio que parecía irritado…era algo completamente distinto. Tobio se sintió feliz y triste a la vez. No puedo describir como cambiaba su mirada conforme se agolpaban los pensamientos en su mente._

 _Ame ese día, ame ver como luchaba con ese "yo" interior deseoso de salir y no poder. Ame confundirlo aún más…tenerle más y más tiempo pensando en mí, preocupándose por mí. Cuando yo sabía de ante mano que ese hombre me quería como nadie lo habia hecho y como nadie podría hacerlo._

 _Y sabía muy bien, que yo iba demasiado rápido, que tal vez no pensaba como se debía…pero no me gustaba pensar, y menos en temas del amor._

 _En ese momento, creía que contar mis sueños de esa forma se volvían realidad…en algún punto se volvió, pero no fue por eso. Fue porque habia encontrado la persona correcta, la persona que no soñaba conmigo, sino más bien la que me ayudaba a cumplirlo y la que formaba parte de ellos._

 _Desde el día que lo habia conocido, todas las noches soñaba con él…amaba hacerlo. Pero esa vez, ese sueño habia sido tan real, que me habia levantado con el corazón oprimido. Era un típico adolescente…mis emociones me demandaban demasiada cordura._

 _Recuerdo que me encontraba en la entrada de Karasuno y habían florecido los cerezos. Muchas personas me felicitaban…creo que tal vez era el día de mi graduación._

 _Me sentía triste porque me marchaba para siempre de aquella escuela que me habia dado tanto. Y por eso tal vez sentía oprimido mi pecho, aun me pone triste pensar eso._

 _Pero Tobio estaba ahí…igual que siempre, abrazándome, haciéndome sentir seguro y protegido. Y su regalo de graduación era en efecto un hermoso anillo color plata. Un anillo de compromiso._

 _Se habia sentido tan real…tan palpable, cuando lo coloco en mi dedo anular, prometiéndome su compañía por siempre, que me desperté con ganas de vivirlo si o sí._

 _Me desperté sabiendo que eso sería un poco difícil de lograr, pero más allá de eso, tenía confianza._

 _Porque sabía, desde la primera vez que habia estado con él, desde la primera vez que habia dejado que el hiciese conmigo lo que quisiese, que yo y solamente yo, terminaría a su lado._

 _Y sus ojos…sus ojos hablaban por él…con deseo, con lujuria, con sentimiento…sus ojos azules, oscuros y muchas veces tristes…me decían mucho más._

 _Sin siquiera saberlo, Kageyama Tobio se declaró ante mí, la primera noche que pasamos juntos._

…..

 _ **Realmente…realmente ustedes son un motor…cada vez que llegan sus comentarios me pongo en modo On… necesito de alguna forma devolverle con estos capítulos la felicidad que le dan a mi corazón. Tal vez se cansen de leerlo…pero gracias gracias miles de gracias. Me siento respaldad por todas ustedes. Y no puedo no complacerlas. Querida YUNE LEAGROVE…espero te guste la parte de Shouyou, lo pediste en el review y no puedo no complacer…a todas que han dado sus ideas me gusta sorprenderlas.**_

 _ **A ver… gracias a Rinachi, Gise, Hs, Yune, Gabi, BokutoSama, Ingrid, Sotray, Mikasa, Cinthya, Iauzam…gomen si me olvido de alguna…nada son increíbles, y estoy como Hinata… las quiero un montón…**_

 _ **Pd: estoy mejor de salud n.n**_


	17. Propiedad privada

Fue un domingo único y especial.

Hice lo que había querido hacer desde el día que me había dado cuenta que el pequeño me atraía: pasar todo el día en mi cama con él...

En algún momento me levanté para darle de comer algo...pero hasta que se fue a su práctica nocturna no lo dejé sólo.

Sus ganas de un futuro me habían perturbado por completo.

Por lo que lo había retenido todo el bendito día en la cama.

No me importó si llegaría cansado a la práctica nocturna.

El pequeño me había provocado por demás y necesitaba darle todo de mí.

Me dedique a hacer todo lo que quise con su cuerpo aquel domingo.

Ninguna parte quedó sin ser besada, lamida y mordida.

Hinata gozo toda la tarde de mi atención.

Lamí hasta dejar irritadas sus tetillas, dejándoles marcas de pequeñas mordidas por todo su abdomen.

Masturbe una y otra vez su pene...las veces que este se había parado y aunque no lo hiciera.

Me encanta abrir sus piernas y lamer su ano...Hinata se retorcía por toda la cama sacando las sábanas de lugar.

Me gustaba que fuera tan sumiso... Porque podía satisfacer mis ganas de sexo una y otra vez.

Lo acostaba arriba mío y mientras me dejaba lamer su cuello jugaba insistentemente con ese pequeño ano que me volvía loco.

¿Cómo iba hacer el resto de los días?...

Aquella tarde logre cogérmelo dos veces más. Digo logre, porque me sorprendía como mi pene trabajaba para él...

A Hinata le encantaba ser cogido. Cerraba sus ojos y disfrutaba de cada penetración...de cada embestida violenta.

Me gustaba lamer su ano después de terminar... Le aliviaba la irritación.

Lo mejor de todo...fue escuchar todo el tiempo sus gemidos y sus gritos. Le gustaba todo aquello.

Se colgaba de mi cuello y me pedía más...más rápido...más intenso.

¿Cómo no complacerlo?

Hinata era tan pequeño que sólo me bastaba un brazo para rodearlo, apretarlo y darle duro contra la cama.

Y si lo cogía estando encima de mí el pequeño me gemía en el oído y eso me volvía loco.

Había cumplido mi deseo de los primeros días, cuando no lo había tocado aún... El deseo de cogérmelo todo el santo día.

Lo lleve más tarde a la ducha y lo bañé. Lavé todo su cuerpo sin poder evitar tocarlo por demás.

Quería que esa noche en su habitación se acordase de mí... De los bastardo que era y se masturbarse pensando en todas y cada una de las cosas que le había hecho.

Una vez bañado, cerca de las 18 nos tiramos un rato a dormitar en el sillón del comedor.

Mientras acariciaba su pelo. Hinata se entre durmió por espacio de media hora.

Hubiese deseado que ese día nunca terminase.

Me hubiese encantado cenar con él y saber que lo tendría nuevamente a mi lado esa noche.

Pero ahora venían unos días donde debía volver a dormir sólo, sin su cuerpo inquieto y dócil cerca de mí.

...

No lucia para nada cansado.

Eran cerca de las 19 cuando ya debía marcharse.

Mientras esperaba la llegada de Sugawara me dediqué a darle los últimos besos en su boca.

Bese su frente acomodando su ropa.

-Debo hacer algo con esto - dije acariciando su cuello.- en verano no puedes usar ropa de invierno.

-No se preocupe...aún falta para que termine el invierno.

Sonreí ante su respuesta.

Acaricie su pelo cuando el timbre sonó.

-Es hora de irte. Vamos...

-Kageyama-san

-¿Si?

-Lo extrañare.

Beso mi mejilla en medio de un abrazo.

-Yo también. Escríbeme ¿Si?

Asintió mientras giraba la llave en la cerradura.

-Ah...Sawamura...-dije sorprendido-creí que...

-A Koushi se le hizo tarde y me envió a mí...

-Ohh Dai-San...-Hinata hizo una reverencia y lo saludó.

-Vamos-ordeno.

Hinata salió de un salto de mi umbral con su característica manera de ser.

Sawamura lo miro de arriba a abajo y luego dijo

-Gracias por cuidar de él.

-Un placer...podría hacerlo todo él día - dije.

-Que considerado... - contesto.

-Ahora le toca a usted joven Sawamura. Cuídemelo.

Sawamura no me contestó. A cambio recibí otro beso de Shouyou en mi mejilla y los vi cómo se alejaban.

...

Hinata se fue a su entrenamiento dejando en mi casa una ausencia que no se podía llenar con nada, y tampoco quería hacerlo.

Debía ponerme a estudiar o más bien a repasar. Al día siguiente tendría uno de mis primeros exámenes, el cual quería dar bien para poder librarme de esos finales engorrosos y difíciles.

Pero antes, mi buen sofá me retuvo unos momentos. Debía poner la mente en frio y pensar como todo se me habia ido de las manos.

No podía dejar de sonreír cuando pensaba en él…si era difícil seguir su ritmo, pero no me molestaba en lo absoluto. Me sentía feliz de ser querido de la manera en que él lo hacía.

Ambos…al fin y al cabo éramos ignorantes en ciertas cuestiones.

Pero de algo estaba seguro…a pesar de todas mis confusiones, a pesar de que yo no supiera o en el fondo no quisiera hacerlo…me propondría esforzarme por Hinata.

Su sueño me habia encontrado con la guardia baja y por eso habia reaccionado de tal manera. Pero si no pensaba tanto en mí, y me ponía a recordar…a recordar ese rostro brilloso lleno de felicidad al relatarme algo que no habia pasado, algo tan importante como el matrimonio y lleno de esa ingenuidad, lleno de esos deseos que se cumplan y con ganas de estar conmigo por siempre, me hacían feliz…no necesitaba más.

Al fin y al cabo lector…no tenía que darle tantas vueltas, no debía tener tanto miedo, Hinata era lo mejor…lo más lindo… y me iba a proponer de a poco quererle como se lo merecía.

No me iba a resultar fácil cambiar rápidamente mi forma de ser y de actuar…pero confiaba que con su compañía podría hacerlo.

Era cierto que no quería estar con nadie más. Con él tenía todo. Y podía dar todo lo que tenía a mi alcance. Y el niño se dosificaba a eso… y lo más importante, si daba los pasos correctos él se mantendría a mi lado…porque así lo quería.

….

.

.

Luego de poder ganarle a mis luchas mentales, me dedique a ordenar mi casa.

Los domingos me gustaba limpiarla a fondo y que entrase aire nuevo. Pero ese día no habia hecho nada y a decir verdad era una mugre.

La cocina habia sido lavada y ordenada por Shouyou, por lo que tenía algo menos.

Ordene mi habitación y el baño tanto como pude. Pero de noche nada quedaba igual.

Puse mi ropa a lavar junto con las sabanas y lo que habia usado Hinata la noche anterior.

Mientras el lavarropa hacia lo suyo, acomode todos mis libros como correspondía en la biblioteca. A esa hora ya no estudiaría. Ya era tarde para agregar a mi cabeza un nuevo concepto y debía dormir bien. Tenía experiencia en eso…sabía que si estudiaba a último momento y no dormía como se debía, llegaría cansado al examen y no solo eso, cansado y ansioso y me vería haciendo un desastre.

Si no sabía algo, ya era tarde para aprenderlo. Aun así me sentía seguro y capaz.

El comedor por fin quedo ordenado como se debía, también la cocina.

Mi habitación era lo peor…pero al día siguiente la limpiaría como se debía.

Cerca de las diez de la noche, acomode las cosas que iba a necesitar al día siguiente en la universidad y la deje preparada junto con la ropa que usaría, así al día siguiente no perdería tiempo.

Me prepare un té a modo de cena, no tenía apetito en lo absoluto.

Y me encontré terriblemente cansado.

Haber estado con él todo el tiempo haciéndolo, me habían dejado en mal estado. El cansancio que tenía se reflejaba en mi rostro. Parecía un zombi mal comido.

A diferencia de Shouyou que se habia ido renovado, yo era un viejo decrepito…bueno no podía olvidar que muchos más joven y tenía otra resistencia…y aunque me jactase de mis ganas insaciables en algún punto del día, mi cuerpo pasaba factura y lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Llegue como pude a mi habitación y me quede dormido unos minutos. Me despertó el timbreo de mi celular. Habia olvidado dejarlo en silencio.

Tenía hasta la vista exhausta. Busque en la mesa de luz, un par de lentes que usaba rara vez.

Mire la hora, casi media noche.

 **De: Shouyou_wb**

 **Para: kageyamatobio_5**

 **Asunto:**

 **Mensaje:** _buenas noches Kageyama-san…hace una hora volví del entrenamiento. Ya cene y me pegue una ducha. Antes de dormir quería desearle buenas noches. Hoy realmente fue un día hermoso. Estoy muy cansado. Espero verle el martes en Karasuno. ¿Ira verdad?...es que lo extrañare mucho, pero mañana debo prepararme para los exámenes. Que duerma bien._

 _._

 **De: kageyamatobio_5**

 **Para: Shouyou_wb**

 **Asunto:**

 **Mensaje:** _ **Que**_ _duermas bien. El martes ten por seguro que nos veremos. Me parece muy bien, debes estudiar mucho. También te extrañare._

Me envió un último mensaje con unos emoticones muy…emmm…tiernos. A modo de respuesta, le desee otra vez buenas noches. No era propio de mí, mandar esa clase de dibujos.

….

Dormí toda la noche de un tirón. Pero me levante con una leve angustia al saber que estaba solo.

Y no quería pensar…porque no estaría así, solo esa noche, sino la del resto de la semana.

No podía siempre quedarse conmigo… si al menos yo tuviese menos edad o el fuese más grande todo sería más simple.

Pero no me veía hablando con su madre…ni siquiera me conocía, no iba a dejar que su hijo adolescente se quedara con un hombre como yo. Digo como yo, por el hecho que aquí en Japón a los hombre de más de 25 ya se los empieza a ver de forma extraña cuando aún no se han casado o comprometido…es decir…¿Qué hace un adolescente en la casa de un adulto soltero?...

No quiero decir, que no haya hombres solteros de más edad que yo, pero es raro verlos…y la pregunta que siempre nos hacen es ¿Cuándo nos vamos a casar? ¿Cuándo conseguiremos una relación? Más aún si la persona en cuestión era un profesional, ocupado de su trabajo, parecía que para sobrevivir a ese estrés de tener una vida ocupada, lo podía solucionar una mujer haciendo los quehaceres de la casa.

Bueno…en cuanto a mi entorno familiar no tenía problema alguno. Mi madre sabia de mi condición sexual y me habia aceptado como era. Aun que siempre se preocupaba de que me fuera haciendo grande y seguía solo. Pero siempre habia sido así, nunca habia formalizado una relación desde mi adolescencia y la primera vez que lo habia hecho con Kindaichi habia sido un desastre, por lo que le habia puesto fin a eso…aunque ahora…eso podía cambiar.

Era tedioso pensar en todas las cosas que hay que pasar hasta que puedes estar con alguien sin problema alguno.

Yo tenía todas las de perder…Shouyou era muy joven, yo demasiado grande, aún faltaba para su mayoría de edad…y él debía hablar con su madre sobre su condición sexual, sin mencionar que un pervertido diez años mayor lo habia convertido completamente a la homosexualidad…

Y lo más importante, mas allá de lo que Shouyou pensaba en ese momento, lleno de los caprichos propios de un adolescente, habia que ver, si cuando su mente madurase aún más, cuando empezase a pensar como un adulto, habia que ver si yo seguía siendo tan importante… él decía que sí, pero estaba cegado por las primeras veces y no veía objetivamente, tampoco yo lo estaba haciendo. Y me entraba un poco de miedo…y ese era el motivo por el cual, a mi parecer, no era conveniente pensar a futuro… mejor era vivir, vivir intensamente.

….

El día lunes…fue un día para el olvido.

Tanto él como yo, estábamos muy ocupados con nuestras actividades y solo pudimos tomarnos un tiempo para escribirnos, nada más.

Si usted supiera cuanto extrañe su presencia, más que nada su risa y estrepitosa voz.

Quien quiera que nos viera, hubiera dicho que estábamos obsesionados… quien hubiese dicho que amaba estar así.

Ese mismo día, me presente a dar mi primer examen de física en la facultad, por lo que la obsesión se convirtió en un estrés infernal…y tuve un día horrible al final.

Lo que pude sacar en limpio, es que creo que el examen habia marchado de maravilla aunque no sabía la nota aun. Necesitaba más de 70 para eximirme de un final.

….

Y por fin habia llegado el martes de volver a Karasuno.

A las diez de la mañana, el subdirector habia coordinado una hora libre para poder tomarles el examen.

Los chicos de Karasuno me sorprendieron. Todos habían comprendido a fondo las normas de seguridad y evacuación, tanto así como el uso de extintores portátiles.

Todo el equipo logro una alta calificación en mi examen. Me sorprendía por el énfasis que le habían puesto a las escasas cosas que les había enseñado la semana atrás.

El subdirector me había permitido tomar el examen en uno de los salones.

La calificación más alta la obtuvo Tsukishima Kei, a quien reconocí como el rubio alto, del que siempre se quejaba Hinata.

El examen duro no menos de una hora y me sentía satisfecho de haber podido cumplir con mi trabajo tan satisfactoriamente.

Hinata se ofreció a ayudarme a dejar el salón en las mismas condiciones en la que lo habíamos encontrado.

Cuando todos se marcharon a seguir con la práctica del club nos quedamos solos en el recinto.

Mientras ordenaba los exámenes para entregarlos luego al director, Hinata se colgó de mi cuello, recibiendo de su parte un sonoro beso.

-Lo extrañe mucho Kageyama-san...

Ahh... Había pasado sólo un día sin ver su sonrisa. Y me pareció que había sido un siglo sin sentir ese confort que me producía.

Acaricie su pelo.

-Yo también... Pero ten cuidado. Puede venir alguien.

-¿Cómo le fue en su examen?

-Aun no lo sé. Me avisaran más tarde por mail. Pero creo que muy bien. ¿Tu? ¿Estás listo para tu examen de esta tarde?

-Si... Muy listo. Ya quiero estar en Tokio. Y poder compartir más días con usted. Le presentaré a Kenma y Lev...

-¿Tus amigos?

Me había olvidado que existían... Los dos pretendientes que había alejado Sawamura. Aunque Hinata estuviese conmigo... No éramos nada más que amantes...no teníamos un nombre. ¿Cómo marcar correctamente el territorio?

Aunque Hinata sabía...le había dicho que me pertenecía.

Los celos que había olvidado, volvieron a mí. No quería compartirlo...era mío y de nadie más.

Como también era nuevo esto de sentir celos...no tenía el mínimo control sobre ellos como podía más o menos controlar otras cosas como mis voces interiores... Pero cuando los celos llegaban se me nublaba la razón...

Lo senté con brusquedad en el escritorio vacío y lo bese mordiendo su labio interior.

-¿Que pasa Kageyama-san?

-Nada...quería recordarte que eres mío... ¿De acuerdo? - baje su polera y lamí despacio un cuello que no estaba dispuesto a curarse.

-Si señor...

-Ve al club...deben estar esperándote. Y luego rinde bien ese examen por favor.

Hinata se bajó del escritorio tambaleándose. Era fácil perturbarlo...más ahora que reaccionaba tan rápido hasta en los toques mínimos.

-Kageyama-san... Antes de volver a mi casa... ¿Puedo pasar un momento?

-Si...pero luego a tu casa ¿de acuerdo?

Se acercó a mí para despedirse. Me agache para besar sus labios y abrazarlo un momento.

-Vete- ordene.- te espero.

Tomó su lonchera y salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Relamí mis labios viéndolo partir. Aún tenía la mente cegada. Si tan solo, las aulas tuvieran cerrojo... Lo hubiese cogido sin pena alguna allí...

….

Tenía ganas de que llegase pronto la hora, para saber cómo le habia ido y para poder estar un momento con él. Habia pasado más de un día sin poder tocar como correspondía todo aquello que me pertenecía.

Cerca de las 19 sonó el timbre.

-Tobio-chan- dijo sonriente. Llevaba puesta la casaca blanca y verde agua, característica de Aoba Johsai.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pasaba a verte…y a anunciarte que ya soy el entrenador oficial.

-Genial…vete.

-Oii que descortés… pensé que me ibas a invitar a tomar algo.

-¿Cuántas veces debo aclararte la situación? Vete…

-¿llego en un mal momento?

En minutos…sino se marchaba sería un pésimo momento. No quería que se cruzara con Hinata en lo absoluto. Y menos en mi casa.

No conteste. Solo trate de calmarme.

Tooru lanzo una risa llena de sarcasmo.

-Al parecer si… ¿Qué tal si me quedo hasta conocerlo?... ¿ya va más de una semana no? ¿Sigues acostándote con él? ¿No se le agoto la batería al juguete aun?

-¿juguete?...-

La voz de Hinata provenía de atrás de Oikawa, no lo habia visto…no sé si por la altura de Tooru, o por la noche.

Los ojos de Tooru brillaron y giro sobre su eje.

-Hinata…

-Kageyama-san… ¡aprobé! Con 90… -dijo ondeando su examen. Hola soy Hinata Shouyou…- dijo extendiéndole su mano a Oikawa.

-Oikawa Tooru… ¿das clases a estudiantes?- pregunto con malicia.

-ohh ¿usted es el Gran Rey?...digo ¿el entrenador de Seijoh? El señor Kageyama-san no es mi profesor.

-¿Ah no?... ¿qué es entonces?

-Hinata entra a la casa…

-Espera Tobio, le hice una pregunta…

-Kageyama-san es mi amigo. Y me ayuda en la escuela.

-¿A estas horas vienes a ver a un amigo?

Hinata levanto sus hombros a modo de respuesta.

-A Kageyama-san no le molesta que venga a cualquier horario. Buenas noches entrenador.

Hinata le sonrió y paso entrando en mi casa.

Cerré la puerta, quedándome afuera con Tooru.

-¿Karasuno dice su chaqueta?...veo que no solo fuiste por trabajo a la escuela. Ahora, sabía que te gustaban jóvenes, pero no que querías ir a la cárcel Tobio.

-El niño fue muy claro…es un amigo.

-ahahaha… como digas. Bueno…si necesita tengo algunos chicos de su edad para presentarle.

-Oikawa…no te metas con Hinata, solo eso.

-Bueno…yo solo venía a decirte que ya habia conseguido mi primer partido de practica…justamente con Karasuno… espero que vengas a alentar por Aoba…

-Vete.

-Sisis ya me voy. ¡Ah es una pena! Ese juguete tiene cuerda para rato…pero cuando te canses ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Oikawa por fin se iba.

Trate de calmar mi frustración antes de entrar.

Hinata se encontraba sentado en el comedor esperándome.

-Felicidades por tu examen-

-Gracias. No sabía que era…amigo del gran rey.

Suspire al ver sus ojos.

-No es mi amigo.

-¿Qué quiso decir con "juguete"?

-¿Cuánto oíste de la conversación?

-Desde que le pregunto si…se seguía acostando con alguien en especial. ¿De quién hablaba?

-De ti… ¿de quién más? déjalo…es un idiota. – brame con furia.

No entendía para nada su mirada.

-¿y por qué preguntaba esas cosas si no es su amigo?...

-Es complicado.

-¿Es su novio?

-¡Dios! ¿Cómo llegas a esa conclusión? No ni pensarlo.

-Parecía celoso cuando hablaba, enojado e irritado. Y más cuando me vio. No creyó que yo fuese su amigo.

-Oikawa es…complicado. Un pasado y ya. Y no me importa si esta celoso.

-¿entonces por qué viene a su casa?

-porque no es capaz de entender.

-¿entender qué?...

-que no tengo interés alguno en él.

-¿entonces fue su novio?

-¿de verdad quieres saber?

-si…

-No, no fue mi novio.

-Pero…

-Solo una persona nada más.

-¿Cómo yo?

-Ok…no…no esperaba tener esta plática contigo. No quiero hablar de Oikawa.

-Lo siento es que…me siento… ¿pero…si es que nunca fue su novio… por que él esta celoso?

-Porque no es tonto.

Me tire sobre el sofá

-¿Cómo?

-Si…esta celoso de ti. No de mí.

-¿de mí?...

-Si… es que, no eres alguien más Shouyou…no…tus eres mucho más y él lo sabe.

Hinata por fin me dejo ver los destellos de felicidad de su rostro y me abrazo fuertemente.

…..

A pesar de que temí lo peor ante el interrogatorio de Shouyou, termino realmente como lo habia esperado.

Hinata se mantenía aferrado a mis hombros mientras lo hacíamos ahí en el sofá.

-Tobio… - dijo entre gemidos.

-¿mmm?

-¿Esta bien sentirme celoso?...

Deje de moverme para escucharle.

-Quiero que usted también sea solo mío y de nadie más- dijo escondiendo su rostro avergonzado entre mi cuello.

Acaricie sus piernas, mientras volvía a moverme dentro de él.

-No te preocupes…de nadie más.

Me aferre a él apretándolo con fuerza.

-No tienes que sentir celos…no te mortifiques... solo quiéreme.

Hinata asintió besándome y seguimos así, hasta que acabamos.

…

..

.

.

 _ **Han escuchado la Canción Uno x uno de Manuel carrasco?**_

 _ **Anoche la escuche por primera vez…y juro que me imagine a Tobio y Hinata:**_

 _Antes de que me quede sin corazón_

 _Voy a decirte todo lo que me pasa_

 _Te quiero a cada instante lo sabe Dios_

 _Aunque quererte tanto también me mata_

 _Es el viento en tu pelo, tu libertad la que me muerde_

 _Es el deseo constante de amarte más._

 _¿Qué quieres que le haga? Si cuando me clavas la mirada, se vuelve loco mi pensamiento, nunca lo digo pero lo siento._

 _En cada momentito que tú me tienes y estás conmigo, lluvia de estrellas que se disparan…_

 _Me pierde tu manera de sonreír_

 _En tu sonrisa cabe la luz del mundo_

… _quisiera repetir los besos que nos faltan uno por uno…y es esta duda negra del corazón que a veces tengo, si tú la coloreas será mejor…._

 _ **He vuelto niñas…bueno algunas dicen "que rápido actualizas"…¿Cómo desperdiciar tiempo cuando tengo tan fieles lectoras? Xdxdx las amo n.n**_

 _ **El domingo mi fic cumple un mes Xd…con lo perezosa que puedo llegar a ser fue gracias a ustedes que haya escrito 17 capítulos en un mes aahaahaha-**_

 _ **Espero les guste.**_

 _ **Si andan por face adm una página Yaoi llamada KEEP CALM AND LOVE YAOI mi firma es BelenJr…y me conocen por la loca que publica Kagehina jajaj ahí interactuó mucho con todos…seria agradable verlas en mis publicaciones.**_

 _ **Escuchen la canción si pueden… el lunes vuelvo.**_

 _ **Gracias a todas niñas lindas me hacen feliz feliz**_

 _ **Hs,Gise, Gabi, Yune, Rinachi,Bokutosama, un anónimo XD, Mikasa,Ingrid, Sotray,Cinthya, y todos esos fantasmitas que leen …**_

 _ **Nos vemos cuando me lean. Day G.**_


	18. Papá Cuervo

**Capítulo especial.**

Era tarde. Tal vez demasiado ya.

Aun se encontraba en la sala del club. Había prometido cerrar las instalaciones en bien se marchase.

Takeda sensei le había confiado la llave.

Asahi fue el último en irse.

Cerró el gimnasio y se dirigió a la sala del club para descargar su frustración.

Golpeó una y otra vez la puerta de su locker pero la impotencia no se iba.

¿Por qué lo había desobedecido?

¿Porque tenía miedo?

Vino a él, el recuerdo de cuando lo conoció, días a otras, como había mirado a Koushi... A su Koushi. Le entro una repulsión más fuerte.

Pateo con furia su locker, creando una abolladura en la chapa.

-Oii... ¡Ya basta! ¿Vas a destruir todo?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a buscarte. Aunque este enojado contigo, no significa que deba dejarte sólo.

-¿Por qué Sugawara? ¿Por qué?.. Él no es bueno para Hinata...no lo es.

-¡Oh no puedes saber eso! Dale una oportunidad... Le ha ayudado mucho con su examen también.

-Lo hizo sólo para aprovecharse... ¿Por qué me desautorizo de esa manera?

-¡Porque no eres su padre Daichi!...Yo me encargaré que no se desvíe del club...pero en su vida personal no podemos entrometernos. Lo sabes...

-¿Dónde está?

-En la casa de él.

-Pero... Ya es muy tarde.

-Dormirá ahí.

-¿He?

-De ningún modo. Vamos ahora mismo a buscarlo.

-Ni pensarlo.

-Koushi...ese desgraciado puede...

-No va hacer nada que Hinata no quiera. ¡Por Dios Sawamura! ¡Eres de lo peor!...

Las palabras de Sugawara chocaron fuertemente en él.

Quedó inefable ante la expresión de su compañero.

-Gomen Daichi... Pero actúas como si cuando nosotros empezamos a salir, tú no hubieras hecho lo imposible por pasar cada noche conmigo. O no recuerdas cómo le mentías a tu madre, diciéndole que había campamento de entrenamiento y cambio ibas a dormir a mi casa o peor aún mentirle con que yo estaba enfermo para cuidarme.

Sawamura se sonrojo y agacho su cabeza ante la cruda verdad que salía de los labios de Koushi.

-Es diferente...Hinata es inocente.

-Hinata sabe lo que quiere. Si tal vez... Kageyama no sea el más romántico...pero Shouyou ha demostrado interés en él desde el primer día. Quiere estar con él...le atrae. Quiere pasar la noche con él. Nadie lo va a obligar a nada...porque Shouyou va consciente de lo que va a ocurrir. Y créeme quiere y mucho que pase.

-¡Basta! No quiero escucharlo...

-¡Oh vamos Capitán! ¿A caso no recuerdas nuestra primera vez?

-Es diferente...

-ahaha... No logro sacarme de la mente que fue justamente aquí, que me acorralaste hasta que terminamos haciéndolo... Eres igual de pervertido Daichi

Koushi río de esa forma que solo lo hacía con él. De esa forma que lo enamoraba cada vez más.

-Es diferente...Yo si te quiero.

-¿Que te hace creer que Kageyama no?

-No sé...sólo no quiero que Hinata salga lastimado... Una decepción a esa edad puede ser... Problemática...

-No te preocupes...De eso me encargo yo. Aunque... Hoy fuiste muy duro con Shouyou... Lo dejé a pocos metros de su casa y aún iba acongojado...espero que Kageyama sepa hacerle sentirme mejor.

-¿Fui muy duro?

-Demasiado...no tienes que meterte en su vida personal. Es lo mismo que ahora venga algunos de nuestros padres y haga lo imposible por separarnos... ¿Me dejarías?

-Ni pensarlo...

-Hinata tampoco lo hará.

-Está bien... Pero... ¡lo odio!... Y verlo toda una semana en Tokio...

-Bueno... Prefiero que Hinata tenga a alguien aquí en su ciudad...y se aleje de Kenma y Lev...Son buenos chicos pero... La distancia no es buena.

-Solo Lev...Kenma ya no está interesado en Hinata...

-¿Ah no? ... Bueno... Igual Lev no es rival para Kageyama en lo absoluto.

-¿qué quieres decir?

-Koushi sonrió.

-Bueno... ¿Es mucho más atractivo no?

-¿Es en serio? ...-bramo furioso.

-Koushi esbozo una gran sonrisa.

-Solo digo lo que veo... Pero nadie se compara a ti capitán. -

Sugawara se acercó para besarlo pero a cambio el capitán lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Koushi...no te enojes así conmigo.

-No hagas que me enojé... Yo cuidaré de Hinata.

-Y tampoco digas que ese desgraciado es atractivo...

-Tú también lo eres Daichi. Mucho más.

Daichi aumento su abrazo y ahora si busco los labios de Koushi.

-Te extraño...-susurro.

-Yo también.

Sawamura acarició sus mejillas blancas y suaves.

-Koushi... Esta semana de estudio ha sido de lo peor...te extraño demasiado.

Sugawara asintió dejándose llevar por unas caricias atrevidas...que empezaban en su espalda y terminaban masajeando sus glúteos.

Acercó más el cuerpo de Sugawara haciéndole sentir su nueva erección.

-No pasó otro día sin ti...- hablo - quiero hacerlo.

-Lo sé...vamos a casa.

-No...Acá... No doy más Koushi... Quiero hacértelo acá mismo. No hay nadie.

Koushi sonrió ante la voz de Sawamura.

Mientras Sawamura seguía masajeando su trasero, Sugawara lo besaba con pasión a su vez que tocaba el gran bulto.

Koushi entonces tomó la iniciativa. Bajo de a poco aquel pantalón deportivo de Daichi y empezó a mamar de a poco ese pene duro y erecto.

Sawamura dejó escapar varios gemidos de placer. Hacía varios días que Sugawara no tenía tiempo para él...y eso tal vez también lo habia puesto de mal humor.

-Ah... ¿Por qué te haces desear así Koushi?

Koushi dejo de lamer los genitales.

-Porque debo estudiar...si fuera por ti, ya hubiese desaprobado todo.

Koushi lamió y succiono un rato más aquel pene que tanto placer le daba.

Sawamura se movió dentro de su boca, tomándolo fuertemente de su cabellera platinada. Cuando se sintió satisfecho lo levanto.

Koushi pasó unos dedos por sus labios.

-A parte... Me gusta más cuando pasamos varios días sin hacerlo.

-¿Ah sí?

-Si...porque lo haces con más intensidad...

Sawamura lo acorralo contra los locker.

-Yo no puedo pensar así... Quiero cogerte todos los días Kou...

Lo beso mientras bajo el pantalón de su compañero.

-Hazlo...

-Pero no te prepare...

Koushi se aferró de sus hombros mientras con ayuda se subía a horcajadas.

-No importa...quiero hacerlo ya.

Sawamura se sintió mucho más caliente con aquellas palabras cargadas de deseo.

Koushi sólo parecía una persona tímida y callada...pero sólo Sawamura sabía cómo era cuando ambos querían hacerlo.

Sawamura lo sostuvo contra los locker y empezó a besar su cuello suavemente mientras ponía la cabeza de su pene en la entrada del ano.

En un momento determinado, Daichi ya había metido todo adentro.

Koushi se aferró más a sus hombros esperando las embestidas salvajes de su novio.

Y estas empezaron unos segundos después de que su interior lo reconociese por completo.

Daichi podía ser muy salvaje y bruto si pasaban muchos días sin hacerlo... Y eso a Koushi le encantaba...porque de vez en cuando le gustaba tener sexo fuerte.

Koushi empezó a sentir ese placer y dolor que le daba Sawamura. Grito sin pudor alguno en aquella pequeña sala.

Las embestidas violentas de Daichi no paraban.

Mientras se aferraba a sus hombros, sentía como Sawamura apretaba sin piedad sus glúteos y enterraba cada dedo en ellos en cada potente embestida.

De solo sacudirse con el movimiento, Koushi acabo con la erección que tenía.

Daichi aún no... Tenía muchas ganas...había esperado muchos días. Y aunque Koushi ya hubiese acabado...veía en su rostro que quería seguir siendo cogido.

-Vamos...más fuerte Daichi...

Daichi mordió el cuello blanco de Sugawara propinándoles idas y venías contra los locker, que le hacían olvidar todo.

-Ah...así...

-Me vengo Kou...

Daichi penetró dos o tres veces más hasta venirse dentro de él.

Koushi respiraba agitado y se encontraba aún a horcajadas de Daichi.

-Quédate así...un momento no lo saques...

-Tú eres el pervertido Kou...

-Es que...una semana es una semana... Extrañaba esto.

-Debo sacarlo...tu interior es muy acogedor...pero debemos irnos.

Koushi volvió a besarlo.

-Te amo Capitán...

-Y yo a ti...

-¿Vamos a mi casa? Mi madre está de viaje-

Sawamura asintió.

-Nada me gusta más que dormir en tú cama.

-¿Dormir? ...

-Es una forma de decir...

Limpiaron antes de marcharse y salieron de allí tomados de la mano.

Era una fría noche y la nieve ya cubría todo.

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche cuando emprendieron el regreso a casa. Con la libertad de ir tomados de la mano en la vía pública. No habia nadie a esa hora. Podían ser ellos mismos.

Daichi Sawamura caminaba con furia hacia la sala del club.

Entro de un golpe sin pensar que estarían los chicos de segundo cambiándose.

Todos se quedaron expectantes mirándole, cuando Suga llego detrás.

-Disculpen… ¿me dejan hablar con Daichi?

Los chicos asintieron asustados antes el aura del capitán, y vistiéndose lo más rápido posible, los dejaron ahí.

-Daichi…relájate. ¿No estas contento?

-¿contento?... ¿no viste como me hablo?... ¿no viste con la prepotencia que lo hizo?

-Sí. Oi todo. Pero… ¿no es mejor? ¿No te das cuenta que lo está protegiendo?

-no quiero que Hinata incumpla con sus actividades…

-¿y lo ha hecho?...él solo quiere que mantengas tu limite. Hinata no ha faltado ni a clases ni al club, y se está esforzando en los exámenes.

-Odio cuando lo defiendes… -

-No lo defiendo…quiero que Hinata esté bien, está muy feliz a su lado.

Sawamura suspiro ante una batalla perdida.

Suga tenía razón…siempre tenía razón.

-Bueno...pero reforzare su entrenamiento.

-¡oh vamos!

-He dicho…

-Hinata no se va a alejar de él solo porque le des más trabajo. Sabes que el niño funciona bajo presion. Créeme…con tal de ver a Kageyama hará cualquier cosa. Con tal de tener tu visto bueno también. Se siente muy apenado contigo. Te quiere mucho.

-yo también…por eso…

-por eso, déjalo experimentar. Tenemos la suerte que es hombre…no se va a embarazar

Daichi sacudió su cabeza…

-¡basta! ¡No quiero pensar que hacen eso!

-ahaja eres único…

Sawamura tomo la mano izquierda de Sugawara y la beso tiernamente.

-No…tú eres único. Vamos al club…se hace tarde.

…..

Después de aquel día donde tuvieron sexo en la sala del club, Daichi no habia encontrado momento para estar con Sugawara. Ambos jóvenes tenían sobre su cabeza la presion de los exámenes del último año. Y como los dos tenían pensado ir a la Universidad, todo era más difícil.

Le habían dicho que era tiempo de dejar el club…y enfocarse en los estudios…pero eso no era una opción…no se irían del club hasta después de la eliminatorias de primavera…hasta después de volver del encuentro nacional.

…

Antes de la práctica nocturna del día domingo, ambos lograron encontrar un tiempo.

Sugawara se encontraba en la cama sobre su novio, entrecerrando sus ojos.

-¿estás cansado Kou?...

-Pase toda la noche estudiando…así podía verte hoy…

Sawamura acaricio sus cabellos a modo de gratitud.

-Duerme entonces…

-No…si me duermo ahora, dudo que me despierte para el entrenamiento. Ya dormiré luego.

Sawamura beso suavemente su mejilla, bajando hacia su cuello. Koushi llevaba una polera fina y holgada, por donde Sawamura colaba su mano para acariciar su torso.

-Dai…quiero hacerlo pero…

-mmm ¿pero qué?

-No falta nada para el entrenamiento y me resta pasar a buscar a Hinata.

-¿y?

-Que eso me lleva tiempo…y sabes que cuando lo hacemos, luego me gusta bañarme… ¿te parece ir al entrenamiento así?

-¿así como?

-Ah…no me hagas decirlo…

Sawamura lo miro.

-¿Con mi semen adentro?

Sugawara tapo su rostro.

-eres…tan pervertido cuando quieres. Si no puedo ir así.

-está bien…yo iré a buscar a Hinata…no me iré de aquí hasta hacerlo…vamos Kou…necesito de ti.

-¿tu? A buscar a Hinata.

Sawamura ya habia logrado quitarle la polera y tenía para él, aquel abdomen plano y una tetillas por demás erectas.

Lamio primero una, hasta sentir como Suga se revolvía sobre la cama.

-Si iré yo.

-Promete…que te comportaras.

-Prometido…ahora déjame hacerte todo lo que te gusta. ¿Sí?

Sawamura se quitó todas sus prendas.

Amaba como se sentía el tacto directo sobre Koushi, la diferencia de piel…porque Koushi era delicadeza y pureza en su estado máximo.

Daichi le saco una por una las prendas de Sugawara, dándole a cada parte de su cuerpo las caricias que necesitaba.

Habia pasado muchos días desde que habían hecho el amor como correspondía, y quería ese día solo dedicarse a darle placer a él.

Esta vez, no como en la sala del club, Daichi lamio con suavidad el ano de Koushi para preparo correctamente y mientras de a poco jugaba con todos los dedos de su mano izquierda…con la derecha masturbaba el pene de Koushi, quien solo se limitaba a cerrar los ojos y gemir.

Estuvo así, con ese trabajo algunos minutos, viéndolo retorcerse por demás, sabiendo que Kou ya no quería sentir sus dedos.

Se acercó a su rostro para besar y meter su lengua hasta el fondo, mientras lo hacia metió con fuerza tres dedos…amaba sentir los gemidos ahogado de su pareja.

-¿Seguimos así o quieres algo más?

-No seas cruel Dai…

-Pídemelo- dijo moviendo con fuerza los dedos dentro de su ano.

Sugawara lo tomo de la nuca con fuerza y le susurro en el oído.

-Quiero que me cojas…ya…

Sawamura esbozo una sonrisa perversa.

Abrazo a Koushi por sobre sus hombros mientras empezaba a penetrarlo. Kou gimió fuerte al sentir con la violencia que habia entrado…pero estaba vez estaba preparado.

Daichi empujo una y otra vez, le encantaba abrazarlo fuerte mientras lo cogía, Koushi parecía desaparecer bajo su cuerpo…era en ese momento mucho más frágil y manejable. Y ver ese rostro blanco volverse tan rojizo y lleno de lujuria lo volvía loco.

Amaba escuchar los gemidos y así también ahogarlos con sus besos…besarlo tanto mientras gritaba…hacerle perder el aire.

Daichi abrió de par en par las piernas de Koushi y dios sus últimas embestidas mientras masturbaba con rapidez su pene.

Eres una visión glamorosa. Koushi con la espalda enarcada…con sus piernas elevadas mientras era penetrado y masturbado…eso a Daichi lo enloquecía…

Exhalo su último grito cuando ambos terminaron

Sawamura se tiro junto a él.

-si…si tu vieras lo que yo veo…sabrías porque quiero tenerte siempre en la cama…amo tu cara cuando estas por acabar…

-Oh ¡Daichi!...

Sawamura cerro sus ojos y ladeo la cabeza. Le daban mucha vergüenza esos comentarios.

-Debo ir a bañarme…tu ve a buscar a Shouyou…

-Está bien…

Sugawara se levantó con dificultad y corrió hasta el baño-

Sawamura al rato entro también al compartimiento.

-¿no sería genial que puedas quedar embarazado? – soltó mientras arreglaba su pelo.

-¿he? ¿Qué cosas dices? ¿Estás loco?

-¿Por qué?... a mí me gustaría tener un hijo tuyo… ¿a ti no?

-Pues…si claro que sí.

Daichi le sonrió mientras colocaba su chaqueta.

-Está listo entonces…-dijo abriendo la puerta del baño.

-¿Qué cosa?...

-Cuando nos graduemos adoptaremos. Me voy llego tarde, te veo allá.

-¿he? …¡Oii Sawamura!

Pero Sawamura ya se encontraba llegando a la puerta de salida.

…

 _ **Capítulo especial de día sábado. Hacía mucho no escribía en tercera persona.**_

 _ **Dedicado a todas aquellas, que querían saber que pasaba con papa cuervo…bueno aquí lo vemos…muy ocupado por cierto.**_

 _ **En especial para la chica que escribe en anónimo (así salen tus comentario…gomen, no sé cómo te llamas) y para Gise.**_

 _ **Y para todas mis hermosas seguidoras, que cada día tengo una nueva :D …**_

 _ **Chris Novx gracias por pasarte…ojala te vuelques de lleno al fandom Hq yo ….awww y gracias por amarme Xd xD xD**_

 _ **Gracias a todas ….las quiero mucho Hs, Gise, Yune, Cinthya, mikasa, sotray, Rinachi, gabi, anónimo, bokutosama… siempre alegrándome el día…ustedes esperan capítulos y yo las espero a ustedes. Gracias. Hasta el lunes.**_


	19. Elegirse una y mil veces

Hinata se marchó luego de aquello...luego de aquel interrogatorio sobre Oikawa.

Me sentí raro cuando se fue.

Tal vez sólo era yo...pero su sonrisa no era la misma en lo absoluto.

¡Odiaba! ¡Odiaba a Tooru! ... Conocía todas y cada una de sus facetas retorcidas...pero no sabía bien cómo actuaba cuando estaba celoso. Porque jamás me había interesado ni él ni la otra persona con la que también hubiese estado.

Pero ahora era diferente.

¿Cómo hacerle saber a Hinata que él era especial en todas las formas sin caer en la etiqueta? Sin caer en promesas que no llevan a ningún lado...

Aun no podía decir a ciencia cierta si le quería...tampoco podía ponerle un nombre...pero...pero a su vez quería decirle a todo el mundo que era mío y que yo era de él...

¿Por qué hacerle sentir celos?... Era mortificante sentirlos...no quería que él sintiese algo así sin motivos. Yo en ningún momento quería hacerlo sentir mal...todo lo contrario...que se sintiera de la mejor manera...para que siempre me pudiese elegir a mí.

¿Pero cómo cuidar a Hinata de Oikawa? ¿Cómo cuidar de la lengua grande y venenosa que tenía Tooru?

No sabía muy bien qué hacer con eso... Por el momento, a pesar de haber hablado con él y de luego tener sexo...a pesar de eso, me sentía inquieto.

Era muy tarde cuando daba vueltas en la cama sin poder alejar de mí, esa sensación.

De: kageyamatobio_5

Para: Shouyou_wb

Asunto:

Mensaje: Shouyou... ¿Llegaste bien?

De: Shouyou _wb

Para: Ksgeyamatobio_5

Asunto

Mensaje: si Kageyama-san, llegue bien. Buenas noches.

Oh Dios...sentí fallecer con ese escueto mensaje... Faltante de todo...en especial de su carisma.

¡Dios! Bueno no era un adolescente...ya no. ¿Que debía hacer? ...

Pensé...pensé que nuestra conversación había quedado clara...pero definitivamente hay algo que no logré notar, que pase por alto...y Hinata me lo estaba ocultando.

Le envié un buenas noches de mi parte...pero ni recibí nada...siquiera un emoticón.

¿Qué decir?... No dormí en toda la noche.

Llene mi mente de Miles de pensamientos sin coherencia...de Miles de supuestas conversaciones... De Miles de idioteces que chocaban contra las paredes y se destruían...haciéndome ver cómo una simple estupidez a mi parecer...se iba haciendo más grande...tan grande que yo tenía mucho miedo...ya no por mí. Sino por él... ¿Cómo se sobrevivir si él decidía enojarse y dejarme?

...

¡Ohh ya se!Era muy exagerado...aun así...aun así... Tenía miedo... Hinata no podía dejarme...y menos porque unas palabras tontas...por unas palabras y un pasado insignificante que llevaban el mismo nombre: Oikawa Tooru...

Lo único que obtuve aquel martes y parte del miércoles fue un frustración difícil de marcharse.

Ese mismo miércoles, Hinata no me habia escrito, por lo que la desesperación habia empezado a fluir de manera desbordante por mi cabeza.

Decidí cerca de las 19 pasar por Karasuno a buscarle.

Llegue justo a tiempo. El entrenamiento ya habia acabado y los chicos se dispersaban.

Me quede rezagado en una parte de la entrada, hasta que llego a mí.

-¿podemos hablar?

-Kageyama-san…

-¿tienes tiempo para ir a mi casa?...

-Sí.

Caminamos en silencio. Pero no era el silencio que a mí me gustaba.

Era una noche clara y no hacia tanto frio.

Metí mis manos en los bolsillos, buscando un poco de calor. Silenciosamente Hinata se colgó de mi brazo, forzando su mano a entrar al bolsillo. Una vez hecho se aferró de mis dedos y caminamos así.

Me sentí un poco reconfortado con aquel gesto. Aun así…aun lo percibía distante.

Llegamos a mi casa tardando más de la cuenta, caminando lentamente bajo una noche realmente hermosa.

-¿Me vas a decir que ocurre?

Se sentó lentamente en una de las sillas del comedor y apoyo sus manos sobre la mesa.

-No se…

-¿no sabes?

-No…

-¿Es por Oikawa?...

Asintió

-¿Qué te preocupa de él?

-Usted no respondió mi pregunta ayer…no como yo quería.

-¿Qué pregunta?

-¿Soy solamente una persona más?...

-Te he dejado en claro que no. Ha sido corto el tiempo que hemos compartido…pero no hay nadie más que tú ahora.

-pero… ¿Qué quiere decir con "juguete"? ¿Yo lo estoy siendo?...yo…yo no quiero que se canse de mí. ¡No quiero!

No eran infundadas mis sospechas. Aunque habia parecido fuerte, esas idiotas palabras de Oikawa, lo habían molestado. Y no debía olvidarme de que era adolescente…todas las emociones valían por triple.

Me acerque a él para abrazarlo.

Mi corazón se hizo pequeño cuando escuche un sollozo ahogado bajo mi pecho.

-Lo siento Hinata…nunca me resulto fácil decir lo que siento. Y tú lo has dicho antes…hace muy poco nos conocemos. Y a veces no se…no estoy seguro…pero mírame- Hinata elevo su vista y seque una lagrima- él dice eso…porque nunca le fui fiel, si lo sé, pero…tengo mis razones para haber sido como fui y como soy con él…y siempre se sintió mal por eso…pero aun así siempre venia para estar conmigo, sabiendo que no podía esperar otra cosa más que sexo…nada más. Yo nunca lo obligue y él sabía en qué juego estaba metido.

Lo aferre a mí y bese su frente, buscando las palabras que me iluminasen.

-Y ahora…es diferente, él lo sabe. Solo quiere mentirse a sí mismo cuando me repite, que tú eres un juguete más…quiere pensar que pronto volveré. Y esta celoso y tal vez con miedo.

Hinata ya no sollozaba…y me miraba con tristeza. Y yo no podía permitirme esa mirada. No podía permitir que los celos lo mortificasen, porque si a mí me dolían un poco mucho cuando pensaba en su amigo Lev…a quien no conocía y que estaba a kilómetros de nosotros…si a mí me dolía eso…aun no pudiendo aceptar por completo todo lo que me ocurría con él…no quería pensar cómo se sentía Hinata…con todas las emociones a flor de piel…con todos esos sentires tan profundos que el tenia para mí.

-¿Volverás con él?

Esboce una sonrisa un tanto cansada.

-De hecho…desde la primera vez que te toque…lo he rechazado todas las veces que ha venido aquí.

-¿Desde la primera vez?

-No…mira…cuando te conocí, tanto el primer día como el segundo, tenía muchos problemas…me gustabas, quería estar contigo pero me aterraba tu edad… entonces pensé que solo eran ganas de tener sexo con alguien y ya…y no te mentiré. Lo busque. Pero…no me alcanzaba. Desde que te toque aquí mismo, en este comedor…ya no quise estar con él…con nadie más. Tu satisfaces todo Shouyou…me encanta estar contigo. Desearía pasar todas las noches contigo. Y no creas que solo quiero sexo contigo…no…me encanto el domingo estar contigo en el sofá, pasando tiempo en silencio…sabiendo que estás conmigo, verte estudiar, disfrutar de tus silencios…de como llenas de presencia y aroma mi casa…y eso ni Oikawa ni nadie lo habia logrado. Pero lo siento…aun no puedo decirte lo que quieres escuchar.

Hinata asintió nuevamente.

-¿Es por eso…que piensa que puede haber alguien mejor para mí? sobre mi sueño hablo.

-Bueno…debo confesar que me tomaste por sorpresa. Si me pongo a ver mi pasado…si, seguramente haya alguien afuera que es mejor que yo…que pueda decirte todo lo que quieras escuchar…pero cuando te fuiste ese domingo…lo pensé en frio…quiero vivir el presente contigo. Aun no quiero pensar en el futuro…pero quiero estar contigo ¿sí?...quiero que me elijas…aunque parezca egoísta…te lo dije ayer en la escuela…eres mío Shouyou.

-Gracias Kageyama-san…gracias por ser sincero.

-Shouyou…debes saber que eres la primera persona que beso desde mi adolescencia…y también la primera a la que he mostrado mi cuerpo. Y tengo más cosas por hacer…y que definitivamente quiero hacer contigo…pero necesito tiempo. No escuches a Oikawa…si lo haces, ambos perderemos…

¿Cómo puedo explicar lo que sentí cuando acaricio suavemente mi mejilla y busco besarme? No me canso de repetir que tan pequeño era cuando lo abrazaba y más ahora que se sentía indefenso y triste.

No fue un beso de esos que buscan algo más. Fue realmente algo hermoso que quiero recordar siempre.

-¿En serio?... ¿no besabas desde tu adolescencia?

Asentí afirmando su pregunta.

-¿Por qué lo haces ahora?

-Es algo tonto.

-Quiero escucharlo-

-Es la única forma de poder expresarte cuanto te deseo. Cuanto me gusta estar contigo.

Nos besamos nuevamente y pude sentí como se aflojaba una vez más y volvía a ser el pequeño risueño que tanto me gustaba.

Solo habia pasado un día desde que lo habíamos hecho…pero para mí nunca era suficiente. Jamás lo seria. Quería siempre siempre siempre poder cogerlo…demostrarle de la forma que mejor sabia cuando deseaba que me eligiera y que se quedara conmigo.

-Debes irte- susurre inmovilizaba sus manos…me encantaba hacer eso…tomarlo de las muñecas y besar partes de su cuerpo con él inmóvil.

-¿Por qué?...

-Porque ya es muy tarde… y no has hablado con tu madre.

-quiero venir otra noche aquí.

-¿quieres venir cada sábado?

¡Ohh sí! ¡Lo habia logrado! Hinata sonreía nuevamente con sinceridad, llenando de brillo todo su pequeño rostro.

-¿en serio?...sisi…arreglare todo. Kageyama-san…

-¿mmm?

-En Tokio debo dormir en habitaciones designadas con los demás jugadores…me temo que no podre encontrar mucho tiempo para estar contigo.

-Hinata…aun que me cueste...vas a Tokio a entrenar. Debes hacer lo necesario para aprovechar al máximo la experiencia. No te preocupes por mi…a parte si me interpongo en tu entrenamiento Sawamura me matara…ya veremos qué podemos hacer.

-Gracias Kageyama-san…ahora…antes de irme… ¿podría besarme un poco más?...

Lanzo una risa ante su pregunta…sabía muy bien que sus provocaciones e insinuaciones terminaban por rendirme fácilmente.

Se sentó encima de mí en el sofá y se dejó besar.

Y lo hice hasta que sentí que ya no podía más.

-Bueno…basta ¿sí?...

-¿Por qué?

Lo presione contra mí. Haciéndole sentir mi erección bien encima de su trasero.

-¿me vas a decir que no lo sientes?

-si…se siente muy bien… ¿me tengo que ir?

-es tarde y nos lleva tiempo…bueno a decir verdad, si te cojo ahora voy a querer hacerlo toda la noche…

Al pasar los días, los sonrojos de Hinata eran menos frecuentes y por eso me encantaba y tratada de disfrutarlo cada vez que aparecían…y aparecían si usaba palabras fuertes con él.

Hinata agacho su cabeza avergonzado. Entonces hizo un vaivén sobre mí, enloqueciéndome.

Cuando sintió mi sobresalto…el pequeño me sonrió perversamente.

¿Quién hubiese dicho que llegaría él, donde yo no controlaba ninguna situación? ¿Dónde terminaba siendo yo arrastrado hacia el sexo?...

Lo tome de la nuca con fuerza para meter toda mi lengua en su pequeña boca.

Y mientras lo hacia Hinata hacia ese bendito vaivén sobre mi erección, haciendo rozar con fuerza su propia erección.

-Si sigues así…voy a acabar.

-¿tan rápido?

No pude evitar lanzar una risa.

-a pesar de que no te la estoy metiendo…lo que haces me calienta mucho y vale como una masturbación rápida.

-vaya…pero si se siente bien.- dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Lo deje hacer aquel vaivén una y otra vez mientras me dedicaba a besar su cuello…y se sentía realmente bien. Aunque quería follarlo siempre, esta vez quería sentir aquello nuevo.

Pero…no pude conmigo. Busque y saque su pequeño y rosado pene erecto, de su pantalón. Y mientras se movía lo masturbe con fuerza. Me encantaba hacerlo acabar…ser la única persona que conocía como era su rostro y las reacciones de su cuerpo cada vez que llegaba a su orgasmo.

Lo bese con fuerza sintiendo un leve dolor en mi pene al sentirse tan presionado.

-Debo sacarlo-le susurre al oído- me estás haciendo sufrir ¿sabes? – pero dudo que me escuchase con claridad…estaba perdido queriendo llegar a su orgasmo.

Saque mi pene dentro del pantalón…Hinata se sentó suavemente sobre él…

-¿Qué hacemos si te mancho la ropa?...

Hinata dejo de moverse y me miro con seriedad.

-¿entonces?...

-Por hoy…quiero que lo hagas con tu boca…no me falta mucho…mueves tu trasero de maravilla Shouyou…me encanta.

Apreté con fuerza su pene y moví mi mano dos o tres veces más, haciéndolo acabar. Tratando de que su semen no llegase a su uniforme escolar.

Shouyou beso mi mejilla con amor, antes de arrodillarse para hacerme acabar con su boca.

En efecto no faltaba nada para llegar…con solo mover su pequeño trasero habia hecho todo el trabajo.

Me sentía extremadamente relajado cuando acabe, y más cuando sentía como se tomaba el semen y limpiaba todo rastro de suciedad.

Me encantaba también luego de práctica sexo oral, besarle los labios…era un morbo que me consumía.

-¿le gusto?

-Eres único…claro que me gusta…

Me sonrió mientras acomodaba su ropa arrugada.

-¿debo irme no?...

-me temo que si…

Lance un suspiro al levantarme del sofá…todos mis miedos y temores de las últimas horas…habían terminado yéndose…y se habia arreglado de la mejor manera.

Me sentía nuevamente completo, sintiendo que Hinata tenía sus dudas aclaradas.

Hinata me abrazo y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho.

-No me importa esperar….con que me elija ahora a mi soy feliz

-No dudes de eso.

-Te quiero Tobio- susurro aferrándose, apretando con fuerza sus brazos.

-Lo se… me encanta oírlo.

Bese su frente por escasos segundos…tratando de absorber todos aquellos sentimientos que se producían alrededor del umbral de mi puerta.

Era muy tarde. Por lo que decidí acompañarlo yo mismo a su casa.

Y tomado de mi mano, caminamos por las calles de Miyagi, mientras la temperatura bajaba cada vez más.

….

….

….

Y para ir acumulando momentos…se pasó otra semana. Otra semana junto a él. Que no habia diferido demasiado en la anterior.

Pero cada vez se me hacía más y más necesario tenerlo conmigo.

Era una obsesión…una necesidad que se convertía en deseperacion cada tarde, esperando su llegado del club.

Hubo dos o tres días, en que habia llegado sumamente cansado, por lo que ambos nos sentábamos en el sofá y mientras yo estudiaba un par de horas para mi próximo examen, Hinata se entre dormía en mi regazo. Y si acariciaba su cabello lograba que se durmiera totalmente.

Escuchar su respiración regular, y verlo dormir en esa posición, me provocaba una ternura infinita y ese sentimiento de protegerlo como cuando Sawamura me habia hecho enojar.

Parecía tan frágil…indefenso…debía protegerlo a como dé lugar…y mantener intacta su confianza en mí.

Cada día que pasaba junto a él…mis sentimientos se aclaraban mucho más.

…

…

…

…

…

-Esto es para usted Kageyama-san.

Dijo sonriente en la madrugada del martes.

Nos encontrábamos esperando la van para ir hasta Tokio.

Hinata me entrego una bolsa de plástico.

-¿Qué es?-

-Es un regalo del equipo…como agradecimiento. Si no hubiese sido por usted, no podíamos ir.

Dentro de la bolsa, yacía una casaca negra, como la que usaban ellos, con la inscripción tan conocida "Club de VoleY de Karasuno".

-Hinata nos dio su talla…espero le ande bien. Y gracias.

-Gracias Sawamura…es muy linda- dije sin poder evitar una sonrisa al ver a Hinata emocionado.

Me saque mi abrigo y me coloque aquella casaca.

Me sentía realmente bien con aquel regalo.

-¿puedo usarla toda la semana?- pregunte viendo que me quedaba muy bien…me gustaba el color negro.

-no es necesario- respondió Sugawara.

-La usare de todas formas. Gracias…gracias Shouyou.

Hinata aplaudió a modo de respuesta.

Me encantaba verlo allí con sus compañeros, porque dejaba de ser aquel muchacho que en la intimidad me provocaba y que yo pervertía…para ser lo que realmente era…un niño aun. Mi pequeño.

…

La van llego cerca de la 1,30 am.

Me entusiasmaba ver que era de la vida de Kuroo y ver quiénes eran los amigos de Hinata…

Era un reto para mí.

Desde que habia conocido a Hinata, controlar mis emociones se habia vuelto algo realmente difícil.

…

 _ **¿Cómo les va?...wiii feliz de que les haya gustado el especial.**_

 _ **Los domingos como no estoy en mi casa…no saben cómo extraño poder escribir…creo que el próximo fin de semana me llevare la compu a mi trabajo xD…la cuestión que ayer anduve batallándome sobre cómo seguir la historia…para ser sincera no quiero, en esta historia, que mis personajes sufran…solo quiero que Tobio de a poco vaya cediendo a todas las cosas que no ha hecho. Así que, no hare que Hinata sufra mucho más…porque una vez que empiezo con cosas tristes no puedo parar…me conozco, porque me resulta súper fácil escribir cosas dolorosas…solo lean mi one Shot Carta para Daichi y lo entenderán ahahahah ….**_

 _ **Bueno …ettoooo …las extraño niñas…espero tengan buen comienzo de semana. Las amo las amo las amo : HS, GISE, MCHELLE, LAURA, GABI, MIKASA, INGRID, YUNE, CINTHYA, SOTRAY, RINACHI, CHRIS, BOKUTASAMA…gomen si me olvido de alguna…nos vemos muy pronto :D**_


	20. Trabajando en expresiones

**Capítulo especial.**

-¡Vamos! Quiero más emoción…te hablo a ti Kenma.

-Ossu…

Aun lo lograba entender…siquiera mínimamente como una persona podía llegar a ser tan inexpresiva.

Y ahora parecía haber aumentado al obligarle jugar con Lev Haiba.

Lev era un novato en todos los sentidos. Pero tenía una pasión y ganas de aprender, que superaban a todo el equipo.

….

Kozume Kenma era realmente un buen jugador y uno de los mejores armadores que tenía Tokio…pero no podía lograr que amase el deporte…no podía lograr siquiera una pizca de emoción y ni hablar de querer esforzarse…él ya tenía un don, pero no lo pulía en absoluto.

Relamí mis labios al recordar que las únicas veces donde podía ver más de una expresión era cuando me salía con la mía y podía follarmelo.

Kenma solía huir de mí. Pero lograba al fin de cada práctica tenerlo para mí.

¿Qué era lo atractivo de Kenma?...

Bueno, no sé.

Kenma Kozume no tenía un gran atractivo, su pelo pintado no lo ayudaba, era muy delgado y siempre tenía una expresión de cansancio infinito. A veces creía que hasta le costaba respirar.

Pero, yo era el único que podía darle color a su rostro. Yo y nadie más.

…

Me llamo Kuroo Tetsorou. Tengo 27 años y soy el actual entrenador de uno de los colegios más fuertes de Tokio, respecto al voleibol, Nekoma.

Siempre habia sido una persona a la cual le importaba poco y nada lo que los demás decían. Incluso habia rumores muy fuertes sobre mi persona, aun así, siempre era yo mismo.

Desde, tal vez, los 12 o 13 años me habia dado cuenta que un lo mío no era un par de tetas…no. Lo mío era un buen trasero y un buen pene que manejar.

Los hombres eran muchísimo más atractivo que las mujeres. Jamás se me habia pasado por la cabeza, que sería besar o follar una mujer, tampoco lo pensaba, es decir…el cuerpo de un hombre era mil veces mejor…más aún si era inexperto, un cuerpo virgen. Aparte, es más fácil complacer y dar gozo a un hombre.

Una vez que uno practicaba consigo mismo, sabía muy bien donde tocar en el cuerpo ajeno, encenderlo y hacerlo gozar. Y ni hablar, como ya he dicho, si ese cuerpo era de alguien menor que yo, o virgen…eso se sentía mucho mejor. Ser el maestro de un alumno tan inexperto, quedar como el gran sabelotodo, y que te sigan por más aprendizaje, era lo que más me gustaba.

Los menores tenían un no sé qué…algo que me atraían fuertemente.

Cuando tenía 17 o 18 años, solía viajar todos los meses a Miyagi, un pueblo rural, donde con mi equipo competíamos en partidos de práctica. Ahí conseguía siempre con quien pasar el rato. Rara vez era el día que no follaba con alguien.

La escuela local, Aoba Johsai ofrecía un buen club de voley y unos jóvenes de escuela media listos para ser cogidos.

No me preocupaban si eran o no homosexuales. Cuando le ponía el ojo a uno, hacía de todo para que cayera ante mí.

Los adolescentes en ese estado, entre los 13 y los 15, tenían las hormonas tan necesitadas de sexo que con un simple manoseo, caían ante cualquiera.

Algunos se resistían pero cuando probaban lo que podía hacerle simplemente con mi boca…lo tenía rápidamente pidiendo más.

Aunque en Aoba Johsai siempre tuve un imposible.

El chico no quería dejarse querer y aunque hice las mil y una para pasar solo un día con él, no lo logre. Él no quería dejar su lugar como activo, lo entendía, yo tampoco lo haría…pero siempre me quedare con las ganas de haberlo probado.

La última vez que vi a Kageyama Tobio, fue cuando cursaba una tecnicatura, se habia alejado completamente del deporte y no habia ido a ninguna de las universidades conocidas.

Se decía que no tenía intenciones de cruzarse nunca más con sus antiguos compañeros, aunque se corría el rumor y yo lo sabía de buena fuente, que salía con su ex senpai, Oikawa Tooru, pero aquello no era amor en lo absoluto. Bueno, a decir verdad, Tobio no sabía para nada lo que era amar, igual que yo. Tal vez por eso quería haber compartido algo con él, nos parecíamos en muchas cosas y por lo que Oikawa me habia contado una vez, le gustaba el sexo duro, fuerte y sin remordimientos como a mí.

Pero como dije antes, no pude hacer nada, ya que ninguno quería entregar su trasero ahahaha.

Aparte a Kageyama le gustaban más jóvenes…solo hacia excepciones con Oikawa.

¿Qué sería de la vida de Kageyama? ¿Sería igual de siempre? ¿Habría cambiado?

Por mi parte, cerca de los 22 años me habia vuelto el entrenador de Nekoma, luego de graduarme como profesor de Educación Física. Estaba en mi mundo. Trabajaba en lo que amaba y tenía un séquito de jovencitos a mi merced, queriendo seguir al pie de la letra lo que decía su entrenador.

Y por el espacio de 4 años habia sido así.

Aunque siempre estaba con los de último año, para poder cambiar regularmente. Y también porque mirando con medio ojo, eran los más legales.

Cuando contaba con 25 años, ingreso al club Kozume Kenma. Su actitud desganada y desinteresada me hacía querer darle una buena emoción a su vida.

Aun tenia mi regla de no estar con nadie de primero o segundo, pero este niño me habia cautivado y más que nada porque él no caí ante mis encantos y presencia como el resto. A él le valía madre quien era y solo jugaba porque sabía hacerlo, ni siquiera le gustaba el deporte.

Kenma y todo ese conjunto de actitudes habia elevado mi morbo. Y aunque era demasiado joven, deseaba saber y ver en primera fila si podía alterar su rostro sometiéndolo.

Por el espacio de unos meses me habia rendido y creí que era lo mejor, porque recién habia cumplido sus 16 años y aún no llegaba a 3ero, como yo estaba acostumbrado.

Pero decidí largarme con todo, sin siquiera importar si lo estaba obligando o no, cuando vi cómo se relacionaba con un bloqueador de la ciudad de Miyagi.

Odiaba perder…y más con alguien tan insignificante como Hinata Shouyou…una persona a ser destinada todo su vida a un estado de pasivo interminable.

Odia ver como Kenma reaccionaba y era más expresivo de lo habitual con él. No tenía nada en contra del pequeño pero no pidió permitirme que Kozume se transformase en activo…jamás. Lo quería para mí, bien dócil para mí. Deseaba mostrarle que era mejor recibir que dar…y él tenía que recibir todo de mí.

…..

Me puse nuevamente la meta de conquistarlo a cualquier costo…y eso me llevo un esfuerzo increíble, tan increíble que no quería perder el tiempo con otros jóvenes…dedicarme solamente a él…despertarle una pasión y sino era por el vóley al menos que sea por mí.

La primera vez que logra acercarme como quería fue cuando tenía la guardia baja.

Nos habíamos quedado solo limpiando el club, una tarde que Karasuno habia venido a visitarnos. Luego de la despedida de rigor, le pedí que me ayudase a ordenar el material usado.

Kenma estaba más inexpresivo de lo normal.

-Oii ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada…quiero terminar.

-¿Es por qué Chibi-chan se fue?...-dije refiriéndome a Hinata.

Cuando lo nombre, sus ojos se dilataron.

-Si…Shouyou es increíble. No me gusta cuando vuelve a su ciudad.

Asentí queriendo controlar, las locas ganas de poseerlo y hacerle ver que yo era mejor.

-te gustaría que viniese a jugar a Nekoma ¿cierto? Tal vez con él consigamos que te animes un poco.

-No…yo no podría seguir con su juego. Solo su armador puede. Sugawara lo entiende.

-No entiendo entonces.

-No quiero jugar al vóley con Shouyou…me gustaría estar con él…

-Oh…pero no te conviene en absoluto. Él no es para ti.

-quien sabe…tal vez deba decírselo. Si…tal vez deba invitarlo a salir.

Me asombraba con la templanza que lo habia dicho. No habia vacilado, no se habia avergonzado…si quiera le importaba el hecho de que yo era su entrenador…me hablaba de igual a igual. No le importaba nada.

Recuerdo haberlo tomado con fuerza de una de sus muñecas y obligar a besarme. Kenma no me dejaba atravesar mi lengua adentro de su boca, hasta que logre hacerlo.

Se soltó con brusquedad mirándome perplejo.

Aun lo sostenia con mis manos, y sin poder alejar el dulce sabor que habia dejado en mi boca le dije:

-No pierdas el tiempo…y no ignores a tu entrenador. Puedo ser mucho mejor.

Kenma aún me miraba con perplejidad…ninguna otra emoción se asomó por su rostro.

Kozume era de una estatura muy inferior a la mía.

Me agache para volver a besarlo nuevamente sin su consentimiento. Y una vez más se resistía.

Luego descubrí que besando parte de su cuello podía aflojar un poco su tensión y obligarle de una vez que me devolviera el beso.

Solo fueron unos minutos donde logre elevar el color de su pálido rostro.

-Piénsalo… mañana hablamos- pase un dedo por su labio inferior limpiando un resto de saliva y me dedique a terminar de ordenar.

….

Los días fueron pasando.

Los primeros, después de aquel primer beso, habían sido incomodos para él.

Me evitaba y trataba de trabajar con Lev arduamente para que no cruzar palabra conmigo. Eso no hacia más que divertirme.

Y se esforzaba por ser uno de los primeros en irse.

Al notar que la situación no mejoraba. Empecé a asignarle más entrenamiento. Hasta que lograba quedarse solo conmigo por las noches.

Ambos quedábamos allí para organizar y dejar limpio para el día siguiente.

Pase muchos días robándoles ese tipo de besos cuando no se lo esperaba en lo absoluto. Y podía ver como de a poco le gustaban. Kenma empezaba a emitir leves sonidos cada vez que tiraba mi cuerpo sobre el suyo.

Y de a poco logre lo que quería.

Por mi parte estaba haciendo un esfuerzo increíble. No podía vivir a simples besos…para decirlo mejor: mi pene no vivía de besos, sino de cogidas. Y Kenma lo estaba haciendo desear.

Empecé a acorralarlo más y más. Hasta que una semana logre mientras lo besaba, masturbarle.

Al día siguiente, le hice probar el sexo oral.

Todas y cada una de las veces, cuando lo hacía acabar, Kenma se olvidaba del placer obtenido y me dejaba solo.

Pero no sabía que mi paciencia tenía un límite. Y que ya habia tocado fondo.

Una de las tantas noches que nos quedamos juntos, mientras le practicaba sexo oral, abrí más sus piernas para lamer su ano. Ese día me sentía terriblemente irritado y excitado, más que nada por como él se atrevía a jugar conmigo.

Y mientras succionaba con fuerza su pene, metí todos los dedos que pude.

Kenma lanzo un quejido doloroso.

Me levante para estar a su par.

-¿Qué haces…?saca tus dedos de ahí…

-Ni soñando-

Solté su pene erecto, dejándole de masturbar.

-¿Quieres acabar?...

Kenma me miro enojado y yo no pude evitar sonreírle.

-Te voy a coger Kozume. Quieras o no. Ahora mismo.

Y por primera vez, saque mi pene ante él.

Su rostro me mostro una expresión nueva, la del asombro.

-No…no quiero.

-No me importa.

Lo apreté contra la pared, y lamí su cuello, mientras trataba de rozar mi pene con el suyo. Al sentir aquel tacto, Kenma lanzo un gemido.

-Oh si…tu cuerpo quiere ser cogido. Sobre todo tu cola…cuando metí los dedos estaba muy caliente.

Volví a masturbarlo con fuerza queriendo llegar a su límite, pero que no acabase, hacerlo sufrir.

Cuando lo logre, deje de tocarlo otra vez.

Me puse un condón ante su mirada expectante.

Su cuerpo deseaba ser sometido de esa forma y él lo sabía…porque no escuche más una negativa de su parte.

Lo tire en el piso poniéndolo en cuatro y cuando logre dilatar su ano con la mayoría de dedos que pude, me dedique a sacarle la virginidad.

Kenma cerraba fuertemente los puños ante cada vaivén y yo simplemente no podía dejar de moverme. Hacía mucho que me venía conteniendo, que venía guardando, todo para ese momento, donde mis gruñidos se perdían bajo los gritos de él.

Y como sufrió bastante aquella vez, el resto de los días los dedique a complacerle y ser cariñoso hasta que estuviese listo para una segunda vez…para miles de veces más.

….

A tres días de la llegada de Karasuno al campamento general, me sentía tranquilo.

A Kenma ya no le interesaba en lo absoluto Hinata. Lo comprobaba cada tarde que lo hacíamos, luego de las practicas.

Amaba cada vez que lo hacía acabar porque lograba ver como su rostro me expresaba el deseo y la lujuria que sentía.

Aun así, el chico era duro, y nunca admitía que le gustaba aquella atención.

Mientras lo hacíamos una vez más, le sonreí perversamente:

-Di que te gusta… que te gusta ser cogido de esta forma.

-No, no lo diré.

-Kenma…te voy a seguir cogiendo todos los días hasta que me digas que te gusta…y el día que lo digas no te cogeré más…- empecé a moverme más rápido, viendo como su rostro contradecía sus palabras- y ¿sabes qué? Jamás me lo vas a decir…porque no vas a querer que te deje de coger de esta manera.

Kenma gimió ante los movimientos cada vez más rápidos.

Saque mi pene dentro de su ano para hacerle desear…amaba hacer eso en pleno acto.

-¿quieres que te haga acabar? – mi voz se hizo eco en el baño.

Me miro irritado mientras asentía.

-vamos…ponte en 4… -ordene. Esa visión que tenía en esa posición me hacía acabar con solo verle.

Kenma obedeció.

Baje un poco más sus pantalones, levante más la casaca roja, para poder sostenerme de sus caderas.

Volví a colocar mi pene adentro y sin ninguna dificultad su interior me recibió.

Kozume se sostenia de las paredes, mientras yo descargaba todas mis ganas en él.

Que gratificante era su pequeño trasero…definitivamente ese sería el mejor alumno de ese año.

Hasta el momento ninguno se le parecía. Pero lo bueno de tener relaciones así, es que todos los años cambiaba por algo nuevo y más joven. En ese momento cogiendo ese trasero tan apetitoso, me preguntaba si cuando Kenma se graduase encontraría uno mejor…era una expectativa que consumía mis días.

Luego de varias embestidas más, acabe.

Saque mi pene de su interior, deseche el preservativo, y le ordene que lo limpiase con su boca.

Si Kenma le ponía pasión a algo, era a lamerlo, luego de que saliera el semen.

Cuando termino, lo levante del piso. Y bese su boca.

-Ya sabes…dejare de hacerlo cuando admitas que te gusta…mientras tanto, mañana lo haremos de nuevo.

Levante mis pantalones y lo deje ahí en el baño.

…

Como habia dicho antes…aunque Kenma ya se encontraba en segundo año, tendría otro año más para disfrutarlo. Y no creo que me cansaría de su cuerpo.

Pero una vez que se graduase, seguramente ya no le encontraría atractivo alguno.

Pero no me preocupaba en lo absoluto.

Ya habia encontrado el reemplazo de Kozume una vez que dejase la escuela.

Si…un lindo chico llamado Tsukishima Kei.

…

.

 __

 _ **Hey hey hey…. He vuelto con un especial…. A modo de introducción a la parte de Tokio…que espero llene sus expectativas…**_

 _ **Chicas yo a Kuroo me lo imagino siempre así… un fucking pervertido… que sabe lo que quiere. Que todo le vale madres.**_

 _ **Gracias….akjdhsa no alcanzo a postear el capitulo que me llegan sus comentarios… me rio como foca retrasada y ando todo el día con una sonrisa boba leyendo una y otra vez su buena onda y buenos deseos… pff ni hablar cuando me dicen que me quieren :`D me da un ataque de diabetes, porque yo las adoro!**_

 _ **Rinachi, Gise, Mikasa, BokutoSama, Hs, Gabi, Torposopio, Ingrid, Yune, Cinthya, Michelle, Sotray, Chris. Miles de gracias por tomarse tiempo, leer, disfrutar y comentar. Las amo.**_

 _ **There's no such thing as fate**_  
 _ **Only yourself to blame**_ __ _ **You never walked away**_

 _ **I told you**_  
 _ **Child don't follow me home**_  
 _ **You're just to perfect for my hands to hold**_  
 _ **If you choose to stay you'll throw it all away**_  
 _ **And I just want to take your innocence!**_

 _ **Nos vemos Day G.**_


	21. Tokio I

Los asientos habían sido designados.

Por lo que me toco el último par junto con Hinata.

Le ofrecí el lugar de la ventanilla, ¿a quién no le gustaba ese lugar?

Shouyou me sonrió complacido y se acomodó.

Para las 2 am ya nos encontrábamos en la ruta.

Acomode el asiento para poder dormir un poco.

Mientras nos alejábamos de Miyagi, sobre la ruta se habían formado nubarrones, y habia empezado a llover.

Hinata se acurruco a mi lado descasando su cabeza en mi hombro. Y escuche como se dormía rápidamente.

No sé si todos, pero creo que la mayoría sabia, que el pequeño y yo, estábamos juntos.

Sugawara habia escogido los asientos, y nos habia dejado los últimos a nosotros dos.

Amaba viajar. No porque me emocionaba ir a conocer distintos lugares, no…simplemente amaba ver la ruta, la carretera. El sonido que se producía sobre el asfalto en la silenciosa madrugada, el maravilloso efecto doopler que se producía cuando un auto o camión nos adelantaba o pasaba a nuestro lado…era para mí simplemente maravilloso.

Y escuchar, ese sonido regular de la lluvia sobre el techo de la van, era un ingrediente extra.

Esas pequeñas cosas…como viajar y sentir la ruta o simplemente escuchar llover, eran situaciones que viviría una y mil veces sin cansarme.

Hinata se despertó sobresaltado, cuando se escuchó caer un rayo a lo lejos.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Un rayo…duérmete.

Se alejó de mi lado para sentarse derecho. Corrió con cautela la cortina de la ventanilla. Estaba muy oscuro y no se lograba distinguir la carretera del campo.

-Cuanto hace que no veía llover…-

El cielo se ilumino a lo lejos con un gran relámpago, que dejo entrever la ruta.

Se volvió a sobresaltar.

-¿no te gusta la lluvia?-…

-Si…mucho, pero no las tormentas-

-es algo inevitable…

-Pero si me gusta escuchar llover…dormir mientras llueve- susurro aun mirando por la ventana.

La van se movió un poco brusco y se fue iluminando la ruta a medida que llegábamos a un puesto de peaje.

Se detuvo, y observamos que llovía demasiado fuerte.

Mientras el chofer pagaba, el cielo volvió a iluminarse, y Hinata me tomo del brazo.

-Intenta dormir…

-No puedo, no con esos relámpagos.

-la tormenta está lejos…- dije mientras se escucha un trueno.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Porque he contado los segundos que hay entre cada relámpago y su trueno… y cada vez son más…así que debe estar cerca de Miyagi, y nosotros nos estamos alejando de ahí.

Hinata pareció tranquilizarse con mi respuesta.

Se agarró de mi brazo izquierdo y apoyando nuevamente su cabeza en mis hombros intento dormir.

Una vez más, sentí esa sensación de no necesitar nada más. Ese hermoso sentimiento de sentirme realmente completo y en paz.

Me dormí escuchando como la lluvia de a poco iba amainando y se iba perdiendo mientras nos alejábamos.

….

Me desperté mientras amanecía.

Observe como la van iba entrando en una zona poblada.

Ya habíamos llegado a Tokio.

El cielo en la ciudad se encontraba despejado.

Observe que el pasto de algunos campos se encontraba totalmente blanco. Por lo que seguramente hacia mucho frio.

Mientras nos adentrábamos más adentro de la ciudad, las calles aún estaban desiertas y no habia aun movimiento alguno.

La secundaria Nekoma, no quedaba cerca del centro, sino más bien en una zona más rural. Por lo que el flujo de gente era escaso, así como en Miyagi.

Aunque el cielo estaba despejado, la helada que habia caído en la noche, estaba empezando a convertirse en neblina. Tal vez, el primer día, sería uno nublado y fresco. Y si seguía así, probablemente nevaría.

Eran más de las 6 de la mañana cuando el transporte giro sobre una rotonda y se encamino a una calle cerrada, donde descansaba la gran escuela.

Nunca habia conocido Nekoma. Siempre eran ellos quienes iban a Miyagi.

A pesar de que aún era temprano, las luces del gimnasio se encontraban encendidas y se podían ver varias bicicletas aparcadas en el estacionamiento.

Dentro de nuestro transporte, los chicos se fueron despertando.

Sawamura fue el primero en pararse e ir alistándose para bajar.

Shouyou se estiro despertando de a poco.

Refregó sus ojos con su casaca y vio con felicidad de que ya habíamos llegado.

-Buenos Días…-

-Buenos días, Kageyama-san…-me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y no pude menos que sentir algo de vergüenza y la mirada asesina de Sawamura.

-¿dormiste bien?

-Si…tanto como cuando lo hago en su casa.- dijo en susurro divertido-¡vamos a bajar! ¡Quiero desayunar!

Cerré los ojos buscando paciencia…pero la pedía tan a menudo, que creo que ya habia agotado mis provisiones de aquel año.

Hinata pasó a través de mí, queriendo bajar primero.

Lo vi mantener una discusión divertida con el rubio alto y salirse con la suya, cuando Sugawara lo defendía.

Tomo su lonchera y bajo de la van.

Me quede un tanto rezagado esperando que el entrenador Ukai bajara, para hacerlo con él.

-Buenos Días, Kageyama-kun… empezamos con un desayuno y luego los chicos entraran en calor, y tendremos los primeros partidos de la mañana. Confió en que a la noche nos acompañara a cenar ¿no?-

-Ni más faltaba.

-Bien… vamos adentro.

Mientras caminábamos un tanto lento hasta dentro de las inmediaciones, algunos chicos de Nekoma habían salido a recibirnos.

Un joven, mucho más alto que yo y creo que de cualquiera, venia corriendo hacia el grupo.

-¡Hinata! ¿Has crecido?

-Oii…que saludo tan grosero, como si pudiera crecer de la última vez que nos vimos…-

-Yo crecí 2 milímetros…- contesto sonriente.

Asistí a su conversación alucinado. Hasta que escuche la voz de Hinata nuevamente

-¡wow! ¡Eres increíble Lev!...

Me pare en seco. Tenía frente a mí a Lev, uno de las dos personas mencionada por Hinata. Uno de los dos pretendientes que Sugawara me habia comentado.

Lo mire una y otra vez, analizando si era o no un rival para mí.

-Ohh Kageyama-san…él es Lev Haiba…

Hinata me acababa de presentar y yo aún no habia reaccionado por completo.

De cerca era realmente alto. Tanto Tsukishima como yo, quedábamos muy por debajo.

-¿Él es de quien siempre me hablas?- pregunto.

-¡Ossu!...es él, Tobio Kageyama.

Extendí mi mano para saludarlo.

El joven devolvió el gesto ampliando su sonrisa.

-desde hace dos semanas, Shouyou no deja de hablar sobre usted.

-¿en serio?

-Si…ya quería conocerle. Gracias por ayudarlo a él y a Karasuno.

Para mi desgracia, poso una mano sobre Hinata y revolvió sus cabellos con mucho énfasis.

-Shouyou, es increíble. Me moría sino venia…

¿Ya les habia dicho que ocurría cuando me ponía celoso?...no me podía controlar, no distinguía la realidad y el juicio se me nublaba por completo.

No sé qué me producía más repulsión y celos, si ver como Lev lo acariciaba sin ningún pudor o ver a Hinata feliz con eso.

Cuando, seguramente iba a hacer algo estúpido, una mano se posó en mi hombro.

-Tobio-san… ¡tanto tiempo!

-Kuroo…

Kuroo me sonreía mientras palmeaba mi hombro.

-¡Ven Hinata! El desayuno está listo…

-Nos vemos Kageyama-san.

No me quedo otra que asentir.

-Creí que odiabas demasiado el voleibol…

-Solo vine como adulto responsable.

Kuroo me miro de arriba abajo

-¿tu?... ¿adulto responsable? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde que te perdí de vista.

-Ah…tan sincero como siempre. Pero no creo haber sido mala influencia…tu aprendes solo.

-¿se conocen?...

Ukai llegaba para poner un alto a nuestro re encuentro.

-entrenador.- Kuroo extendió su mano y desplego una sonrisa – En efecto…Kageyama fue un gran armador en la preparatoria. Tuve varias oportunidades de jugar con él.

-¿de verdad?...

Asentí

-Bien… desayunemos con los jóvenes.

-¿vendrán las otras escuelas?

-Me temo que esta semana solo seremos Nekoma y Karasuno. No logre organizar un encuentro. Al parecer las otras escuelas están ocupadas.

-¿no se cansaran los chicos?

-No…esperemos que no. Por lo pronto de mañana tendremos entrenamiento básico. Almorzaremos. Por la tarde nos dividiremos en grupos y quiero que hagamos partidos de dos contra dos. Y llegando a la hora de cierre, jugaremos partidos de seis contra seis. Me gustaría que intercambiaros día por medio. Es decir, mañana por ejemplo usted dirigirá al Nekoma y yo a Karasuno. Creo que será algo valioso para ellos que conozcan experiencias y tácticas de otro entrenador.

-Me parece genial.

-Bien ¿Qué esperamos?...desayunemos y empecemos esta larga semana.

…

Más tarde en el desayuno conocí a Kenma.

No me pareció una amenaza en lo absoluto, apenas si habia saludado a Shouyou.

Lev si me preocupaba bastante, por el hecho que no se despegaba de mi pequeño ni a sol ni sombra.

Cuando termine de desayunar, junto con Kuroo y Ukai, los jóvenes ya se alistaban para ir al primer entrenamiento.

-¡Shouyou! ¿Quieres probar los nuevos 2 milímetros?

-¡Ossu!

No entendí bien que quería decir, hasta que lo vi.

Lev alzo a Hinata y lo subió a sus hombros como un caballo.

Creí que me iba a dar un infarto. Peor aun cuando vi como Hinata disfrutaba aquello.

-¡Wow! Sí que es alto… ¡al gimnasio Lev!...

Tsukishima chasqueo sus labios.

.exagerado y extrovertido como siempre…que irritante.

Ambos ignoraron los dichos del rubio. Lev se agarró de las piernas de Shouyou y salió corriendo del comedor como si fuera un caballo a trote.

-¿Kageyama? ¿Se siente bien?...

La voz dulce de Sugawara se escuchó entre el bullicio de los jóvenes.

No…para nada. No me sentía bien en absoluto.

Quería ir a buscar a Hinata y hacerle entender que solo yo podía tocarlo. Me hervía la sangre. No iba a aguantar toda una semana observando eso… y no poder cogerle, marcar una y otra vez todo ese cuerpo, ese territorio que era mío.

-¿señor?...

-¿he?...ah sí…no te preocupes Sugawara. Estoy bien.

-¿vamos al gimnasio?

-claro…

Me sentí realmente descompuesto. Pero no era porque el desayuno me habia caído mal…

Mi mente trabaja a full…mi corazón se sentía oprimido y eso hacía que me doliese el estómago.

¿Cómo hacer para tranquilizarme?...

Sería realmente una jornada dura. Y más aún, sabiendo que no podía estar con él como quería. Ni siquiera sabía si podía hablar un momento a solas.

Me toque la nuca, buscando calmarme.

Masajee mi frente, tratando de que mi cejo fruncido no se notara tanto. Realmente me sentía irritado al extremo.

….

El entrenamiento, junto con los partidos de práctica, fue bastante ameno.

Pude ver como Shouyou se olvidaba de todo y todos y jugaba con una enorme pasión.

Cuando algo no le salía, podía ver por primera vez, un rostro irritado queriendo mejorarse. Queriendo permanecer todo el tiempo en la cancha sin perder, superándose. Gritando a viva voz un pase más, pidiendo perdón por los errores. Cayéndose mil veces y levantándose otras mil.

Me hizo recordar cuanto ame el voleibol, por lo menos él tenía un equipo que lo seguía y lo animaba.

Y cuando ocurrieron los partidos de la tarde, Hinata se olvidaba que el equipo contrario eran sus amigos, y se volvían realmente sus contrincantes, queriendo vencerlos a toda costa.

El primer día habia terminado.

….

Luego de cenar, los jóvenes se fueron a dormir temprano.

Lo que sufrí verlo irse a los dormitorios.

No es que no confiaba en él...es que no soportaba que durmiese al lado de alguien más.

Pero ¡Por Dios! Debía dejar de ser tan egoísta. Hinata estaba realmente cansado y seguramente quería dormir y recuperar fuerzas.

-Bien... Dime la verdad... ¿Qué haces aquí? Ukai dijo que hiciste unos trabajos en el club y de ahí te conocen. -

Kuroo se acercó hacia donde estaba con un par de cervezas.

-Y es cierto- dije abriendo mi botella.

-No no... Te conozco...como dicen las ancianas: no das puntada sin hilo. ¿Quién es? ...

-Hinata.

-Ohh ¿En serio? ... -

Kuroo suspiro con tranquilidad.

-Hace unos meses mi armador estaba interesado en él...

-¿ya no lo está? -

Kuroo sonrió de la única forma que sabía hacerlo, retorcidamente.

-Con el tratamiento que le he dado...espero que no.

-Salud- dije elevando mi cerveza- me has sacado uno de encima.

-Salud por ti... Con Hinata ahora ocupado, Kenma no tiene oportunidad.

-Más vale que lo tengas controlado.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Aunque me preocupaba Lev...¿Qué clase de amistad tiene con Hinata lo sabes?

Kuroo bebió un sorbo de cerveza.

-La verdad que no se - elevó sus hombros restándole importancia. -¿Qué más da?

-¿He? No quiero compartirlo... ¿A caso quieres compartir a Kenma?

-Bueno... Es que ahora me propuse sólo estar con uno a la vez... Pero a ti nunca te importó... Estabas siempre con más de uno...

-No...Ya no más. Hinata es distinto.

-¿Te pego he? ¿Es bueno en la cama?

-No voy hablar eso contigo... Sólo te voy a decir que no nos va nada mal.

-Bueno... Pero si es solo sexual...deja al chico tranquilo.

-¡No! Hinata tiene que ser mío. Y no es sólo sexo...

-¿He?

-Creo que ya no es sólo eso...

-¿Tienes fiebre? ...

-No seas idiota.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa algo más que el sexo...?

Bebí un trago largo.

-Desde que lo hicimos la primera vez.

-mmmm... Bueno pero eso ¿Hace cuánto fue?

-Casi tres semanas... no recuerdo. Soy pésimo para las fechas.

-Bueno...eso es muy pronto. Todavía tienes la euforia de lo nuevo...como cuando le compras un juguete nuevo a un niño... juegan un rato y luego puf a la basura... Así pasa siempre.

-Si cierro los ojos...puedo imaginar que estoy hablando con Oikawa.

-es que es así. Aún es muy pronto para saberlo...

-¿Y cuando voy a saberlo entonces?

-No lo sé... A mí nunca me pasó.

-Entonces no opines.

Kuroo siguió bebiendo mientras me observaba.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-¿Qué Cara?

-De sufrimiento.

-Ah... ¿Tanto se nota?

-ahaha creo que Oikawa la está viendo desde Miyagi.

-Ni lo menciones...me ha traído problemas con el pequeño...

-Pero... ¿Por qué? ...¿No le explicaste a Hinata?

-¿He? ¿Explicarle que?... ¿No entiendes? No estoy con nadie más... Tampoco quiero que el pequeño este con otra persona...

-Wow...espera... ¿Decidiste dejar de follarte a Oikawa?

-Si... Vah a todos con lo que lo hacía.

-¿Tan bueno es el niño?

Kuroo me miró pensativo.

-No te importa... Y no pienses en él de esa manera. Ese chico es mío.

-Entiendo entiendo...ahora, el que no debe entender nada es Oikawa hahahaha...

-sii tuve problemas hace unos días con él...

-Suerte con eso entonces... Y me vas a decir el porqué de tu cara...

-Me mortifica que duerma toda la noche con otros.

-Ahh es en serio entonces...te entiendo los celos son complicados...

Quien diría... Que Kageyama Tobio se esté enamorando...

-¿Es así no?...

-Si... Mira, yo no sé nada del amor...tu tampoco... Pero creo que es así ¿no? ...

Termine de beber mi cerveza y apoye con fuerza la botella sobre la mesa.

-Tengo miedo.

-Tienes que tenerlo... Yo aún no estoy ni cerca de estar preparado... Pero si te parece bien... Adelante. No dejes que nadie se entrometa. Y no lo digo por Lev... Debes cortar con Oikawa.

-Si... Lo sé. Pero no entiende.

-Lo importante es que no la cagues... Ahora dime... ¿Qué sabes de Tsukishima?

-¿Ha?

-El chico de lentes...

-Ah... Pues... Hinata dice que tiene novio. El niño de pequitas... No recuerdo su nombre.

-Mmmm ya... Le había echado el ojo... pero si tiene novio...

-¿Ahora seleccionas?

-Bueno es que...tampoco soy de piedra y tengo sentimientos...

-Ah ahaha eres un bastardo...

-Lo sé... Bueno por ahora estoy bien con Kozume...

-¿no estás enamorado de él?

-¿He? nooo... Aun no me llegó la hora. Aun no me pondré la soga al cuello.

-te aseguro que cuando quieras acordar... Estarás colgado.

-Ese día... Te invitaré una barbacoa, a ti y al enano.

-Hecho.

...

Era cerca de medianoche cuando ya estaba acomodado en una de las habitaciones.

Nosotros, los grandes, teníamos habitaciones privadas.

Apague la luz.

Cerré mis ojos, tratando de olvidar aquel primer día, tan duro para mí y mis celos.

No podía entender cómo es que Hinata era tan pero tan sociable con Lev...¿Pero que debía hacer? ¿Enojarme? ¿Hablarlo? ...

Recordé las palabras de Kuroo... ¿Me estaba enamorando?

Vaya... Otra palabra nueva... Otra cosa que asimilar.

Una cosa más se sumaba a mis pensamientos turbios...

¿Por dónde debía empezar?..

Mentalmente tenía una lista de check...

Y Hinata ya había logrado dos puntos.

-Besar

-Mostrarme

-Hacer el amor

-Formalizar

-Matrimonio...

¿A dónde debía incluir el querer y el enamoramiento? ...

Me sentí realmente mal...y no sabía si era angustia o simplemente enojó... O impotencia... ¡Dios mío! ... ¡Que confuso era todo!

...

Me revolví en la cama pensando que estaría haciendo mi pequeño... Pero a la vez no quería mortificarme...ya había sido suficiente.

Escuche dos golpes en la puerta.

Y está se abrió lentamente.

-¿Kageyama-san?

Me sentí sumamente feliz al oír su voz.

-Shouyou... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Shouyou cerró la puerta y se metió a la cama.

-Sugawara San... Tengo que volver antes de las 5. ¿Puede poner el despertador? ...

-¿Estás seguro? La cama es demasiado pequeña...tienes que dormir bien.

Shouyou se acomodó como siempre ahorrando espacio y me abrazo.

Aun los temores y mis voces no se marchaban...pero se habían apaciguado bastante.

Me sentí seguro por primera vez en el día.

-¿Puede poner el despertador?

-Claro...-lo abrace con fuerza y susurre- recuérdame mañana agradecer a Sugawara por esto.

-Hecho...Buenas noches...

-Buenas noches...

Esta vez...no tenía ganas de tener sexo...no. Aunque había pasado casi dos días de la última vez...aunque todo el día quise volver a marcar mi territorio en él...no está vez quería disfrutar que Shouyou me había elegido a mí para pasar una noche ...cuando podía hacerlo con todos sus amigos, si total a mí me tendría siempre... Pero no. El volvió a elegirme...

¿Cómo no sentirme feliz con eso? ¿Y al menos satisfecho?

Shouyou realmente estaba haciendo estragos en mí. Realmente me volvía locamente feliz.

…..

 _ **Bueno bueno…buen jueves chicas lindas…**_

 _ **Uyyyy que problema con mi amado Kuroo…me sentí como en el fandom de free jajajajaj a ver… esta vez, habrá KuroKen… amo el KuroTsukki pero no hay lugar aquí para ese ship. si alguna quiere ver algo de KuroTsukki en Octubre y Abril hay algo de ellos y también al final un capitulo especial. En cuanto aca solo Kuroken…y no creo profundizar mas de ellos. Tal vez al final con otro capitulo.**_

 _ **Pregunta para boredmegane ¿Quién te recomendó mi historia? Bienvenida.**_

 _ **Querida Ingrid… lamento informarte que no habrá BokuAka (los amo) pero no me siento capaz de hacerlo, no creo conocer tanto a los personajes. Gomenne**_

 _ **Flora podes respirar tranquila. Bienvenida.**_

 _ **Gracias : Hs, Gise, Ingrid, Michelle, Cinthya, Yune, Gabi, Rinachi, Sotray, Torposopio, boredmegane, mikasa, Flora, Bokutosama, chris… las quiero mucho. Gracias por hacerme sentir acompañada,,,, y agradezco poder generarle emociones al escribir, emociones que se plasman tan pasionalmente en sus comentarios. Son tan especiales!...**_

 _ **En el próximo capitulo, Kags tachara otro ítem de su lista.**_

Nos vemos cuando me lean… y si quieren me buscan en Face como Day Gaitan mi foto de portada es un cuervo de Karasuno …nos vemos


	22. Tokyo II Decirlo en Voz Alta

Me desperté a mitad de la noche, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que dormía con él.

Hinata se encontraba durmiendo frente a mí, descansando su cabeza en mi pecho.

El sonido de su respiración era lo único que se oía.

Creo que si estuviéramos en mi casa, ya lo hubiese despertado...

Pero ahí no podía hacerlo...aunque me moría de ganas de hacerlo, Hinata debía reponer fuerzas para los días tan largos que le esperaban.

Mire la hora en mi celular y este marcaba las 3:59...sólo una hora más y se iría a su habitación.

Hasta volver a dormirme me dedique a acariciar su pelo y parte de nuca. Deseaba tanto poder siquiera al menos besar alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Aunque yo hubiese marcado cada parte, aún me enfurecía recordar que Lev lo había tocado. Y tenía esa necesidad imperiosa de repetirle que era mío... Y de nadie más.

No pude dormir de nuevo.

Por lo que me quede allí disfrutando de aquello.

Estar despierto no era en si la mejor opción. Mi cabeza no dejaba de trabajar. Y la verdad que quería un poco de paz. Un poco de tranquilidad. Aunque Hinata había elegido pasar la noche conmigo...aún estaba inquieto.

Shouyou se movió un poco cambiando de posición. Optó directamente por dormir encima de mí. Creí que se había despertado pero no...Estaba duro como un tronco. No sé cómo hacía para descansar en esas posiciones...porque tampoco es que yo fuese suave como una almohada.

A los segundos, volví a oír la respiración regular.

Sin quererlo en lo más mínimo...sonó la alarma de mi celular.

-Hey...Hinata...despierta.

Sacudí un poco su hombro.

-¿Ya es la hora?...

-Me temo que sí. Vamos, debes irte.

Lo ayude a levantarse despacio.

Refregó una y otra vez sus pequeñas manos en sus ojos.

-Creo que debo irme...

-Sí, apúrate antes que alguien más se despierte y te vea.

Hinata asintió aún adormilado.

Recibí de su parte un abrazo que había deseado todo el día anterior.

Aspire todo ese dulce olor que producía al dormir.

Era inexplicable lo que yo sentía cuando me abrazaba así. Sentir toda esa fragilidad buscando refugio en mis brazos.

Hinata beso mi frente... Y fue bajando por mis ojos y mejillas hasta que terminó su beso en mi boca.

Era encantador cuando tomaba la iniciativa.

Lo tome de la nuca para besarlo con mayor intensidad...haciendo que mi lengua recorriese cada parte de su interior.

-Shouyou...nunca te olvides que me perteneces... -Susurre cuando nos separamos.

Escuche que sonreía...y puedo apostar que estaba sonrojado, pero la oscuridad de la habitación no me dejaba comprobarlo.

-No lo haré... ¿Puedo decirle algo?

-¿Qué?

-lo extraño... Extraño estar con usted.

-¿Si? ¿Mucho?

-Si... Demasiado.

.

Diablos... ¿cómo podía controlarme ante aquella insinuación de su parte?

-Yo también. Ya encontraremos el tiempo... O el momento donde no estés tan cansado ¿sí? ... Ahora debes ir a la habitación y dormir esta última hora antes del desayuno.

-Si Kageyama-san...

Antes de levantarse, volví a buscar su boca, sé muy bien que no había quedado satisfecho con mi respuesta.

Aproveché aquel beso largo para poder tocar, lo más que pude todo ese cuerpo perfecto.

Y ame sobresaltarlo cuando apreté con malicia sus nalgas.

-Eres hermoso por donde te vea... Ahora ve a las habitaciones.

Me dio el beso en la mejilla de cada día y lo vi irse.

Agradecí el autocontrol que había tenido. Deseaba hacerlo con él...pero no podía permitirme que empezará cansado el día...o un poco adolorido.

Aunque ya no quería hacerlo más...termine yendo al baño a masturbarme pensado exclusivamente en mi pequeño niño. Tan pequeño, inofensivo y con algo de inocencia...y todo eso era mío... Mío y de nadie más.

…..

Las actividades empezaban temprano.

Para las 7 de la mañana, todos nos encontrábamos en el comedor, desayunando.

Vi a Hinata engullir arroz como si su vida dependiese de ello, mientras otros dos muy ruidosos le instaban a comer más.

Me senté con Kuroo, mientras Ukai se encontraba ya tan temprano armando tácticas de juego con Sawamura y Sugawara.

-Tienes mejor semblante que anoche.

-gracias.

-Oii…Kageyama no pude evitar anoche pensar en lo que hablamos… ¿tan especial es el enano?...

Si pudiera…si pudiera matar con la mirada, hubiese estado asistiendo a su funeral.

-Kuroo…no te voy a preguntar qué quieres decir con eso…porque conozco tu maldita mente. No me hagas poner de mal humor tan temprano.

-Buenoooo…yo simplemente quería saber. Nunca le habia dado importancia…y de repente es él quien ha logrado todo ese cambio…es que…admitámoslo, debe ser fantástico.

-Odio la violencia…pero si dices una palabra más sobre el niño…no te quedaran dientes para hablar. No toques lo mío.

-hahah amo tu cara de irritación extrema…creí que solo lo hacías en secundaria. Vale…yo solo pensaba…es que me intriga de verdad. Pero no te preocupes…es todo tuyo.

-claro que lo es…-

Lamentablemente habia comenzado mi mañana ya con el pie izquierdo.

Kuroo palmeo mi hombro sonriente.

-Relájate…mañana jueves, le daremos el día libre a los jóvenes. Así que tendrás tiempo para ponerte al día con el niño.

-¿hiciste lo del día libre para tu conveniencia no?...

-¿ha? Yo no necesito de días libres para estar con Kenma…estoy cuando quiero…las veces que quiera. Es algo positivo de ser su entrenador.

-si la policía viera tu cara de degenerado en estos momentos, ni siquiera necesitarían pruebas para llevarte preso.

-Lo mismo digo… ¿te imaginas ambos en prisión por estar con dos menores?

-cierra la boca…

-en ese caso… alguien tendría que ceder si o si…

-¿puedes dejar de hablar estupideces tan temprano?

-hahah es que…es tan divertido hacerte enojar… a parte ¿para qué hacerte reír?...creo que eso solo es un privilegio del enano… vamos, desayuna así nos vamos al gimnasio.

…..

Cerca de las 14 una parte de los jóvenes descansaba en las afueras del gimnasio.

Mientras otros disputaban sus partidos de dos contra dos.

A pesar de que la temperatura no era la ideal, la mayoría de ellos estaba acalorado y descansaban bajo algunos árboles.

Solo habia pasado día y medio. Y aun así para mi habia sido mucho más.

Hinata se encontraba en ese momento jugando con Sugawara contra Kenma y el líbero de Nekoma.

Lev se encontraba haciendo estiramientos de piernas en una pendiente detrás del gimnasio.

-Ten-

Le advente una botella con agua.

-Gracias señor.

-Puedes decirme Kageyama.

Se sentó y esbozo una sonrisa.

-Eso es…prioridad de Hinata. Creo que por ahora le diré señor.

-¿Hinata he?...- me senté a su lado. El pasto estaba muy frio a pesar de la hora y el sol.

-si…Shouyou es increíble.

-¿Por qué?

-Es un gran amigo.

Suspire tratando de obviar el tono de sus palabras. Y no dejándome llevar. Era un adulto…debía comportarme como tal.

-De eso quiero hablar contigo. Yo…no soy un adolescente, y como persona grande me gusta hablar de frente y con sinceridad… y me gustaría que me respondas de la misma forma.

-Se lo que me va a preguntar. Y la respuesta es No. No estoy con Hinata.

-Eso ya lo sé. ¿Pero qué te pasa a ti con él?

Lev me sonrió con sinceridad.

-Hasta hace un mes, creo que me pasaba todo con él… aunque su capitán me mantenía un tanto alejado, habia conseguido acercarme como quería. Pero, él nunca estuvo interesado en mí. Y yo tampoco al final hice mucho de mi parte.

-¿y por qué hasta hace un mes?

-un mes…tres semanas…es casi lo mismo. Hasta que apareció usted. Lo supe desde el primer día. Cada mensaje que recibo de él, es para hablarme de usted.

-¿tan así?

-No sé qué hizo…pero lo hizo bien. Hinata ha cambiado muchísimo desde la última vez que lo vi. Y usted es todo para él…lo tiene en lo más alto.

-No, yo no sabía que él…te hablaba tanto de mí.

-Oh si…desde el día que lo conoció, hasta antes de ayer. En todos sus mensajes lo menciona. Cuanto le ha ayudado, cuanto le protege y ni hablar de cuanto lo quiere.

Lev hablaba con suma sinceridad, mientras lo hacía cortaba pequeños pedacitos de pastos, tratando de evitar mirarme.

-Entonces…

-¿Qué puedo hacer?... ¿qué puedo hacer ante usted?...igual ya supe que no lograría nada cuando me conto que vendría en este viaje. Y lo quiero mucho como para hacerle algún tipo de daño. Solo quiero que me deje seguir siendo su amigo.

-Vaya…no pensé que serias tan sincero…

-Usted lo pidió.

-No puedo mentir…odio cuando lo tocas, cuando lo miras, cuando le sonríes.

-Lo siento…siempre fuimos así desde que nos conocimos.

-¿Cuánto hace que lo conoces?

-seis meses. Lo conocí en verano, en una concentración que hicimos en una escuela cercana. Al principio no le tomaba en serio, es decir… ¿Qué hacía alguien de su estatura jugando voleibol?...hasta que me demostró lo contrario. Toda esa pasión, me cautivo. Kenma dice que Hinata es un desastre como jugador…que tiene potencial, y me dice que yo soy mucho peor…es gracioso…quiero aprender de él…y ha logrado contagiarme su pasión. Es por eso que me esfuerzo todos los días. Es difícil alcanzarlo.

-Ni que lo digas…

-Pero si quiere…dejo de hacer esas cosas que le molestan.

Lance un suspiro de cansancio. No podía ser tan egoísta. Aunque a mí me doliese mucho…tenía que depositar confianza en Shouyou.

-No…no lo hagas. Hinata confía en ti, y se ve que te quiere mucho. Así que no me importa que sean amigos. Solo quería… que supieras que…no permitiré que nadie se le acerque con otras intenciones.

-Entiendo…tampoco lo permitiría. Y tiene razón… Hinata me quiere mucho...pero a usted lo ama. Lo admiro de verdad…no sé qué hizo pero…lo ama y mucho.

Mi corazón latió ferozmente.

A lo largo de estas semanas siempre me habia dicho que me quería...y yo no lograba aun decirle lo mismo, pero ahora… él… ¿me amaba? …

Oh por dios… me sentía tremendamente feliz…quería lanzar un grito fuerte y reír a carcajadas…quería demostrar cuando feliz me hacía eso…. Y cuanto miedo me generaba a la vez…Hinata se distanciaba más y más de mí. Ahora volvía a perder, volvía a quedarme atrás.

Trate de controlar mi rostro y el temblor de mis manos.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?...

-Me lo dijo ayer… antes de irnos a dormir…

-¿No lo sabía?

-No…bueno sé que me quiere.

-Oh lo lamento no fue mi intención.

-No por favor…me ha hecho feliz oír eso.

-¿y usted?... ¿lo quiere?

La pregunta de rigor.

La pregunta la cual siempre eludía responderme hasta mí mismo.

Dirigí mi vista hacia el gimnasio y empezaban a salir los grupos de dos que estaban jugando.

Vi a Hinata salir entre ellos… salió con una toalla en su cabeza, tomando largos tragos de agua. Eso solo significaba una cosa: habia perdido y estaba en su máximo estado de irritación.

Sonreí al ver esos berrinches que hacía.

No quería saber cómo se comportaría cuando perdía un partido oficial.

Gire mi mirada para encontrarme con los ojos de Lev.

-Seguramente…si tanto te habla de mí, te habrá dicho que aún no le he dicho nada al respecto.

-si…pero él entiende eso. Yaku siempre me dice que ambos somos muy tontos y descuidados…pero entendemos de ciertas cuestiones. Hinata lo entiende.

-Sí, lo sé. Nunca dije esas palabras…bueno creo que una vez…pero nunca sentí necesidad de hacerlo.

-¿ahora tampoco?

-Ahora es diferente. Ya no soy un niño, un adolescente que se puede acostumbrar a las decepciones, porque se levanta más rápido…yo ya no tengo el valor para arriesgarme a eso.

Lev asintió calladamente. No sabía si lograba entender mi respuesta.

Por el espacio de unos segundos, nos mantuvimos mirando hacia la entrada del gimnasio.

-Ahí esta Shouyou…se ve realmente irritado- dijo sonriendo.

-Si…se ve que ha vuelto perder-conteste.

-Creo que ya me van a necesitar. Si quiero ser la estrella de Nekoma, mínimo debo saber jugar un dos contra dos.

-Me alegra haber podido aclarar esto. Estoy más tranquilo.

-Aun no me respondió concretamente. Yaku una vez me dijo, que si solo pienso, las cosas no van a suceder…a veces hay que decirlas, gritarlas. Aunque sea solo una vez, para ver como suenan…como se oyen. Y creo que también sirven para convencerse.

-¿Quién es Yaku?

-Nuestro libero…mi genial guardián.

-Pues…tiene mucha razón.

-¿entonces?- dijo levantándose mientras limpiaba restos de pastos de su pantalón.

Decirlo en voz alta. Materializar aquellas palabras que me daban un poco de miedo, porque no sabía si las sentía o eran solo producto de mi ganas de estar con el pequeño.

Me levante a su par, quedando aún por debajo de él.

-Me temo que sí. Me temo que Hinata ha logrado lo que a decir verdad muchos no pudieron. Lo quiero…lo quiero más que nada.

Lev me sonrió complacido.

-Lo sabía…se nota de lejos. Pero en algún momento será necesario que lo diga.

Asentí aun si poder describir lo que se sentía decir aquellas palabras en voz alta y ver como el viento le daba forma y llegaban a mis oídos. Lo bien que se sentía admitir…admitir que lo quería. Que lo quería más que a todo y todos.

Y las voces de mi cabeza se silenciaron de repente, regalándome una hermosa y cálida paz interior.

-¡Oii Lev!... ¡nos toca a nosotros!

-¡Ya voy Inouka!- grito entusiasmado- debo irme. Nos vemos en la cena.

Lev bajo la pendiente corriendo, yéndose a encontrar con el resto.

Revolvió el pelo de Hinata y pude oír cómo se mofaba por su cara de enojo.

Aun eso me provocaba muchísimos celos, no se irían de un momento a otro.

Yo solo quería poder en algún momento, estar con Hinata, si, cogerlo por todos esos días que no lo habia tocado, besar y tocar cada una de las partes donde Lev lo habia hecho, borrar todas esas huellas que su amigo dejaba y a mí, al fin y al cabo, tanto me molestaban. Porque si, podía aceptar que fuera su amigo, pero no debía olvidar que sentía algo por él…y que sus caricias podían esconder algo…aunque tal vez nunca le dijera nada a Hinata y me respetara a mí y a la relación que teníamos, aun así, seguramente cada oportunidad que tenia de tocarle o abrazarle para él podía ser mucho más.

Y yo no quería que Shouyou se olvidase de mí, de las cosas muchos mejores que podía hacer…no podía permitirme eso. Porque él…él debía elegirme siempre, tanto como yo una y otra vez lo elegía a él.

…..

La segunda noche habia llegado.

La cena se habia programo para las 22. Por lo que los jóvenes tenían tiempo de hacer practica libre.

Increíblemente la noche se encontraba demasiado cálida, como para un día de invierno.

Enero de a poco se iba.

No tenía nada que hacer hasta la hora de la cena, por lo que aproveche la calidez de la noche para hacer algo que me gustaba mucho en la adolescencia y habia dejado de hacerlo: admirar el cielo nocturno.

Por lo que me tire sobre el pasto, a esperar que las horas pasasen.

El cielo estaba despejado y se podían ver todas las constelaciones de una noche invernal atípica.

-¿puedo acompañarlo?

Sonreí al escuchar su voz.

-eso no se pregunta.

Hinata se sentó a mi lado, mientras tomaba grandes cantidades de agua.

-¿no haces practica libre?...

-Sugawara está ocupado con los de tercero y segundo. Así que, por hoy he terminado.

-Deberías ir a bañarte entonces. No enfríes así tu cuerpo.

-quería estar un rato a solas con usted. Esto cuenta como cuando salgo de las prácticas cada tarde y voy a su casa.

A veces su sinceridad me tomaba tan de sorpresa, que no sabía bien que responder, sin decirle algo indebido. Porque a mi esas declaraciones así, no hacía más que provocarme, y querer hacerle muchas… muchísimas cosas a ese cuerpo que me conocía tan bien.

-Es necesario tu entrenamiento…no lo desperdicies.

-No lo hare. ¿Y qué estaba haciendo?...

-Mirando las constelaciones.

-Ohh- dijo elevando su cabeza para mirar el cielo- ¿sabe mucho sobre eso?

-Nada…pero es agradable verlas.

Se tiro a mi par y se quedó viendo tranquilamente y en silencio el cielo.

-Kageyama-san…

-¿mmm?

-¿me contaría algo sobre usted?

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-no sé, cualquier cosa supongo. Quiero conocerlo más.

-No hay mucho que contar…soy hijo único, mi madre aún vive en las afuera de Miyagi, una vez al mes voy a saludarla. Mi cumpleaños es el 22 de diciembre…mmm me gusta la ropa color negro y blanco…cuando estoy solo me gusta escuchar música muy fuerte, odio mirar televisión…no tengo pasatiempos…a no se claro que estar contigo todos los días.

-yo nací un 21 de junio…vivo con mi mama y mi hermana menor. No me gusta combinar la ropa…tampoco sé nada de la moda, me pongo lo que haya…

-ya lo sé…te he visto y eres un desastre.

Hinata rio admitiendo mi palabras.

-mis pasatiempos…mmm…el voleibol, leer mangas…y usted.

-lo se…

-Mañana…voy a ir con Lev a conocer la torre de Tokio… ¿si sabe que tendremos el día libre no? ¿Usted qué hará?

Trate de evitar repetir en mi cabeza lo que habia dicho. Porque se me nublaba la razón. Y más cuando pasaban días y no podía estar con él como quería.

-me quedare aquí…supongo. Diviértete.

-a la mañana iré con Lev, pero cuando regrese… ¿podemos pasar la tarde juntos?...

-¿no habrá problemas?...

-todos irán al centro por la tarde.

-¿y por qué tu no vas?

-Voy a ir si...voy a ir con usted.

-¿conmigo?

-¡claro! Quiero aprovechar cada momento acá y más si es con usted. Piénselo. Me voy a las duchas.

Se levantó de repente y sin siquiera notarlo ya habia tomado carrera y se perdía de vista.

Hahah…si…ya sé que piensa lector…al día siguiente tendría mi primera Cita… realmente increíble.

….

Cene nuevamente con el incansable de Kuroo. Pero esta vez se limitó a hablar de sexo y de chicos, para hablar sobre voleibol.

Luego de un rato discutiendo en la sobre mesa, si habia sido acertado o no, el hecho de que no jugué más al vóley, me dejo en paz y pude deslizarme a mi habitación.

Que grande fue mi sorpresa cuando lo vi, ya acostado en mi cama.

-¿Sugawara de nuevo?

Asintió sonriente.

-debo volver a la misma hora…

Programe mi celular nuevamente para las 5 am y una vez que fui a la baño para alistarme me acosté junto a él.

Hinata acomodo mitad de su cuerpo por encima de mí.

Acaricie una vez más su pelo revuelto queriendo hacer una y mil cosas.

Pero no sabía si él se sentía demasiado cansado como para seguir mi ritmo.

Pero lo averiguaría pronto.

Hinata se movió inquieto tratando con sus manos poder abrazar todo mi torso.

Luego de eso, empezó a acariciar suavemente la parte libre de mi abdomen hasta mi pecho, subiendo y bajando constantemente.

Al sentir eso, lo atraje hacia mí con más fuerza.

Y como un movimiento que se le estaba haciendo costumbre, rozo con su pierna libre la parte baja de mi vientre, apenas llegando a la zona de mi pene, que por esos días, estaba demasiado sensible.

Cuando termino con aquel movimiento que me hacía enloquecer, me incorpore en la cama buscando su rostro.

Lo bese una y otra vez hasta saciar todas las ganas que tenia de hacer aquello.

Iba a preguntarle si sentía cansado…pero que más daba, no iba a poder para de cualquier forma.

Busque bajar por completo el pantalón de su pijama, con eso sería suficiente.

-será algo rápido… ¿sí?...

-si Kageyama-san...

-pero debes ser silencioso…no puedes gritar como siempre lo haces.

Mi palabras salían entrecortadas… quería hacerlo rápido y fuerte, saciar todas y cada una de las ganas que tenía guardadas…

Lo moví poniéndome encima de él, Hinata se dio la vuelta para quedar boca abajo.

Tenía ante mí, aquel hermoso trasero que no veía hacia un par de día. Lo abrí con cuidado y me dedique a lamer su ano hasta poder dilatarlo un poco…sentir como Shouyou se retorcía y ver como ahogaba los gemidos contra la almohada me ponía de mil maneras.

Una vez que termine de lamer, probé metiendo un dedo, el cual entro sin problema, metí otro más...pero ya no aguante más con su preparación, por lo que sin avisarle, enterré con ganas en pene en su pequeño y reconfortante ano.

Hinata arqueo la espalda al sentirlo entrar y tuve que reprimir un gemido al sentir ese interior tan caliente que me apretaba.

Me tire sobre él, acariciando su pelo, hasta sentir que estaba ya listo para las embestidas.

Me encantaba ver como en cada una de idas , Hinata agarraba fuerte la almohada y ahogaba todo los gritos en ella… cuando empecé a darle fuerte, se habia olvidado que no debía gritar …por lo que tuve que tapar su boca con una de mis manos…y aquello era genial.

En un momento que logre hacerlo callar, pude girarlo y subir sus piernas hasta mis hombros. Era tan pequeño que parte de su espalda, estaba elevada.

En medio de la noche no se escuchaba nada más que el sonido de ir y venir de mis genitales pegándole a su trasero.

Hinata exhalo un suspiro fuerte, habia acabado sin siquiera tocar su pene…y ahora lo haría acabar por atrás.

Me moví con fuerza rozando lo más que podía todo su interior, llegando hasta el fondo.

Antes de acabar, el recuerdo de Lev paso fugaz por mi mente…por lo que las últimas embestidas fueron demasiado violentas…tan así que algunos gritos se les escaparon.

Acabe y me sentí sumamente cansado…necesitaba esa dosis de él, que me habia faltado.

Hinata permaneció un momento más en esa posición…aún se sentía agitado.

Prendí la luz para acomodar las sabanas que se habían salido cuando lo vi sonreírme de una manera realmente hermosa...habia leído una vez una frase que decía "y cuando me sonríe, me alegra la vida…o me la desordena…no lo sé"…

Creo que realmente me la desordenaba.

Se levantó para ir al baño.

Al cabo de unos minutos habia vuelto, ya con su ropa puesta…si hubiese estado en mi casa, disfrutaría de hacerlo dormir sin ella.

Se sentó encima de mí y me abrazo mientras tímidamente besaba mi cuello.

-Extrañaba demasiado esto…

-Yo también. Más de lo que te imaginas.

Lo tome de sus mejillas y bese su frente.

Me quede un tiempo mirando sus grandes ojos color naranja.

-Shouyou…mañana a la tarde…cuando regresemos del centro…quiero hacer algo…y quiero decirte algo.

-¿Qué pasa? -

-mañana…mañana lo sabrás. Ahora es momento que duermas.

Nos besamos un momento más, hasta que decidió que era suficiente.

Apague la luz, Shouyou se acomodó como siempre y se durmió realmente rápido.

Me quede despierto un poco más…planificando como sería el gran paso que estaba por dar.

…..

 _ **Es viernes…y esta escritora amateur lo sabe e.e….**_

 _ **Bueno como les vas?...espero que les guste este capítulo, tanto como a mi escribirlo…**_

 _ **Ya vieron la especie de tráiler que salió de la nueva temporada? Aún estoy híper ventilando! No falta nada….**_

 _ **Bueno de mas esta decir, que amo sus review…kyaaaa me encanta leerlos y que opinen y que hagan teorías y demás kyaaaa porque me ayudan muchas veces con ideas y así logro avanzar…y me hacen reír mucho…me hacen mega feliz.**_

 _ **Ya me quiero sentar a escribir el próximo capítulo que será súper mega especial….**_

 _ **Vuelvo el lunes mi niñas…que tengan excelente fin de semana**_

 _ **Gracias a mi querida Gise, Hs, Rinachi, Michelle, Torposopio,**_ _**Yune, Gabi, Boredmegane, Cinthya, Flora, Ingrid, Sotray, Mikasa, Chris, BokutoSama,**_ y Apple…espero no olvidarme de ninguna…. _ **gracias gracias gracias las quiero mucho mucho mucho …el lunes nos leemos…**_


	23. El primer Amor

_**CAPITULO ESPECIAL**_

" _ **Yo soy el viento, ¡rápido como el viento!**_

 _ **Yo soy como el bosque, ¡silencioso como el bosque!**_

 _ **Y yo…soy ágil. ¡Como un gato!"**_

Si en mi adolescencia, alguien pedía una descripción de mí, esa es la que hubiese dado.

Aunque seguramente tendría a Yaku detrás de mí, desmintiendo todo.

Bueno… ¿pero que podía hacer?...me creía rápido, silencioso y ágil…pero no era nada de eso. Solamente pasional.

A los 15 años, se dice que uno se obsesiona con ciertas cosas…y que la pasión y amor que se puede llegar a tener sobre eso, se triplica.

…

Empecé a jugar vóley muy tarde para mi gusto y para él de todos. Porque cosas básicas que debía saber a la edad d años, recién las estaba aprendiendo cuando ingrese a preparatoria.

Creo que un momento fui arrastrado hacia él club, y no porque sería una potencia…simplemente porque tenía una altura prodigiosa.

Aunque era terriblemente malo, según la opinión de Kenma, aun así me esforzaba por aprender. Pero lo que más me gustaba del club, era los amigos que habia hecho ahí.

El equipo de voleibol de Nekoma, era realmente asombroso. Y los senpais que tuve, fueron muy pacientes conmigo.

Realmente pacientes.

Aunque aún no hallaba la pasión para jugar como la mayoría, tanto el capitán como el entrenador Kuroo, me habían dado un voto de confianza que no quería desperdiciar.

Me esforcé mucho…sí. Pero no lograba combinar con Kenma.

Para nada.

Y cuando creí que tal vez era momento de darme por vencido, apareció Hinata en mi vida.

 _-¿de quién hablas?_

 _-Del equipo de Karasuno de Miyagi, tiene unos jugadores tremendos de primer año- contesto Inouka._

 _-un enano medio campista que remata con los ojos cerrados y su colocador se adapta a él.- agrego Yaku._

 _-¿sí?_

 _-sí, pero es malo para las cosas básicas._

 _-¿ese sujeto es más enano que Yaku-san?_

A modo de respuesta recibí un golpe de mi libero.

Habia olvidado la regla n 1. No se debía hablar sobre la estatura de Yaku-san.

 _-Bueno pero si él es titular, yo también puedo serlo._

 _-pero creo que tu lev, eres peor. – comento Kenma._

 _-¿he? Que cruel…_

….

Yaku me había dicho una vez que las palabras "Había que decirlas, gritarlas"...

Y cuándo había tomado la decisión de hacerlo... Tuve que admitir que no tendrían impacto alguno.

No es que me rindiera tan fácilmente...es que... ¿Por qué hacerlo? ¿Que ganaría con eso?

Hinata no me veía en absoluto, ni siquiera mínimamente, como lo veía a él.

Y es que... ¿Cómo podía competir con alguien como él?

Era ridículo pensarlo... Y no sólo por su apariencia y presencia...sino ¿cómo competir con lo que Kageyama había logrado en Hinata? ¿Lo que le había generado?

Creo que nunca había visto a alguien tan enamorado como mi amigo de él.

...

Kageyama tenía un aspecto severo...de irritación constante.

Cuando le conocí creí que iba a morir bajo su mirada.

Pero todo creo, que era una fachada.

No voy a mentir que cuando vino ese día a hablar conmigo, bajo aquellos árboles, el segundo día de concentración...no puedo mentir que me sentí levemente atemorizado.

Pero resultó ser una persona conversadora y por demás sincera.

Y aunque en ese momento me destruyo, logre hacerle admitir, lo que Hinata quería escuchar.

Ahora... Más de grande, puedo decir que lo entiendo cuando tenía miedo de admitir lo que le pasaba.

La etapa de la adolescencia es realmente hermosa. Porque uno no tiene miedo de nada. Se arriesga sin importar perder...el adolescente tiende a caer mil

Veces…sus fallos se combinan con sus emociones y estos se potencian. Pero no le importa volver hacer lo mismo, volver a caer... Se levanta y ya.

El problema es cuando uno crece...porque a pesar que el dolor es casi el mismo, este no se va tan fácil, penetra más profundo. Y se resiste a marcharse.

Y ese era el temor de Kageyama. Tenía tanto miedo de perderse en ese mar de sentimientos que no le era fácil admitir...porque... ¿Cómo reponerse? ... Reponerse es realmente duro y largo.

Ahora, cuando yo también he crecido y cuando todo ha pasado, me alegra saber que tome la decisión correcta de callar aquellos sentires tan eufóricos que Hinata producía en mí.

...

En una concentración de verano fue cuando por fin se me dio conocerle.

Ambos teníamos 15 años y teníamos muchas cosas en común.

Y nos era fácil llevarnos bien.

Gracias a Shouyou desperté aún más mi pasión por el voleibol y con mucho esfuerzo y su apoyo me volví realmente fuerte.

Aquella noche veraniega, mientras la mayoría se iba a dormir para reponer fuerzas, nos cruzamos en el baño.

Mi primera impresión de él no fue la acertada. Lo subestime desde un principio, creyendo que alguien como él no podía jugar.

A lo largo de esos días me demostró una y otra vez lo contrario.

Me demostró que con pasión y convicción, cualquiera podía lograr lo que se proponía.

Como su nombre lo decía...Shouyou apareció ante mí como un amanecer mostrando un hermoso sol.

Un gratificante sol de primavera, haciéndome olvidar el crudo invierno.

...

Nunca, jamás, me había puesto a pensar en si era o no normal querer o enamorarme de un hombre. Me daba igual. Mientras sea sincero no le encontraba diferencia si era mujer o varón.

Y nunca me alarme cuando me di cuenta que mi corazón respondía ante él.

Shouyou fue ese amor platónico e inalcanzable que todos tenemos una vez en la vida.

Fue mi imposible y hoy por hoy es un grato recuerdo, que me hace pensar que la vida me tenía preparado algo mejor.

Amaba ser su amigo. Amaba poder generarle confianza. Porque tenía ciertos privilegios que otros no.

Podía abrazarlo, tocarlo, y estar con él... Y en un momento él respondía a aquella amistad.

Pero era más inocente que yo, como para darse cuenta de que todo tenía un mensaje oculto.

Como dije al principio... Yaku me decía que las palabras Había que darle formas. Expresarles. Y se refería a los sentimientos. A esos sentimientos ocultos y guardados que aunque fueran bello y sinceros, hacían doler el corazón.

...

Una noche mientras terminaba de entrenar, recibí un mensaje de él.

 _ **De: Shouyou_wb**_

 _ **Para: Lev_lion**_

 _ **Asunto:**_

 _ **Mensaje:**_ Oii lev... ¿Ya terminaste por hoy? Restan sólo 3 semanas para ir...espero que hayas progresado. ¡Yo lo he hecho!...

Cada vez que yo recibía un mensaje de él, me reía como un niño nervioso.

Tenía planeado decirle todas y cada una de las cosas que sentía, cuando llegase a Tokyo.

 _ **De: Lev_lion**_

 _ **Para: Shouyou_wb**_

 _ **Asunto:**_

 _ **Mensaje:**_ Acabamos de terminar. Cada día trabajo más para ser la estrella. Ya verás mi progreso. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Algo nuevo que contar?

Kuroo cerró el gimnasio y mientras todos se marchaban, me quedé sentado en la vereda de la entrada esperando su mensaje.

 _ **De: Shouyou _wb**_

 _ **Para: lev_lion**_

 _ **Asunto:**_

 _ **Mensaje:**_ Hoy conocí a una persona... está trabajando aquí en el gimnasio. Me dio mucha tristeza.

Le pregunté el por qué.

Y sólo él podía responder de una forma tan humana.

Me dijo que, le parecía una persona triste, que tenía un semblante severo, molesto. Pero que él podía ver en sus ojos la extrema soledad y que aunque esa persona parecía irritable y querer estar sola, él podía ver que necesitaba compañía y alegría en su vida.

Me dijo todo eso, en largos mensajes.

En mensajes que me oprimían el corazón al sentir que se preocupaba demasiado por alguien que apenas había conocido.

Y a partir de ese día, todos y cada uno de sus mensajes eran sobre él.

Sobre cómo lo ayudaba. Sobre el tiempo que pasaban juntos.

Pero hubo uno que me calo por completo.

 _ **De: Shouyou_wb**_

 _ **Para: Lev_lion**_

 _ **Asunto:**_

 _ **Mensaje:**_ Lo siento Lev por no responder antes. Al fin si iremos a Tokio, nuestro adulto responsable será Kageyama-san...estoy muy ansioso porque lo conozcas... Quiero presentártelo... Estoy muy feliz de que sea él nuestro acompañante... ¿Ya te he dicho que lo quiero? Hoy logre confesarme. No sé bien que es estar enamorado, pero creo que es así. ¡Ya quiero que se conozcan!

Mi respuesta fue una felicitación creo que demasiada exagerada...para convencerme aunque sea a mí mismo, hacerme ver que todo estaba más que perdido.

Por espacio de una semana, estuve realmente deprimido.

Y como en todas las escuelas, estábamos con algunos exámenes, nuestros mensajes se hacían menos frecuentes, por lo que el dolor se hizo un poco más ameno sin saber de él. Pero dos o tres veces por semana me escribía para repetirme lo ansioso que se encontraba por verme y para practicar juntos. Y cuándo por error le preguntaba cómo se encontraba, siempre me respondía lo mismo, que estaba bien, Feliz, y siempre en camino o en casa de Kageyama.

¿Cómo podía competir con alguien que seguramente ya había tenido la oportunidad de estar con él de la manera que yo ni siquiera a esa edad imaginaba?

Kageyama me había ganado. Por goleada en todos los aspectos.

¿Que ganaría yo confesándome a una persona enamorada de otra?

¿Por qué haría semejante cosa?

¿Ser rechazado? ... No... Ya dolía demasiado. Es decir...ya sabía que no tenía posibilidad algunas... ¿Para qué confirmarlo?

….

Si algo me habia enseñado mi madre desde muy pequeño, era que debía ayudar y apoyar al prójimo. Y más si ese prójimo era mi amigo.

Aunque no sabía cuan profundo podía ser el dolor de una decepción amorosa, creo que el día que llego Hinata con él a Tokio hice mi mejor actuación.

Sí, me dolía muchísimo. Pero… ¿Cómo ser tan injusto viendo esa felicidad tan sincera que salía de su cara?...

 _-¿Qué edad dijiste que tenía?_

 _-25…ahora que lo dices…no sé cuándo es su cumpleaños… ¿Qué tonto no?...hay tanto que no se de Kageyama-san y aun así…_

Sacudió su cabeza y me sonrió dejando de lado su oración inconclusa. Una oración que yo mismo podía terminar sin problema.

 _-nunca… ¿te dio miedo su edad?_

 _-¿he? No…no tengo miedo de nada…él me protege siempre._

 _-¿lo quieres he? Bueno debe ser genial…aunque pienso, que son muchos años… ¿Cómo hacen para entenderse?_

 _¿Entendernos?...no sé a qué te refieres…pero es agradable estar con él. O sea…disfrutamos del tiempo juntos, conversamos y no nos aburrimos uno del otro. Siempre tenemos de que hablar o que hacer…y si no es así, siempre disfrutamos de la compañía del otro. Él también se está convirtiendo en mi amigo._

 _-¿y ya son novios?_

 _-no…aun no me ha pedido serlo._

 _-pero ¿Cómo?... ¿eso no te duele?..._

Shouyou hizo esa mirada fría y penetrante. La mirada que todo Nekoma evitaba ver.

 _-no necesito que me pida ser nada. Tobio siempre es sincero conmigo._

 _-pero…aun no te ha dicho que te quiere._

 _-no necesita decírmelo…lo sé. Lo se desde hace mucho. Me lo demuestra. No necesito escucharlo, cuando me lo repite a diario con su mirada. No voy a negar que alguna vez quisiera oírlo…pero lo entiendo. Y él sabe que lo entiendo, y sabe que lo esperare. Lev…a pesar de que no conozca mucho sobre su vida…conozco su presente… y eso me basta. Lo amo demasiado. Y confió que algún día él también pueda decirlo. Mientras…mientras soy feliz._

Ya no solo lo quería…ya habia pasado a la etapa de amarlo.

Ya habia perdido la batalla…y sin pelear habia perdido la guerra.

….

Hinata era inocente. Kageyama no. Tenía toda la agudeza que le falta a Shouyou.

Se habia dado cuenta en seguida que yo era un rival…un rival muy mediocre a decir verdad, pero aún me considero como tal.

Él quería sinceridad. Yo se la di.

Y me sentí en paz, cuando pude decirle lo que me pasaba con Shouyou.

Y como todo un hombre de su edad, me hablo de frente y con tranquilidad.

Si lo pienso ahora, creo que lo volvería hacer. Lo volvería a instar a que admitiese sus sentimientos. Aunque Shouyou decía que no, yo sabía que en él fondo quería escucharlos.

Kageyama tenía miedo, nada más que eso.

Y hoy soy feliz al pensar que logre ayudarle mínimamente.

….

Mi amistad con Hinata siguió un tiempo más.

Tal vez hasta que nos graduamos. Pero eran muy escasas las veces que nos veíamos o escribíamos. Shouyou siempre siguió igual, pero yo quería cuidarme un poco más, proteger mis sentimientos.

Y de a poco, paso el tiempo y me di cuenta que ya no sentía lo mismo, que no me generaba dolor pensar en él y lo que hubiese pasado.

Y me alegro…porque esos sentimientos eran realmente inservibles. No valían nada…porque no podía utilizarlos.

…

Hoy cuando han pasado tantos años, puedo recordar lo que fue, como dije antes, mi amor platónico.

No…no fue mi primer amor, porque tengo la teoría que el primer amor es aquel donde uno concreta al menos un beso.

Mi primer amor llego tiempo después. Tal vez un año después de mi decepción. De mi resignación.

Y siempre habia estado allí. Mucho antes que Hinata.

Y nunca lo habia visto. No lo habia notado.

Habíamos forjado una amistad tan dura y sincera que no nos dábamos cuenta que nos queríamos al punto de celarnos.

Y cuando me di la oportunidad de volver a pensar en el amor…en abrir mi vista…me encontré con que Yaku ocupaba gran parte de mi vida.

Y es entonces, que no vacile. No esa vez.

No me acobarde.

Tome todos mis sentimientos, y les di forma, los dije, los grite.

Tome cada una de las palabras y las materialice. Les di vida, antes que otro viniese y las aniquilase.

Y vivieron…

Han vivido 12 años.

A veces, escucho decir…que el primer amor es aquel que nunca se olvida. El primer amor es aquel al que vuelven muchos.

Y yo lo sé. No hay como el primer amor. Por eso, si hoy me dieran la oportunidad de empezar de cero, de volver a mis 15…esperaría por Yaku. Elegiría a Yaku.

Yaku fue mi mentor en muchas cosas…en cosas donde yo era tan ignorante…donde pude comprender como es que Hinata habia caído tan profundo en las redes de Kageyama…

Porque así, caí yo con Yaku.

Cuando aprendí a amarle como él deseaba, enloquecí literalmente. Y no hay día que pase, sin que yo quiera hacerle saber lo que me genera amarle.

Una vez temí. Tuve mucho miedo. Miedo de que me despertara un día y ya no tuviese sentimiento alguno.

No sé porque tenía ese temor.

Es que a veces veo, lo pasajera que es la felicidad. Y me genera ese temor que algún día se vaya de mi vida…pero cuando veo, cuando despierto cada día, y observo como el amor de mi vida, duerme tranquilamente a mi lado, me mofo de mis propios temores y refuerzo los sentimientos.

Dicen que cuando uno ama, piensa con el corazón.

A veces mi mente me juega una mala pasada…haciéndome temer que lo bueno nunca dura…pero sacudo la cabeza y me rio de mí mismo…porque esta vez, no solo soy yo quien ama…sino que también me aman.

Y aspiro a que sea así hasta el final de mis días.

…..

 _ **Ahh capítulo especial de día sábado.**_

 _ **No lo iba hacer…hasta que leí un review que me dio un empujón tremendo. Con solo una frase me diste la inspiración jajá gracias Gise…**_

 _ **Y aquí las que querían algo de LevYaku que me encanta! Amo esa pareja.**_

 _ **No hay zukulencia porque…mmm…pues Yaku y lev me parecen tierno…no logre pervertirlos Jajaja gomen.**_

 _ **Espero que pasen un bello fin de semana…y que les guste el capítulo.**_

 _ **Nos vemos el lunes…**_

 _ **Gracias a mi querida Gise, Hs, Rinachi, Michelle, Torposopio,**_ _**Yune, Gabi, Boredmegane, Cinthya, Flora, Ingrid, Sotray, Mikasa, Chris, BokutoSama,**_ Apple y Nicocchi (bienvenida)

 _ **Day G.**_


	24. Tokyo III Ojos Delatores

_**Ojos delatores. Capítulo 24.**_

Me sentí tan relajado después de poder haber estado con Hinata y por demás ansioso por lo que iba a ocurrir, por el paso que iba a dar.

Mi cabeza estaba tan tranquila, mis voces, mis luchas internas se habían silenciado y habia una paz que no encontraba desde el día que él se me confeso, desde nuestra primera noche juntos.

Shouyou dormía tranquilamente en aquella noche de invierno, donde estaba por demás cálida.

Recordé con felicidad como cada día que pasaba nos uníamos aún más, ame cuando se tiro mi lado a preguntar cosas sobre mí.

Era realmente un ser adorable que habia venido a darle una vida eufórica y pasional a una persona tan aburrida y muerta como yo.

Y qué decir de como respondía a mí, a mis ganas insaciables, de cómo habia logrado lo que me habia propuesto: pervertirlo.

Ahora sin hacer un mínimo esfuerzo era él quien quería tener sexo conmigo y yo jamás podría negarme a ello.

Si usted viera, lo que gozaba aquel niño tan pequeño , en todos los aspectos, cuando era penetrado, tocado, lamido, incluso mordido, amaba todo eso…realmente amaba eso y mucho más.

Shouyou se movió inquieto como quien tiene alguna pesadilla y se abrazó fuerte. Clavando sus dedos en mi torso, lanzo un gemido y volvió relajarse, para dormir en paz una vez más.

Me dormí como más me gustaba: acariciando su cabellera, relajándome, era como mi oasis personal.

La noche se me hizo corta y me sentía cansado cuando sonó el despertador.

La luz del celular me cego por un momento cuando lo tome para apagar la molesta música.

-Hinata…-moví de a poco su cuerpo.

-mmmm…

-vamos, arriba. Tienes que ir a las habitaciones.

-luego…

Lo moví más pero no reacciono.

-vamos Shouyou…no pueden verte aquí.

-tengo sueño señor.- hizo un gimoteo lloroso y caprichoso.

Me levante como pude sin hacerle algún movimiento brusco y como era de esperarse ni se inmuto. Estaba realmente rendido y no veía la forma de despertarle.

Por lo que decidí alzarlo con mis brazos y llevarlo yo mismo.

Los pasillos del gimnasio estaban oscuros y realmente fríos, las habitaciones estaban cálidas por lo que pensé que estaba así en todos lados, maldije por lo bajo por no haberle traído alguna manta para abrigarle.

Mientras avanzábamos sigilosamente, Shouyou se movió inquieto haciendo perder un poco el equilibrio.

No era tan pesado pero tampoco era una pluma.

Cuando llegue a la gran puerta donde detrás de ella se encontraba las camas de los estudiantes intente despertarlo nuevamente.

No habia forma de hacerlo, se revolvía y volvía a dormirse.

Así que arriesgándome a todo, abrí con cautela la puerta y entre allí, con un miedo terrible al no tener excusa alguna si me descubrían.

Agradecí que la habitación tuviese grandes ventanales sin cortinas y la luz de la noche entraba a raudales e iluminaba las improvisadas camas.

Todos dormían profundamente y respire tranquilo cuando encontré, sin buscar demasiado, la cama.

Habia dos hileras una para Karasuno y otra para Nekoma.

Lo baje con cuidado y lo arrope.

Hinata se abrazó a su almohada y siguió durmiendo como si nada. Me agache para besar su frente y me fui rápido de allí, cerrando la puerta despacio.

-¿dando paseos nocturnos?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-eso debía preguntar yo.

-ya debes saberlo.

-si lo sé. Tantos años caminando por estos pasillos, no se me escapa nada.

-debo ir a dormir.

-deberías dormir si…después de una noche agitada hay que reponer fuerzas…

-tendrías que hacer lo mismo…no vi a Kenma en la habitación.

-él duerme conmigo. Pero suelo salir a caminar cuando termino de hacerlo. ¿A ti que te gusta hacer después del sexo?

-Kuroo… ¿en serio quieres saber eso a las 5:30?

-no sabía que habia horarios específicos para hablar de sexo…podría hablar todo el día de ello.

-lo sé. Pero yo no. ¿Me dejas ir a dormir esta última hora?

-¡vamos! No seas egoísta…cuéntame algo.

-ni pensarlo.

-algún día lo harás.

-cuando pierda la cabeza como tú.

-ah…no falta mucho entonces.

-eres un idiota.

-lo sé...- sonrió con su habitual perversidad y siguió caminando hacia una salida.

Sonreí al pensar que era un maldito bastardo y me dirigí a mi habitación mientras se podía ver como de a poco quería amanecer.

….

Ese día el desayuno se programó para cerca de las 8:30…

No pude evitar reírme cuando, Shouyou entro al gran comedor refregando sus ojos, empujado por Sugawara.

Las próximas noches tendría que conformarme con solo dormir con él. Sería muy egoísta de mi parte que empezase los demás días de entrenamiento así cansado. Cuando sabía que habia venido aquí para superarse y demás.

Me senté nuevamente con Kuroo, mientras Ukai hablaba animadamente como siempre con el capitán.

-Sí que hacia frio hoy temprano. No fue buena idea salir afuera. Creo que me resfriare.

-Nadie te manda a hacer eso.

-Supongo que son castigos que hay que pagar…

-a ti no te alcanzaría una eternidad en el infierno para pagar.

-hahah bueno…no estaré solo allí, iras tu…Oikawa… y nos vamos a tener que conformar con él…

-me sorprende tu capacidad para hablar idioteces tan temprano…con razón no me caías bien.

-oh vamos ¡Tobio-kun!...ya somos adultos y podemos llevarnos bien.

-tienes razón.

-Bueno… ¿y qué vas hacer hoy?

-No se…Hinata ira a conocer con Lev la Torre de Tokyo por la mañana. A la tarde voy a pasarla con él.

-Bueno…no te mortifiques…lo digo por tu cara. Con él va a ver una cosa sin importancia…contigo se acuesta y la pasa bien.

-lo sé. Aun así, no puedo evitar sentirme celoso.

-Hinata no se divierte de la misma forma con Lev que contigo. Déjate de hacer la cabeza. ¿Has visto como le brilla la mirada contigo?...eres su mentor en todo…lo tienes comiendo de tu mano.

Kuroo tenía razón. Hinata no miraba a nadie, ni siquiera a Lev como me miraba y me sonreía a mí.

…

Los jóvenes terminaron su desayuno con euforia y más ruidosos que de costumbre.

-¡Hinata! … mira mi nueva cámara… - Lev le mostraba una cámara digital- saquemos muchas fotos… luego podremos imprimirlas ¿quieres?

-Ohh sisi… espérame que me cambie así nos vamos.

Hinata termino de engullir lo último de su plato y ya totalmente despierto salió a toda marcha a cambiarse para salir.

-¿practicamos un rato? Las canchas están despejadas.

-¿jugar?- dije sorprendido.

-más bien practicar un poco… tu levantas para mí y yo remato. Por los viejos tiempos ¿quieres?

-sino queda otra…

-quiero ver que tan oxidado estas.

-7 años sin jugar. Creo que ya ni se cómo se coloca.

-mentira…tu llevas el vóley en la sangre. Ya verás cuando toques de nuevo la pelota.

….

Hinata y los demás, luego de media hora se marcharon.

Era un día radiante. A pesar que habia caído una gran helada, el sol se imponía en lo más alto, regalando una calidez digna de disfrutar.

Pase parte de la mañana en el gimnasio con Kuroo. Practicando pases y remates.

En efecto no habia perdido para nada mi toque y concentración para dar los pases.

-Genial… ¿Cómo haces? ¿Has notado que he saltado en diferentes ritmos? … y en todos sabes dónde lanzar. Es una pena que hayas dejado de jugar.

-no sigas…ya sabes el porqué. Vamos una vez más.

….

Cerca del mediodía, volvieron todos con rostros cansado y extasiados.

Vi a Shouyou entrar risueño al comedor para el almuerzo.

Me busco con su mirada y extendió su mano para saludarme.

Le devolví el gesto.

El almuerzo fue tranquilo y ameno. Los chicos se encontraban más cansado que de costumbre.

….

Después de aquello, los jóvenes se fueron a las duchas eufóricos aun por el paseo matutino. Cabía destacar que la mayoría de Karasuno no conocía el centro de Tokyo.

Sin poder hablar con Shouyou me dirigí a mi habitación a cambiarme.

No sabía bien a qué hora pasaría por mí.

Decidí vestirme como siempre. Un jean común color negro. Una camisa blanca y mi sobretodo.

Aunque habia un hermoso sol, ese día hacia frio.

…

Hinata apareció en mi habitación media hora más tarde.

Vestía ropa demasiado informal de muchos colores llamativos.

Me divertía su forma de elegir la ropa. No le importaba en lo absoluto.

-Kageyama-san ¿Qué era lo que me quería decir?

-no seas ansioso. –

Lo bese con ganas, con esas ganas que surgen cuando extrañas demasiado.

Cuando termine acaricie su mejilla.

-quiero volver temprano…aquí…para pasar el resto de la tarde contigo ¿entiendes?...

-si señor…volvamos temprano ¿pero es algo malo?

-¿Por qué debería ser algo malo?

Volví a acariciar su suave y blanca mejilla.

-eres perfecto…no tienes nada malo.

Hinata agacho su cabeza asintiendo.

-¿A dónde vamos entonces?...

Tomo mi mano y me llevo corriendo hasta afuera.

….

Mientras los demás se dispersaban y tomaban rumbos diferentes, Hinata y yo tomamos el metro que nos llevaba al centro.

-Hoy Lev me enseño la Torre de Tokyo…es realmente hermosa.

Asentí con seriedad. No quería saber que habia hecho con él. Aun me mortificaba.

-¿iremos ahí?...

-No…otro día que volvamos.

Sonreí, mientras el metro avanzaba rápidamente.

Shouyou miraba tranquilamente por la ventanilla.

Habíamos tenido suerte y el metro se encontraba bastante vacío.

-¿volveremos?- pregunte.

-Claro…quiero volver en primavera…quiero ver los cerezos con usted.

No pude evitar acariciar su mano al escuchar eso, quería abrazarle, besarle y decirle lo mucho que lo quería…pero ya tendría tiempo de hacerlo.

Cuando bajamos del metro, caminamos por diferentes cuadras comerciales admirando la gran cantidad de locales.

A mí se me iban los ojos admirando las tiendas de tecnología y Shouyou las de comic y mangas.

Fue impresionante llegar al tan famoso cruce de calles llamado Shibuga. Una multitud de gente sin saberlo hacia un gran espectáculo. Decidimos cruzar aquel lugar, y mientras nos perdíamos en la acumulación de personas, tuvimos la libertad de tomarnos de las manos por escasos segundos. Todos iban ensimismados en sus asuntos y era tal la cantidad de personas que pasamos desapercibidos.

Caminamos un poco más adentrándonos al barrio Ginza que era todo un complejo comercial tecnológico.

Varias tiendas de allí, dejaban a los turistas probar las nuevas tecnologías.

Llegamos a una tienda de discoS, donde por unos yenes, podías escuchar lo último del mundo musical e improvisar si querías allí un karaoke.

Hinata me arrastro hasta allí y terminamos cantando tres temas de Spyair…

Creo que nunca me habia divertido tanto.

Mis pies se sentían súper cansados de tanto caminar, correr y andar al trote siguiendo el ritmo de Shouyou.

Para las cuatro de la tarde, hicimos una visita obligada al templo Sensoji, donde hicimos una larga cola para agradecer y pedir sobre nuestro futuro.

Salimos de allí caminando por primera vez en paz y disfrutando de los sonidos de la gente, el hermoso bullicio que se perdía con el ruido que producía el viento en los árboles.

Terminamos nuestro recorrido llegando al parque Yoyogi. Famoso por ser el lugar de encuentro de muchos cosplayer.

Hinata alucinado y emocionado gritaba y saltaba al reconocer a los personajes favoritos de sus mangas y anime. Y me decía los nombres de todos y cada uno que reconocía.

Luego de aquello, decidimos volver, no sin antes satisfacer el apetito de Shouyou que a la salida del parque encontró un vendedor de helados, y demás cosas. Y como era una cita, pague por todos y cada uno de los caprichos que él habia tenido allí.

Por lo que aparte de comer lo que quisiera, se trajo consigo, algunos mangas que no conseguía en Miyagi y unos llaveros extravagantes con la forma del Sky Tree.

Tomamos el mismo metro de vuelta.

Esta vez, venía muy cargado de gente, por lo que viajamos parados.

Bajamos entusiasmados y algo cansados de tanto pasear. Definitivamente quería volver hacerlo. Volver a recorrer esos lugares una y mil veces, pero solo con él.

….

Llegamos al gimnasio y solo encontramos a unos jóvenes de Nekoma quienes hacían práctica libre.

Shouyou fue hasta su habitación a dejar lo adquirido y volvió con rapidez a la mía.

Aun teníamos tiempo. Hasta la cena nadie lo reclamaría.

Me saque el sobre todo, dejándolo sobre mis bolsos.

-Estoy tan cansado…- comento mientras se tiraba en la cama.-

Me senté a su lado y le sonreí.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada…solo te miro. Espero no estés muy cansado.

-no…para eso no.

Me acosté a su lado y él se puso enfrente de mí.

Me gustaba chocar su frente con la mía y así poder ver de cerca su rostro.

-Me hubiese gustado habernos sacado alguna foto ¿no crees?

Hinata negó con seriedad.

-Kageyama-san…una vez escuche decir a alguien, que de los mejores momentos no hay fotografías…porque no hubo tiempo de tomarlas.

Que tonto era…me habia sentido celoso parte del día, porque el crearía recuerdos con Lev de esa forma. Y en cambio él quería crearlos y vivirlos intensamente.

No le conteste, no tenía palabras para hacerlo.

Quería de inmediato, sentirlo. Meterme dentro de él.

Amarlo como se merecía.

Porque desde el primer día, me hacía completamente feliz. Y merecía eso y mucho más.

Lo abrace a mí besando su boca, buscando que mi lengua penetrase todo lo que más pudiera.

Hinata se sentó encima de mí, queriendo recibir una y mil veces todo lo que yo tenía para darle.

Y mientras lo besaba de esa forma. Fui sacando de a poco cada prenda que tenía.

Pero no solo eso.

Yo también, me fui desprendiendo de las mías.

Con lentitud, y con la ayuda de él, comprendiendo lo que iba a suceder, sentí por primera vez, la hermosa sensación de pegar mi cuerpo junto al de él.

Ayude a Shouyou a terminar de sacar por completo su pantalón, y con mis manos toque cada parte desnuda. Todo su cuerpo desde su cabeza, pasando por su pequeño torso, llegando a su entrepiernas, rozando con mis dedos cada parte de su piernas. Todo eso…me pertenecía por siempre.

Shouyou se volvió a sentar entre mi abdomen y entrepierna y fascinado asistí a un complejo de caricias de parte suya.

No quería que terminase nunca su recorrido por mi cuerpo.

Era tan grato recibir tanto amor de sus manos.

Se tiro sobre mi pecho abrazándome con fuerza. Podía sentir que tan erecto se encontraba su pene, tanto como él, listo para empezar.

-quiero hacerlo siempre así. Me encanta-

Sus palabras se volvían órdenes para mí.

-Yo quiero hacerlo eternamente contigo. –

Y para mi deleite Shouyou hizo lo que yo siempre hacia con él.

Lamio y beso cada parte de mi torso. Dedicándole tiempo a mis tetillas. Era tan adictivo, quería siempre sentir eso.

Siguió bajando y recibí de él un excelente sexo oral que me hizo alucinar.

Hacía días que no lo hacía, no recordaba lo bien que se sentía mi pene entrando por su pequeña boca, lo apretaba de tal forma que creí enloquecer.

Lo tome con fuerza de su cabeza y lo hacía chupar con más rapidez.

Lo deje un rato hacer, disfrutando de como su lengua recorría toda la cabeza hasta llegar a los genitales para volver luego a meterlo entero en su boca.

De a ratos me masturbaba con su manos mientras lamia y mordía con cuidado los genitales.

Hubiese sido genial acabar de esa forma, pero no. Quería follarmelo también como se debía.

Lo traje hacia mí para poder besar su cuello y empezar a dilatar su ano.

Pero casi ni hizo falta, por lo que mientras ponía todos los dedos que se me permitía, succiones con gusto sus tetillas, mientras el niño encima de mí arqueaba su espalda y se agarraba de mi nuca. Su pene chocaba una y otra vez contra mi abdomen. Y eso me encantaba, sentirlo en carne propia.

Me coloque encima de él. Abrí sus delgadas piernas y me adentre a lamer aquel ano que se encontraba aun irritado de la noche anterior.

Shouyou ya me dejaba escuchar sus gemidos débiles, mientras también masturbaba suavemente su pene.

Cuando decidí que estaba más que listo, busque su boca una vez más.

-¿listo?

-si…

Abrí sus piernas lo más que pude, para ponerme dentro de ellas. Coloque mi pene en su entrada y se revolvió inquieto al sentirlo.

-Shouyou…abre tus ojos. Quiero verte.

Tenía el rostro y la mayor parte de su cuerpo rojiza.

Sus mejillas se habían encendido por demás.

Abrió sus grandes ojos, dedicándome esas miradas que solo yo tenía el privilegio de ver.

Me acerque a él aun con mi pene en su entrada.

Me miro fijo esperando la primera embestida.

Pero me quede por un rato observándole.

-¿Qué pasa?...

-Shouyou…-dije metiendo con fuerza mi pene hasta donde más podía.

Sentir contra mi cuerpo las vibraciones del suyo…fue tocar el cielo.

Hinata cerró sus ojos y exhalo un gran gemido.

-ábrelos…

Los volvió abrir. Aun no me habia vuelto a mover.

-Shouyou…- bese cada una de sus mejillas y sus labios- eres perfecto…te adoro…

Shouyou abrió sus ojos aún más.

-yo también lo adoro…

-y no solo eso… - me abrazo por la nuca al sentir que habia retirado mi pene y empezaría a moverme.- no solo eso… Te quiero… te quiero como nunca quise a nadie…y como nunca querré a nadie. Te quiero a ti, solo a ti. –

Volví a besarlo, mientras aumente el ritmo de las embestidas. Su ano parecía mucho más preparado y ya no me apretaba nada.

Hinata ahogo varios de sus gritos en mi boca.

Deje de besarlo para mirar su rostro una vez más.

Tenía su hermosa expresión de gozo y dolor a la vez.

-Yo también lo quiero…

Me moví con fuerza y algo de brutalidad haciéndoles sentir todo mi erección, todas mi ganas.

Hinata grito como a mí me gustaba…y no me importaba si nos oían.

-lo se… sé que me quieres…me encanta que lo hagas…me encanta que lo digas…repítelo siempre… nunca me cansare de oírlo.

Se abrazó con fuerza, ocultando su rostro en mi cuello, y pude sentir mientras daba lo último como me mordía con fuerza.

Me tire más encima de él, rozando por completo nuestros torsos, sintiendo como se venía, sintiendo su semen en mi cuerpo y no pude aguantar más.

Le costó normalizar su respiración. Mientras se recuperaba bese su bello cuello suavemente y sentía como acariciaba mi espalda.

-te quiero tanto- susurre.-

-lo se Tobio…

-¿sí?...

Me tomo el rostro y nos vimos de frente.

-Tus ojos…son tan expresivos…los amo…se desde hace mucho que me quieres. Tus ojos me lo repiten siempre… y más cuando ríes…solo lo haces conmigo. Por eso…sé que me quieres. Pero escucharlo es definitivamente mejor…

Habia dilatado por completo su mirada y me hablaba con suma sinceridad. Con tanto amor, con amor que jamás habia sentido. Mi pecho se inflo de orgullo y satisfacción, era tan hermoso sentirse querido y amado de esa manera.

-Kageyama-san…

-¿sí?

-¿puede repetirlo?

No pude evitar sonreír y lanzar una risa tonta.

-Te quiero Shouyou…

Se revolvió de felicidad y me abrazo por un momento.

-Me gustaría tener una fotografía de su sonrisa…es hermosa.

-No es necesario…si te gusta, reiré más seguido.

-gracias…

Me sonrió.

-Gracias a ti…por hacerme tan feliz…

…

.

.

.

.

.

 _Lying beside you_  
 _Listening to you breathe_  
 _The life that flows inside of you_  
 _Burns inside of me_  
 _Hold and speak to me_  
 _Of love without a sound_  
 _Tell me you will live through this_  
 _And I will die for you_

 _A ver quien traduce esa Hermosa frase…no queria hacerlo yo, porque la amo a si en ingles. :D_ . - ixzz4I590PTRe

 _ **Y llego el lunes… no se que decirle, espero les guste.**_

 _ **Espero pueda transmitir las emociones que me genero escribirlo. Por que lo hice con mucho sentimiento y ojala les pueda hacer llegar eso y mucho mas.**_

 _ **Gracias a todas…me hacen feliz.**_

 _ **Siempre se los digo…pero las quiero, las quiero , las quiero 3 :**_ _ **Gracias a mi querida Gise, Hs, Rinachi, Michelle, Torposopio,**_ _**Yune, Gabi, Boredmegane, Cinthya, Flora, Ingrid, Sotray, Mikasa, Chris, BokutoSama,**_ Apple y Nicochi…

 _ **Nos vemos prontito…Day G.**_


	25. Especial

_Especial… Velocidades y Fotografía._

" _ **Te quiero… te quiero como nunca quise a nadie…y como nunca querré a nadie. Te quiero a ti, solo a ti."**_

Solo a mi…

Nunca le dije a Tobio…pero cuando me fui de su habitación, llore de felicidad camino a los dormitorios.

No quería hacerlo junto a él, para que no pensara lo contrario.

Repetí mentalmente una y otra vez aquella maravillosa declaración.

Con ganas de volver a escucharla una y otra vez.

….

Como le habia dicho a Tobio por aquel entonces, yo sabía muy bien que era lo que sentía por mí.

Lo sabía por su mirada, sus gestos, sus rabietas e incluso sus celos. Porque sabía muy bien cuanto me celaba.

No puedo describir con palabras acertadas como era la cara que hacía cuando me veía cerca de Lev. Y me encantaba hacerlo sentir celoso.

Cuando me pregunto si iríamos a conocer la Torre de Tokyo, yo sé que esperaba un sí. Porque en ciertos aspectos también era como un niño. No quería ser menos. Quería estar a la altura.

El sentimiento de frustración cuando le dije que no, era tan divertido.

La Torre de Tokyo no era nada comparado con todas las demás cosas que yo quería conocer con él.

Incluso esa mañana Lev me quería convencer de ir a otros lugares, pero dije que no. Solo nos quedamos allí arriba observando Tokyo desde miles de metros de altura.

Con Kageyama yo quería sentir otras cosas, conocer todo lo que más pudiera. Estar sobre la tierra, admirar todo aquello juntos, aquellas cosas que en Miyagi no existían.

Porque deseaba en un futuro recordar aquel viaje, teniéndolo a él presente en cada escena.

Ese día, se me dio la oportunidad de sacar de adentro su niño interior. Hasta el día de hoy me lo sigue negando, pero yo sé que le gusto demasiado cantar en aquel karaoke improvisado.

Ame construir todos esos recuerdos junto a él.

Y que solo se vayan algún día cuando este muy senil para rememorar cuan feliz fui, pero hasta ese entonces…hasta ese entonces, pretendo poder cerrar los ojos y ver todo como una película.

Nuestro viaje en metro, nuestra admiración hacia lo desconocido. La felicidad de ir arrastrando nuestros pies de cansancio y aun así no parar.

Aun cierro los ojos y nos imaginó allí, en el templo Sensoji, uno al lado del otro, chocando nuestros codos, orando por nuestro bienestar. Mientras se escucha el murmullo de la gente y el suave sonido de las campanillas.

….

No se…no sé cómo ha hecho para grabar en mí, todas y cada una de las veces que hemos estado juntos.

Me ha marcado en la piel cada encuentro. Y todos son únicos y especiales.

Pero qué decir de aquel maravilloso regalo, de aquella primera vez, que sentí que no solo quería satisfacer sus ganas conmigo. Que no solo quería reafirmar que yo era suyo.

Que decir…cuando por fin, se exhibía ante mí, quitándose toda su ropa y dejándome explorar cada parte de su cuerpo.

Esa vez no solo pude admirarlo, sino sentirlo.

Quería hacerlo una y mil veces así, sintiendo que cada parte donde me tocaba fuera con su piel.

Y poder ver cada musculo tensionado, su color de piel enrojecida por el tacto y el forcejo, sentir la calidez de sus piernas y abdomen cuando se tiraba encima de mí, poder abrazar y tocar a mi antojo toda su piel…todo ese cuerpo sin un rastro de ropa…poder ser tan feliz con algo tan simple.

Él ha sido mi mentor en ciertos temas y yo en otros.

Nos complementamos hasta igualarnos.

Tobio sabía de sexo y de cómo complacer al cuerpo.

Yo sabía algo de amor y de cómo complacer al corazón.

Y así es como desechamos nuestras debilidades para aprender de las fortalezas del otro.

…..

Desde aquel día, rara vez lo hemos vuelto hacer como al principio.

Aunque hay veces donde su euforia no lo deja desnudarse…ni siquiera encontrar un lugar adecuado.

Amo eso de él, amo de que a pesar todos los años que pasamos y seguimos pasando, yo le sigo generando el mismo deseo, el mismo capricho.

….

Desde tal vez la primera noche que pasamos juntos, si, desde esa vez, yo planifique mi vida con él.

No quería conocer a nadie más. Nadie jamás podría reemplazarle. Nadie.

Y como he dicho antes, Tobio no era una persona fácil… o más bien, era una persona común, con miedo común, sin ganas de arriesgarse, temiendo fallar.

Bien…hay quienes dicen que es mejor no intentarlo. Que la felicidad como viene se va. Yo digo que es mejor vivir intensamente, proponiéndome retos diarios, proponiéndome cada día no vivir de la misma felicidad, sino construirla a diario.

Y con Tobio no sabía bien que hacer…así que di todo de mí, día tras día, demostré todo lo que podía dar, todo lo que podía hacer. Le demostré que si quería, amar era realmente sencillo. Que no se necesitaban tiempos específicos, que habia que hacerlo y ya.

Le demostré que el tiempo, es corto o largo según como se lo mire. A mí me basto tres días para quererlo. Y eso no fue un capricho ni una ilusión pasajera.

Y sé que a él le basto lo mismo, pero el tenia los pensamientos de miles de personas, el pensamiento generalizado que dice que no podes amar de un día al otro… ahora digo ¿Quién impuso esa regla? …¿Por qué tiene que ser necesariamente así? ¿Quién puede decir con exactitud cuándo debemos empezar a querer? No sabía que nuestro corazón tenía un reloj específico y limites aclarados.

Y es por eso que tantos le temen a algo tan sencillo como amar.

A lo largo de mi relación con Tobio escuche decir cientos de veces la misma pregunta.

Cuando decidí irme a vivir con él "¿no van demasiado rápido?"

Cuando me propuso matrimonio "¿no van demasiado rápido?"

Cuando por fin nos casamos "¿no van demasiado rápido?"

¿Es que hay un límite de velocidad cuando se ama?...

¿Es que hay una edad exacta para emprender retos y formalizar?

¿Es que acaso no puedes enamorarte seriamente en la adolescencia y vivir por siempre así con una sola persona?

Yo…yo no necesitaba, no necesite, estar con uno y con otro hasta adquirir experiencia y poder decidirme a formalizar. A mí me basto con Tobio.

Y no digo que lo que yo hago, así se debe hacer, quiero dar a entender, que no hay fechas, que no hay límites o velocidades, que no hay edad para entender y madurar en el amor. Cada quien va a su ritmo.

Yo iba a un ritmo acelerado, y no por eso obligue a Tobio a seguirme, le di su espacio y tiempo y él logro alcanzarme. Aunque de vez en cuando me sigo escapando. Sigo llegando primero, y lo espero paciente en la meta. Porque no todos somos iguales. Y eso es maravilloso.

….

Creo que siempre se vio desde lejos con la intensidad que lo ame y lo amo.

Cuando le conté a mi madre sobre mi relación con Tobio, lo habré hecho con tanto énfasis que ni siquiera se opuso, lo acepto rápido. Aunque desconfió al principio de su edad, sus dudas y temores se esfumaron cuando lo conoció y dejo tranquila a su instinto protector de madre, viendo como me quería y me cuidaba.

Entonces recuerdo, que para mis 17 decidí irme a vivir con él.

Y fue cuando tuve a muchas personas preguntándome si eso era lo que quería… ¡obvio que no! Quería mucho más… quería todo con Tobio.

Y nadie por ese entonces, creyó que mis sentimientos fuesen sinceros. Que los de Tobio lo fuesen.

Algunos pensaron que lo mío era un capricho adolescente y que para Kageyama era otro más en su lista.

Y no podía hacer otra cosa que mofarme de eso…solo yo sabía cuándo lo amaba y cuanto se me amaba.

Y hoy a pesar de que han pasado tantos años…algunos se sorprenden de que sigamos juntos. Y es algo tan natural…yo no lo encuentro raro en lo absoluto.

Tobio sigue siendo igual de siempre…para con los otros. Conmigo es especial. Conmigo siempre lo fue.

Aún conservo los mangas y llaveros que me compro en aquella salida al centro de Tokyo.

Están bien guardados y les he puesto fecha y hora. Y quien me los regalo.

Porque necesitare saberlo, el día en que mi memoria falle, necesitare saber que con esas simples cosas fui y soy tan feliz.

Por eso cada cosa que me regala, cada cosa que me da, con cuidado y delicadeza las atesoro siempre poniendo todos esos datos en algún rincón.

Él se ríe y dice que son locuras. Yo pienso que es la forma de tomar algo tan abstracto como la felicidad y guardarla. Aunque cuando las vuelva abrir, en algún momento tendrán un toque de nostalgia, que tendré que saber cómo manejar.

….

Quien quiera que me conociera, sabía que con muy poco yo era feliz.

Le habia dicho que en los mejores momentos no hay tiempo para tomar fotografías…y le explique por qué lo creía así…Tobio se ríe y me abraza cuando le digo, que hay ciertas brisas que me traen recuerdos, que hay ciertos atardeceres que desprenden un olor particular.

Y que esas cosas, siempre me recuerdan a él, porque hemos vividos miles de momentos, dignos de recordar y son tantos y tan bellos que la misma naturaleza me los repite a diario.

….

Aun hoy por hoy son muy pocas las fotografías que tenemos juntos.

El día que termino el entrenamiento en Tokyo, antes de irnos, Lev me dio como obsequio todas y cada una de las fotos que nos sacamos en nuestro paseo.

Recuerdo haberlas abierto de camino a casa, cuando Kageyama se durmió a mi lado.

No quería mortificar su viaje con esas fotografías.

Pero hubo una que me hizo llorar.

Estaba a lo último.

Y era una de Tobio y yo.

Cuando fui esa noche a hablarle mientras estaba tirado en el pasto.

Yo me encontraba sentado mirando al cielo, Tobio acostado con los brazos cruzados y se veía claramente su sonrisa.

No me habia dado cuenta que nos habían sacado esa foto, y aunque era de noche, se podían observar tan bien nuestras facetas.

No era una fotografía cualquiera…yo siempre recordare esa noche, cuando ambos dijimos cosas que nos gustaban, cosas sobre nosotros y sin darnos cuentas, ambos dijimos que éramos parte de la vida diaria del otro.

Que éramos tan diferentes en todo, incluso hasta opuestos en nuestros nacimientos, y aun así, esa noche, aunque ya lo sabíamos, nos dijimos cara a cara, que nuestro pasatiempo favorito era la compañía del otro.

Más tarde le dije quién me habia regalado aquella fotografía. Y él me pidió que se la regalase.

Los días posteriores a nuestra llegada de Tokyo, y cada vez que yo iba a su casa, la fotografía siempre tenía un lugar preferencial en su habitación.

Ahora en nuestra casa, ocupa un lugar en la biblioteca, junta con otras de nuestra juventud y amigos.

 _Hay una fotografía de nosotros dos, que amo y ambos atesoramos._

 _Ese año que le conocí, tenía intenciones de volver a Tokyo para ver los cerezos en flor, junto a él._

 _Pero por diferentes razones, no logramos concretarlo._

 _Recuerdo que me habia sentido súper deprimido, porque yo le habia dicho de ir y no pude cumplir._

 _A cambio de eso, esa misma primavera, él me invito a salir._

 _Yo estaba muy entusiasmado._

 _Casi nunca lo hacíamos._

 _Es que…no era algo común, ver a un joven de secundaria con un hombre adulto._

 _Así que recuerdo haberme vestido de ropa informal, para que nadie me reconociese con mi uniforme escolar._

 _Y me llevo a ver los cerezos de nuestra ciudad, que se encontraba más allá de la colina de la angustia y como solo habia unos tres o cuatro arboles nadie iba a verlos._

 _Recuerdo haber tomado con fuerza su mano y cerrar los ojos. Para absorber todas las cosas que ocurrían._

 _La brisa de aquel año tenía un olor característico, que hoy por hoy cuando vuelvo a chocarme con ella, evoco rápidamente aquel día._

 _Tobio le habia pedido a Sugawara, sino podía acompañarnos._

 _Sugawara llego con Daichi un poco más tarde que nosotros. Pero tuvimos tiempo de sobra para deleitarnos con la maravillosa vista._

 _Desde su teléfono, Koushi saco una selfie de los cuatro y logro capturar algunas sakuras en el aire._

 _Más tarde le pedí que me sacara una fotografía con Tobio._

 _Y ahí sobre una repisa, luego de tantos años, la fotografía sigue intacta._

 _Y es una de nuestras favoritas._

 _Amo verla…ver como Tobio me abraza por detrás. Yo salgo riendo mientras el besa mi mejilla, sus manos rodean mi cintura y yo lo aprieto con fuerza y de fondo el gran árbol de cerezos meciéndose con la brisa._

 _ **No no no no es el final XD... pero si concluyo aquí la participación de Hinata.**_

 _ **Hoy queria despejarme, así que hice este capitulo.**_

 _ **Con Hinata escribo de otra manera, y aunque no sea mucho, espero les guste y disfruten de este ultimo capitulo dedicado a él.**_

 _ **En la semana vuelvo con mi hermoso Kags…para terminar con el viaje a Tokyo y ver como le pego una patada definitiva a Oikawa.**_

 _ **Me siento feliz de haberles podido transmitir mis sentimientos en el capitulo de la confesión de Tobio.**_

 _ **Gracias por leerle y estar.**_

 _ **Las quiero a todas y cada una… nos vemos prontito.**_

 _ **Day G**_


	26. Tokyo IV

Como habia dicho…una a una mis luchas internas habían desaparecido.

Mi mente se sentía en paz y mi corazón inusualmente cálido.

Aceptar quererlo, habia sido tan gratificando, llenándome de una esperanza, de una ansiedad insólita.

Queriendo ver…que otro paso debía dar.

Mentalmente fui tachando de mi lista las cosas que habia logrado.

Abrace a Shouyou mientras aun permanecía conmigo en la cama.

Sin decir nada, ambos estábamos allí mirando el techo de la habitación, perdiéndonos en el silencio del otro.

No sabía cuánto nos habia llevado aquello, ni qué hora seria.

Solo sabía que me sentía cansado y hambriento.

-Creo…que es hora que vayas a tu habitación. –

Hinata hizo un bostezo largo.

-Estoy muerto… quiero comer y dormir.-

Se levantó sin ganas, y recolecto de a poco su ropa.

Fue muy divertido verle sentarse de nuevo y quedarse mirando el piso por unos momentos.

Habia agotado por completo las energías de mi niño.

-es injusto…- articulo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Me desvistes pero no me cambias…

No pude evitar reír ante tal mohín.

Me incorpore y busque mi ropa interior y pantalón.

Me lo coloque rápido aun sin poder parar de sonreír.

-¿Quieres que te vista?...

Asintió

-¿tienes 4 años o qué?- volví a preguntar.

Lanzo una risa nerviosa.

-Me parece justo…

-Es que a mí no me parece nada atractivo vestirse…me gusta más desvestirte.

-Por favor…

Estire mi mano para que me pasara su ropa.

E hice lo que me pidió.

Coloque cada prenda en su lugar, sin poder evitar tocar más de lo debido.

Cuando termine a modo de agradecimiento, recibí un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-¿feliz?- pregunte.

-Desde el día que lo conocí.- respondió.

Tomo sus zapatillas se las coloco y salió tarareando una canción.

¡Dios! ¿Es que yo merecía tenerlo conmigo? Era perfecto por donde se lo viese.

Me senté al borde de la cama tratando de sacar de mi cara esa risa boba que me producía siempre.

Recordé sus peticiones, hacerlo siempre sin ropa y reírme mas, no sonreír, reírme.

Bueno era un reto que iba a aceptar. Es que si él con eso era feliz yo también.

Los celos de la mañana se habían esfumado por completo.

Con todas las cosas que habíamos vivido en el centro y posterior en mi cama, no habia motivo alguno para mortificarme. Hinata me habia elegido a mí, por sobre todo. Y habia elegido estar conmigo y quererme desde el principio, desde nuestra primera vez.

Me habia costado mucho decir aquellas palabras, no porque no las sintiera, sino porque como siempre habia dicho me sentía confundido con ellas.

Ahora que lo habia logrado, me sentía radiante y extremadamente feliz.

Tanto como a mí me gusta oírlas, seguramente a él también escucharlas.

….

Tome mi celular para ver la hora. Eran cerca de las 8 de la noche.

Kuroo me habia dicho que la cena seria a las 9, por lo que tenía tiempo de bañarme y cambiar mi ropa.

Mi celular sonó anunciando un nuevo correo.

Tal vez, era algún trabajo o alguien de la universidad.

 **De: OikawaT1**

 **Para: Kageyamatobio_5**

 **Asunto:** ¿Dónde estás?

 **Mensaje:** ¿estás en casa? hace un par de días que estoy tratando de verte.

Suspire con cansancio.

Tenía que hacerle entender de una vez por todas que me dejara en paz… ¿pero cómo? Si no entendía con nada.

Teclee rápidamente, mi buen humor se habia ido a la basura.

 **De: Kageyamatobio_5**

 **Para: OikawaT1**

 **Asunto: …**

 **Mensaje:** estoy fuera de la ciudad. Acompañe a Hinata a un viaje. ¿Qué es tan urgente?

Deje el teléfono sobre la cama y busque la ropa para poder darme una ducha.

….

Cuando regrese del baño, aún quedaban unos minutos para la cena.

Mi celular emitía una luz tenue, y eso quería decir que tenía llamadas perdidas.

Oikawa me habia llamado más de tres veces.

Pero yo no iba a devolverle la llamada.

Tampoco hubiese sido necesario.

Nuevamente me estaba llamando.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Te llame varias veces.

-¿y?... ¿qué quieres que haga? No estoy pendiente del móvil.

-¿Cómo es eso que no estás en la ciudad?

-¿perdón? ¿Tenía que pedirte permiso o qué?

-Me hubiese gustado saber que te ibas.

-no tenía por qué decírtelo. Además es un viaje de Shouyou, lo acompañe.

-si leí tu mensaje. Estas con él.

-Me gustaría saber que quieres. Sabes bien que no tenemos nada de qué hablar. No me hagas perder la paciencia.

-Quería visitarte. Verte. A ver si ya estabas disponible para mí.

-¿no entiendes verdad?... estoy con Shouyou, no quiero verte más. ¿De qué forma te lo tengo que decir?...

-No no no son mentiras tuyas. Yo sé bien que pronto lo dejaras. Como has hecho con todos. Te voy a sacar la verdad Tobio…y sino ya se dónde ubicar a ese niño…voy hablar con él y le diré que

-¡BASTA! ¡NO QUIERO OIRTE MAS! ACEPTALO DE UNA VEZ…TE ACERCAS A ÉL Y TE MATO ¿ENTIENDES?

No alcance a cortar, porque él lo hizo antes.

Nunca habia imaginado que me traería tantos problemas.

Bueno…tampoco habia imaginado, estar en una situación así.

Él nunca habia tenido tanto interés en estar conmigo, siempre habia aceptado cuando yo no quería.

Y ahora se habia dado cuenta, cuán importante era Hinata en mi vida.

Apague el móvil y me encamine hacia el comedor.

….

Los jóvenes se encontraban eufóricos en la gran mesa que los reunía para la cena.

Los chicos de Karasuno se contaban entre ellos, todo lo que habían hecho.

Vi a Shouyou mover sus manos eufóricamente y no dejar de hablarle a Sugawara, quien reía y escuchaba con gusto.

Me dio una punzada en el estómago al recordar las palabras de Tooru. No quería que se acercara a él. Hinata me quería mucho y sufría con esas cosas.

No olvidare ese día que acongojado sollozo en mi pecho. No podía permitir que volviese a pasar. Lo último que yo quería era hacerle daño alguno. Y menos aún que otro, imbécil como Oikawa lo hiciera.

-¿Es que algún día de esta semana te veré feliz todo el día?

-pides mucho…

-¿Qué ocurrió ahora?

Kuroo traía mi cena y un par de cervezas.

-Problemas…

-Creí que habían pasado la tarde juntos, el enano se ve feliz.

-¿he?...si la pasamos más que bien. Hinata es perfecto. El problema es Oikawa.

-¿Tooru? ¿Qué hizo ahora?

-No se…que se yo. Me envió un mail y hasta me llamo para ver donde estaba…porque no estaba en mi casa.

-¿le dijiste la verdad?

-claro…no gano nada con mentirle. Le dije que estaba de viaje con el pequeño. Casi le da un infarto.

-¿y que dijo?

-no sé, la cabeza me va a estallar…dijo que va hablar él con Hinata…y no quiero verle cerca. Quiero matarlo, no quiero que se acerque.

-OK…creo que debes calmarte. ¿Has hablado con Hinata sobre él?

-si le conté todo.

-bueno tranquilo entonces…no tiene nada que decirle que ya sepa.

-pero ¿no sabes? Tooru es venenoso…puede inventar cualquier mentira.

-si hace eso…solo puedes esperar a que el enano no le crea. Si te quiere tanto y tú siempre has sincero, deberías relajarte.

-si…pero

-Oii… el enano, así como lo ves, sabe defenderse. Déjalos que se crucen. Deja que Oikawa vea quien es su contrincante. No puede ganarle.

-no sé, la primera vez que se cruzaron Shouyou le hizo frente a su sarcasmo y las cosas que dijo…pero luego estuvo mal. Al punto de ignorarme. Me muero si vuelve a ocurrir.

-Buena será cuestión de luego arreglarlo…con un poco de sexo todo se cura.

-¿no entiendes Kuroo?...no quiero estar bien con el pequeño solo por el sexo. Quiero estar bien con él, porque lo quiero. Y necesito hacerle bien. Me odiaría si hago que de nuevo se ponga mal por mi culpa. O por Oikawa. Yo me muero Kuroo.

Kuroo quedo en silencio mirándome.

-Lo siento, ya sé que es demasiado importante para ti.

Asentí tomando un trago de aquella cerveza helada, tratando de enfriar mi mente y los temores que me rondaban.

Comimos en silencio mientras escuchábamos el bullicio de los jóvenes,

-¿pasaron una buena tarde?

-sí, recorrimos varios lugares. Y me di cuenta, que tan viejo es mi celular.

-Hahah…no me refería a eso.

-Lo sé, pero no pienso decirte. ¿Acaso yo te pregunto lo que haces con Kenma?...

-No me importaría decirte…

-No quiero saberlo.

-La cuestión es que tengo una buena racha…con esto del campamento puedo dormir todas las noches con él, extrañare eso. La semana que viene, solo me conformare con hacerlo luego de las prácticas.

-bueno de alguna forma te entiendo, no sé qué hare cuando vuelva a Miyagi…Shouyou solo pasa la noche conmigo los sábados. Pero bueno la diferencia es que tu solo quieres sexo…de noche puedes conseguirte a otro.

-Estoy bien con Kenma. Por ahora no pretendo buscar otro. Aún le queda kilometraje.

-¿y el que dice?

-ni idea…cuando lo cojo no se queja, le gusta. Así que…ahora que lo dices… le hubieses dicho a Oikawa que estabas aquí en Tokyo.

-¿para? ¿Estás loco?

-Bueno, yo lo hubiese atendido. Con suerte se olvide de ti. Dicen que es muy bueno y que le gusta ser cogido. No me hubiese disgustado probarlo.

-él sería excelente para ti. Siempre está dispuesto.

-tal vez le haga una visita…y si se deja te cuento.

-si te lo traes a vivir a Tokyo te lo agradecería.

-hahah ¿quién dijo eso? Quiero cogerlo y ya…no proponerle matrimonio. – sacudió su cabeza mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza- pero por ahora no. Estoy bien con Kenma…y seguiré con él hasta que me canse.

-¿hasta que se canse él?

-hasta que me canse yo.

…..

Luego de un postre y dos cervezas más, con el recuerdo de Oikawa y los miedos hacia Hinata, y más cansado que nunca, me dirigí a mi habitación.

Llegue literalmente arrastrando los pies.

Necesitaba una buena dosis de sueño.

Abrí la puerta y una vez más me encontré con él en mi habitación.

-No no…tú te vas a tu cama.

-¿he? ¿Por qué?

-Porque hoy a la mañana no te despertaste. Y tuve que llevarte yo.

-Kageyama-san… prometo despertarme. Por favor.

-Shouyou…si tú no te despiertas…te quedaras durmiendo aquí. Y yo personalmente iré y hablare con Sawamura.

-¿haría eso?...

-sí. Ya lo he hecho una vez.

-¿Cuándo?

-cuando te trato mal la primera vez. Fui a decirle que no lo hagas más.

-¿en serio?

-Claro… no puedo permitirme que alguien te trate mal. Pero sino haces caso, debo decirle que yo no te estoy obligando a quedarte aquí. Le prometí no interferir en tus actividades si él no interfería en nuestra vida privada.

-está bien…pero me quedare de todos modos.

Sin decir más, ya se encontraba bajo las sabanas.

-¿puedo poner el despertador?

-sí, si encuentro mi celular…

Luego de una mini búsqueda, Hinata lo hayo bajo la almohada.

Recordé por qué lo habia dejado ahí y porque lo habia apagado. Así que lo tome yo, y puse el despertador.

No tenía más mensajes ni llamadas perdidas. Aun así lo coloque en vibrador y borre todos los mail que me habían llegado. No quería malos entendidos. No quería que Hinata siquiera lo recordara, no en aquel viaje, donde él tenía que disfrutar y aprender cómo se lo merecía.

Apague la luz del velador, y me acosté abrazándole por detrás.

-Hoy pase un día hermoso Kageyama-san...

-Igual yo...

-Estoy súper cansado. Aun me duelen los pies.

-Ahaja lo sé... A mí también... Mañana tienes entrenamiento común ¿no?

-Si... Ya es viernes... Dentro de poco volveremos.

-Si...

A decir verdad... No tenía ganas de volver a Miyagi.

Ya no podría pasar cada noche con él.

Me sentiría realmente sólo cuando volviésemos.

Su presencia me era muy necesaria.

-Shouyou... Hasta que nos vayamos... Es mejor solo dormir ¿sí?

-¿Por qué? ...

-Por lo que pasó hoy. Te vi entrando casi dormido al gran comedor. No puedes empezar tus días de entrenamiento así. Debes dormir y comer bien.

-¿O sea que hoy fue la última vez?

-Hasta que lleguemos a Miyagi si...

Hinata no respondió. A mí tampoco me gustaba la idea. Pero... Era un "sacrificio."

Apreté con fuerza una de sus nalgas.

-Eso sí... Cuando lleguemos a Miyagi, prepárate...

-ya quiero llegar...

-no digas eso...no me provoques... No me hagas olvidar mis obligaciones. .

Hinata río.

-Buenas noches Tobio.

-Duerme tranquilo... Yo te despierto. -

Acaricie su pelo hasta que escuche que se dormía.

Al poco tiempo, también lo hice yo.

Había sido un día largo y lleno de emociones que llegaba a su fin.

...

A lo largo de los demás días, nuestra rutina fue la de dormir juntos hasta las cinco de la mañana, tratando de no provocarnos con nuestras ganas de tener sexo... Con mi ganas insaciables de follar ese cuerpo una y otra vez.

Trataba de que durmiera con la mayor ropa posible y en poses que no incomodaran a ninguno.

Aunque Shouyou con lo mal dormido que era, terminaba haciéndolo arriba de mí, y a diario tenía erecciones por su culpa.

En la madrugada del domingo se despertó inquieto.

Como era de esperarse se incorporó y se dio cuenta que la mitad de su cuerpo estaba encima mío.

Y me sacudió hasta que me despertó.

-Kageyama-san...

-¿Mmmm? ¿Sonó la alarma?

-No... Es temprano aún.

-Duerme entonces...

Hinata se movió y se acercó a mí oído.

-Me duele...-susurro.

-A mí también... Pero ya hablamos de eso. Sólo queda un par de días. ¿Por qué no te masturbas?... Pero que ni se te ocurra adelante de mí... Ve al baño.

Creo que estaba entre dormido cuando dije eso... Porque era un disparate... Aunque tal vez no me podría controlar... ¿cómo hacer que se masturbe sólo? ... Si, en efecto estaba muy dormido.

Reaccione del todo cuando Hinata ya había entrado al baño.

Me levanté detrás de él, sintiéndome mal.

-Oii Shouyou... Lo siento estaba dormido.

La luz del baño me cegó un momento. Para luego dejarme ver a un Hinata sentado, tratando de apaciguar su erección.

-Yo lo desperté...porque...

-Si lo sé, ven. Vamos a la cama.

Nos acostamos nuevamente.

Lo tape bien, porque era una noche fría.

Cuando se acomodó bien, tome su pene y empecé a masturbarle debajo de las sabanas.

Hinata se movió más hacia a mí.

-Lo siento... Tú querías que yo lo haga ¿cierto? ... Es que estoy tratando de no pensar mucho en esto... Y estaba dormido...

Apreté con fuerza mientras subía y bajaba mi mano. Baje del todo aquel cuerito para sacar la cabeza a relucir. Acaricie la cabeza y a Shouyou le encantaba eso. Lo tenía muy sensible.

-Es que... Ah... Yo no quiero hacerlo más... Quiero que usted lo haga.

-Lo se mi niño... Perdón.

Dejé de hablar para seguir haciéndolo.

El líquido pre seminal me ayudó en mi tarea... Lo esparcí en todo su pene... Y no se sentía tan seco.

Aun así, ya que estábamos, no quería sólo masturbarle con mis manos.

-Siéntate - ordene.

Hinata obedeció enseguida.

Cuando lo hice solo me basto inclinarme un poco para empezar a mamarle.

Hinata tomó con sus manos mi cabeza y clavo sus dedos con fuerza, haciéndome sentir cuanto le gustaba.

Fue un buen chico y no emitió ningún grito... Sólo unos gemidos muy bajos.

Aumente mi succión, apretando y llegando hasta lo más profundo posible. Hasta que un tiempo después acabo en mi boca. Su semen era delicioso como todo él

Hinata soltó mi cabeza y me acarició con suavidad.

-Lo siento...

-Me encanta. Porque sé que te gusta.

Mientras se volvía a acostar acomode su ropa.

-Gracias...

-A ti por despertarme.

-Ahora sí... Disculpe igual...

-Yo me arreglo. Lo importante ahora es que te vuelvas a dormir.

-Si...

Hinata volvió a dormirse rápidamente.

Y me quedé pensando que tanto amaba cada momento a su lado.

...

-Quería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho.

Sugawara me sonrió sinceramente, bajo los árboles mientras tomaba un descanso.

-Shouyou es muy feliz contigo. Es lo menos que podía hacer.

-¿Por qué lo cuidan tanto? Tú y el capitán.

-Cuando Hinata ingreso al club, lo hizo eufórico y pasional... Tal como es siempre. Pero traía una carga de años malos sobre su espalda. Aquí en Karasuno consiguió compañeros y amigos. Tanto Daichi como yo, asistimos a cada uno de sus progresos. Lo hemos visto caer y levantarse miles de veces. Y es el único que nos ha demostrado que el trabajo de los de tercero ha valido la pena. Daichi lo estima mucho. Quiere protegerlo igual que yo.

-Yo también quiero hacerlo.

-Lo sé. Por eso he puesto mi confianza en usted. Y no me ha defraudado. Gracias por darle tanta felicidad.

-No en eso se equivoca, joven Sugawara...

-¿he?

-Él es quien me ha dado felicidad. Así que gracias por dejarme pasar esas horas con él aquí. Y por cubrirlo cada sábado. Sé que me entenderá cuando digo que lo necesito conmigo.

-Lo sé. Aunque Daichi aún no acepta tanto... Él es igual que usted. Tal vez algún día se lleven bien.

-Tal vez...

-Debo irme. Hablamos más tarde.

Sugawara volvió a sonreír y corrió hasta la entrada trasera del gimnasio.

...

El lunes por la madrugada antes de que Shouyou se vaya a su habitación, nos habíamos despertado un rato antes.

Y me encontraba muy ocupado besando su cuello, mientras él me abrazaba y se dejaba hacer aquello.

Habían pasado muchos días desde nuestra última vez. Pero por suerte en ese momento me estaba controlado bien.

-El miércoles ¿Tienes clases?

-No... Sólo práctica después del mediodía.

-Cuando lleguemos...quiero que vayas a mi casa. Quiero pasar la noche contigo... ¿Puedes hacerlo? ...

Mordí con deseo la parte donde se unía, su cuello con su hombro y a modo de respuesta sentí que rasguñaba mi espalda.

-Quiero llegar y cogerte...pasar la noche, despertar y desayunar contigo... ¿entiendes? ...

Quería tenerlo varias horas conmigo. En la intimidad de mi casa, donde hacía con él lo que quería. Las veces que quería. Donde él tenía libertad de también hacerlo lo que se le plazca.

-Hablare con Suga... No habrá problemas.

La alarma sonó mientras no podía despegar mis labios de los suyos. Metí mi lengua hasta el fondo a modo de terminar y cuándo la saque, creo que ambos nos sentíamos un poco mareado debido a las ganas de cada uno.

-Vete... Hoy es tu último día. Debes empezarlo bien. Ve a dormir la última hora.

Asintió mientras se levantaba.

Me beso y se marchó.

...

El viaje a Tokyo llegaba a su fin.

-Te extrañare- dijo mientras palmeaba mi hombro.

-No sé si pueda decir lo mismo.

-Claro que no puedes... No tienes sentimientos.

-¿Quien dijo que no?

-Solo el enano debe saberlo. Para el resto es un misterio.

-¿Y tú si los tienes?

-Por supuesto... Yo le pongo sentimiento a todo.

-Tú le pones sexo a todo. Que es diferente.

-Ah... Puede ser. Bueno espero que vuelvas pronto.

-Volveré... Prometiste una barbacoa.

-Si...cuando el infierno se congele. Eso jamás pasará.

-¿Nunca?

-No por ahora. En eso nos diferenciamos. La pasó bien con Kenma... Pero es diferente. Ninguno de los dos tiene sentimientos hacia el otro. Así que... Avísame si lentes kun deja a su novio.

-¿Lentes-kun?

-Tsukishima. Me gustaría algún día, sacarle esa expresión severa y aburrida...

-Lo dudo.

-veremos... Por lo pronto... Dile a Oikawa...que estoy más que disponible para atenderlo. Que no se sienta sólo.

-Ayer dijiste que por ahora te conformabas con Kenma elevo sus hombros y rio perversamente- Y no lo menciones. No lo traigas con el pensamiento.

-Suerte.

-Lo mismo digo. Cuídate.

Kuroo me sonrió y nos dimos un abrazo amistoso antes de subirme a la van.

-Estamos en contacto...

-Hecho.

...

Antes de irme, también me había despedido de Lev.

-Siga así. Cuídelo por favor.

-No te preocupes. Lo haré. Cuando lleguemos le diré que te avisé.

-Gracias.

Nos saludamos con un apretón de manos y dejé que se despidiera de Shouyou.

...

Una vez en la van, volvimos a sentarnos en los mismos lugares.

Shouyou me cedió está vez el lugar de la ventanilla y mientras veía como Tokyo se quedaba atrás, se empezaba a sentir el ruido característico de la ruta, me quedé dormido.

...

Llegamos a Miyagi cerca de las 14 hs del martes.

Los jóvenes debían quedarse una hora más en el gimnasio para una charla sobre el futuro y lo aprendido. Por lo que esperaría a Shouyou en casa.

...

Para las 15:30 sonó el timbre.

Me sentía más inquieto y ansioso que de costumbre.

Estaba eufórico de tenerlo todas esas horas y la noche en mi casa.

Shouyou entró radiante y sonriente como siempre.

Cerré la puerta y contra ella lo acorrale.

-lo siento...pero no aguanto más.

Su respuesta fue dejar sus bolsos en el piso para subirse a horcajadas y besarnos un momento.

Mientras lo hacía, baje su pantalón con la ropa interior. Y toque con ganas y desesperación su trasero. Aquello que me daba tan placer.

-Shouyou...sé que quieres hacerlo de la otra forma. Pero tenemos toda la noche para eso...

-Lo se Kageyama-san...

Quería cogerlo de la forma rápida y dura a la que estaba acostumbrado.

Cuando sentí su ano más dilatado, busque con desespero sacar mi pene. No podía más. Necesitaba meterlo ahí y sentir su interior. Jamás me cansaría de ellos. Cogerlo siempre era sensacional.

Mientras se agarraba fuerte de mí, lo apoye más contra la puerta y sin decirle lo enterré de una.

Hinata exclamó un fuerte "Ah"...que tanto había extrañado en Tokyo.

-Quiero escucharte gritar... -

Asintió mientras me besaba, esperando que su ano se acostumbrase a mi pene.

Una vez listo, me alejé de su boca para embestirlo y poder ver su rostro rojizo mientras gritaba.

No me cansaba de nada y menos de sus facciones cuando era follado de esa manera.

Acelere el ritmo queriéndole producir más gemidos...más gritos. Queriendo escuchar cómo le gustaba ser cogido de esa manera.

Hinata araño mi espalda, cuando logre llegar bien hasta el fondo.

Una y otra vez hacia chocar su cuerpo contra la puerta en cada embestida violenta.

Shouyou me tomo de la nuca con fuerza.

Y estuvimos de esa forma hasta que el acabo primero encima de mí.

Era fascinante hacerlo acabar sin tocarlo.

Dando los últimos movimientos, Hinata busco mi boca y si... Quería que ahogara sus últimos gritos besándome.

Lo bese lo más fuerte que pude, jugando con mi lengua hasta cansarme, mientras lograba acabar dentro de él.

Después de tantos días, y con lo adictivo que él era para mí, me costó recuperar el aliento. Había quedado más agitado que de costumbre.

Aun en aquella posición, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, queriendo descansar pero sin querer soltarle.

Sentí como, con dulzura, me acariciaba el pelo.

-Extrañaba tanto hacerte esto- susurre- eres hermoso. Perfecto.

Me abrazo con fuerza a modo de respuesta.

Lo baje de mi agarré y nos acomodamos.

-¿Qué tal una ducha?- propuse- prometo no hacerte nada indebido y bañarte como corresponde.

Hinata emitió una risa sincera, que yo amaba. Porque llenaba de Vida mi casa.

-Está bien. Pero estoy cansado... Y me duelen las piernas. - contesto. -¿me llevas hasta el baño?

Alzó sus brazos como si de un niño pequeño se tratase y tuve que alzarlo.

-Así si...- dijo contento camino al baño. - Te quiero Tobio.

-Lo se mi niño. Yo también te quiero.

...

 _ **Hola feliz jueves. Por favor lean esto:**_

 _ **1-¿si el Kagehina tuviera un hijo, que nombre tendría?**_

 _ **2-¿si el Dai Suga tuviera uno también, cual sería su nombre?**_

 _ **Necesito que me ayuden con eso**_

 _ **3-¿quieren un kurooken? Pero no me pidan rosas y flores. Kuroo es así, no es Kags…y no quiero repetir la historia. Kuroo es mi bastardo con gloria. Bueno me dicen, y lo subiré el sábado.**_

 _ **Hola Mirajane que gusto recibir tantos halagos, sé que aun puedo mejorar. Empecé a escribir a los 22…ahora con casi 26 he mejorado muchisiiiiimo. Y gracias, cada vez que escribo trato de meterme de lleno en el personaje. Por eso no escribo sobre personajes que no conozco bien. Es por eso que a más de una le deberé el bokuaka…no me siento capaz, ni con Bokuto o Akashi. Y para lanzar algo donde no me siento bien, mejor no.**_

 _ **Me temo que estoy llegando al final. No quiero. No quiero. No quiero. Me pone triste.**_

 _ **Las extrañare un montón. Bueno me voy antes de deprimirme…**_

 _ **A todas… a todas gracias por elevar mi ánimo, por apoyarme, ustedes construyeron la historia.**_

 _ **Day G.**_


	27. Cosas Prohibidas

Dicen…dicen…no yo…dicen por ahí…que llega un momento en tu vida, donde haces clic…si, un clic mental, y te das cuenta, que tan patético te veías haciendo ciertas cosas, siguiendo ciertas rutinas, escapando de ciertas situaciones y con ese clic, se te da por "madurar"…por enderezarte.

Pero dicen también…que el "clic" no viene solo, lo trae alguien.

A mis 27 años, miro sobre mi hombro de vez en cuando. Tratando de alejarme de ciertas personas…personas que puedan ser portadoras de ese clic.

….

No, aun no. No tenía intenciones de ponerme la soga al cuello. Y tener ese pensamiento horroroso de pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien.

Aun disfrutaba a gusto ser como era. No tenía necesidad de cambiar, no quería cambiar.

….

Me sorprendió terriblemente ver como habia cambiado Tobio. Verlo babear…enojarse…sonreír…ponerse celoso…tener miedo…ver todo eso generado por una persona.

Me sorprendió ver a Tobio, enamorado.

Pensé que el seria como yo…aunque si, ambos compartíamos esa pasión infinita por el sexo, pero él ahora le agregaba amor. Y ahí nos diferenciábamos…yo no sabía nada de amor, tampoco me interesaba.

Pero de alguna forma, estaba haciendo buena letra.

Es que a decir verdad, Kenma podía complacerme de tantas maneras que no debía buscar un sustituto o ayudante.

Y aunque ninguno de los dos, generaba sentimiento hacia el otro, nos respetábamos y ambos la pasábamos más que bien.

Yo era sincero en ese caso…y aunque Kenma se irritaba, tampoco lo amordazaba a mi cama ni al gimnasio…podía irse cuando quisiera, nadie lo estaba violando. En resumen: se quedaba conmigo porque ambos lo disfrutábamos.

Si hay algo que no me gusta…es compartir.

Por lo que antes que llegara Karasuno me sentía un poco ansioso con respeto a Hinata. Estaba tranquilo respecto a Kenma…no respecto a Chibi-chan

Aunque llevaba más de seis meses haciéndolo con Kenma, aun no habia hablado de nuevo por si seguía o no sintiendo cosas por el enano. Por lo que estuve alerta.

Gran sorpresa fue para mí, cuando vi a Tobio bajar de la van. Y Kageyama no era de esos que daban puntada sin hilo, si se encontraba allí, por algo era.

Le iba a proponer que me sacara a Hinata del medio, cuando descubrí que era el enano el motivo de su viaje.

Como habia dicho, no me gustaba compartir. Y eso no tenía nada que ver con los sentimientos y el querer. Lo mío era mío.

Y hablando mal y pronto, el cuerpo de Kenma era mío. Más que nada su parte baja. Todo eso por el momento me pertenecía.

Kenma tampoco mostro interés en Shouyou, y si lo hizo no me di cuenta, porque ni siquiera cambio de expresión al verlo. Y eso lo hacía siempre, hasta se volvía mas hablador que de costumbre. Esta vez era diferente. Por lo que también me tranquilice.

Es que… me pondría loco de verdad el saber si alguien le rondaba.

Yo habia descubierto sus otras facetas, yo habia sido el primero en tocar su pene, en producirle un orgasmo con solo jugar con mis dedos y ni hablar, yo me habia llevado su virginidad trasera. Y cuando se hablaba de pertenencias…yo era muy territorial. Extremista.

Y por el momento, yo y solo yo eran el soberano de ese cuerpo. Y nadie podía acercársele. Y sabía que a mi súbito también le gustaba.

Por como dije antes…nadie le obligaba a quedarse.

Kenma se resistía hasta que sentía trabajar a mi mano. Una vez tocado, el niño perdía la visión y se entregaba por completo.

….

La semana de concentración fue para mí una de las mejores.

Lo veía todo el día, y toda la noche.

-¿Por qué no puedo dormir con mis amigos? ...

-Porque puedes dormir cualquier día con ellos. - dije adventandole una almohada. - hablas con tu madre y te dejará ir a dormir a la casa de cualquiera. Pero no a la mía. Acuéstate. - ordene.

Amaba las concentraciones y campamentos. Era la semana donde tenía todas las noches a Kenma para mí.

-Ya sabes cómo me gusta... Sin ropa...

-Hace frío afuera. - replicó

-Tú lo has dicho... Afuera. Conmigo no tendrás frío. Yo te doy el calor que quieras.

Sin ganas se sacó todas sus prendas, dejándome ver ese cuerpo tan delgado pero bastante marcado, en el cual me gustaba dejar marcar propias donde nadie las viera.

Me desnude también y me acosté.

Kenma me dio la espalda, entonces yo aproveché para abrazarlo y sentir todo ese cuerpo frágil que amaba follar.

-¿Cuando me vas a dejar morder tu cuello como se debe?...

-No lo hagas...haz lo que quieras... Pero no me dejes marcas ahí...

La primera vez que habia mordido su cuello habia sido en el verano. Y la marca le duro más de una semana, se irrito bastante conmigo, porque no sabía que explicaciones dar cuando se le preguntaba sobre aquello.

-Claro que voy hacer lo que quiera...

Separe un poco sus piernas e introduje un dedo en su ano.

-Kuroo... Debemos levantarnos temprano.

-Lo sé... Pero quiero cogerte. Vas a pasar la noche conmigo. Tengo que follarte.

-Si pero...

-Pero nada...quédate así que yo lo hago.

Metí el segundo dedo moviéndolo con fuerza.

-Esta tan caliente como siempre. Si meto otro...creo que te haría acabar.

Kenma no respondía a esos comentarios.

Metí el tercer dedo, hurgando por cada rincón... Llegando a tocar la próstata donde Kenma se empezaba a mover inquieto.

Le gustaba eso.

Tenía las manos en su boca, queriendo silenciar los gemidos que mis dedos le arrancaban.

-Estamos lejos... Nadie te oirá. Quiero escucharte.

No me hizo caso y siguió de la misma forma.

Jugué un rato largo con mis dedos, a veces los metía despacio... De a ratos con brusquedad... Y sino los dejaba adentro hurgando el lugar.

Me encantaba su cola. Podía estar todo el día así con él, sometiéndolo.

Saque mis dedos para masturbarme un poco, pasar las noches con él, me calentaba al extremo...porque nunca tenía suficiente.

-Kenma... Antes de empezar... Quiero cogerte la boca.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

Metí dos dedos con fuerza, llegando hasta el fondo y el lanzó un gemido.

-Yo sé que quieres acabar sintiendo esto... Pero si no me la mamas ahora mismo... Te dejaré así caliente... Mira ya se te ha parado. Vamos... Ponla en tu boca... Un ratito.

Saque los dedos de su interior y palmee sus nalgas.

Al cabo de unos segundos, ya lo tenía abajo lamiendo mi pene.

Abrí mis piernas queriendo así que tuviera el espacio suficiente para mamar a gusto.

Kenma si sabía cómo hacerlo.

Deliraba cuando lo lamia despacio y llegaba a los genitales.

Me incorpore en la cama para poder agarrar su cabeza.

La tome con ambas manos y lo embestía con fuerza como si se trata de su cola. Su boca era pequeña por lo que al hacer paso mi pene quedaba un poco apretado con sus dientes y eso me gustaba más que nada.

Lo solté luego de un momento y me tire sobre las almohadas disfrutando tranquilamente de su boca.

Una vez que Kozume empezaba a mamar, no se quejaba del tiempo que le deparaba hacerlo. A mí me gustaba estar varios minutos así, si fuera por mi lo tendría todo el día arrodillado delante de mí.

Pero como a veces, no habia mucho tiempo, solo me dedicaba a follarlo y ya.

Ahora que tenía varias noches por delante, quería que fuesen así, quería tener sexo oral todos los benditos días.

Levante a Kenma, satisfecho con su trabajo, por lo que me dedique a devolverle el favor.

-abre bien las piernas Kozume.- ordene.

Antes de hacerlo me dedique a tocar y apretar sus genitales pequeños y hurgar en la ranura de su ano.

Me acerque para besar esos labios que se resistían y luego se abrían tan voluntariamente.

Una vez que se sentía embriagado por el recorrido de mi lengua, deje de hacerlo.

-Quiero oírte. Grita.

Casi no tenía oportunidades de tenerlo en una cama, y menos toda la noche para mí.

Kenma negó sonrojado.

-si Kozume, tus gritos me encantan. No los reprima. Estamos lejos y solos.

Baje hasta su entrepierna para encontrarme con un pene muy duro, lo hice entrar por completo en mi boca, y me quede así hasta que sentí que me atragantaba.

Luego de eso, lo succione una y otra vez hasta empaparlo con mi saliva, mordí sus genitales, y los lamí hasta que logre que se pusieran rojos.

Kenma no emitía sonido alguno, se habia silenciado con sus propias manos.

Y eso me molestaba.

A Kenma le gustaba acabar con el sexo oral. Le gustaba muchísimo. Pero esta vez no sería así.

Antes de que empezaran las convulsiones propias de su pronta eyaculación para de hacerlo.

Sus ojos se habían vuelto más pequeños y tenía una cara de satisfacción total.

-¿Qué haces?...

-Voy a cogerte- respondí.

-Pero…

-No me hiciste caso. No gritaste. Y quiero oírte gritar.

Tome ambas manos y las sostuve con fuerza, mientras le daba la primera embestida.

Sin poder ahogar los sonidos, Kenma lanzo un hermoso grito, en medio de la noche, al sentir como entraba hasta el fondo.

-eso…así me gusta. Más fuerte- ordene.

En efecto, estábamos muy lejos de las demás habitaciones nadie nos oiría.

Volví a sacarlo y meter con fuerza.

Kenma volvió a emitir un grito.

Los primeros habían sido de dolor, no le habia preparado lo suficiente.

Cuando empecé con el clásico ida y vuelta, Kozume empezó a gozarlo. Su ano era tan pequeño y estrecho, que a veces me hacía creer que iba a quedar atrapado allí, y eso me calentaba más, se ponía más duro y grande.

Me entretuve mirando como mi pene salía y luego entraba a duras penas. Como su pene se movía al ritmo de las embestidas.

Cuando me estaba por venir, tire todo mi cuerpo sobre Kenma apoyando mi oído cerca de boca, el niño sabía muy bien que con sus gritos de placer, generados por mí, yo podía venirme fácilmente. Así que acelere todo lo que más pude las embestidas, lo más duro y violento que se me permitía, y a cambio tenía unos gemidos exageradamente calientes. Podía imaginar su rostro tensionado, sus ojos cerrados, y su boca abierta.

Me vine dentro de él.

-Dios…quisiera follarte a cada minuto. A parte te gusta tanto…

Me incorpore para verle respirar un tanto agitado.

Lo bese con furia, aun no habia sacado mi pene de adentro, se sentía tan cálido y acogedor, que siempre lo dejaba un par de segundos más. Me moví circularmente…rozando su interior, que después de tantas embestidas se habia acostumbrado a mí.

Cuando me canse de besarlo, lo saque.

Kenma también habia acabo en el momento en que me tire encima de él.

Tenía todo mi abdomen con su semen.

-En algún momento tienes que dejarme besar ese cuello…prometo no marcarlo.

-Ya te dije que no. Hoy dijiste que querías morderlo. No quiero marcas.

Me acosté a su lado abrazándolo, y hurgando con mi nariz ese cuello esbelto que tenía prohibido tocar.

-Oh vamos…deseo mordértelo…mientras te masturbo. Te va a gustar…como todo lo que te hago.

-He dicho que no.

Era un caso perdido por el momento.

Por lo que, más que satisfecho decidí apagar la luz para dormir.

-¿vamos a dormir así?

-claro…no hay mejor cosas que dormir con el olor del sexo. Ni se te ocurra levantarte. Mañana podrás bañarte.

-No me arrastres con tus clichés.

-clichés que a ti te encantan por ejemplo.

…..

A lo largo de la semana, me lo folle cada noche que pasamos juntos.

Obvio, que yo tampoco era un ser tan miserable, por lo que al día siguiente, le daba menos entrenamiento que al resto. Puesto que se sentía un poco exhausto. Yo sin embargo tenía muchas más energía que de costumbre, y no aguataba la hora de ir a dormir, para acostarme con él.

Luego de tener sexo, solía despertarme a mitad de la noche, y la única manera de que me volviera el sueño, era salir a caminar.

Más de una vez quise ver, si se escuchaba algo de la habitación de Tobio, pero no se oía nada, silencio. Ni siquiera un ronquido. Por lo que seguía mi marcha por los largos pasillos.

….

El día domingo, Ukai y yo acordamos jugar partidos hasta el mediodía, dejándoles la tarde a los jóvenes.

Por lo que la mayoría, se dedicó a tomar una siesta y luego a pasar la tarde reunidos en los jardines de la escuela.

Cerca de las 14, la mayoría se habia dispersado en prácticas libres y algunos en la gran habitación.

Vi a Hinata entrar en la habitación de Tobio… y me pregunte ¿Por qué yo no?...Kenma me habia informado que tomaría una siesta, por lo que la condición era que lo hiciera en mi habitación.

Así que yo también quería pasar la tarde con Kenma de eso modo, por lo que fui a buscarle.

Lo encontré entre dormido.

Me tire a su lado, desechando las posibilidades de follarmelo. No lo despertaría, tampoco lo cogería durmiendo. Tendría tiempo en la noche al fin y al cabo.

Kenma dormía boca arriba.

Me acerque lo más que pude a su lado y observe ese hermoso cuello blanco que no quería ser tocado.

Kenma respiraba tranquila y pausadamente.

Hurgue con mi nariz, aspirando el olor a jabón que desprendía.

La remera de Nekoma, le quedaba bastante holgada, por lo que también podía recorrer el camino hasta su hombro.

Levante la cabeza para verle y seguía en la misma posición.

Por lo que aproveche para pasar mi lengua.

Sentir con mis papilas ese pedazo de piel tan suave, tan fácil de irritar…me cegó.

Me encantaba cada parte de su cuerpo. Y más que nada porque tenía mi sello por todos lados.

Kenma de vez en cuando me dejaba lamerlo, pero no morderlo o succionarlo.

Por lo que dejando de lado sus caprichos de cero marcas, me dedique a lamerlo lo más que pude.

Kenma se revolvió inquieto.

-¿Qué haces Tetsurou?...quiero dormir…

Deje de lamer, y hable a su oído.

-Déjame mimarte un ratito… ¿puedo masturbarte mientras te duermes?

-no

-por favor…

-no

-¡vamos!...

-no

-por favor…

-aysss…está bien…pero no quiero hacerlo, déjame descansar.

-solo quiero masturbarte Kozume…nada más.

Saque su pene, Kenma volvió a moverse inquieto al sentir como lo sobaba rápidamente para que se pusiera duro.

Cuando logre la erección, empecé a masturbarle rápido.

Kenma perdido entre el placer y el sueño, no noto, u obvio el hecho de que yo lamia cada vez más fuerte su cuello.

Cuando lo apretaba fuerte su pene bajando y subiendo, aprovechaba a morder con fuerza y succionar esa maravillosa piel.

Podía oír suavemente los gemidos de Kenma, cuando aumentaba la velocidad de mi mano.

-más…más fuerte- articulo.

Quería más fuerte porque estaba por venirse.

Así lo hice mientras mantuve una parte cerca de su lóbulo, sin parar de succionarlo.

Kenma acabo a los pocos segundos y rápidamente me aleje de él.

Limpie su pene, antes de volver a colocarle la ropa. Y cuando termine de hacerlo me fui de la habitación más que satisfecho.

…..

Salí minutos más tarde al patio trasero del gimnasio.

Y me encontré a Kageyama, bajo unos árboles, leyendo una revista deportiva.

-Pensé que estabas con el enano. Lo vi entrar a tu habitación.

-Ha si…quería dormir un rato la siesta, en los dormitorios hay chicos jugando videojuegos, por lo que le dije que descansara ahí.

-Yo creí que estabas pasando una buena tarde…

-No, le dije a Hinata que hasta que no volviéramos, no pasaría nada más. El niño queda muy cansado. Y el entrenamiento le lleva energía.

-Qué control…dormir toda la noche sin hacer nada.

-Es súper difícil…pero debo hacerlo, no puedo ser egoísta de ese modo-

Kageyama sí que habia cambiado.

Me senté a su lado cuando escuche el vibrador de mi celular.

-Oh no… -susurre

-¿Qué ocurre?

-digamos que hice algo que no debía…y ahora tendré consecuencias.

Kozume me habia enviado un audio por WhatsApp. No quería oírlo. Seguramente se sentía súper furioso.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Le hice algo a Kenma…algo que odia. Pero no pude resistirme…

-tu nunca puedes resistirte…

Abrí la nota de voz, para oír un grito de Kenma.

La nota duraba solo dos segundos.

-¡TE ODIO KUROO!

Kageyama rio ante mi cara.

-Al parecer no solo yo sufriré de abstinencia…

-cállate.-

….

Le deje a Kenma tres marcas muy rojas, esparcidas por toda la parte derecha.

Y Kageyama tenía razón…esa noche aunque hice mil maravillas, obtuve mi castigo.

…..

 _ **Feliz sábado a todas…. Espero les guste el especial del día.**_

 _ **Amo a Kuroo. Amo darle esa forma pervertida y divertida.**_

 _ **Bien…quería decirle, que la semana que viene solo actualizare la parte del especial, hare un DaiSuga más.**_

 _ **Eso solo… y no sé qué día será, porque aún no tengo idea de que voy a escribir.**_

 _ **Y con respecto al capítulo final, lo subiré el día 5 de septiembre. Porque es mi cumple, así que me auto regalare el final n.n…**_

 _ **Ya voy escribiendo varias partes del final, me quedan muchas aun.**_

 _ **Así que nos estaremos viendo dentro de unos días. Las quiero a todas.**_

 _ **Day G.**_


	28. Daisuga Especial

_**Me arreglo el cabello, acomodo mi ropa, trato de mantenerme calmado, sé que se nota. Me mantengo de pie, mis mejillas enrojecen. Y busco las palabras en mi mente… Porque me siento nervioso, tratando de ser perfecto, porque sé que lo vales, si, lo vales. (**_ _Avril Lavigne)_

….

El sueño de Daichi Sawamura, desde siempre, era formar una familia.

Anhelaba ser ese hombre que cada día se levantase temprano para ir a trabajar, volver tarde y tener una esposa esperándolo con una cena caliente e hijos aguardando por contarle como les habia ido en la escuela y los clubs a los que asistirían.

Anhelaba ser como su maravilloso padre. Quien siempre habia tenido amor para con su madre y para él. Quería seguir su ejemplo.

Pero se dio cuenta, que lamentablemente no todo lo planeado resulta tal y como uno quiere.

A la edad de 15 años, tristemente pensó que sus sueños no se cumplirían.

Él pensaba estudiar, jugar voleibol, graduarse, ir a la universidad, graduarse allí, conseguir trabajo y casarse con una joven que lo quisiese.

Toda una vida perfectamente planeada…para darse cuenta que nunca podría haber una "chica" en su vida.

Al principio creyó que pasaba por esa etapa de desinterés, como la mayoría. Ninguna compañera de clases le atraía, ni siquiera le parecían lindas o siquiera simpáticas.

Cuando llego al primer año de preparatoria, vio que era el único que no estaba eufórico por conseguir novia, porque nada le parecía bien. Vio como sus compañeros conseguían novias, alguien para pasar el rato, alguna compañía casual…y él no.

Se desvelaba pensando que problema tenía. ¿Por qué no se sentía igual que los demás?

-él es Sugawara Koushi, es de primer año y está en la clase 4. Desde hoy se unirá al club.

Ese año eran muy pocos, los de tercero estaban acobardados de perder, por lo que el club estaba un poco abandonado. Y aquel año, solo dos jóvenes de primero se habían inscripto.

Un mes más tarde se unió Koushi.

-Bienvenido- gritaron al unísono.

Sugawara sonrió ampliamente, desplegando juventud, y con una voz muy suave y dulce, articulo.

-Muchas gracias.

…

¿Era normal quedársele viendo por más de tres minutos?

Daichi no pudo dejar de observar a aquel miembro nuevo.

Era tal vez unos centímetros más bajo que él, de contextura demasiado delgada, que se ocultaba bajo ropa holgada.

Le faltaba, tal vez, un poco más de ejercicio para endurecer algunos músculos. De pelo platinado casi blanco y una enorme sonrisa.

A Daichi le gustaba hacerle sonreír. Le gustaba perderse en la magia que ella desprendía.

Pero hubo algo que lo fascino por completo.

El tono de voz. La tranquilidad, la paciencia, la suavidad con la que Koushi se expresaba, le generaba una ternura infinita, digna de estar todo el día prendado de ella. Buscando excusas, hablándole de tontería todo el tiempo.

Y no solo eso. Él era realmente agradable. Tenía una bella personalidad y ningún mal hacia nadie.

Para Koushi, todos eran buenas personas y tenían algo de bueno, nadie era totalmente inservible, solo habia que ver bien y encontrar el talento de cada uno.

Y si debía decirle a alguien, que era mucho mejor que él, lo decía. No le temblaba la voz, carecía de envidia. Carecía de maldad.

Koushi ayudaría a cualquiera, hasta a su propio rival. Y eso lo hacía feliz.

La honestidad y valores de Koushi…y todo lo demás… lo habían terminado de flechar.

Claro que no sería nada fácil.

Al principio pensó que solo era las ganas de tener una amistad. Una buena amistad, como la que nunca habia tenido.

Porque por su cabeza no habia pasado la idea de mirarle de otra forma. Es decir...alguien que ha planeado tanto algo…criado con esos valores… ¿vería a alguien de su propio sexo como un posible amor?...no mal entiendan, él no tenía nada en contra de eso, pero no lo creía posible. Hasta ese momento.

….

Y a lo largo de los primeros meses, se esforzó por no ser solo un compañero del club, quería convertirse en su amigo, y poder tener acceso a todo de él, toda su intimidad. Quería ser esa persona que Koushi necesitara en todo momento.

-¿Podría acompañarte a casa?

-¿he?... ¿no vives del otro lado?

-Sí, pero no importa. ¿Puedo hacerlo?

-Claro… es más divertido- dijo sonriendo. – es aburrido caminar solo. Pero… ¿estás seguro? ¿Cómo volverás?

-Me tomare un bus…

-Pero la parada más próxima, está a diez calles más de mi casa.

-Sugawara…déjame acompañarte.

-De acuerdo.

Caminar con Koushi era realmente genial.

Era inteligente, y un hablador nato. Nunca se aburriría de escucharle hablar y de reír.

Increíblemente tenían conversación para todo.

Era hermoso que no tuvieran silenciosos incomodos.

-Gracias- decía cada noche al llegar- cuídate mucho de regreso.

-No te preocupes.

Y siempre una hora después, le llegaba un mail de Koushi preguntándole si ya habia llegado.

Sonreía al leer eso, le contestaba que sí y le deseaba buenas noches.

Tiempo después, le confeso que tardaba más de dos horas en llegar. Puesto que tardaba media hora en tomar el bus, y este solo lo dejaba en Karasuno, a partir de ahí, caminaba a su casa.

Cuando Koushi se enteró, se habia enojado. Pero Daichi le dijo que lo volvería hacer una y mil veces, con tal de disfrutar de su compañía.

….

Una tarde mientras mantenía una conversación con su madre, como siempre, no lograba dejar de hablar de Koushi.

-Ese chico, es increíble ¿no?...deberías traerlo a almorzar el domingo. ¿Quieres?

-¿en serio?...voy a llamarle.

Su madre sonrió y le dejo para que hablara.

….

Ese domingo luego de un gran almuerzo, sus padres habían quedado encantados con aquel jovencito tan educado y correcto.

Les agrado ver que su hijo tenía un buen amigo, que no lo llevaría por mal camino.

Como era de esperarse, Daichi acompaño a Koushi a su casa, asegurarse de que habia llegado bien.

Cuando regreso a su casa, su madre lo esperaba en la sala.

-Siéntate cariño.

Sawamura se sentó frente a ella.

-¿Qué pasa, mamá?

-Espero no estar equivocada… pero, ¿puede ser que te guste ese niño?

-¿he?...- Daichi no entiendo muy bien a que se refería su mamá.

-Bueno tal vez este equivocada… pero debes saber que tu padre y yo te apoyaremos en todo. Menos en que dejes de estudiar. Debes estudiar hasta lo último, aspirar a una buena universidad. Pero el resto lo decides tú.

-Gracias mamá…pero no entiendo.

-Que estás enamorado de ese chico ¿no?...él pareciera que también lo está de ti… ¿son novios?...

-¿¡Qué!?

-Bueno te dejare que lo pienses…tu padre y yo, hemos estado hablando. Así que por nosotros, no te preocupes.

….

Aquella noche durmió muy poco.

Se quedó bajo las sabanas pensando las cosas que habia dicho su madre.

¿Enamorado de Koushi? ¿Era eso posible?...

Lo quería mucho, quería estar siempre con él…pasar todo el tiempo posible.

¿Era por eso que no sentía atractivo hacia ninguna mujer? ¿Qué solo se dedicaba a poder tener tiempo de sobra para pasar con él?

Koushi era atractivo…si, mucho. Le encantaba todo de él. Hasta lo más insignificante.

Y… ¿Koushi estaba también enamorado de él?...

Amaba tener la atención de Sugawara, ser quien le hablase primero, ser quien lo despidiese último. Poder ser creador de casi todas las risas. Poder ser su cable a tierra. Le gustaba que Koushi, pensase primero en él. Porque él así lo hacía.

Y era esa hermosa conexión, que le habia llevado solo unos meses lograr… ¿era esa conexión amor?

Y eran las tres de la mañana, cuando se encontró pensando… ¿Cómo serían sus hijos? ¿Cómo sería su casa? ¿Qué trabajo tendrían? …. Y al cabo de unos segundos, se sintió aterrado.

¿Era posible, replantearse su futuro? …¿era posible crearlo con otro hombre?... y lo más importante… ¿era posible que Koushi...algún día quisiese lo mismo con él?... ¿podía imaginar eso? ¿Estaba bien?...

…¿estaba enamorado?... ¿era Koushi el causante de que las mujeres se volvieran aún más insignificante de lo que eran para él?...

Al final…tal vez…no tenía ningún problema…solo que no estaba destinado a ninguna mujer…solo estaba esperando a que Sugawara llegase a su vida.

…

Aun así, esas dudas lo hacían feliz y temeroso.

Bueno…sus padres al parecer aceptaban aquello… pero ¿Qué habia de Koushi? …¿y si dejaba de ser su amigo?... ¿habia esperanza? … su madre habia dicho que también parecía sentir lo mismo…pero una madre a veces no es del todo sincera, a veces solo quiere hacerle bien a su hijo, sin saber que ese tipo de mentira, puede perjudicarlo enormemente.

Pero Daichi Sawamura…no era el típico adolescente.

El típico niño, que se quedaba callado y sufría en silencio ahogando todas y cada una de las cosas que sentía.

Pero si paso una semana entre confusiones, hasta que decidió hablarlo.

Era mejor decir las cosas, no habia que callarlas… y si su amistad se rompía…asumiría que no era tan fuerte como habia creído, claro que estaría mal… pero… ¿Por qué seguir alimentando algo que no tenía chances de vivir? ¿Qué ganaría con eso?...

…

-Sugawara, espérame que te acompaño.

-Está bien. Te espero afuera.-

Eran, quizás, más de las 19 cuando emprendieron el viaje a la casa de Sugawara.

Era una noche de otoño, donde corría una brisa poco común. Esas brisas que traen consigo la lluvia. Y en el ambiente, habia un fuerte olor a humedad.

Seguramente llovería, porque por esos días, habia hecho un calor atípico de aquella temporada, un calor demasiado húmedo y tedioso.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Koushi, el viento ya se habia incrementado y varios nubarrones llenaban el cielo de un color anaranjado.

-Espera…debo decirte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?...

-Disculpa que suene bruto y sin tacto…pero no encuentro otra forma de hacerlo…

-¿Qué pasa Daichi?...

-He estado pensando muchos días… y tal vez es lo más acertado. Quiero siempre decirte la verdad. Y si tú quieres dejamos de ser amigos…

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Dejar de ser amigos?...

-Sí, porque, cuando te lo diga tal vez ya no quieras ser más mi amigo… y si es así sería la primera vez que mi madre no tuviera razón en algo…

-¿he? …¿tu madre?...

-Lo siento…a lo que voy…- Daichi se sintió por primera vez en su vida, tremendamente patético. Pero debía hacerlo. Ya no habia tiempo de echarse atrás. Tampoco él era ese tipo de persona- Estoy enamorado de ti. – articulo.

Koushi se quedó quieto ante aquella tan inusual declaración.

Y se sintió por demás nervioso, las palabras se escapaban de su boca por primera vez. Por primera vez, no tenía nada para decir…

-Tu…

-Si…bueno yo no sabía…mi madre me hizo dar cuenta, y tenía razón en eso…me enamore de ti. Lo siento, sé que ambos somos hombre…pero es que ella me dijo que tú también parecías enamorado de mi.- Sawamura lanzo una risa forzada, triste y nerviosa- Pero seguramente solo lo dijo por decirlo…es decir…tú no te enamorarías de mi… no eres así.

-¿Así como?...

-Déjalo…debo irme. Yo solo quería ser sincero contigo.

-Sawamura…

-Lo siento… no puedo creer que te lo haya dicho. Por favor…no es necesario que decidas ahora seguir siendo mi amigo…mañana o pasado puedes decirme…

-Sawamura…- volvió a repetir.

-Lo siento Suga…de verdad me urge irme… soy un tonto- susurro riendo.

-¿Me puedes escuchar?- la voz de Sugawara se habia elevado.

-No… no estoy listo para escucharte.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no necesito de experiencia para saber que no estoy listo para escuchar tu negativa.

-¿Qué?

-Eso…que tú no eres como yo…así…raro…que solo a mí se me ocurre enamorarme de mi mejor amigo.

-Eres tonto Sawamura Daichi.

-Lo sé.

-Tal vez se te quite lo tonto, creyendo las palabras de tu madre.

Y antes de que llegase una gran tormenta otoñal…Daichi Sawamura, recibió el primero de muchos abrazos. El primero de muchos besos. Y el primero de muchos hermosos momentos junto, a quien sería el amor de su vida.

….

Y aunque la señora Sawamura, aceptara la condición de su hijo, y a Koushi, aun así, no quería que Daichi descuidara sus estudios. Por lo que tenía reglas estrictas de cuándo y que día verlo…reglas que Sawamura rompía a cada minuto.

Y reglas que su madre, después de todo, sabía que eran incumplidas. Pero lo dejo así…porque al fin y al cabo, su hijo era muy feliz y a pesar de que tenía temores, desde que estaba con Koushi, sus calificaciones habían mejorado mucho.

….

-Daichi…quédate quieto…- susurro entre risas Sugawara.

-Vamos…Koushi…quiero hacerlo…- contesto mientras apretaba con fuerza su cuerpo contra la cama. Y levantaba despacio la holgada remera.

-Oh dios… a veces me pregunto dónde quedo ese Daichi que se declaró con tanto miedo…

Sawamura sonrió al recordarlo y beso con fuerza el abdomen plano de su novio.

-Se murió el día que con un beso me provocaste una erección…

-¡Oh calla esa boca! Pervertido…

-Pervertido tu…que no dejabas de gemir mientras te besaba…

Koushi solo pude sonreír al ya no tener argumentos.

Daichi siguió besando su abdomen, que según el lugar donde besaba le producía cosquillas.

Se puso a su par, para encontrarse con aquella mágica risa.

-Entonces… ¿lo has pensado?...

-¿Qué cosa?...

-Lo de tener un hijo…

-Si…

-¿en serio?- Sawamura beso con felicidad cada mejilla.

-Claro…

-¿y?... ¿qué me dices?

-Quiero tener hijos contigo…pero…

-¿pero?...es la peor palabra para este momento- bufo.

-Daichi sabes cuales son las reglas para adoptar un niño…

-Si ya se…

-Bueno…

Daichi se levantó de la cama y abrió su armario, buscando algo en él.

-No es muy caro…pero por el momento servirá… -

Claro que Sugawara quería tener hijos con ese hombre maravilloso, con su único y especial: Daichi Sawamura…pero no creía que ese día llegase tan rápido… no creía que él estuviese tan apurado para concretar ese futuro que lo desvelaba desde que era un niño.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Koushi rio nerviosamente, y una lagrima solitaria rodo por su mejilla.

-Eso no se pregunta… tu sabes que sí.

Estiro su brazo izquierdo y sintió como con delicadeza, su pareja introducía un anillo color plateado, símbolo de su compromiso.

-El anillo de casamiento…será mucho mejor. Lo prometo.

Koushi negó con su cabeza varias veces…no quería algo mejor. Ya lo tenía enfrente de él.

Rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Sawamura y se quedó allí tratando de calmar esa felicidad infinita que su pecho estaba produciendo.

-Te amo Daichi.

-Lo se mi amor… - susurro también emocionado, mientras levantaba de a poco la remera y acariciaba aquella maravillosa piel- yo también. Demasiado.

Busco los labios de su compañero para poder sellar de esa manera su compromiso.

-Kou… ¿ahora si podemos hacerlo?...me tienes en vilo desde antes del campamento.

-Ahaja no…aun no. ¿Cuándo nos casaremos?

-Cuando nos graduemos. ¿Está bien?

-Si…perfecto. ¿Y luego?...

-Luego iremos a la universidad…

-aja…

-y luego adoptaremos. Si fuera por mí…lo haríamos mañana…pero debemos darle una vida digna.

-pero…estabas muy ansioso…

-y lo estoy…pero más ansioso estaba por tenerte asegurado. Quiero decirle a todo el mundo que eres mío. Que cualquiera que te vea…antes que nada vea tu anillo.

-Ahaha eres insufrible… no necesitas eso para saber que no me iré…

-Lo se… pero me urge dar el siguiente paso. Quiero vivir contigo. Y mi padre me ayudara con eso…

-¿Ya has hablado con él?

-Claro…ya tenemos todo planeado…pero ¿y si dejamos de hablar? quiero festejar como se debe…

Koushi se sintió un poco aturdido respecto a todos los pasos que tenía que dar. Pero tranquilo, porque una vez más Daichi habia resuelto todo, y él solo tenía que disfrutar de aquellas atenciones.

Amaba ser amado de esa forma…amaba que su compañero planease con tanto énfasis y tan concretamente el futuro.

Amaba eso y mucho más…

Daichi sintió con el cuerpo de Suga, se aflojaba y daba a lugar a los besos y caricias que tenía guardadas para él hace más de dos semanas.

A Koushi le gustaba hacerlo desear de ese modo. Le gustaba cuando pasaban varios días, porque Daichi se olvidaba de amarlo y se proponía poseerlo duramente. Y una vez cada tanto, Sugawara quería sentirse por demás deseado y querido.

Sawamura lo embistió violentamente y la cama crujió fuerte.

Exhalo de tal forma…como si hace mucho estuviese aguantando la respiración.

El interior de Koushi se habia vuelto demasiado estrecho, o él estaba por demás motivado.

Koushi a su vez también gimió fuerte.

Daichi lo habia colocado boca abajo, y Kou se agarraba fuerte de las baranda que tenía cerca.

El cuerpo blanco y algo frágil de Koushi, era digno de tocarse…digno de dejar una y mil marcas.

Se tiro en encima de él, besando parte de su nuca, sin dejar de embestirlo, hasta llegar a los más profundo,

No habia tiempo para nada más. Daichi quería penetrarlo y acabar…quería después de tantos días, reclamar aquel cuerpo que le pertenecía.

-¿Por qué te haces desear tanto Kou?- dijo mientras escuchaba cada grito y veia cuanto le gustaba.

-es la única manera que me lo hagas así...

Daichi rio, y mordió con malicia el lóbulo derecho. Escuchando como su pareja gemía cada vez más rápido. Para luego sentir como se venía.

Y aunque hacia muchos días que no lo habia podido hacer, Daichi logro permanecer en ese vaivén varios minutos más…haciendo llegar su pene, hasta la próstata de Koushi…haciéndolo gozar de todas las formas posibles…

-No me canso de pensarlo…- dijo tratando de controlar la respiración una vez que hubo terminado- Si pudiera…te haría mil hijos…no me canso de acabarte adentro.

-Oh… ahí vas de nuevo…diciendo cosas así.

Sugawara se sentía muy avergonzado cuando hablaba tan natural.

-Es la verdad…eres jodidamente genial…atractivo, hermoso y perfecto…si me dejaras…estaría todo el día haciéndote esto…no me canso.

-ya tendremos todos los días para nosotros.

-¿lo prometes?-

Sugawara alzo su mano izquierda mostrando con felicidad el anillo.

-claro que lo prometo.

A cambio recibió un tierno beso en su mejilla.

…..

 _Nada ha sido realmente fácil…y muchas veces el amor y compresión de Kou me han levantado._

 _Es bello soñar…pero más bello es poder cumplir esos sueños._

 _Y con Kou…teníamos muchos de ellos._

 _Y aunque ningún fue realmente fácil, tampoco fueron imposibles._

 _Empezamos nuestra vida, con la euforia de un amor adolescente. Y ambos a la par fuimos madurando._

 _A los 18 años y con ayuda de nuestros padres y un gran apoyo de nuestros queridos amigos, dimos el sí. Un sí, que prometimos que no se rompería el día de nuestra muerte…dimos un si eterno, prometiéndonos encontrarnos cuando partiésemos de esta vida._

 _Luego llegaron los años de universidad… años donde el estrés por el estudio y por trabajar a la vez, no nos venció en nuestra meta. Aunque muchas veces quise bajar los brazos, Kou me hacía recordar, que habia un niño en algún orfanato, esperando tener un vida digna, y padres amorosos._

 _Tampoco fue fácil adoptar…muchos requisitos por el simple hecho de ser hombres. Pero con tantos testigos y testimonios de nuestra parte, dos años después de graduarnos en la universidad, vino a nuestra vida un hermoso niño de tres años, llamado Yukihisa. Kou insistió en dejar su nombre tal y como estaba._

 _Y como su nombre lo decía, nos trajo una larga y plena felicidad._

 _Yuki cuenta ya con 15 años…así que pueden imaginar que tan grandes estamos Kou y yo…estamos pisando los 38… y ambos aspiramos a muchos 38 más..._

 _Llegar a nuestro oasis no fue realmente fácil…pero nos ha proporcionado una felicidad plena. Y una pasión que aún no se acaba…y al ritmo que vamos no lo hará._

 _Koushi me sigue pareciendo tan hermoso, perfecto y atractivo como me lo parecía cuando tenía 15._

 _Koushi sigue siendo todo y mucho más…_

 _Es mi amigo_

 _Mi amante_

 _Mi cómplice_

 _El padre de mi hijo._

 _Koushi es mi vida._

 _Y aunque él diga que no es así…siempre tendré el mismo pensamiento: sin Kou…yo no soy nadie… porque él y solo él, es el creador de este nuevo yo, que nació el día que me declare... Él ha moldeado todo de mí._

 _Él tiene mi vida en sus manos…y sin dudarlo…no podría estar en mejor lugar._

…

 _ **Que tengan hermoso lunes.**_

 _ **Aquí lo prometido, el especial de Dai Suga. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.**_

 _ **Por esta semana no habrá más capítulos ;n; …**_

 _ **El lunes 5 publicare el final.**_

 _ **Gracias a todas las que leen… a todas las que comentan. Me han hecho muy feliz a lo largo de este mes y medio.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en una semana. Se las quiere.**_

 _ **Day G.**_


	29. ¿Por qué? Porque lo amo

**Antes que se distraigan con la lectura. Quiero hacerle saber, una vez más, lo feliz que me han hecho a lo largo de estos 29 capítulos. Hoy pensaba que todos los capítulos fueron inventados sobre la marcha, no tenía una historia planeada, ni siquiera habia pensado en que Tobio se enamorase. Y fue gracias a ustedes, que encontré el ritmo de la historia y le di un curso.**

 **Gracias por no dejar que abandone.**

 **Me han hecho pulir mis habilidades n.n las quiero.**

 **Y si quieren y tienen tiempo las espero en mi nueva historia. "Tormenta de Nieve" (KageHina-KurooTsukki) …no dejo el link por ff me borra algunos símbolos.**

 **Nos vemos. Day G.**

 **Gracias.**

…..

Capítulo Final: _¿Por qué? …Por qué lo amo._

 _Dicen que un buen destino, es que dos personas se encuentren, cuando ni siquiera se estaban buscando._

… _._

Luego del baño, dejé a Hinata descansar un momento en mi habitación.

Busque nuestros bolsos y mientras él dormía, puse a lavar nuestra ropa.

Aún era temprano, por lo que aproveche a abrir las ventanas y que se renovará el aire luego de tantos días.

A pesar de que había faltado una semana casi no había polvo y mugre. Por lo que mientras Shouyou dormía, me dediqué a dejar un poco más ordenado.

Y de una corrida, salí hacer unas compras para la cena y el desayuno.

Cuando volví, aún el comedor y la cocina se encontraban vacíos.

Dejé las cosas en la heladera y me dirigí a la habitación.

Mi niño dormía tranquilo.

Amaba con todo mi corazón tenerle en mi casa. Me sentía acompañado. Y sobre todo feliz y extasiado. Me llenaba de energía y vida.

Yo también me sentía un poco cansado, por lo que me acosté a su lado.

Hinata sintió mi presencia e instintivamente giro para encontrarse con mis brazos.

Si...Yo quería disfrutar cada uno de esos momentos...pero sabía que al día siguiente se iría... Y eso me entristecía. Yo lo quería por siempre allí, conmigo.

El sol del atardecer empezó a iluminar la habitación, bañándola de un hermoso color naranja.

Yo sólo esperaba que la noche fuese eterna. Quería pasar toda la noche con él como se debía.

-¿Cuánto dormí?...

-Poco más de una hora.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con algo de la casa?

-Ni más faltaba... Yo me arreglo. Tú descansa. ¿Tu madre ya sabe que hoy no irás?

-Si... Suga se encargaba de eso. En algún momento...quiero presentarte a mi mamá.

Sus palabras estaban cargadas de esa inocencia que le había hecho perder días atrás.

Me sentí nervioso y asustado.

-No creo que sea conveniente... Deberíamos esperar a que seas más grande, podría reaccionar mal.

-¿Esperar cuánto?- su voz había cambiado por el tono caprichoso que sabía usar para convencerme de algo.- quiero venir más seguido. - se quejó.

-Vienes todos los días - conteste sabiendo muy bien a qué se refería, queriendo ver con que me salía.

-Todos los días... Dos o tres horas. Yo quiero pasar todos los días así... Como estoy ahora, sin preocupaciones de volver.

-Tu madre no entenderá eso. Y menos aún porque somos hombres. Debes esperar a crecer un poco más. Mientras seguiremos así.

-Quiero vivir contigo.

Y ahí estaba. Tomando carrera y escapándose nuevamente.

Ahí estaba llegando de nuevo a la meta, cuando yo ni habia escuchado el disparo de salida.

-Ah hahah... ¿Me aguantarías todos los días? -

No, está vez, no iba a pensar las cosas. Iba a dejar que sucedieran. Tenía planeado vivirlas. Y que fuera lo que Dios quiera.

-¿he? Yo nunca pienso dejarle... Así que supongo que tengo varios años por delante para aprender su ritmo. A parte conmigo usted es de otra forma. No eres el Tobio Kageyama que entró una vez al gimnasio. Bueno... Lo sigues siendo... Pero no conmigo.

Sonreí con gusto, a pesar del poco tiempo juntos, él parecía conocerme muy bien.

Hinata largo un bostezo, mientras yo acariciaba esa cabellera rebelde.

-¿Algún día dejaras de decirme "usted", "señor" o "Kageyama-san"?

-Me gusta llamarle así...

-A mi gusta cuando me llamas por mi nombre.

-Por el momento seguiré llamándolo señor. Y los demás nombres... me gustan como suena. Y me recuerda que usted es mucho más grande... Y eso me genera protección.

-Hahah sales con cada ocurrencia.

-Lo importante es que ya va riendo dos veces. Así que seguiré diciendo cosas así.

Lo tome para buscar su rostro.

No me cansaría nunca de besar sus labios.

Shouyou abrió su boca y me dejó explorarla con mi lengua, como tanto me gustaba.

En un momento escuche un gemido ahogado y decidí parar.

-Tenemos una larga noche...

Hinata asintió dócilmente.

-¿Qué quieres cenar? -

-Cualquier cosa está bien... ¿Quiere que le ayude a cocinar?

-No, está bien. Busca algo que hacer hasta la hora de la cena. Mi computador está en el comedor...

-¿puedo quedarme aquí? ¿Con el computador?

-Claro... Ahí te lo traigo.

Le lleve a la cama la notebook y se la conecte a internet.

-Gracias Kageyama-san...

Sonreí antes de ir a la cocina.

...

No me gustaba mucho cocinar... Por el simple hecho que mi mente se activaba cuando lo hacía. En la soledad de la cocina y con el sonido del cuchillo, mis ideas y temores tomaban forma.

Y lamentablemente Tooru vino a mi mente.

¿Cómo hacerle entender? ...

¿Cómo hacerle entender que ya no habría nadie más?

¿Que tenía planeado quedarme con Shouyou hasta el final de mis días ?... O hasta un simple final...decido por cualquiera de los dos...

A mí no me importaba si quería hacerme un daño. Me importaba Hinata... No podía permitirme que metiera cuentos y mentiras en su cabeza.

Yo no estaba preparado para que Shouyou se enojase conmigo, se alejase de mí, no lo estaba ni lo estaría, y menos que lo haga a bases de mentiras.

Pero no podía protegerlo siempre. Y en algún momento me temo que se cruzarían. Y eso me aterraba, me oprimía el corazón.

Hinata no era alguien más, era todo.

Era una luz radiante y hermosa que iluminaba cada rincón de mi corazón. Y no aguantaría verle mal... No soportaría verle dolido...ni yo aguantaría el dolor.

Por el momento...por el momento... Me veía muy vulnerable... Sin poder aguantar siquiera alguna mirada despectiva de Shouyou. Porque yo, en ese momento necesitaba para vivir, su querer.

...

Mientras la cena se terminaba de hacer, colgué en mi pequeño balcón, todas nuestras prendas. Más que nada las de él, así al día siguiente no debía ir a su casa a buscar.

...

Cenamos tranquilamente.

Shouyou me contó cuantos trucos le había enseñado Kuroo para hacer sus bloqueos más efectivos. Y todas las cosas que tanto Lev y Yaku le habían mostrado para unos buenos remates y aprender a recibir.

Estaba entusiasmado para aplicar lo aprendido cuanto antes.

-Quiero tener mi primer partido de práctica para ver qué tan efectivo serán.

-Me parece bien.

-No tengo la altura suficiente...pero puedo saltar y esa es mi manera de volar. Quiero ver el nuevo equipo de Seijoh. Y probar lo que aprendí contra ellos.

Dejé los palillos sobre el plato...

-No te acerques demasiado a Oikawa. No quiero que tenga oportunidad de hablar contigo. Por favor.

-No se preocupe Kageyama-san...

-Promete que si te dice algo, me lo dirás. Me lo dirás todo. No me ocultes cosas, no me ignores y hagas razonamientos innecesarios...ven y habla conmigo.

Lo mire con seriedad. Necesitaba que me escuchase en ese momento. Que mis palabras no fuesen pasajeras.

-Perdón... No volverá a ocurrir lo del otro día.

-Termina tu cena ¿Si?...

Asintió comiendo todo lo que había en su plato.

-Voy a lavar estas cosas. Mientras, llama a tu madre para hablar con ella y hacerle saber que estás bien ¿sí?...

Me dirigí a la cocina un poco tensionado.

Lo escuché hablar con su mamá, y le contaba emocionado todas las cosas que había hecho y los lugares que había conocido. Después de unos minutos corto y fue a buscarme a la cocina.

-Listo Kageyama-san...

-Bien... Si quieres ve a acostarte...aun debes estar un poco cansado. En un momento iré yo.

Me abrazo por detrás y sentí un beso fuerte en la espalda.

-Entonces lo espero en la habitación.

Aquello, y como la mayoría de sus actitudes, me tomo por sorpresa, haciendo flaquear un poco mis piernas. Queriendo ir y empezar de una buena vez mi noche con él.

...

Apague una a una las luces y dejando el lugar en total oscuridad, me dirigí a mi habitación.

Se empezó a escuchar viento.

Me asome por una de las ventanas y vi que de a poco empezaba a llover.

Sería una noche más que ideal para pasar junto a mi niño.

Shouyou se encontraba mirando vídeos musicales.

Apago la notebook y se acomodó en su lugar.

También me acosté, apagando la luz del velador. Y dejando que solo entrase la luz de la calle.

-Está lloviendo.

-¿Tormenta fuerte?

-No no...Sólo lluvia, no te preocupes.

De verdad no le gustaban las tormentas. Y lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

-Ven...quiero abrazarte. - ordene.

Shouyou se acercó a mí con su ya conocida fragilidad y me dejó abrazarle.

Verlo llevar mi sweater me producía miles de sensaciones por demás eufóricas y pasionales.

Mi abrazo se transformó en caricias prolongadas. Haciéndose más atrevidas.

Si había algo que me encendía por completo...eran sus gemidos.

Cuando empecé a escucharlos, mientras mis manos hurgaban la parte baja de su vientre, fue cuando decidí que era hora de desvestirlo completamente.

Así que le saque aquella prenda junto con su pantaloncillo de dormir.

Baje despacio su bóxer...queriendo tocar con cuidado y ver cuán duro ya se encontraba.

-Solo fueron unas caricias... Y ya estás más que preparado...

Hinata me tomo de sorpresa besando con fuerza mi boca.

-es que...me gustan sus caricias señor...

Sonreí al pensar porque me llamaba de esa manera... Creo que a ambos nos producía el mismo morbo. El morbo de llevarnos 10 años.

-Me gusta todo de ti... -susurre - y tu edad... Que seas tan joven... Me encanta... Me encanta haberte enseñado... - no pude evitar al decir aquello, tomar su pene ya erecto- siendo tan inocente... Haber sido yo el único en probar todo de ti.

Lo masturbe por unos segundos...queriendo escuchar cuanto le gustaba.

Luego dejé, como él quería, que me desvistiera.

Lo ayude a sacarme todo, para quedar como él.

Me senté en la cama, queriendo que él se sentase arriba de mí.

Mientras Shouyou me abrazaba, sentí como lamía despacio mi cuello, así que aproveché para seguir masturbándole.

A veces lo apretaba con fuerza y recibía de su parte algún pequeño mordisco.

Mientras gemía en voz baja lo escuché decir: -quiero hacerlo.

-Pero no estás preparado.

-No importa... Quiero hacerlo.

Mordió con más fuerza la parte baja de mi cuello, haciéndome sentir que de verdad quería hacerlo.

-Hazlo tú- ordene- introdúcelo tú mismo.

Llevo sus manos hasta mi pene. Sentir el tacto de su pequeña mano me calentaba mucho.

Sin ningún problema logro ponerlo en su entrada y empujar un poco. .

Me senté más derecho y sin pensarlo lo introduje del todo.

El interior de Hinata me recibió rápido.

-¿Ve?... Ya está acostumbrado a ti...- susurro.

Tome su cara con ambas manos y abrí su boca para besarlo.

Metí mi lengua lo más que pude.

-Me encanta...me dan ganas de follarte en cualquier lado... Sino necesitamos preparación... Podría hacerte mío en cualquier lugar...con solo bajar tu pantalón... - lo bese nuevamente por demás eufórico... La fragilidad y docilidad del niño me ponían a mil por hora - Eres... Tan perfecto...

-A mí me gusta hacerlo en su cama-

Sonreí con ganas, aún sin moverme, disfrutando como su interior me daba calor... Estar dentro de él era realmente grandioso.

-Nuestra cama... - articule mientras veía como reaccionaba ante la primera embestida. - Quiero que te adueñes de cada cosa- volví a sacar y meterlo con fuerza - ¿Entiendes? ... - otra embestida - mis cosas son también tuyas...quiero darte todo de mí. -

Asintió entre esos gemidos que se volvía gritos.

Mi pene entraba tan fácil y aun así me apretaba un poco.

-Quiero que tú te muevas...

Me quedé quieto tomando sus caderas, mientras de a poco comenzaba una suave cabalgata y cuándo noto que no le satisfacía empezó a dar pequeños saltos que me enloquecía. Haciendo llegar mi pene hasta lo más profundo.

Lo tome con más fuerzas de su cadera y lo ayude a moverse más alto. Hasta que se cansó y se tiró sobre mí.

Lo abrace volviéndome a mover por mi cuenta.

Dándole todo lo que más podía.

Shouyou se aferró con fuerza a mi espalda, y tomando con mis manos sus nalgas, las abrí lo más que pude, sintiendo como le daba más espacio a la entrada.

Termine minutos después de que él lo hiciera.

-¿Te duele?

-Solo un poco- susurro aún encima de mí.

Bese su cabello.

Acaricie con cuidado todo su trasero, dándole un pequeño masaje.

-La próxima vez... Déjame lamértelo...me gusta hacerlo ¿sí? ...

-Sí, Kageyama-san...

-¿Quieres dormir?

-Un ratito...

-¿Un rato?

-Bueno, lo que usted duerma. Siempre se despierta a mitad de la noche queriendo más - dijo riendo bajito.

-Hahah tienes razón... Pero es que debo aprovechar. No todos los días un lindo niño como tú se presenta para dejarse hacer lo que quiero.

Acomodó su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Siempre podrá hacer lo que quiera... ¿Puedo dormir así?

-Claro.

Shouyou giro su cabeza y al cabo de unos minutos se había dormido.

Como pude, logre taparnos y así dormimos hasta donde el sueño de ambos durase.

...

Al final ambos dormimos de corrido toda la noche.

Era nuestra primera noche juntos, luego del campamento y luego del viaje, por lo que aprovechamos a descansar y mejor aún, que no había que poner despertador.

Hinata se levantó al baño y como era de esperarse me despertó al moverse.

Se colocó el sweater y salió corriendo en puntas de pie.

Tome mi celular y eran cerca de las 8 am. Por lo que era prudente levantarnos.

Tenía que entregar un trabajo, por lo que prepararía el desayuno antes de irme.

Cuando Shouyou salió del baño me saludo con un tierno beso.

-¿Puedo bañarme después del desayuno?

-Si claro... Pero espérame que primero me duche. Acuéstate, hace frío, yo te llamo cuando esté el desayuno ¿sí?

-Ossu... Digo ¡Sí!

Tome ropa y una toalla y lo dejé en la habitación.

Fue muy divertido, verle acostarse boca abajo. Había días que le dolía un poco más que otros.

...

Hinata desayunaba tranquilo mientras miraba una película en mi computador.

De a ratos su mirada brillaba y sin notarlo sonreía.

Quería pasar cada día de mi vida, así, disfrutando esa presencia silenciosa, ruidosa, armoniosa, tormentosa. Con esos caprichos adorables que le surgían, sabiendo que yo respondería ante todos ellos sin inmutarme.

Me coloque arriba de la camiseta, un sweater negro de lana y arriba una chaqueta de abrigo. Lo poco que habia llovido la noche anterior, se habia convertido en un fuerte viento del sur, y se notaba el frio que hacía.

-¿Me esperas? Volveré para el almuerzo.

-Sisi… ¿mi ropa?...

-Te deje sobre la cama tu muda para el club… y vi que no tenías mucho abrigo. Así que te deje un sweater de lana…lo usaba en secundaria, pero esta como nuevo, asumo que te servirá y te quedara bien. Puedes quedártelo. – sonreí ante su entusiasmo- y también te ayudara a ocultar las marcas.

-Gracias Kageyama-san. ¿A dónde va?

-Tengo que ir a entregar unos planes de emergencia y evacuación a una fábrica de cerámicos. Por eso volveré hasta el almuerzo. Toma- le entregue la llave del departamento.

-Nono…llévesela consigo. Yo me quedare aquí.

-Esta es tu llave Shouyou…así puedes venir cuando quieras sin preguntarme.

Hinata salto de su silla para abalanzarse sobre mí. Estampándome un sonoro y casto besos en los labios, que casi me hace perder el equilibrio

-¿en serio? ¿De verdad? ¿Esta es mi llave?

-sí, la tengo desde antes del campamento. Creo que es buen momento para dártela.

-Muchas muchas muchas gracias…

Mientras observaba emocionado aquella simple llave, lo salude con un beso en la frente.

-cierra la puerta- ordene antes de marcharme.

-¡Sí!

Partí de allí, dejándole feliz y sintiéndome del mismo modo.

….

Para las 11 de la mañana emprendí el viaje de regreso, tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible.

Hinata me habia dicho que a más tardar a las 14 debía estar en Karasuno. Por lo que tenía algo de tiempo para prepararle un buen almuerzo.

Baje de la estación del tren y procure comprar algunas cosas de una tienda de por ahí, así más tarde no debía perder tiempo.

Mire mi celular y el reloj marca las 12:02, cuando llegue.

Me asuste, la puerta estaba semi abierta.

Quise entrar a ver qué ocurría cuando escuche voces.

-¿Dónde está Tobio?

La voz cruda y cruel de Oikawa me paralizó en la entrada.

-Salió por temas de trabajo.

-¿y tú le crees?-

-¿Por qué no debería hacerlo?-

-porque Tobio…es un mentiroso. Posiblemente este con otro ahora mismo, mientras tú lo esperas.

La piernas me empezaron a temblar…Oikawa era un tremendo hijo de su madre. Iba a entrar cuando escuche nuevamente la voz de Hinata.

-Kageyama-san no es así. Él no me miente.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-Me lo demuestra. Hoy me dio la llave del departamento. No lo haría si quisiera ocultar algo.

-¿Qué?... ¿tienes la llave?...- la voz de Tooru sonaba realmente irritada, y asumí que estaba mostrándose por quien era realmente- eso no significa nada… ¿sabías que él y yo nos seguimos viendo? Deberías acostumbrarte a compartirlo.

-Qué raro… ¿en qué momento se ven? Él está prácticamente todo el día conmigo.

-tu no pasas todas las noches aquí.

-No, es verdad. Pero si vengo cada mañana antes de entrar a la escuela, cada tarde, paso los sábados a la noche con él…y cuando no estamos juntos nos comunicamos por mail…

-¿no te has puesto a pensar que yo podría venir de noche e irme antes de que tu vinieras?

-Pues sería muy triste si hiciera eso…triste por usted.

-¿he? ¿Por mí?

-si…porque cada noche antes de dormir, Tobio y yo intercambiamos mail…y no mail de buenas noches. Sino de todas las cosas que quiere hacer cuando nos veamos…es decir que si usted viene a acostarse con él…seguramente él esté pensando en mí mientras lo hace.

-Eres un mocoso engreído…tú no sabes quién es él… y estaré ahí, para cuando te choques contra la pared.

-No sé de qué habla…pero Tobio conmigo es diferente.

-¿Cómo?

-No le voy a decir, es mi intimidad.

-Dime…hazme creer que él cambio…no me lo dices, porque no tienes argumentos.

-Que se lo diga él, esta noche cuando usted venga a dormir.

Me sorprendió muchísimo escuchar como Hinata se defendía.

Kuroo tenía razón respecto a que sabía enfrentarse.

Pero debía parar allí aquella conversación que no iba a ningún lado. Y aunque Hinata parecía inmune…sabía que le afectaría.

Respire con calma antes de entrar. Tenía muchísimas ganas de entrar y partirle la cara…pero no debía rebajarme.

-Te dije que no te acercaras al niño. –

-Tobio-chan… ¡que sorpresa! Estábamos hablando de ti.

-Sí, ya lo escuche. Antes de que te eche a patadas, dile que es mentira… ¡QUE ES MENTIRA QUE VIENES CADA MALDITA NOCHE! ¡CUANDO SABES BIEN QUE ENTRE NOSOTROS NO PASA NADA DESDE HACE UN MES! ¡DICELO!

Shouyou se sobresaltó ante mi grito y se aferró a uno de mis brazos.

-No grites Tobio…no te enojes.- sus palabras salieron con algo de temor. Tal vez, porque era la primera vez que me enoje delante de él.

Tooru aun así me miro altivo y con arrogancia. Él estaba muy acostumbrado a mis gritos.

Su mirada recayó en Hinata y se clavó en él por un momento.

De repente se acercó demasiado a nosotros.

Elevo su mano y tomo con fuerza el brazo derecho de Shouyou.

-Ese sweater no es tuyo...

No pude evitar enojarme aún más…lo tome de las solapas de su abrigo.

-No lo toques…te dije que no te acercaras a él…y tampoco quiero que lo toques…solo yo puedo hacerlo ¿entiendes? ¿ENTIENDES?...

Tooru se soltó con violencia, y solo atine a empujarlo hacia la salida, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

-¿Le diste ese sweater?

-¿Tengo que pedirte permiso? Oikawa tu sí que estas mal. ¿Por qué no te vas?... No me hagas enojar más.

-¿Tan serio es?... Él dijo que tú le diste la llave. ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? Dios... No tenía por qué responderle a él. No tenía por qué saberlo. Porque aún lo estaba procesando. Porque aún debía aceptarlo completamente. Y quería hacerlo yo... No que alguien me obligará a hacerlo. Pero... Creo que no quedaba otra. Debía entender.

Suspire molesto. Y respondí.

-Por qué...Yo lo amo.

-¡Oh por favor!... No puedes amar una persona en tan poco tiempo. Tú nunca amaste a nadie.

-¿Quién lo dice? ¿Tu? ¿Solo porque en estos 7 años no pudiste lograr nada lo que él logro en un mes?

-No seas hiriente.

-¡Dios! ¡No lo soy! ... Soy realista. Estoy enamorado de él. No es solo sexo... Lo necesito conmigo.

-Pero tu... ¿Cómo sabes que estás enamorado?

Sonreí con un dejo de desesperación.

-No lo sé... Pero es la palabra perfecta para juntar todo lo que el niño me genera. Con él... Quiero todo. Amistad, compañerismo, sexo, diversión, quiero estar ahí con él, cuando las cosas no le salgan bien. Darle ánimos, apoyarlo. Ser su sostén en todo. Quiero que él... Me elija. Porque yo... Yo lo elijo para todo. Siempre está él primero. Quiero... Quiero mi vida con él. ¿Entiendes? ... No necesito nada más. Y no importa si pasó un mes o menos. Seguiré sintiendo esto pase el tiempo que pase.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio.

Suspire y volví a hablar.

-Y no quiero hablar más...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque todo esto...aún no se lo he dicho. Aún no sabe que lo amo. Ni siquiera que estoy enamorado. Y no es justo Tooru... No es justo que tu o cualquiera lo sepa primero... Él debía saberlo. Por eso... Déjame en paz. De una buena vez.

-Tobio...

-Estoy siendo lo más racional posible. Él es muy importante...no lo toques, no te acerques. Y no le digas mentiras. ¿Qué ganas diciendo que vienes cada noche?...quedaste como un cualquiera. No quiero verte más. No de esta forma. Y menos venir a mi casa a decir estas barbaridades.

-Aun no te creo...

-¿Que más quieres saber? ¿Qué más quieres saber antes de él? ¿Que pretendo en un futuro vivir con él? ¿Qué quiero cuando sea mayor casarme con él? ... ¿Que últimamente tengo sueños donde él y yo tenemos una gran familia? ¿Qué más? ... VETE... VETE YA. NO QUIERO VERTE MAS ¿ENTIENDES?

Hinata abrió de golpe la puerta abrazándome por detrás y lo escuché sollozar en mi espalda.

Mi corazón se oprimió al oír aquello.

-Shouyou... No llores. -Lo tome de sus manos que estaban fuertemente agarradas en mi abdomen. - Tooru...

-No lo repitas. Ya sé. Debo irme.

-Por favor.

-Te veo en el partido de practica Hinata.

Hinata no respondió e instintivamente se aferró más a mí.

Y se quedó así hasta que Oikawa se perdió de vista.

-Shouyou...es mejor que entremos.

Gire para ver ese rostro rojizo... Un rojizo producto de un llanto que no se merecía.

Seque sus lágrimas con cuidado.

-Lo siento. Yo no sabía...que iba aparecer así. No quiero que llores.

Hinata asintió

-No le hagas caso. Es mentira todo lo que dijo. No le creas por favor.

-No lloro por lo que dijo él... Sé que es mentira.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que soy muy feliz. Todas las cosas que dijo... Todas las cosas que quiere conmigo...

-¿Lo escuchaste? ... –Claro… ¿Cómo no escucharlas? … tome mi cabeza entre mis manos, la frustración que sentía era terrible. -No quería que lo supieras así. Quería decírtelas de a poco. Maldito...

-No...no. A mí me gusto oírlas. No pudieron haber sonado más sinceras.

-Pero no llores...me hace mal al corazón.

Shouyou seco sus ojos llorosos y sonrió para mí.

-Ya está... Ya no lloro más. ¿Puede abrazarme?

Sin poder comprender porque, me puse de rodillas y lo abrase con fuerza, descansando mi cabeza en su abdomen.

-Tobio... Fue hermoso todo eso que dijiste. Te amo.

Apreté su espalda con fuerza.

Mi corazón latía con rapidez y mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

Las palabras que le habia dicho a Lev una semana atrás, ahora me las decía a mí. Y no puedo negar, yo estaba esperando oírlas, estaba ansioso por saber cómo sonaban, quería saber que se sentía cuando alguien las pronunciaba. Y ser dichas, así, con ese amor, con un poco de la inocencia que me habia llevado para siempre, y sobre todo tan cargadas de sinceridad.

Habia huido tantas veces de ese sentimiento. Me habia rehusado de todas las formas posibles.

Y de repente, sin quererlo, un capricho mío, un capricho cargado de perversión y ganas de pasar un buen rato, habían girado violentamente 180 grados, y me habían arrastrado a ese terreno tan peligros, del cual huía desde mi adolescencia.

Un niño de 15 años, me demostró en pocos días, que tan bien hace al alma amar.

Me aferre más a él… y sentí su amor al acariciar mi pelo.

-Yo también... Yo también te amo mi amor.

…..

 _ **EPILOGO:**_

 _A veces me lamento, haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo, huyendo de algo tan hermoso como el amor, y de sentirse amado._

 _Shouyou no fue, lamentablemente, la primera persona en mi vida, por lo que muchos dirían que no fue mi primer amor._

 _Pero yo nunca ame a nadie…así que, posiblemente y contra todos los dichos, él siempre será para mí ese primer amor. Porque tuve muchas primeras veces._

 _Luego que Oikawa se marchó, aun Shouyou sin querer demostrarlo, se sentía un poco afectado._

 _A ambos nos dolía un poco, esas palabras que se nos habían proyectado._

 _Pero yo aún tenía mucho más para demostrarle a mi niño y a todo el mundo, que esta vez, la situación era seria._

 _Por lo que sumamente nervioso, y buscando las palabras correctas, antes de que se marchase ese día, le propuse formalmente que fuera mi novio, mi pareja._

 _Ese niño, no cabía en su felicidad._

 _No necesito decir mucho, es obvio que acepto feliz de la vida._

 _A partir de ese momento teníamos una etiqueta…que tiempo atrás me molestaban tanto, y por ese entonces, me era terriblemente necesario usarlas._

 _Quería que él supiera que yo estaba completamente rendido a sus pies._

 _Quería que él vaya por ahí, diciendo que tenía novio y que era muy feliz._

 _En tiempo record, habia logrado en mi un cambio extremo. Y yo no podía estar más agradecido._

… _._

 _Para cuando cumplió 16, sin consultarme, hablo con su madre._

 _Y una semana después, con suma vergüenza y aterrado, fui a conocerla._

 _Recuerdo haberme sentido tan nervioso, ella podría haber pensado cualquier cosa._

 _Pero le mostré, que era una persona seria, que a pesar de que no era lo que ella esperaba para su hijo, yo sabía cuidarle y quería darle como ella, el mejor futuro posible._

 _Bastaron solamente un par de semanas, para que viera que mis intenciones eran realmente las mejores que podía esperar de alguien._

… _._

 _Cuando cumplió 17, logro poder venir a vivir conmigo._

 _Después de dos largos años, yo me acostaba y despertaba con él a diario… ¿se imaginan la felicidad que eso me producía?..._

 _Y a pesar de que a veces, como en todas las parejas, teníamos alguna que otra discusión, algunos celos de mi parte, a pesar de todo, la pasión no se extinguía._

 _No podía dejar marchar, ese hermoso morbo que me generaba que fuera tan joven…tan joven, hermoso, perfecto, dócil, cariñoso, risueño, tan…tan mío y solo mío._

… _._

 _Cerca de mis 26, me recibí de licenciado, y busque un puesto laboral fijo. Si deseaba formar una familia como se debía, quería que Shouyou no se preocupara del ingreso monetario._

 _Por lo que mis capacidades me llevaron a ser jefe de área de una de las empresas cementeras más grandes de Tokyo._

 _Así que, cuando Shouyou se graduó de preparatoria nos mudamos a allí._

 _Y él pudo elegir entre varias universidades._

 _Obviamente que poco después de su mayoría de edad, hicimos los trámites correspondientes para casarnos._

 _Nos casamos en Miyagi, antes de irnos._

 _Creo que fue la única vez, que vi a Sawamura contento con mi presencia. Después de todo, le demostré que si habia sabido cuidar a su ex bloqueador central._

 _Para sus 22, tal y como siempre habia querido, se le dio la oportunidad de jugar en la selección de Japón._

 _Y ya que ambos teníamos trabajos estables, decidimos que era tiempo de adoptar._

 _Teníamos una casa confortable, buen ingreso económico y estábamos casados._

 _Por lo que estábamos listos, para formar una familia._

 _Kodai llego a nuestras vidas, un 18 de noviembre. Tenía solo 1 año cuando fue puesto en adopción, y llego a nosotros con 2 y medio._

 _Al principio fue realmente difícil amoldarnos a tener otra persona más en casa, otra presencia realmente dependiente de nosotros. Pero con amor, y mucha sobreprotección de parte de Shouyou y algo malcriando de vez en cuando, hoy nuestro hijo ya tiene 12 años._

 _Hinata luce radiante sus 34 años._

 _Llegue a mis 44 sintiéndome más joven que nunca. No habia tiempo para sentir el paso de la vida, tenía a mi hermoso niño de 34 y mi hijo de 12, con tanta juventud desplegada en mi hogar, no tenía motivos para sentirme viejo._

 _Shouyou sigue siendo tan radiante como siempre._

 _Este año piensa retirarse de la selección de vóley, y ya dedicarse por completo a cuidar y criar a nuestro hijo._

 _A mí no me podría hacer más feliz que tenerlo siempre en casa._

 _Pero no puedo contarles más…por dos motivos: porque ya he dicho lo que tenía para decir respecto a mi historia. Y dos: porque Sho ha llegado del entrenamiento y debo servir la cena._

 _Así que escribo estas últimas letras a las corridas, mientras escucho el revuelo del niño, al notar que su "madre" como le llama él, ha llegado a casa._

 _Tal vez, en otra ocasión, pueda contarles cómo ha seguido esto. Y como seguirá hasta el final de nuestros días._

 _Pero ahora, si me disculpan, voy con afán._

 _Adiós._

… _._

 _ **Kodai cursaba el último año de escuela media, cuando se le habia asignado la tarea de hablar sobre su familia.**_

 _ **Estaba ansioso de hablar ante la clase, que su padre era un reconocido licenciado y su "madre" ex jugador de la selección de vóley.**_

 _ **Amaba llamar a Shouyou, "mamá", pero solo lo hacía en la intimidad de su hogar.**_

 _ **Aunque en la escuela nadie le discriminaba por tener dos papás, no se sentía seguro de llamarle así fuera de casa.**_

 _ **Aun no sabía bien que tema abordar para hablar de ellos dos.**_

 _ **Y mientras observaba como Shouyou organizaba su armario, se le ocurrió una pregunta.**_

 _ **_mamá…**_

 _ **-¿mmm? ¿Qué ocurre?**_

 _ **-¿Qué te gusta más de papá? ¿Qué te enamoro de él?**_

 _ **Shouyou giro para verle y sin pensar contesto.**_

 _ **-Pues muchas cosas, pero su edad, si, su edad es una buena respuesta.**_

 _ **-¿en serio? ¿Su edad?**_

 _ **Kodai esperaba otra cosa, algo físico tal vez.**_

 _ **-¿por qué?**_

 _ **-Creo que debido a su edad siempre me sentí protegido y seguro a parte le ha dado experiencia. Y esa experiencia él me la transmite a mí.**_

 _ **El joven se sintió satisfecho y escribió en su cuaderno, mientras Shouyou volvió a ordenar el armario.**_

…

 _ **Tobio se encontraba trabajando desde su computador.**_

 _ **Kodai se acercó para ver que estaba clasificando algunos equipos de protección personal para sus empleados.**_

 _ **-esos cascos se ven iguales.**_

 _ **-si…pero hay uno que está certificado y el otro no.**_

 _ **-¿Qué es eso?**_

 _ **-significa que hay uno que fue puesto a prueba y es seguro.**_

 _ **-Ahh…papá… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?**_

 _ **Tobio asintió.**_

 _ **-¿Qué te gusta más de mamá? ¿Qué te enamoro de él?**_

 _ **Tobio se sacó sus lentes y quedó pensativo un momento.**_

 _ **-Tantas cosas me han enamorado de él…pero creo que su edad…definitivamente.**_

 _ **-¿he? ¿Tú también? Mamá respondió lo mismo.**_

 _ **Tobio sonrió y bajo la tapa de la notebook.**_

 _ **-pues esa es mi respuesta.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene su edad?**_

 _ **-supongo que todo…le trajo vitalidad a mi vida. Me hace sentir más joven. Y sobre todo feliz. Creo que no lo hubiese conseguido con alguien de mi edad, a decir con nadie más, Shouyou es único.**_

 _ **Kodai sonrió.**_

 _ **-es lindo ver, como quieres a mamá-**_

 _ **-¿Quién dijo que quiero a tu madre?**_

 _ **Kodai se sobresaltó ante la mirada penetrante de Tobio.**_

 _ **-¿he?**_

 _ **-yo no lo quiero. Hace mucho deje de hacerlo. Yo a Shouyou lo amo. Como jamás ame a nadie.**_

… _ **.**_

 _10 años de diferencia habían sido los causantes de una felicidad, y de una pasión que aún no se extinguía._

 _10 años realmente extraordinarios._

… _._

 _Fin._

… _._


	30. Chapter 30

_**Este fue el fic que me dejo volar mi imaginación, ame escribirlo. Y es lo mejor que me dejo este 2016.**_

 _ **Si lo leyeron bien, hubo algo que quedo en el tintero. Que nunca lo escribí. Algo que Hinata no descubrió de Kageyama-san.**_

 _ **¿Quieren que suba es capitulo especial?**_

Espero que alguna de ustedes anden por ahí…

Gracias por hacerme tan feliz al escribir…me hicieron amar más aun la escritura.

 **Que tengan un excelente 2017…**

 **Y pues…pueden seguir leyéndome en "** _ **Sensei"**_ **y "** _ **Tormenta de nieve"… el primero es un shota.**_

 _ **Nos estamos viendo….**_


	31. El rey de la Cancha

_**EL REY DE LA CANCHA**_

Era un hermoso sábado de primavera.

Shouyou y yo volvíamos caminando despacio hasta mi departamento luego de ver los cerezos.

Y aunque que creí que sería algo incómodo salir con tantos adolescentes y más aun con el temible capitán Daichi Sawamura, el paseo había estado muy agradable.

Resulta que Sawamura cuando estaba con Sugawara era una persona muy diferente. El chico de pelo plata y risa refrescante podía dominarlo solo con una palabras y con sonrisas que eran solo para él.

Se podía ver a Sawamura flaquear y perseguir a su pareja hasta los lugares más recónditos del mundo.

No sé de qué me río o jacto... Shouyou tenía el mismo poder, incluso peor. Y a mí me fascinaba quedar a su merced.

Quien quiera que nos viera, solo observaría a dos hombres convertirse en buenos perritos y andar detrás de nuestro dueño moviendo la cola.

Hahah no era nada malo. A ambos se ve que nos encantaba que nuestros niños tuvieran esa jerarquía sobre nosotros. Teníamos recompensas en todo sentido.

Pues no sé, no me imaginaba como serian en su intimidad. Si sabía cómo era la mía, y si alguien me podía espiar, sabría porque estaba rendido a los pies de Shouyou...

Cada día que pasaba, mi niño iba mejorando en la cama y sabia darme placer como ningún otro había logrado.

...

Aprovechamos un momento de viento para apreciar como las hojas de Sakura volaban de aquí para allá. Y fue ahí donde Sugawara nos inmortalizó en una fotografía hermosa.

Mi pequeño niño estaba tan feliz, su emoción era tan pura e inocente que me moría por abrazarlo, besarlo y reclamarlo como mío.

Pero aunque no hubiese nadie por allí, debíamos guardar las apariencias.

Y al fin y al cabo era un bello sábado. Y los sábados significaba que dormía en casa.

Ya había hecho todas las compras de la semana. Todo lo que necesitaría, por lo que no tendría que salir para nada ese fin de semana.

...

Había sido una semana un poco de abstinencia. Shouyou se encontraba rindiendo exámenes y con las eliminatorias del club, solo teníamos escasas horas para vernos, por lo que ese sábado ambos lo disfrutaríamos mucho.

Los momentos diarios en los que nos veíamos, Hinata dormía un poco de siesta. Aprovechaba a descansar de las presiones de la escuela, su madre y el club.

-Tres meses más y es tu cumpleaños... ¿Qué quieres de regalo?

-Falta mucho para eso Kageyama-san. - contesto mientras hacíamos la vuelta a casa.

-Bueno...pero quiero saber que quieres de regalo.

-Usted es mi mayor regalo- anuncio.

-Ay Shouyou no me provoques de esa forma. Anda y dime que es lo que quieres.

Me sonrió y sin darme cuenta se colgó de mi para besarme la mejilla. Quedo suspendido así y me hablo al oído.

-¿Tengo que elegirlo ahora? Yo solo tengo en mente que hoy si es nuestra noche.

Maldito niño provocador.

Se soltó y siguió caminando.

Camine en silencio tratando de guardar la compostura. Porque me veía arrastrándolo hacia un arbusto y darle lo que tanto quería...

Shouyou caminaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sabiendo que me había dejado picado, y que cuando llegásemos no pasaría de la puerta.

-¿Hablaste ya con tu mamá?

-Sí, Kageyama-san...aunque en serio me gustaría decirle que tengo novio. Así poder dormir los días que quiera con usted.

-Bueno, por ahora no. Ya lo hablamos.

Amaba escuchar cuando decía la palabra Novio. Hacía muy poco que le había propuesto ser mi pareja y él no paraba de repetirlo.

Shouyou me había hecho batallar contra todos mis miedos y había logrado que saliera victorioso.

Meses atrás, nunca hubiese pensado en la posibilidad de tener sentimientos tan profundos, menos de querer a

a alguien exclusivo para mí y que yo también lo fuese para él.

Ahora éramos una pareja que pasaba todos sus días juntos y compartían la cama solo el fin de semana. Bueno era un decir... Porque ambos nos teníamos ganas todos los malditos días y solo aquella semana tuve abstinencia de él, sino a diario nos dedicábamos un momento a estar juntos. Es decir a cogérmelo.

Y en ese momento, él era mi flamante novio. Mi niño de 15 años que me hacía perder la razón a cada momento.

...

-Hey... Vamos no pongas esa mirada. -

Hinata quería a toda costa decirle a su madre que éramos pareja para poder venir más seguido. Pero eso me aterraba a mí. Él era muy chico y yo demasiado grande.

-Pero...

-Shouyou tenemos mucho tiempo. Yo no te dejare. Nunca estaré lo suficientemente demente como para dejarte ir. Te amo.

-Yo también Tobio. Aun así...en serio que quiero pasar más tiempo... Todo lo que pueda.

-Bueno pero si lo pasas... Nos vemos a cada momento. Solo que no podemos dormir juntos. Ya lo vamos a poder hacer.

En efecto, todo el tiempo libre que teníamos lo vivíamos a pleno.

Dormía los domingos en casa y se iba el lunes por la mañana.

Los fines de semana eran gloriosos y me llenaban de emoción.

Después cada día, antes de entrar a clases solía pasar a saludar, para las seis yo ya lo estaba esperando.

Y solía dejarme muy caliente a esa hora, porque solo pasaba unos escasos minutos, pero el sabia como aprovecharlos para dejarme colgado y con una erección de los mil demonios.

Y cuando ya salía de clases, solía estar conmigo hasta las ocho o nueve, donde aprovechamos a estar uno encima del otro lo más que podíamos.

Luego de eso, solía acompañarle a casa.

-Seria genial que de noche pueda meterse en mi habitación.

-Hahah ¿Hablas en serio?... Shouyou ¿Aun no entiendes que esto no está bien? Puedo ir preso mi amor.

-Lo sé, perdón. Es que de solo pensar los años que faltan para ser mayor de edad, me desespero.

-Bueno...¿solo para estar conmigo quieres crecer? En serio disfruta este tiempo. Dicen que la adolescencia es una etapa muy linda... Tienes que aprovechar.

-¿"dicen"? ¿Para usted no lo fue?

Estaba anocheciendo cuando visualice mi casa tres calles abajo.

Había hablado de más. Aunque ya lo hubiese superado, no me gustaba pensar en eso.

-No. Pero para ti sí. Anda vamos que ya llegamos.

Hinata se quedó callado.

...

Llegamos a mi casa y mientras iba acomodando las bolsas con comida que habíamos llevado, tenía a un niño detrás mío que me perseguía sosteniéndose de mi camisa.

Camine así con él hasta la cocina, donde él directamente me asalto a mí. Creí que era yo quien se lanzase primero, pero no.

Cerro la puerta de la cocina y se sentó en la mesada.

-¿Acá? - pregunte

Asintió y me abrió sus brazos queriendo que me meta en ellos.

-Nunca olvidare lo que paso la primera vez acá... - comento haciéndome perder un poco la razón.

Yo tampoco lo olvidaría.

Saque su sweater, y acaricie una de mis partes favoritas, su cuello.

Shouyou cerro las piernas por detrás de mi cintura.

Lo Lamí despacio y llegando casi al hombro le propine la mordida de cada día.

Desprendí de a poco los botones de su jean, mientras el clavaba esa mirada radiante en mí.

-Eres un poco cruel conmigo Shouyou- articule.

-¿Por qué señor?

-Esos mensajes que me envías de noche...son muy crueles conmigo...

-¿En serio? Creí que le gustaban porque a mi sí.

Cada noche antes de dormir, nos escribíamos mail, empezábamos con lo normal, a ver si había llegado bien, si había comido, y los mensajes se volvían más subidos de tono. A él le gustaba, a mí me torturaban. Pero lo bueno de ellos, es que todo lo que él me escribía sobre que le gustaría hacer al día siguiente , lo cumplía al pie de la letra.

-Dime Shouyou...luego de esos mensajes ¿te duermes? Yo a duras penas...sabes que no quiero masturbarme.

Baje su jean por completo junto con la ropa interior y quedo desnudo sobre la mesada.

Me miro y me sonrió de una forma pervertida que usaba solo cuando estábamos haciéndolo y que a mí me pondría de la cabeza si la empleaba en otra situación.

-No... Yo no me duermo.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Usted qué cree que hago mientras le escribo?

Mordí mi labio imaginando lo que hacía.

-¿Te masturbas?

-Si... Con cada mensaje... Me encantan...

-¿En serio? ¿te masturbas cada noche?

-Si Kageyama-san... No puedo dormir sino... ¿está mal?

Dios ¿cómo iba a estarlo?

Shouyou volvió a cruzar las piernas, ahora desnudas, detrás mío y yo lo apoye lo más que pude.

Nos besamos por un momento, y mientras lo hacía no podía dejar de imaginarlo solo en su habitación dándose placer. Gimiendo bajito, pensando en mi mientras lo hacía.

Me volvía loco, loco, me volaba la mente.

-Dios... No está mal mi amor... Me encanta que lo hagas... Y puedes decírmelo cuando lo haces, podría ayudarte a mi manera.

-¿No recuerda los mensajes de anoche? Le dije que quería hacerlo acá...

-Hahah lo había olvidado, es que son tantos mensajes que no sé que hacer... Se me pone muy dura... Y no pienso con claridad.

Lo baje de la mesada y mientras me miraba, desabroche mi cinturón. Desprendí los botones de a uno y él me observaba expectante.

-Ya sabes que hacer... - articule acariciando sus labios.

Shouyou se arrodillo y saco mi pene. Lo tomo con ambas manos y lo lamió despacio.

Se tomó de mis piernas y lo empezó a mamar. Había mejorado tanto en ese campo y con toda la calentura que venía aguantando esa semana, creí que me iba a venir con solo su tacto.

Se escuchaba el sonido de la entrada y salida de mi pene. Lo tome de sus cabellos y aumente la velocidad.

Mi niño tosió un poco y lo saco de su boca para respirar mejor.

Sentí que era suficiente por el momento. Ambos queríamos otra cosa.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cómo querías?

Se sentó de nuevo en la mesada, y sin decir nada abrió sus piernas.

Me acerque a él y me metí en medio. Shouyou volvió a cruzar sus piernas y nuestros penes se rozaron.

Me beso la mejilla y yo corrí la cara para besarlo. Metí la lengua mientras tome mi pene buscando su ano.

Lance una risa.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Cómo se supone que cocine ahora? No poder sacar esto de mi mente. Una cosa es tocarte... Otra cogerte acá arriba.

-Bueno... Lo podemos hacer las veces que quiera. Así no tiene que recordarlo.

-Eres perfecto Sho...

Nadie nunca había podido seguir mi ritmo de sexo. Solo él y eso también me enamoraba más.

Metí mi pene de una movida. Y sus manos se clavaron en mi espalda.

-Ah...rápido Señor...

Apoye mi cabeza en sus hombros y abrazándolo empecé a moverme.

El cuerpo de Shouyou siempre me sorprendía

Se hacía más pequeño, y frágil. Temía romperlo, pero no me importaba yo quería darle duro. Escuchar como gritaba, esa respiración agitada.

Bajo una de sus manos y se masturbo a la par de mis embestidas.

Lanzaba unos gemidos tan calientes que me hacían darle más duro.

Aminore las embestidas y Lamí su cuello, llegando a sus tetillas erectas.

Shouyou acaricio mi pelo con dulzura.

Lamia una tetilla y una embestida fuerte. La otra tetilla y otra embestida.

Volví a perderme en un abrazo y le di con más fuerza con más hambre, hacía casi una semana que no lo hacíamos.

Shouyou termino y su cuerpo de volvió más débil aun

Aun así su abrazo se volvió más fuerte, se aferró más, esperando a que yo haga lo mismo.

Volví a besarlo dando las ultimas embestidas, más despacio, disfrutando aquel momento perdido en su boca, jugando con su lengua, logre terminarle adentro como cada vez.

Bese cada mejilla, su nariz, y su frente.

-Me hiciste morir esta semana...

-Lo se Tobio... Perdón.

-Está bien... Tienes responsabilidades. Y me gusta que seas responsable

-mm lo amo Kageyama-san... Mucho.

-Y yo a ti mi niño.

…

Lleve a Shouyou a la habitación.

Mi cariñoso niño no dejaba de besar mi mejilla de camino al cuarto.

-Descansa un poco así luego cenamos ¿vale? Hare pizzas…

-¡Sábado de pizzas!

Me estaba yendo de la habitación cuando me llamo.

-Kageyama-san…

-¿sí?

-Ya se lo que quiero de cumpleaños.

-A ver…¿Qué quieres?

-El próximo lunes, jugaremos de nuevo un partido de practica contra Aoba Johsai. Quiero que me acompañe.

Me quede mirándole, yo amaba cumplirle todos su caprichos. Hacia 5 meses que salíamos y no habia día que yo no hiciese todo lo que él quería.

Pero eso… era volver a ver a Oikawa y no quería.

Los primeros partidos habia salido ileso, pero sabía que llegaría el día en que me pediría eso.

-Por favor señor… no pasara nada.

-Pero no es por ti…es por Oikawa.

-él no nos dirá nada… le quedo claro la última vez…¿no?...por favor…por favor.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo ese partido?

Elevo sus hombros.

-pues… la mayoría de los chicos del club saben que somos novios, ellos saben llevar a sus novias, incluso Tsukishima y Sugawara tienen sus novios en el equipo. Yo también quiero ir con él mío. Es lindo ver a tu novio en las gradas.

-Ok ok lo que tú quieras…pero mmm no me gusta como regalo de cumpleaños. Así que piensa en otra cosa.

Se paró en la cama y camino hasta la orilla para abrazarme.

-Gracias señor…me hace feliz.

Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y aspire su olor, su cuerpo destilaba aroma a sexo.

-Descansa Shouyou…hasta que termine la cena.

…

Una vez que termínanos de cenar, íbamos a bañarnos pero sin quererlo o tal vez si, terminamos haciéndolo de nuevo en el baño, Shouyou no se cansaba y a mí eso me volvía más hiperactivo, con ganas que no se saciaban tan fácil.

Así que ni siquiera alcanzamos a abrir el agua, cuando ya la tenía adentro suyo.

Me gustaba cuando Hinata se sentaba y saltaba por su cuenta. Podía observarle tranquilamente mientras lo hacía. Ver su cuerpo saltar, su cara roja, escucharle gemir, sus ojos cerrados y sus manos buscando sostén en mi cuerpo.

Me sorprendía cada día.

Y como a ambos nos gustaba mucho el sexo, haber tenido una semana sin eso, nuestras ganas nos estaban pasando factura.

Y ni pensar que teníamos toda la noche y todo el domingo para hacerlo sin parar. Hasta donde me dieran las fuerzas. Porque ganas tenia siempre. El niño me la podía parar a cada minuto.

...

Como podrán imaginar, tanto esa noche como el domingo, me la pase literalmente encima de él.

Amaba besar cada parte, y ver como se retorcía del gusto y por las cosquillas que solía tener cerca del abdomen.

Y a veces me le quedaba viendo, observando con amor que todo, todo eso era mío desde hacía tiempo y que nunca tenía suficiente de él.

El domingo por la noche cuando se fue, volví a sentir esa soledad devastadora.

 _ **De: kageyamatobio_5**_

 _ **Para: Shouyou_wb**_

 **Asunto:...**

 **Mensaje:** ¿Llegaste bien? Te extraño.

 _ **De: Shouyou_wb**_

 _ **Para: kageyamatobio_5**_

 **Asunto:**

 **Mensaje:** Si, estoy por cenar. Yo también. Mañana paso antes de entrar. El partido es por la mañana...en la escuela de ellos.

 _ **De: kageuamatobio_5**_

 _ **Para: Shouyou_wb**_

 **Asunto:**

 **Mensaje:** Si, estaré ahí. ¿Vendrás antes de entrar? Esas visitas no me convienen... Me dejas muy mal... Ah no ser que te secuestre luego del partido. Ahora cena y duerme... No te desveles hoy. Mañana necesitas energías.

 _ **De: Shouyou_wb**_

 _ **Para: Kageyamatobio_5**_

 **Asunto:**

 **Mensaje:** Esta bien Kageyama-san... Me dormiré temprano. Y si mañana iré a verlo. Lo extraño mucho. Buenas noches. Te amo.

Le conteste que yo también y me dispuse a dormir tratando de no pensar.

Era realmente desolador no tenerle conmigo... Pero algún día lo tendría para siempre.

...

Shouyou paso al día siguiente por casa, más temprano de lo normal. Pero no pudimos hacerlo como él quería. Y como yo también. Sabía muy bien que quedaba cansado, y su equipo lo necesitaba ese día.

-A la tarde... ¿Vale?

Aun así, a modo de recompensar por dejarme todos los días con una calentura que solo se me bajaba con agua helada, antes de irme me la mamo de forma tan rica que por poco me hace olvidar todas las responsabilidades de ese día.

Había creado un monstruo sexoso y yo no podía ser más feliz.

...

...

Después de 13 años volví a pisar la preparatoria Alba Johsai.

Muy pocas cosas habían cambiado.

Llegue de forma separada que el resto y varias personas se acercaban al gimnasio de voleibol.

Era un partido sin torneo pero importante en nuestra comunidad. Por lo que iban muchos aficionados.

Estaba buscando a Shouyou cuando :

-Oi... Pero si es Tobio Kageyama.

Kindaichi y Kunimi caminaban hacia mí.

-Hola ¿cómo están?- susurré.

-No nos saludes como si fuéramos amigos. No lo somos.

-Kindaichi...pasaron 13 años. Olvídalo- articule molesto.

-No lo olvidare...gracias a ti perdimos ese día .

Apoyo un dedo en mi hombro y me trato de empujar.

Lo tome y lo aleje tratado de no ser tan violento.

-No me toques. Es tu culpa también.

-¿Ah? No tienes vergüenza.

-Fuiste tú, como Kunimi y todo el maldito equipo quien me dio la espalda. No hagas como si todo fuera mi culpa. Ustedes me dejaron solo ese día.

-Estabas insoportable.

-¡Hey Hey! No peleen por favor. Hola Tobio-

Oikawa Tooru nos saludaba a todos con su falsa sonrisa.

-No quiero escándalos en mi cancha.

Metí las manos en mi bolsillo y me disponía a irme.

-Eres de lo peor Kageyama. Arruinaste nuestro equipo.

Camine hacia él, no quería revivir el pasado. Era algo horrible.

Tooru me separo de Kindaichi poniéndose en medio.

-Si hubieses sido un buen rematador, no perdíamos.

-¡Por favor! Ni el mejor rematador de Japón hubiese podido con tus pases de mierda. Sigues siendo igual que siempre. El mismo Rey egocéntrico. Ni siquiera admites tus errores.

-¡Basta Yutaro! ¡Tobio! No quiero que mis alumnos vean a dos retrógrados pelear como niños. Se calman o se van.

Me quede mirando la cara de odio de Yutaro cuando sentí la voz de mi niño hablar.

-¿Rey egocéntrico? ¿Quién es?

Tooru se apartó del frente mío y Kindaichi le contesto.

-Tobio Kageyama... ¿Quién más?

Quede en silencio.

Tanto el cómo Kunimi se apartaron y se fueron.

Tooru se quedó callado un momento. Luego de nuestra última discusión, no era cómodo estar los tres juntos.

-Hola Hinata...

-Oikawa-san.

-Tengamos un buen partido.

-Ossu...

-Con permiso iré a ver a su entrenador.

-Está en la cancha principal.

-Gracias.

Vi como Oikawa se alejaba y como Hinata se paraba en frente mío.

-¿Tú eras? ¿Tú eras el rey?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No es una historia agradable.

-Pero... Sabiendo la admiración que yo tenía por él...

-Tu admiras porque eres una buena persona. Pero la realidad es otra. No fue nada fácil.

-Lo se Tobio. Por eso es que te admiro. Y más ahora que sé que la historia es real y que eres tú. Tu eres el rey... Mi rey.

-En serio Sho...no tiene nada grandiosos esto. Prefiero dejarlo en el pasado.

-Es grandioso ser tú. Eres un genio Tobio. Solo que ellos no supieron aprovecharte.

-Aun así...yo no quería decírtelo. No me hace bien recordarlo.

-Te amo Tobio, con tu pasado egocéntrico y solitario y tu presente conmigo. En verdad eres un rey... Tanto en la cancha como contigo. No le hagas caso a ese hombre.

Asentí despacio, tratando de calmar todas mis emociones.

No podíamos demostrarnos afecto y faltaba mucho para ir a casa.

-Iré a las grada... Ten un bueno juego.

Lo tome de los hombros y le susurré buena suerte y un te quiero.

Se sonrojo un poco y salió hacia la cancha.

No vi más a Kindaichi. El maldito me había dejado con un humor de mierda.

A pesar que Shouyou tenía una admiración hacia ese personaje fantasma... A mi no me gustaba.

El partido duro más de una hora.

Karasuno no logro vencer al nuevo y potente Aoba Johsai. Oikawa sabia como entrenar y enseñar a sus jugadores.

Me saludo con respeto antes de irme y agradecí que no haya mencionado lo nuestro.

Había entendido al parecer que yo ya le pertenecía por completo a Shouyou.

...

Como era de esperarse, Shouyou tenía un humor de los mil demonios. Era divertido cuando perdía. Podía llegar a ser muy irritable.

-¿Que vas hacer?

-Iré a su casa ¿dónde más? - contesto enojado.

-Hahah no me hables así... No te conviene.

-Lo siento... ¿puedo ir a su casa?

-Claro... ¿no tienes reunión ni nada?

-No, tenemos la tarde libre.

-Bien- dije tomando su bolso- vámonos.

...

Fuimos en tren hasta mi casa y caminamos las pocas cuadras que nos separaban de mi departamento.

-¿Te vas a bañar? - pregunte cerrando la puerta.

Shouyou tiro la mochila al piso y se colgó de mi para besarme.

-Oi...¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Como que ocurre? Soy el novio del Rey de la Cancha. Y quiero hacerlo con él.

-Oi...Shouyou... Eso no es...

-Eres genial Tobio. Te amo así. No pienses que fue una mala etapa. Eras un genio que no lograron entender. Y ahora eres mi Rey personal... No sabes cuánto amo que seas tú ese jugador incomprendido. Te amo mucho más. Y aquí conmigo tienes toda la comprensión que necesitas.

Me sonrió de forma sincera y tenía esa mirada dilatada que me hacía poner la piel de gallina.

Lo alce y cruzo se sostuvo con sus piernas.

En ese momento fui yo quien lo beso. Él abrió su boca y me dejo jugar en ella.

-¿no estás cansado?

-Para nada...

-¿dónde quieres hacerlo.?

-Acá.-

Se bajó de mí y bajo su pantalón oficial sacándose la camiseta también.

Su cuerpo estaba un poco transpirado y algo agitado. No me importaba. Lo amaba de cualquier forma.

Me dejo a mí la tarea de bajarle la ropa interior. Así que me agache y lo hice despacio, viendo como su pene aparecía de a poco. Aún no había crecido del todo. Lo metí en mi boca y sus manos acariciaron mis cabellos.

Abrí sus piernas mientras lo hacía y metí de a poco mis dedos, era muy fácil... Entraban como si nada.

Así que desabroche los botones de mi pantalón y lo lleve al sofá.

Hinata se sentó encima de mí y se penetro solo. Amaba eso.

Sus pies llegaban justo al piso para apoyarse y saltar sin dificultad.

Su abdomen se contraía y su pene se rozaba conmigo.

Mientras el saltaba y movía su cola de forma tan caliente que masturbe su pene.

-Salta más mi amor...quiero sentirte.

Así lo hizo. Podía ver mi pene parado y su cola entrando y saliendo a una velocidad increíble.

Cuando acabo, se tiro sobre i y me abrazo.

-¿Quieres que siga?

Elevo sus piernas doblándolas a los costados y su cola suspendida para que yo lo penetrase.

Así lo hice de forma rápida mientras respiraba agitado y gruñía en mis oídos.

-Me vengo- alcance a articular...

Me beso en los labios fugazmente y largo un grito al sentir la mil toma embestida las más fuerte y sintió como mi semen entraba en su interior.

-Te amo mi rey... Te amo mucho...

-El único Rey acá eres tu Shouyou...

El rey de mi vida.

 _ **Un regalo para este nuevo año que comienza. Gracias por todas las que apoyaron la moción. Me hacen feliz.**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Hola.**_ _ **se que a muchas les ha gustado esta historia.**_ _ **Cuando publique el especial de fin de año, en un review me.preguntaron si haría capítulos especiales de lo que pasa en el epilogo. Que seria la mudanza de Hinata. El.casamiento. Vivir en Tokyo y la.familia formada.**_ _ **¿Les gustaría alguno o.todos esos especiales? dejenmen saber**_ _ **Con gusto lo haría.**_


	33. Primer especial: 16 años

-La conté a mi mamá de ti.

Deje de tender la cama para mirarle. Estaba aterrorizado.

-¿qué hiciste qué?

-la conté...el día de mi cumpleaños... No podía aguantarlo más...

Dios...Dios...mi Dios... Eso estaba mal, muy mal...

Me senté a los pies de la cama, tratando de pensar que hacer...nuestra relación venía perfectamente bien...esto lo cambiaría completamente.

-quiere conocerte...

-¿qué? Dios Shouyou...te pedí que no lo hicieras... Ella no entenderá esto.

-lo siento...pero ya no podía más. Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo.

-pasamos mucho tiempo juntos.

-No me alcanza. Quiero más.

-¡mierda! Sabes que yo también...pero prometiste esperar...al menos hasta tus 18...

-no, ni pensarlo...no podía esperar tanto. Quiero que ella lo sepa así me deja venir por las noches y no mentir...

-ella no entenderá tan fácil...y no te dejará eso que tú quieres...eres su hijo y yo un cualquiera que te desvíe del camino. A puesto que aspiraba a que te casaras y le dieras nietos...

-mi hermana puede hacerlo... Yo también. Adoptamos y listo. Me da igual es mi futuro. Y tú estás en él. Le gusta a quien le guste.

-Shouyou mi amor...las cosas no funcionan compulsivamente como tú crees... Tienes que pensar más. Piensa en las consecuencias.

-Mira...sólo debe ir a conocerla. Ella quiere hablar contigo...yo ya hablé de ti, de todo lo genial que eres y de cuanto te quiero y de mi deseo que ella te acepté. Sólo debes ir... Y decirle lo que sientes. Cuéntale todo lo que haces por mí y como me cuidas...ella entenderá. No es mala... Pero por favor ve. Quiero que lo sepa así no debo mentirle. Pasaremos más tiempo juntos...voy a poder venir más noches...por favor Kageyama-san...

\- lo haces tan sencillo...y no lo es. Yo soy un delincuente que se aprovechó de ti.

\- eso No es cierto... Yo nunca me opuse a nada...por favor Tobio...¡por favor!...

-¿qué sabe de hoy?

-piensa que estoy en lo de Suga.

-¿no sospechara?

-no creo...

-mañana ¿está en tu casa?

-si...los domingos no trabaja ¿por qué?

-mañana nos levantaremos temprano...a iremos allá. Le contaremos todo. Y si no me acepta...

\- me dará igual. Aun así seguiré viniendo. Me escaparía de todos lados por estar contigo.

Me sonrió tiernamente sentándose a mi lado.

-Eres...caprichoso...hiciste lo que querías.

\- lo hice por nosotros. Yo no puedo más no tener la libertad necesaria de hacer lo que quiero.

-tienes esa libertad conmigo...

-¿en serio?

-tu sabes bien que si...

-entonces...puedo hacer lo que quiera ¿eh?... - beso mi mejilla acariciando mi entrepierna...

-ah...no... No te saldrás de la tuya con sexo...

-¿no?

-no... Hiciste algo que te pedí un poco más de tiempo... Mínimo tendremos que tener mucho sexo para que se me pase el enojo...

-¿mucho?

-bastante...

-buenoooo entonces que espera el Rey para atacar...

-no me llames así...

-eres tan lindo cuando te enojas Tobio...me encanta hacerte enojar.

-¿en serio fuiste con tu mamá?

-si es verdad...ya te he dicho que quiero vivir contigo...acaso...¿tú no quieres?

\- Dios...¿cómo preguntas eso? Ni siquiera lo pienses... Te amo Shouyou...sólo que esto puede salir mal... Y no quiero que te aparten de mí.

-todo estará bien Tobio...mi mamá no es Oikawa-san...ella es buena ya verás...

-está bien... Mañana iremos temprano. Le llevaremos el desayuno...

-no tienes que comprarle nada...ella lo preparará le avisaré que iremos...¿quieres?

-Pero avísale mañana temprano. Que no sospeche que hoy estas aquí... Es nuestro sábado mi amor...y ya sabes cuánto te extrañamos mi cama y yo.

Asintió y me volvió a besar la mejilla sonoramente.

-Creo...que me estabas acariciando - susurre...

...

Ese fin de semana empezamos algo temprano con nuestra rutina. Y a mí cada día lograba gustarme más. Ahora era casi él quien tomaba la iniciativa...yo seguía el ritmo.

Aunque ya iba para más de medio año de relación, diciéndole a su madre que cada sábado lo pasada en casa de Suga. Yo creo que cuando ella se enterase se enojaría. Le había mentido mucho tiempo.

Yo sólo esperaba que no quiera alejarme de él porque no lo iba a permitir. Era la única persona capaz de hacerme feliz. Y quería estar con él por siempre. Ya no quería estar solo...era horrible la soledad.

...

Venía todos los días. Antes de entrar, para desayunar conmigo. Y luego de clases también. De noche solía acompañarlo a diario hasta su casa.

Pasábamos todo lo que más podíamos juntos. En la época de exámenes, le ayude mucho y logró aprobar todo.

...

Ya había pasado su cumpleaños 16. Aún seguía siendo un niño, mi pequeño niño.

Y por aquellos días, disfrutaba de sus vacaciones de verano. Solía igual tener entrenamiento matutino. Por lo que pasábamos toda la tarde juntos.

A veces se quedaba sólo, yo debía trabajar. Otras las compartíamos juntos o me acompañaba a mi trabajo.

Pero lo importante, es que nos llevábamos muy bien... Y en la cama éramos uno. No podía saciar nunca mis ganas de él.

...

Así que después de hacerlo un poco rápido...salimos a hacer compras y pasear un rato por las calles del barrio.

-Estoy tan nervioso y contento...ya quiero que sea mañana- susurro acarreando las bolsas del mercado.

-¿quieres que te ayude?

-no, Kageyama-san...yo puedo.

\- yo quiero dormir contigo... Duermo más tranquilo los sábados.

\- yo también...por eso es bueno hablar con mamá, estoy seguro que tendremos más libertad.

\- eso espero.

-no se preocupe señor...pase lo que pase, me quedaré con usted.

\- lo se mi niño...yo también.

-ahora...quiero comer pizza...

-¿pizza?

-si...llevamos todo lo esencial. Y yo sé hacerlas...¿puedo cocinar yo?

-Vale... Cocinaras tú.

-entonces apuremos...que se hace tarde.

-está bien, pero tenemos tiempo.

-¿podemos cenar en el balcón?

-vale...todo lo que tú quieras.

-gracias Kageyama-san. Gracias.

Sonreí alucinado. Era muy afortunado. Realmente afortunado.

En efecto cocino él y lo hizo muy bien.

-¿no quiere más?

-no...estuvo muy rico...gracias.

-pero...comió muy poco.

-estoy nervioso...mañana una vez que vuelva... Almorzare esto.

-Tobio...todo estará bien.

\- lo sabremos mañana.

...

Me acosté a su lado y lo abracé. Yo sólo quería sentir sus caricias y dormir con él.

Hinata paso una de sus pequeñas piernas por encima de las mía y comenzó a acariciarme el cabello...era tan relajante sentirlo así...que sólo yo gozará de eso.

-Te amo Shouyou...

-Yo también Tobio. ¿sigue enojado?

-no...estoy asustado...no quiero pensar. Yo nunca...nunca me presenté ante los padres de alguien.

-¿nunca?...y ahora lo hará porque le obligue...

\- En parte... Pensaba hacerlo, pero no ahora cuando es un delito estar contigo...peor aún tener sexo y pasar días enteros...no es fácil.

Dios...yo no negaba que ame aprovecharme de él. Gracias a mi perversidad había logrado aquello. Y tenía un niño de 16 durmiendo en mi cama dispuesto a dormir y tener sexo conmigo las veces que yo quisiera.

Si...hablamos un poco más...y aunque aún tenía un temor terrible, no fue suficiente para apagar mis ganas. Shouyou me dejó hacerlo y demoramos más esta vez.

Me dormí cuando acabe la segunda vez...caí derrotado en sus brazos y no se quien se durmió primero. Esa vez no logre cuidarle el sueño... Si, caí y me dormí en sus brazos rogando que el día siguiente pudiera tener algo de bueno.

...

Despertamos tempranos y para no demorarnos, cada uno tomó una ducha por separado. Porque las que tomábamos juntos, se demoraban demasiado.

-tengo hambre...-

-Desayunaras en tu casa... ¿vale?

-está bien... Entonces vamos.

Me tomo del brazo y salimos rápido del departamento.

Fuera hacia un día muy agradable y probablemente sería un día muy caluroso.

Aun así tenía un poco de frío... Pero era debido a los nervios... Estaba muriéndome por dentro pero no quería que él lo notase.

Presentarme ante los padres o en esta caso la madre de mi chico, era una de esas cosas nuevas y difíciles que Shouyou traía consigo. Y si yo la quería tenía que pasar una a una todas las pruebas. Sólo así lo podría tener para siempre.

...

...

La madre de Shouyou era sólo un poco más alta que él. Tenía sus mismos ojos y el cabello del mismo color.

Una expresión amable y sincera como la de su hijo. Y al presentarse fue como él día en que lo conocí. Era igual de simpática y algo extrovertida como él. Parecía ser una mujer cerca de los 35 por lo que deduje que había sido muy joven cuando había tenido a Shouyou.

También conocí a su hermana menor, quien era mi niño pero muchísimo más joven. Era igual de habladora y tenía el mismo pelo revuelto.

Mando a la niña a su habitación.

-Él es Tobio mamá.

Hinata se colgaba de mi brazo como si fuese un trofeo.  
Extendí mi mano para saludarla y ella hizo lo mismo.

-siéntese señor Kageyama. Hinata, ve con tu hermana por favor.

Hinata le obedeció a su madre y antes de irse me dio un beso en la mejilla que me dejó alucinado y avergonzado. No tenía problema de demostrarme cariño frente a nadie.

Su madre me miro fijo mientras yo le sonreía a su hijo.

\- Lo siento...es que él es...

-Él es cariñoso lo sé. Shouyou me ha hablado mucho de usted. Desde hace mucho. No lo sé tal vez desde el día que le conoció. Y esta semana pasada me ha contado que... Usted es su novio. No quería comprenderlo... Pero no fue ninguna sorpresa. Lo he visto a diario traer a mi hijo a casa y despedirse de él.

-Yo...

-Shouyou ha abogado por usted. Me ha contado todo. Incluso como le ha ayudado en la escuela y como le ha defendido de los problemas que ha enfrentado.

Asentí con nerviosismo.

-¿vive solo?

-Si señora.

-¿tiene trabajo?

-Sí, no fijo, pero me sirve.

-¿es satisfactorio?

-¿mi trabajo? Si por supuesto.

-Shouyou me dijo que era un profesional. Me parece muy bien que un joven de su edad ya haya completado tantas metas en la vida.

-y espero seguir superándome. Me falta poco para ser licenciado.

-qué bueno.

La conversación fluyo como no me lo esperaba. Y era muy agradable hablar con ella.

Hablo de Shouyou y de las metas o planes que tenía para él y eran las mismas que yo tenía para él. Que fuera un hombre hecho y derecho, que estudiase y tenga un buen porvenir.

Nos fuimos por derroteros hablando de mi profesión y de como Shouyou habia mejorado en sus exámenes.

…

-Señor Kageyama. Quiero hacerle una última pregunta. Porque sé que es domingo, y es su día libre, como él mío.

-No, está bien.

-¿Por qué mi hijo? Es un adulto y él

-¿solo un niño no? Si lo se…¿Por qué su hijo?...si me hubiesen preguntado esto hace medio año no hubiese tenido respuesta. Pero hoy sí.

-¿Cuál es?

-Me hace feliz. Me hace reír. Usted lo ha dicho, soy un adulto…y por eso puedo decirle que él es lo que yo quiero. Y yo…realmente no sé si su hijo me querrá por siempre…pero aspiro a que así sea. He estado con muchas personas…pero su hijo es el único que me ha hecho cambiar.

-¿Cómo?

-Él es…perfecto. Me hizo quererle, amarle, celarle, incluso…me ha hecho pensar en un futuro, quiero superarme por él. Nunca habia tenido una pareja estable, no la necesitaba y él llego a mí y cambio todo eso. Me hizo ser fiel y compañero, me hizo dar cuenta que horrible era la soledad a la que estaba acostumbrado. Y cuando va a mi casa…la llena de vida, de risas y juventud. Yo no puedo pedir más. a él le he contado toda mi vida, creo que nadie me conoce más. yo era una persona que solía huir o no le encontraba significado a las etiquetas o relaciones…y vera…sonara tonto o premeditado…pero quiero todo con él. Incluso casarme…por supuesto darle una buena vida ...no sé, hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance para hacerle feliz…porque…él me hace inmensamente feliz y afortunado.

Quedo en silencio ante el monologo y a mí se inflo el pecho al hablar de él, produciéndome una emoción que me hizo flaquear al punto que mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Lo siento, es que tengo un poco de miedo…

-¿miedo?

-sí, no quiero separarme de él…y se lo que piensa que soy muy grande, que él es un niño y que yo…soy hombre…pero debe saber que yo lo amo más que nadie…quiero que entienda eso. Y que si él espero hasta ahora para decirle sobre mí, es por mi culpa, yo no quería.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por todo…soy alguien que tal vez se aprovechó de su inocencia y cayo sin remedio ante él…y por dios…no quería que nadie lo supiera hasta que fuera mayor de edad, no quiero que nadie me lo arrebate. Solo él puede decidir irse de mi lado, no quiero que lo haga por terceros.

-yo no haría nada para que mi hijo fuese infeliz. Lo amo y es mi pequeño niño, solo que…debe entenderme no esperaba que él fuera…usted entiende, que su primer amor fuera un hombre.

-Lamento eso…

-No lo lamente. Lo que quiere toda madre es que su hijo sea dichoso y feliz. Incluso sus notas han mejorado notablemente y en su equipo destaca mucho. Y aunque pasa menos tiempo en casa…los momentos en que esta, es feliz y dichoso. Así que…no es fácil para mi aceptar todo esto. pero sé que con el tiempo lo hare.

-Yo cuidare de él como hasta ahora.

-Es lo único que tengo y su hermana, pero es mi chico… mi compañero de vida. su padre nos abandonó cuando nació Natsu, y él a pesar de su adolescencia, supo apoyar a su madre. Es todo para mí.

-Para mí también. Y lo cuidare mucho más, no le quepa duda.

-Imagino…que él querrá pasar la tarde con usted, después de todo en mi adolescencia, no habia día que no quisiera estar con su padre…así que si tenían planes pueden seguir con ellos. Solo lo quiero aquí para cenar.

-¿en serio mamá? – pregunto asomándose por la puerta- ¿puedo irme con él?

Su madre me miro y suspiro con un cansancio feliz.

-Si Sho-chan…solo vuelve antes de las 8. Mañana tienes clases. ¿señor Kageyama?

-¿sí?

-Por favor…que no venga solo. Tráigalo usted.

-sí, pensaba hacerlo.

-El domingo que viene…organizare una barbacoa para festejar su cumpleaños…se nos pasó el tiempo y no hemos tenido tiempo. Así que, lo espero. Será un almuerzo.

Hinata se colgó feliz de mi brazo y me miro expectante.

-Si claro…vendré al almuerzo.

-Muy bien…bueno son libres. Natsu y yo tenemos iremos al zoo. Así que…

Reaccione cuando sentí que él tironeaba de mi brazo.

-Eh…sisi. Nos vemos el domingo. Gracias ha sido un placer.

Su madre asintió, me dio la mano y me sonrió amablemente.

Hinata saludó efusivamente a su madre y me arrastró literalmente hacia la calle.

Cuando vi el cielo matutino, respire profundamente. La madre de Shouyou a pesar de ser agradable y simpática, me había inhibido un poco. Su mirada era igual de penetrante y profunda que La de él...y temía que de un momento a otro me insultase y me tratase como un pedófilo sin remedio...y en parte lo era...pero sólo con él...

-Te amo Tobio...amo que hayas hablado con mi mamá y le hayas dicho todas esas cosas. - cruzó sus dedos con los míos y se dispuso a caminar así.

-¿escuchaste todo?

-cada palabra...

-espero que... Todo siga bien.

-¿bromeas? Te ha invitado a almorzar y me ha dejado venir contigo ahora... Creo que es mucho.

-si ¿no?...aunque aún me siento nervioso.

-¿vendrás el domingo?

-Si mi amor... Claro que iré. ¿Quieres un helado? Podemos comprar de camino a casa...

-más tarde...ahora quiero ir a su casa. Y disfrutar que no debemos escondernos.

Apreté su mano con la mía.  
Y él me sonrió con esa dulzura que me provocaba comerlo entero.

...

Llegamos a casa una hora después. Metimos prisa sin querer desperdiciar ningún momento.  
Pero a pesar de todo ya era medio día.

-¿quiere almorzar Kageyama-san?

-no...y ¿tu?

-no, aún no.

Cerró la puerta con su llame y camine detrás de él hipnotizado por el pasillo que llevaba a mi habitación.

Me agache para besar su cuello mientras llegábamos y el olor a jabón de la mañana aún estaba allí.

Cerré la puerta de la habitación y lo encerré contra ella.

-¿no vamos a la cama?

-después... Ahora gírate.

Se giró y quedó mirando la puerta.  
Aspire nuevamente el olor de su pelo, estaba un poco caliente debido al sol. Pero también conservaba el olor al shampoo de la mañana. Lo besé despacio y fui bajando hacia su cuello.  
Shouyou lo torció y me dejó llegar más lejos.

-mmmm...-

Quite su playera despacio, observando que el sol de verano aún no había podido quemar siquiera una parte de su blanca piel.

-¿sabías que te están saliendo pecas en la espalda? - pregunte divertido.

-¿eh? ¿en serio? - preguntó alarmado girándose.

Lo tome de los hombros y volví a dejarlo mirando la puerta.

-Si...y son hermosas...podría besar una por una...eres un pelirrojo con todas las letras ahora... Y sólo mío.

Besé sus omoplatos y parte de su nuca.

Shouyou llevaba un pantalón hasta las rodillas, el cual baje completamente, desnudando enteramente su pequeño cuerpo.

Tener sexo tan a menudo y que yo a diario lo tocase y le haga masajes en su cola, esta se había puesto más parada, y redonda. Y seguía siendo igual de suave que el primer día.

La tome con mis dos manos y hundí mis dedos, moviéndolos de arriba a abajo. Su carne se ponía roja y más suave. Me gustaba tocarlo así. Y todo los días, él me dejaba tocarlo todo lo que yo quería.

Me apoye contra él, agachándome un poco...y choque de lleno mi erección contra su cola...el cuerpo de Shouyou se aferró a la puerta y lo oí gemir.

-mmm...¿podemos hacerlo acá rápido? ... Prometo compensarte luego.

A Shouyou le gustaba hacerlo en la cama y que yo fuera más romántico. Pero a veces no se podía. A veces me salía el pervertido que él me generaba y sólo quería manosearlo y follarlo.

-quiero hacerlo...no importa la forma- susurro agitado.

Desbroche los botones de mi Jean y busque sacar mi pene sin bajar mi pantalón.

Me masturbe un momento apreciando su belleza.

Abrí sus piernas un poco. Lamí uno de mis dedos y lo metí en su ano. Shouyou abrió más. Y me dejó meter otro.

Los metí y saque con fuerza , rápido... Que los sintiera.

Cerró sus puños contra la puerta e inclinó más su cadera. Dejándome a la vista lo redonda y gorda que estaba su cola...tan apetecible como él primer día.

Lo abracé buscando masturbarlo un poco y Seguir metiendo mis dedos. Shouyou se movía sólo haciendo el trabajo. Sus caseras se movían circularmente, y gemía despacito... Me volvía tan loco.

Saque mis dedos y deje de masturbarlo para poder empezar a cogérmelo.

Lo incline un poco más... Levante su cola lo más que pude, era una delicia cogerle de parado...pero Su estatura me jugaba en contra. Aun así... Podía hacerlo.

Shouyou agachó su cabeza esperando las embestidas, y yo sin pensarlo se la metí...

Cuando entró me sentí tan relajado.

Lo habíamos hecho el día anterior...pero estaba tensionado por el encuentro con su mamá, que no lo había disfrutado como se debía.

Mi niño grito como me gustaba... Y le di rápido...con fuerza como él quería. Ahora su ano me reconocía sin problema... Parecía que se había agrandado a mi medida y me encantaba cogerle a diario...por lo que estaba más que acostumbrado.

Apreté sus nalgas con mucha fuerza y me sostuve de ellas para poder darle más fuerte.  
Mis genitales golpean con fuerza su parte baja, y Hinata gritaba al ritmo de las penetraciones constantes.

Lo saque y metí con fuerza dejándolo adentro.

Me incline para tomar aire y besar esas pecas preciosas que había descubierto.

Shouyou parecía no tener mucho equilibrio y así con mi pene adentro me lo lleve despacio hacia la cama y lo dejé en cuatro.

Inclinó su espalda tirándose contra las almohadas. Su cola quedó más parada y abierta.

Tome su pene y en cada metida Mis, movía mi mano sobre él. Shouyou gemía más. Le gustaba mucho mis caricias. Y dejando de embestirle, lo masturbe hasta que acabará. Una vez hecho y dejándolo cansado, lo gire despacio.

Eleve sus piernas y sosteniéndome de la flexión de ellas volví a penetrarlo.

Su cara estaba roja y tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se movía conforme lo embestía.

Mordía sus labios y los abría para gemir... Amaba observarlo así.

Me moví lenta y circularmente gozando de su pequeño culo... Como me gustaba tenerlo así, cogerle...nunca me cansaba.

Y Me estaba por venir, cuando le di otra vez lo más duro que pude.

Y aunque quería acabarle en la cara o dentro de su boca...no había tiempo.  
Lo enterré hasta el fondo y sentí como salía el semen.

Saque mi pene y lo pasee por su vientre como si dibujase sobre él, mientras mi respiración se calmara.

Me tiré a su lado y recibí las caricias diarias de él.

-¿sabes una cosa?

-¿qué?

-te amo...pero odio verte crecer...

-¿por qué?

-porque...eres mi niño...

-siempre voy a serlo...usted también cumplirá años... Y entonces estaremos como al principio.

-tienes razón... Aun así...no crezcas tan rápido.

-prometo demorarme unos 350 días más..

-que gracioso...

-te amo Tobio. Gracias por las cosas bellas que le dijiste a mamá...

-Sólo le dije la verdad...

-la verdad más bonita que he escuchado.

...


	34. Una mudanza y sus 17

Y tenia razón...una vez que nos sinceramos con su madre sólo bastó un par de semanas para que Shouyou tuviera más libertad.

Y de a poco no sólo venía los sábados, también los miércoles y viernes.

Yo hacía mi parte de cuidarlo y tratarlo bien. Y con ello ganaba puntos.

Con su madre nos llevábamos muy bien y ambos teníamos como objetivo su bien estar físico y emocional.

Algunos domingos almorzábamos con ella y Natsu...otros nos quedábamos en casa a limpiar para la semana...porque no teníamos remedio y solíamos hacerlo en cualquier parte...bueno era yo quien no tenía remedio y me daba igual hacerlo en el comedor, la cocina, el baño...y mi niño me dejaba...así que me daba igual.

A veces, luego del almuerzo de los domingos, solíamos dormir un poco de siesta en su habitación...Dios sabe que me moría por cogerle allí...pero no quedaba otra que respetar su casa.

Y mi niño se encontraba boca abajo mirando un poco de televisión.

Su habitación era pequeña pero la cama era bastante espaciosa.

Luego de ayudar a su madre a limpiar lo que había quedado del almuerzo, me dejó ir a la habitación con él.

-¿me haces lugar? - pregunte.

Shouyou se movió dejándome suficiente lugar para sentarme. Y cuando lo hice, paso sus piernas por encima de las mías y apoyo su vientre contra el mío. Dejando a mi merced su cola.

Siguió como si nada mirando televisión, tranquilo como si yo no fuese a reaccionar.

Tenía un pantalón ajustado que en esa pose parecía más apretado.

Tome su hermoso culo con mis manos y lo masajee suavemente.

El condenado ni se inmutó por el masaje así que yo proseguí con esa caricia.

Agarraba grandes porciones con mis manos y hundía todos los dedos en sus nalgas, como si se tratase de una masa esponjosa.

Lo genial de tener novio, es que tenía todo para mí. Era todo mío todo el día, todos los días. Y había encontrado a una persona que le gustaba complacerme y gozaba haciéndolo.

Una persona que me amaba y yo también amaba. Y que por supuesto me dejaba hacer y deshacer. Y todo eso me tenía endemoniadamente enamorado.

Se movió en un atractivo vaivén cuando las caricias de hacían un poco más rudas.

-Shh...Quédate quieto- susurre-

-¿por qué? Me gusta lo que hace.

-sólo puedo tocarte así...deja de tentarme.

Abrí una de mis manos y la metí entre medio de sus nalgas tocando con mi pulgar su ano y con el resto su pene. Y jugué con eso, moviéndolo de arriba abajo en un vaivén interminable.

Gimió en voz baja y aceleré el movimiento.

-Tobio...

-¿qué pasa?

\- me vengo...

-¿quieres venirte?

-si...

Apreté más mis dedos sobre su ropa, presionando su ano y pene...moviéndolo con fuerza, apurando el paso antes de que entre alguien a la habitación.

Shouyou exhalo y su cuerpo quedó inmóvil sobre mí.

-eres el mejor novio...

-hahah - besé cada uno de sus glúteos con cariño y lo Levante. -será mejor que te cambies... ¿quieres que me lleve esa ropa para lavar? Así tu mamá no la ve...

-¿haría eso?

-claro mi amor.

Era hermoso verlo caminar de forma incómoda. Se desnudó delante de mí y cambio su ropa.

Ya hacía más de año y medio que estábamos juntos. Y todo parecía el primer día.

Teníamos el mismo deseo... Yo aún seguía sin poder ser inmune a todo lo que él me generaba. Sólo una palabra o un gesto me tenían comiendo de su mano... Y seguía siendo con él, el mismo pervertido...el que él sacaba a relucir.

-listo- anunció colocándose un pantalón corto. -¿qué hacemos?

-¿dormimos en casa?- pregunte.

-déjame preguntarle a mi mamá... Si me deja, espérame que quiera armar las cosas del club

-está bien.

Me dejó en la habitación con la televisión prendida en un programa de adolescentes.

La apague, quería un poco de silencio.

Pronto cumpliría 17 años. Sólo le quedaba un año más de escuela y se iría a la Universidad.

Por lo que debía apurar el paso para conseguir un trabajo en Tokyo. Ya para ese entonces quería vivir con él, tener un buen empleo y que él se dedicase a estudiar y a ser feliz...obviamente haciéndome feliz a mí también.

...

A menudo solía sentarme a pensar sobre lo que era mi vida por ese entonces.

Cuando quisiera acordar cumpliríamos 2 años de haber empezado esta hermosa locura.

Yo...cumpliendo dos años con alguien, siendo fiel, teniendo una pareja, no necesitando más nada que su sonrisa, su juventud, y todo aquello que me generaba pasión y deseo.

Lo amaba. Era el único para mí. Y amaba el hecho de que me hiciera sentir el mejor hombre. Y se me inflaba el pecho cuando hablaba con los demás sobre mí. Ya que en su equipo todos sabían de nuestra relación.

Sugawara y Sawamura de habían ido a Hokkaido y allí estudiaban en una universidad que les daba una beca al cien por cien si mantenían su equipo de voleibol entre los mejores estándares. Por lo que debían esforzarse mucho para no perder la beca.

Aún teníamos contacto con ellos. Y aún seguía teniendo la misma relación difícil con Sawamura.

Sé acercaba el cumpleaños de Shouyou, la primavera estaba llegando a su fin. Y debía preguntarle que quería como regalo. Tal vez un viaje a Tokyo o Hokkaido. Y estaba ahorrando para ello.

Volvió sumamente feliz. Eso significaba que le habían dejado ir.

Sin decir nada, abrió su placad y en el bolsón que llevaba siempre al departamento, empezó a guardar la ropa que usualmente usaba en casa y en el club.

Vi bien guardado y doblado, aquel sweater de lana que le había regalado el día que se enfrentó por última vez con Oikawa.

-¿Aun tienes ese sweater viejo?

-Obvio... Amo usarlo en invierno. Y lo usare hasta que esté lleno de agujeros...

-Podría comprarte uno nuevo.

-Ni pensarlo...Los nuevos no vienen con el aroma de Kageyama-san.

Tuve que reprimir miles de impulsos... Lo amaba. Y me amaba...Eso era más importante.

Cerró su placad sonriente y tomó su bolso.

-¿Vamos?

Asentí devolviéndole la sonrisa y lo tome de la mano.

La acaricie y bese delicadamente.

-Amo cuando haces eso... - susurro

-¿Si? -

-Me hace sentir el único.

-Eres único.

-Único sobre la tierra. Afortunado y único.

Contesto con un aire de sabiduría... y me dedico la sonrisa más bella de todas...

-Saludemos a mamá y podemos irnos- artículo enlazando sus dedos con los míos.

Lo seguí hipnotizado... Dejando que me guiase. Porque ya no había vuelta atrás...Me tenía rendido por completo a sus pies y mi voluntad ya no tenía autoridad. Él hacía y deshacía...Y yo más que encantado de complacerle.

...

Saludamos a su mamá, prometiendo llamar una vez que hayamos llegando y con la condición de que al día siguiente Shouyou estuviese para el almuerzo.

...

Tenía un poco de sueño... Como cada sábado, él había pasado la noche en casa...nos habíamos dormido tarde, y tuvimos que levantarnos temprano para ir a desayunar y luego almorzar. Así que tenía planeado dormir una siesta...Si es que podía.

Caminamos varias cuadras enlazados de las manos. A esa hora y por esas calles, era raro encontrar a un policía.

A Shouyou no le importaba caminar así en ningún lado. No le importaba nada lo que decían los demás. Y a mí me daba una confianza tremenda. Me hacía sentir seguro solo con su actitud.

Una joven pareja con un bebé acuesta paso a nuestro lado y nos sonrió con amabilidad.

No tenía por qué tomarlo tan natural...Pero eso era símbolo de que por lo menos había gente capaz de aceptarnos.

-¿Alguna vez tuvo novia? - me preguntó cuándo la joven mamá paso a nuestro lado.

-No.

-¿Nunca?

-No me gustan las mujeres...nunca me gustaron. ¿Y tú?

-No...Yo no.

-¿ninguna chica de la escuela?

-No...Hay chicas lindas...Pero yo quería algo especial.

-¿especial?

-Si...cuando me enteré que Suga-san salía con Sawa-san...No sabía que podíamos hacer eso...Estar con otro hombre. Y cuando vi como Sawa-san cuidaba y quería mucho a Suga-san...Yo también quería lo mismo.

-Ah...

-y te encontré... Y aunque al principio no querías saber nada conmigo...Fui paciente

-Espera... ¿Desde qué momento tú

-Desde el primer momento. Me pareciste tan lindo. Me gustabas. Pero no sabía cómo llamar tú atención. Por eso aproveche que no sabía nada de seguridad... Y qué mejor que tú para enseñarme. Y doy gracias que yo te haya gustado.

-Nunca me lo dijiste.

-No era necesario... Porque yo también llamé tú atención y gracias al cielo te volviste esa persona tan especial que yo buscaba.

-¿Por qué yo? Tenías a Lev o Kenma de tu edad...

-¿ellos? Son amigos...No me gustan. Tú me gustabas. No me importaba tú edad. Yo te quiero a ti. Y si no resultaba así...Hubiese hecho muchas cosas para hacerme ver.

-¿en serio?

-Por supuesto... Me atrapaste el primer día. La primera noche del día que te conocí no pude dormir bien...

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué...- se sonrojo y desvío la mirada- porque ya sabes...No podía dejar de pensar en ti...

Entendí aquello. Más con su sonrojo.

Y una vez más me ganaba. Él se habia fijado en mí...Antes que yo. Sé había dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba mientras yo le daré vueltas al asunto sin querer entenderlo.

Dios mío...Cada día lograba sorprenderme más. Lograba dejarme sin palabras.

...

Llegamos tal vez una hora después.

De camino nos sentamos en un parque cercano a descansar y disfrutar del sol.

Era una hermosa tarde... Y tal vez haría un poco más de calor ese día.

-¿Kageyama-san?

-¿Si?

-¿En qué piensa?

-Nada...Bueno si... Estaba pensando que sería bueno regalarte...No todos los días cumples 17.

-Ah...Yo ya se lo que quiero.

-¿Si? A ver dime... Veré si puedo comprarlo.

-El día que cumpla 17 quiero estar contigo.

-Y vamos a estar juntos

-No me explique. Él día que cumpla 17... Quiero vivir contigo.

Me corrió un frío por todo el cuerpo y la piel se me puso de gallina. Sentía una emoción abrumadora...Yo también quería vivir con él...Sería hermoso, todo lo que yo deseaba desde el primer día, tenerlo noche y día junto a mí, pero...

-Shouyou tú mamá...

-Hable con ella está semana. Me dijo que si... Pero tambien dijo que debían hablar...Yo le conteste que debía esperar porque aún no te había comentado nada... Obviamente se enojó porque no te había pedido permiso ¿Pero está bien cierto? Podemos vivir juntos ¿no? ¿Te gustaría?

Me sentí abrumado por todas sus palabras.

-¿Debo hablar con ella?

-Si...Mañana tal vez. Mientras más rápido mejor... Pero ¿usted quiere no?

-Dios...Sería tan feliz de tenerte todos los días en casa...Bueno sino te aburre vivir conmigo...

-Tobio... ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Con lo que yo amo estar en tu casa. A parte... Sabes que quiero todo contigo ¿no? ...

-Lo sé. Yo también

...

...

...

-Sho-kun...Él quiere vivir usted.

-Es algo que hemos hablado mucho...Pero ayer me dijo que...

-Sí que hablara conmigo. No es algo nuevo señor Kageyama. Él desde el día en que me confesó que estaba con usted no ha dejado de mencionar el tema. Trate de retenerlo lo más que pude. Pero temo que huya ante mí negativa. Y es mí muchacho no quiero que se enoje con su madre. A parte ya no tengo dudas de usted. Sé que le ama. Si tengo dos condiciones.

-¿Cuáles?

-Que no porque este conviviendo con usted olvide lo importante que son sus estudios. Yo le pagare la universidad. Y que no se olvide de su familia. Que venga a visitarme.

-Entiendo. Lo de venir a visitar a su familia será una prioridad, no se preocupe. En cuanto el tema de la universidad, será una responsabilidad mía. Yo le pagare todo. Y tenga confianza en que será un hombre de provecho. Yo haré que así sea. He estado ahorrando este tiempo. Y estoy buscando trabajo en Tokyo para que ambos podamos estar allí. Él es mí prioridad.

-Gracias señor Kageyama. Por favor, cuide de mí muchacho.

Me sentí imponente, se me estaba haciendo oficialmente entrega de una valiosa vida. Jamás lo desperdiciarla.

...

La mudanza fue rápida... Al parecer Hinata tenía casi todo listo.

Le prometió a su mamá ir a almorzar los fines de semana y prometí darnos una vuelta los miércoles a la tarde junto a él, mientras se iban acostumbrando a su ausencia.

Yo quería gritarlos a los cuatro vientos.

Por primera vez en mi vida, iba a compartir con alguien muchas cosas, mi vida en su totalidad.

Lo lleve a conocer a mí mamá, y ella quedó encantada con su carisma y por lo cariñoso que se comportaba.

Y aunque mi madre nunca había objetado nada sobre mí sexualidad. Me hizo saber que estaba tranquila.

-Estoy feliz Tobio. Y muy tranquila. Ya era hora de que alguien esté contigo y sepa cuidarte.

-Nos cuidamos mutuamente.

-Es muy joven...Pero no se nota. Es adorable. Me gusta para ti.

-Lo se mamá... Él me ha cambiado por completo.

-Entonces ¿puedo esperar que asientes cabeza del todo?

-Si mamá, todo lo que tú quieres. Casamiento y nietos. Me quedaré con él por siempre.

-Tobio, haz hecho muy feliz a tú madre. Me siento orgullosa de ti. Cuando te cases, te ayudaré en todo lo que puedas.

Hacía mucho que no la veía. Porque Hinata y mi trabajo se llevaba parte de mí tiempo. Y había olvidado lo bien que se sentían sus palabras de aliento y su amor infinito hacia mí.

...

...

Obviamente que mí casa se revolucionó. Y yo no podía estar más extasiado.

Y empecé de a poco a comprar más muebles para nuestra próxima casa. Mi trabajo venía muy bien y podía empezar a pensar en un futuro más palpable.

A parte él se merecía todo. Todo y mucho más.

Ahora tenía 17... A mí me seguía pareciendo de menos... Y amaba pensarlo así. Porque era mí niño. Mí adorado pequeño.

...

...

.

Y el amor de mi vida se encontraba viviendo en casa...Y dios no podía ser tan feliz y tan pervertido. Tenerlo a diario en casa, me había desquiciado más. Me moría por tenerlo encima todo el día y sufría horrores trabajando y cuando él se iba a prácticas del club. Sin contar cuando empezaran las clases...

Y había tenido una semana de abstinencia, debía prepararse para un partido importante...Y le habían sugerido no tener relaciones por esa semana.

Y aunque a mí no me dejaba pagando, no quería vivir a sexo oral...yo necesitaba cogerle como necesitaba respirar.

Emitió una risa suave, y coqueta, mientras le acariciaba su vientre plano. Me encontraba detrás de él, recorriendo su cuello con la punta de mí lengua.

-Shh...Hahah...Basta Tobio, nos pueden ver...

-Es que...No aguanto más...Déjame tocarte.

-Vamos a casa...Ahí te dejare hacer lo que quieras- replicó sugerente...Haciendo estallar mí mente.

-No...No aguanto hasta casa- susurre tomándolo de las caderas y apoyándole mí erección. - vamos mí amor...Sera rápido...Prometo hacerte el amor cuando lleguemos, pero déjame cogerte fuerte como me gusta a mí.

-Shh... Te pueden oír...- contesto divertido y algo avergonzado.

-Vamos mí amor no seas malo...

Nos encontrábamos a mitad del gimnasio vacío...Y yo estaba a punto de desnudarlo ahí mismo.

Metí mí mano dentro de su short escolar...Para encontrarme con un pene en crecimiento.

Shouyou aflojó el cuerpo -Para Tobio...No podemos hacerlo acá...

-Tu pene no dice lo mismo- contesté acariciando suavemente la punta. Haciéndole flaquear un poco.

Volvió a sonreír de una manera endemoniadamente coqueta. Sacando lo peor de mí al hacerlo.

Estaba en el proceso de bajar un poco su pantalón cuando sentí sus manos deteniéndome.

-En serio mí amor...No podemos hacerlo a mitad del gimnasio.

-¿Entonces?

Mordí su lóbulo derecho esperando la respuesta.

-Vamos a casa...

-No aguanto, vamos, será rápido...Te bajo a penas el pantalón...Y te lo hago rápido...Diablos déjame cogerte ya.

-Bueno...Pero yo quería hacerlo en nuestra cama Tobio...

-Y lo haremos...Déjame descargarme un poco.

-Puedo ayudarte con eso.

-No...No quiero más sexo oral... Quiero cogerte...Entiende.

-Vale... ¿Dónde te gustaría?

-Acá...

-Acá no. Puede entrar cualquiera.

-Dios no se... Vamos a un aula...Siempre quise hacértelo en una de ellas.

-Tobio...hahah ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Pasa? Que vengo hace una semana respetando lo que me pediste...Listo ya se terminó... No seas malo, compláceme por favor.

Se giró para tomarme de la camisa y besarme. A pesar de los años, su estatura había cambiado muy poco, me doble un poco para ver si lograba apaciguar mí sed besándolo como hacía días no lo hacía.

-Dios...Te extraño.

No tener sexo con él, era como si estuviésemos separados por miles de kilómetros. ¿Cómo había hecho cuando le conocí para controlarme tanto? No podía volver a hacerlo nunca más.

-Yo también mí amor... Pero la parte de aulas están cerradas. Solo quedan los baños.

-¿Y que esperamos?

Lo tome de la muñeca y lo lleve casi a la rastra hacia los baños del club. Y podía oír cómo se reía frente a mí situación desesperante.

Íbamos a meternos en unos de los compartimientos pero antes revisamos el resto.

-¿Tiene que ser ahí adentro? -pregunte.

-¿Dónde quieres hacerlo entonces?

Cerré la puerta y no contaba con cerrojo.

Lo tome de la cintura y lo senté frente a mí en la pileta de mármol...

-Tobio es lo mismo que el gimnasio... Aparte...

Me encontraba ya bastante avanzado mientras escuchaba sus palabras. Estaba ocupado bajando su short para ver su hermoso pene.

-¿Aparte qué?

-Esta frío...Y yo quería sentarme en tus piernas.

Apreté con fuerza su pene y lo metí en mí boca. Succione lo más que pude, tratando de que lo sintiera, de hacérmelo saber... Y escuche sus leves gemidos.

Sus manos me tomaron de los hombros y sus piernas se cerraban, tratando de sentir todo.

Lo metía y sacaba queriendo hacerlo acabar... Quería tomarme eso...Hacía días que no se me permitía tocarlo como yo quería. Y tenía hambre de todo.

Lo masturbe un momento, queriendo observar esas expresiones encantadoras que ponía.

Acaricie con mí otra mano su espalda y lo bese suavemente en su cuello, bajando hasta sus hombros. No había olvidado como se sentía cada parte, por supuesto que no... Pero había extrañado horriblemente besar y lamer todo eso que es mío.

-Mmmm...Tobio...Por favor.

Su pene estaba muy duro... Sé que había extrañado tanto como yo no haber podido hacer nada...

Volví a meterlo en mí boca y lo deje así uno segundos, apretándolo con mis labios hasta que sentí como Hinata tomaba mí cabeza para que siguiera así... y cuando quise acordar, su semen estaba por toda mi boca.

-Lo...Lo siento Tobio...

Dios...Tenía tanto acumulado que no logré tomarme todo.

Me limpie el resto de la cara y me levanté para verle.

-Lo siento...No pude...

-Me encanta... Sabes que me gusta.

Me tomo de la ropa y me acerco a él, lo bese primero, le gané.

Lo baje de la mesada y lo lleve hasta uno de los compartimientos.

Hinata se sentó un momento mientras yo libera mí pene. Iba a morir sino lograba cogerle en ese momento.

Lo introducio en su boca y realice unas embestidas... Pero no me servía de nada.

-Levántate- ordene.

Me senté yo.

Shouyou bajo su short completamente y se sentó en mis piernas.

Introducir mí pene sin problema.

A Shouyou le gustaba tenerlo unos momentos adentro y moverse él mismo.

-Tobio... ¿Sabes que me debes no?

-Si mí amor...Hoy a la noche te haré el amor las veces que quieras...

-Y sin nada de ropa... ¿entiendes?

-Si lo sé... Lo que tú digas... Las veces que tú digas...

A mí me costaba hacer el amor...No porque no quería, es que me gustaba mucho hacerlo así, rápido y a medio desvestirme... me calentaba más, y más aún sí lo podíamos hacer en diferentes lugares. Y con él no había problema. A mí se me ponía que debíamos hacerlo contra la puerta de entrada y Shouyou aceptaba. Pero sé muy bien que no había cosa que más le gustaba que hacerlo en la cama lentamente, disfrutando del cuerpo de cada uno.

Sus piernas no llegaban bien al piso. Por lo que yo lo tome de la cintura y lo eleve despacio. Se tomó de los hombros para sentir la primera embestida.

Cerró sus ojos y mientras gemía lo hacía saltar encima de mí.

Esa era una de sus posiciones favoritas en la cama. La mía era abrazarlo mientras permanecía boca abajo. Amaba ver cómo gemía con la cara pegada el colchón.

Me abrazó y empezó a moverse como podía. Haciendo la fuerza con su vientre y espalda. Se movía circularmente y podía ver cómo su culo cambiaba de forma al entrar y salir.

Lo tome con mis manos y lo ayude a hacerlo.

-Tobio... ¿Puedes hacerlo más rápido?

-¿Mas rápido o más duro?

-Más duro- me susurró aferrándose a mí nuca.

Seguí moviéndolo al ritmo que llevaba él. Despacio...haciéndolo desear... Y a mí también.

-Sé que luego debemos caminar hasta casa...Pero quiero acabarte adentro...Por favor.

Beso mí mejilla y en palabras cortadas por el deseo susurró: sabes muy bien que puedes acabar donde quieras.

Hundí mis dedos en cada una de sus nalgas y trate de darle tan duro como podía. Pero me seguía pidiendo más.

Así que sin importarme nada, lo saqué de aquel compartimiento. Total me faltaba muy poco.

Lo hice sostenerse de la pileta y tomándolo de las caderas volví a meterla con fuerza. Su cuerpito aún seguía siendo el mismo de 15 cuando lo cogí la primera vez. Y yo seguía destrozándolo cada día que pasaba.

-Ah ah más fuerte Tobio...

Lo tome de sus cabellos y le di más fuerte. Lo más que podía. Llenándome completamente de él.

Y no pare para nada. Unas cuantas embestidas más y perdido entre la dulce voz de sus gemidos, termine.

Me tiré contra él y la pileta de mármol. Parecía que nunca terminaba de salir el semen.

-Shouyou...Cada vez es mejor.

Respiro profundo y con dificultad articuló.

-Lo sé... Aunque...Deberíamos irnos ante de que venga alguien.

Me incorpore despacio sacando mí pene del interior. Y el semen salía de a poco de su hermosa cola.

-¿Quieres ducharte? Puedo esperarte.

Asintió despacio y se veía totalmente cansado. Así que lo tome en brazos y lo lleve hasta las duchas, que estaban al lado de los baños.

-Amo verte así rendido.

-Amo que me lleves en brazos a los lugares.

-Eres mi niño aún...

Me sonrió sumamente complacido.

-Me bañare rápido... Me debes una sesión de amor en nuestra cama.

-Después de cenar...

-Antes o después...Pero no te escapas hoy.

-No tengo ninguna intención.

...

Shouyou seguía creciendo aunque yo no quería. Pero no sé podía hacer nada contra eso.

A los 16 hablé con su madre.

A los 17 se mudó conmigo.

¿Que nos deparaba su mayoría de edad?

Quería saberlo y a la vez no.

Y yo con 27 años, me sentía la persona más completa del mundo. Solo me faltaba formar una familia con él, nada más.

...


	35. Chapter 35

¿Quieren que siga subiendo los especiales? es que no veo actividad u.u no sé si les gusta o qué quieren ver...no se nada. Iliminenme


	36. Chapter 36

_**Bueno para quien queria celos…aquí un poquito…solo un poquito ¿eh? En el proximo, la proposición. Nos vemos**_

-Tobio, ¿debes trabajar este fin de semana?

-Me temo que sí. Viernes y sábado. Pero el domingo estoy libre. ¿Por qué?

Shouyou se encontraba doblando su ropa, mientras yo le ayudaba a guardarla.

-Es que, por ser nuestros últimos meses, iremos a Tokyo a hacer un partido de despedida.

-¿Tokyo? ¿Justo ahora?

-Yo puedo ir solo, iremos con Takeda, Ukai y todo el equipo.

Ese no era el problema... Cada vez que iba a Tokyo yo trataba de acompañarle porque Lev aún no me generaba confianza...De más está decir que si algo debía pasar iba a pasar igual estando yo o no. Y no es que desconfiaba de Shouyou, tenía celos, muchísimos celos.

Me estaba haciendo la cabeza cuando sentí, la suavidad característica de su beso en la mejilla.

-No te atormentes. Solo tengo ojos para ti.

Lo mire sin querer perderme ninguna de sus reacciones. Lo amaba. Lo amo.

-Sho... Sabes que soy celoso.

-Y me encanta. Pero en serio no hay nada de qué preocuparse. ¿Sabes que Lev tiene novio verdad?

-¿Eh?

\- ¿No te conté?

-No...-

-Lo siento, me olvidé. Esta con Yaku...

-¿El líbero?

-Si...

-¿Te contó él?

-Sí, pero primero me contó Inouka.

-¿Inouka?

-Si...Ese chico genial que sabía cómo bloquearme en aquel campamento. En fin...

¿Chico genial? Lev había sido desterrado...Ahora me atormentaba otro.

-Dime... ¿Te hablas con Inouka o como se llame?

-Inuoka...Si, es el capitán ahora. Y uno muy bueno por cierto... Ojalá fuera nuestro capitán.

-¿Tu capitán?

-Nuestro...De Karasuno.

Quedé en silencio tratando de asimilar. De controlar esos sentimientos de mierda.

-Tu... ¿Hablas siempre con ese chico?

-Eh...Si bastante. Es mi amigo.

-¿Tu amigo?

-¿Que pasa Tobio? ¿No puedo tener amigos?

Me miró desafiante, molesto. Dios...Nunca me había visto así.

-Lo siento...

-Tobio, amo que me celes. En serio. Pero...No hay de qué preocuparse...te amo.

-Lo sé...Yo también. Pero... Debes entender.

-¿Entender qué?

-Que eres hermoso, adorable, atractivo... Dios, Shouyou...Eres realmente apetitoso... - Shouyou lanzó una risa sin dejarme terminar.

-¿Apetitoso?

-Pues sí...

-No entiendo...

-¿Quieres que te lo explique románticamente o la cruda realidad?

Volvió a reír y me miró - como más te guste.

-Bien, te lo dejaré claro. Eres apetecible...En otras palabras, me provocas cogerte todo el maldito día...

-¡Oh! Haha... Eso no es nada nuevo. Y me encanta. Lo sabes. Si no fuera así...Hubiésemos terminado hace mucho.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por eso mismo. A ti te gusta hacerlo mucho. A mí me gusta que me lo hagas. Si no hubiese sido así, ya me habrías dejado.

-Eso no es cierto...No es solo sexo.

-Lo sé. Pero debes admitir que al principio sí. Y que es una parte importante de esta relación. Y sabes lo mucho que me gusta. Pero...Al principio sí, solo sexo.

-Es que no me daba cuenta.

-Lo se mí amor...Y me enamore de todo tu. Y amo que quieras tener siempre sexo conmigo. Es un indicio que me deseas... O deseas a alguien más y te conformas conmigo.

-¿Es broma cierto? -Dije poniéndome serio. No había sido agradable escuchar eso último.

-Dios Tobio, por supuesto que es broma. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Desde antes de tener nuestra primera vez, te he dicho que eres mío...

-Sí y me encanta. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Nada...Recuérdalo.

-Ok... Paremos acá. Es mucho ruido para una conversación normal. Inuoka es solo un amigo que veo de vez en cuando. No todos son gays ¿vale?

-No me importa. Sabes lo que pienso de cualquiera que se te acerca. ¿Y qué es eso de que yo me acuesto contigo porque deseo a otro?

-Oh por favor. Era un chiste. Porque hace días que no emites una puta sonrisa. Quería bromear de algo nada más. Al menos que uno de nosotros se ría en esta casa. Pero mejor hacerlo en otro momento, hoy estás muy sensible.

La conversación se había ido realmente a la mierda.

Shouyou dejo la ropa a medio doblar y salió de la habitación sin mirarme. No necesitaba hacerlo para saber que estaba enfadado.

Eran muy pocas veces las que discutíamos, y casi siempre tenía yo la culpa.

Suspiré con cansancio. Era un adolescente aún ¿cuándo iba a entender eso? A veces los años que nos separaban no eran tan bueno.

Salí de la habitación en su busca. Y lo encontré en la cocina poniendo agua a calentar.

-Lo siento. No quiero que te enojes.

-Está bien... Tampoco fue una broma de buen gusto.

Lo abrace por detrás, sintiendo su aroma.

-Lo siento...En serio.

-Me gustan tus celos...Me hacen sentir muchas cosas...Pero no quiero pensar que son porque desconfías de mí...

-¡No! Para nada... Es que... Son celos territoriales...

-¿Eh?

-Odio que toquen lo que es mío. En especial a ti.

-Tobio...Mí amor...Solo tú me has tocado. Nadie más. Tampoco me interesa. Yo solo quiero que tú me toques. Lo sabes... Eres el primero y él último.

Lo abrace con fuerza y sentí sus manos rozar las mías.

-Lamento si he estado algo irritable...Esto de no conseguir un empleo apropiado, me quita un poco el sueño.

-Lo sé, vivo contigo. Puedo ver tus problemas... No pido lujos ni nada, solo ríete más. Sonríeme... Hazme feliz de esa forma.

-A veces olvidó lo más sencillo...

Pero ahí estaba él para recordármelo.

Bese despacio su cuello, bajando hasta sus hombros. Tomándolo de la cadera, acercándolo más a mí.

Shouyou apagó la hornalla al sentir que mis manos empezaban a recorrer la parte delantera.

-Tobio...Queda ordenar aún...

-Hay tiempo de sobra...

Bajé su pantalón de a poco y aun besando su cuello, separe sus piernas buscando su ano.

-¡Ah!... ¿Acá?

-Sí, sabes que me gusta cogerte acá...

-A mí en la cama...

-Eso a la noche. Dónde tú decides. En la tarde decido yo.

Hinata sonrió suavemente sosteniéndose de la cocina, abriendo más sus piernas. Sintiendo como tres dedos jugaban sin parar en su interior.

Era realmente apetitoso con su vientre plano, cadera pequeña y un culo de puta madre, trabajado intensamente por mí.

Lo cogí contra la cocina varios minutos, aún con la euforia conocida que me daban los celos. Por lo que fui más rudo de lo normal. Shouyou tal vez acabo al instante. Pero yo no. Yo tenía para rato. Lo canse de tantas embestidas... Y tan rápidas.

En parte me sentía molesto... Y él lo noto cuando no podía parar de enterrar mí pene una y otra vez... Lo escuché pedir que fuera más despacio...Pero no podía, no quería. Tenía que entender que era mío.

Me vine adentro, y el semen chorreo por sus piernas delgadas...

Respiro más agitado de lo normal... Y se incorporó con mí ayuda.

-Eres tan predecible...- susurro.

-¿Eh?

-Esta noche... En nuestra cama, me lo harás como se debe.

-¿Qué?

-Que me harás el amor como se debe. Sino se termina acá el sexo rápido.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque mientras me lo hacías no dejas de pensar en Inuoka ¿cierto? ... Lo note. Seguías celoso.

-No puedo evitarlo mí amor...

-Me gusta el sexo rápido- dijo girándose por completo. Se colgó de mí cuello y me beso. -Pero cuando piensas en mí. No cuando estás compitiendo con otro. Soy todo tuyo. Completito. Cógeme pensando en mí.

-¿Desde cuando hablas así?

-Es la única forma para que mí Kageyama-san entienda.

-¿Puedo seguir cogiéndote? - pregunté divertido.

-Sabes que lo hago las veces que gustes... No debes preguntarme. Solo debes venir y hacerlo.

-Mmmm lástima...Debo esperar un rato ahora.

Aún seguía colgado de mí cuello y aproveché para comerme esa boca que hacía días que no besaba como se debía.

-Dios mío...- susurre.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es posible que cada día ¿te ame más?

-Si puede ser...Porque cada día celas más.

-¿Es muy temprano para llevarte a la cama?

-No... Nunca es demasiado temprano.

Le sonreí como tanto quería y lo alce para llevarlo a la habitación.

Me costó ponerme en marcha de nuevo pero logré tener otra erección.

A mí, como ya había dicho, me gustaba tener sexo rápido en cualquier parte de la casa.

Pero olvidaba lo bien que se sentía acostarme con él en la cama. Y todas las caricias que mí cuerpo recibía de él.

Primero que me sacaba despacio toda la ropa, y luego que gozaba varios minutos de un excelente sexo oral.

Me encantaba cuando Shouyou me la mamaba. Verlo tan pequeño comerse todo mí pene... No lograba acabar nunca... Porque me encantaba el placer que me generaba.

Luego Hinata se sentaba encima de mí y cogíamos largo rato en esa posición, me abrazaba y sentía su piel rozar la mía, tan caliente como cálida.

Lo tomaba de la cintura y lo movía fuerte cuando estábamos por venir.

Me gustaba acabar mientras nos besábamos, sintiendo todas las emociones a flor de piel.

Dios...Era tan feliz teniéndolo conmigo.

...

...

Desgraciadamente no logré ir a Tokyo. Y mí cabeza entro en estado de alerta. No pude dormir todo el fin de semana.

Y aunque Kuroo me escribía diciendo que estaba todo bien, yo quería hacerme presente y decirle a todos esos niñatos que ese sol era mío no más. Qué no lo toquen, que ni siquiera lo mirasen mucho, podían encandilarse con su dulzura.

Porque aunque Shouyou tenía ciertas atenciones solo para conmigo...Él era dulce y simpático con todo el maldito mundo. Pero todos esos debían recordar que era mío, solo mío.

Me escribió diciendo que volvía el lunes a la madrugada, así que decidí rentar un auto e ir a buscarle yo.

Llegue a Tokyo cerca de las ocho de la noche.

Los jóvenes se encontraban fuera del gimnasio esperando que la van que los había traído fuera a buscarle.

Reconocí a ese chico, Inuoka al instante. Tenía la camiseta del equipo y llevaba en número 1.

Lev llevaba la 4, eso en Tokyo significaba que era la estrella.

Kuroo estaba entre ellos, no vi a Kenma, pero recordé que se había graduado el año pasado.

Bajé del auto en busca de lo que era mío. Habían pasado 48 horas sin verle.

Hinata no se había percatado de mí presencia.

Caminé despacio hasta él, sin perderme nada de la conversación que tenía con el capitán.

-¿En serio? No sabía que había buenas universidades en Miyagi. Pero hay una sola ¿no?

-Sí, la de ciencias políticas. Me gusta Miyagi. Así que el próximo año seremos vecinos... ¿Que dices?

Dios...Me hervía la sangre. Me importaba un carajo si no era gay. Me atormentaba a kilómetros de distancia, ni hablar si lo teníamos en la misma ciudad.

-Eso sería genial Sou.

¿Sou? ¿Lo llamaba por su maldito nombre?

-Sí, ya que tendremos otras responsabilidades, seremos como la gente adulta, nos podemos ver para tomar unos tragos.

-Wow si... No espera no.

-¿Eh?

-Tengo pensado estudiar en Tokyo.

-Ah... Es una pena. ¿Iras solo?

-¡No! Me llevaré a mí novio, cueste lo que cueste. -dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa. - él está buscando empleo allá...Así que supongo que nos iremos a vivir de forma permanente.

-¿viven juntos no?

-Sí, hace un par de meses... Pero...

¿Pero? ¿Pero qué?

-¿Pero? ¿No estás contento?

-¿Cómo crees? Solo que quiero... Ya sabes...Casarme con él.

Me quedé inmóvil.

Lo amaba, amaba a ese pequeño sol. Amaba que me amara así.

Es que... Es indescriptible cuando te sientes amado y querido de tal forma.

Inuoka levantó la mirada y la verdad que no lo recordaba bien, nos habíamos visto muy poco años atrás. Y casi nada cuando solía acompañarle.

-Hola-

Hinata se giró y su rostro sonrió de la única forma que lo hace conmigo.

-¡Kageyama-san! ¡Qué lindo que estés acá! ¿Vienes a buscarme?

-¡Pues claro! Te extrañe mucho.

Y como era de esperarse, le valía todo y todos. Me dio un casto beso en los labios y me tomo de la mano.

-Sou-chan recuerda a ¿Kageyama Tobio?

-Si algo me acuerdo.

Me saludó con sinceridad y Hinata se colgó de mí brazo.

-Déjame avisarle a Ukai que me iré contigo.

-Vale, ve al auto. Yo iré a saludar a Kuroo.

Me quedé un momento a solas con Inuoka.

-¿Es verdad que se casan?

-Pues, debo esperar a que cumpla sus 18. Pero si, queremos casarnos- nunca habíamos tocado el tema con Hinata desde aquella vez que él había tenido ese sueño. Pero era otro de los pasos que debía superar para tenerle por siempre.

-Me alegro de verdad.

-Gracias. ¿Sabes dónde está tú entrenador?

-Está en las oficinas del gimnasio.

-Gracias.

...

Aún me sentía molesto.

Aún tenía celos.

Pero Hinata me elegía a mí.

Lo vi irse hasta el auto.

Yo saludé a Kuroo y le agradecí los mensajes que me había enviado, aunque no me calmaban por completo, por lo menos, me hacía sentir bien.

-¿Cómo va eso? ¿Sigues con Kenma?

-Kenma está en la universidad.

-Esa no fue mí pregunta.

-Nos vemos de vez en cuando.

-¿En serio? ¿No era que tenía fecha de caducidad?

-Sí, la tiene. Solo que me está encontrando trabajo encontrar alguien como él.

-Uhh dios, estás en problema. ¿Sabes que no puedes reemplazar a nadie no? Es decir...Cada uno es único. Y aunque encuentres a alguien parecido, al final del día no es esa persona.

-Lo sé. Déjame a mí con mis problemas. Me contaba Chibi-chan que viven juntos. ¿Cómo es eso?

-Pues...Es genial. No hay nada como despertar todos los días con él.

-¿Y el sexo?

-¿Qué crees? Todos los días...

-Así es como debe ser... Dios extraño eso de Kenma... Tener sexo todos los días.

-¿Tienen sexo cuando se ven?

-Si por supuesto.

-¿Entonces? Ve a verlo y ya.

-Si hago eso... Estaría perdiendo yo.

-¿Qué?

-Déjame yo me entiendo. Tú ve, que tú chico espera en el auto.

-Kuroo... En serio ¿no quieres algo como eso? ¿Tenerlo todos los días contigo? Y no solo sexo...Tener a alguien que te quiera mucho.

-No sé...

-No seas tan duro. No es el fin del mundo estar con una sola persona. Es más... Es mejor. Hinata tiene todo lo que busco. Sexo, amor, amistad, comprensión, y me ama como nadie más lo puede hacer.

-...

Quedó en silencio. Y ya era hora de irme.

-Te escribo cuando llegue.

-Vale, maneja con cuidado. Y a ver cuándo vienen otro día a almorzar.

-Nos veremos seguido. Planeo mudarme el año entrante.

-Eso sería genial.

...

Me dirigí al auto, no sin antes saludar al entrenador y comunicarle yo también que me hacía cargo de Hinata.

Cuando subí al auto, Shouyou me miraba un tanto molesto.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿No es suficiente mandarle mensajes todo el fin de semana que aparte te quedas minutos hablando con él?

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

-Oh por favor Kageyama. Del entrenador. Le enviaste mensajes todo el fin de semana. Y ahora te quedas eternamente hablando.

-Eh...Fueron solo diez minutos...

-¿Y los mensajes?

-¿Estas...Celoso?

-Pues claro... A mí a penas me escribes...Y al él todo el tiempo.

-Ok...Le escribía para saber de ti ¿vale?

-Y si era eso... ¿Que tanto tenían que hablar ahora?

-Hablamos de Kenma...Y de lo genial que es tener una relación como la que tenemos nosotros.

Quedó en silencio y su expresión irritada no se marchaba.

-Lo siento...Es que tuvo todo el fin de semana diciéndome que le escribías...Pero no me dijo que era para eso.

-Maldito...Lo hizo a propósito. No lo conoces.

Volvió a silenciarse.

Encendí el auto y lo mire mientras arrancaba.

-Así que quieres casarte ¿eh?

-Claro...Te lo dije antes de ser novios.

-Lo sé.

-¿Vamos a casarnos verdad?

-Si pero...

-¿Pero?

-¿Qué tal si me dejas proponértelo de la forma correcta? No acá en un auto... Y tú celoso.

-¿Yo solo? Al parecer me seguiste los pasos todo el fin de semana.

-Claro...Te dije una vez que eres mío. Odiaría que otro te toque... O te mire. O te hablé...

-Ahahaha dios mío. Eres único.

-No, tú eres único...

El único capaz de amarme de esa manera. El único que podía quererme, que tuviera el valor para hacerlo.

-¿Vamos a casa?- pregunto y después de varios días recibí unas caricias en mí pelo.

-Quiero estar contigo. Te extrañe mucho. - comenté disfrutando.

-¿Sexo rápido? - pregunto divertido.

-No...Te extrañe tanto que no me bastaría solo algo de minutos. Lleguemos a la hora que lleguemos te haré el amor.

Sonrió satisfecho y mientras manejaba siguió regalándome esas caricias.

...

...


	37. Dos propuestas

-¿Que ocurre?

-Odio que las cosas se terminen... Odie cuando Suga se graduó... También cuando Noya se fue...Y ahora me toca a mí... -contesto mirando el uniforme formal de Karasuno. -en serio...Lo odio.

Aunque aún faltan unos meses, ya su madre habia adquirido el uniforme de la graduación. Y se lo habia llevado a nuestro departamento.

Lo tome con cuido y lo mire. A mí también me producía un poco de melancolía.

-Yo también lo odio... Pronto cumplirás 18... ¿En qué momento se pasó el tiempo?

Si hay algo que me aterra en sobre manera es el paso del tiempo. Es ver cómo se escapa de mis manos y no logro hacer nada.

Me pasó cerca de los 19...Cuando había decidido trabajar y no estudiar. Un día me encuentro con 23 años sin un empleo estable y sin un futuro.

No quería llegar a los 30 siendo un parásito.

Me dediqué a estudiar la primera carrera que vino a mí mente y gracias a Dios que me gustó.

Aun así aunque me esforcé en terminarla en los tiempos estipulados no conseguí trabajo tan rápido como hubiese querido o un empleo como debía ser.

Y tenía terror de hacerme grande y no hacer nada con mi vida.

Y aunque me gustaba estar con uno y con otro, también pensaba de vez en cuando que mi vida era muy solitaria y aunque le temía al compromiso y demás...Tenía miedo de quedarme solo y que nadie me quisiese lo suficiente para aguantar mí carácter y humor. Y además, seguirme el ritmo sexual.

Y me desperté una mañana con 27 años, con el amor de mi vida a mí lado y con una propuesta laboral demasiado buena. Aunque Sho aún no sabía nada de ella.

...

Revolví sus cabellos -Te dije que no crecieras...

-Yo tampoco quería hacerlo...

Tenía los párpados caídos y una expresión muy triste.

-Arriba ese ánimo...Te invito a cenar fuera ¿Quieres?

-No sé a qué hora saldré de la práctica... Y la verdad que en lo único que pienso es en terminar y venir a dormir contigo. Y luego pienso que soy muy egoísta y que quiero estar más tiempo con el equipo...

-Ah dios... Necesitas un respiro. No eres egoísta...Para nada. Y me encanta que pienses en mí. Pero... Hay que divertirse. ¿Vale? Iremos a cenar fuera.

-Está bien... Pero si volvemos temprano.

-Amor...Te recuerdo que quien tiene 27 soy yo. Yo soy más viejo.

-Tú no eres viejo...

-Pues...Yo creo que sí.

-Bueno sí. Estás viejo, pero igual de atractivo como el día que te conocí.

-Que me digas que soy atractivo no me hace olvidar que me dijiste viejo.

-Tú mismo te dices viejo...

-Si pero es más triste escucharlo de ti.

Se colgó como siempre y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.- ¿Cena y a casa no?

-Claro...será una noche especial.

-¿Sexo?

-No...Todo el amor que tú quieres mí amor.

...

Obviamente que ir a cenar fuera era un riesgo en sí. Aún era menor de edad y las cosas no podían salir del todo bien...pero me urgía salir de ese modo.

...

Llegamos al restaurante y mi pequeño se inhibió un poco.

Tironeo de mi brazo y susurro mientras entrábamos. -no estoy vestido para la ocasión...

-Estas adorable descuida...aunque ya sabes me gustas sin ropa.

-perfecto...volvamos a casa y ando desnudo.

-Ahaha no...Cenaremos. Tengo cosas importantes que decirte.

No podía evitar estar nervioso... Mi pequeño, también lo estaba.

Pedí vino y le serví un poco.

-No te hará mal si es poco.

Asintió y tomó un pequeño sorbo.

-¿podemos darnos este lujo?

-Hoy si mi amor...

-¿Que celebramos?

-Que pronto cumplirás 18...y luego te graduaras. Ya será legal acostarme contigo.

Se sonrojo un poco y me miró con dulzura.

-Y...que conseguí trabajo en Tokyo.

Abrió los ojos como platos y suspiro.

-¿en serio? Eso es grandioso Tobio...estoy tan feliz y tranquilo.

-¿eh?

-Es que...hace unos días recibí la respuesta de la Universidad...y entre.

-Shouyou... ¿por qué no me dijiste?

Agachó su rostro y contesto- es que...como tú no conseguías empleo,...yo no quería ir sin ti.

-¿ibas a rechazarlo? -¿eres tonto?

-no te enojes...

-¡Dios! Claro que me enojare. Debes ser egoísta de vez en cuando. Y esto es importante y serio.

-¡no quería irme sin ti! ... - elevó una de sus manos y las llevo a su rostro.

-No...No llores por favor.

-Es que... ¿cómo iba a dejarte? ... No puedo hacerlo. Me has dado mucho Tobio... Jamás podría dejarte así.

Acaricie si rostro y limpie las lágrimas furtivas.

-Tus estudios son más importantes...mucho más.

-No... Nada lo es. Yo soy muy feliz. Y prefiero ser feliz...no me importaría ser un ignorante sin trabajo sólo estar contigo y ser feliz.

-No debes pensar así...yo igual estaré contigo mi amor. Te iría a visitar.

-No. No estaré separado de ti. Por eso vivo contigo...por eso...

-¿por eso?

-Por eso...quiero casarme.

Me miró fijo y tomó toda la copa de vino.

Sonreí sin poder creerlo.

-¿cómo haces?

-¿Para qué?- Preguntó.

-Para ganarme en todo.- conteste mientras metía la mano en mi bolsillo.

Saque una pequeña caja azul y la abrí delante de él.

-Este es el motivo de esta cena.

Me miró tembloroso y sus ojos expresivos, brillaron más. Muchísimo más.

-Tobio...

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Vivir juntos como un matrimonio y... Tener nuestra familia?

-¡Sí! ¡Sabes que sí!

Mis manos temblaban cuando tome las suyas y coloque el pequeño anillo de oro blanco que contenía cuatro pequeñas piedras distribuidas estratégicamente.

-Prometo uno de oro puro para cuando nos casemos.

Negó suavemente y admirando como quedaba en su dedo contesto.

-Siempre y cuando te cases conmigo no me importa el anillo...y este es realmente hermoso. Te amo.

Y si...sin importarle nada, se levantó para besarme. Nunca nadie me había hecho sentir tan seguro de mi sexualidad. Nadie. Sólo él.

Acaricie si mejilla y le Di otro beso.

Pego su frente a la mía y me susurro de nuevo cuanto me amaba.

-Yo también. Mucho.

-¿Tenemos que cenar?...

-Si ¿Por?

-Quiero ir a casa... Quiero estar contigo...

-No me provoques de esa manera Hinata... Cenaremos y luego iremos a casa.

Se sentó derrotado y quedo observando su nueva adquisición.

-A mí no me sirve irme sin ti Tobio- hablo de repente. - y no me serviría tampoco verte los fines de semana. Yo te quiero todos los días conmigo.

-Yo también Shoy

-Porque me gusta cómo eres- dijo interrumpiendo - y me gusta tener todos los días sexo contigo. Me gusta que me toques, que andes detrás de mí y que me pidas coger... Porque me haces sentir hermoso, atractivo y sobre todo... Me haces feliz cada vez que lo hacemos.

Lo mire incrédulo ante el monólogo. No era de decir tan abiertamente cuanto le gustaba ser cogido por mí. Lo sabía. Pero no era de expresarlo en palabras.

Tomó un poco de agua y me miró con dureza.

-Y quiero que entiendas... Que quiero hacerlo. Ahora. Con mi anillo. Quiero tener sexo ya.

Sentí un pinchazo por toda mi espalda.

-Eres un niño insufrible...

-Quiero hacerlo Kageyama-San... Por favor, tenga sexo conmigo.

Dios...hacía meses que no me llamaba así. Y sabía muy bien el morbo que eso me producía.

-Cenaremos... - conteste.

Se levantó de la mesa y susurro - está bien... Iré al baño por mi cuenta.

-¿qué?

-Que si quieres, te espero en el baño...

-Shouyou no se puede

Pero no me escucho, o no quiso hacerlo. Lo vi perderse dirección al baño.

-¿Señor está listo para ordenar?

-Eh...si...el especial del día por favor. Dejaré la mesa un momento.

-Si señor no se preocupe.

El mozo desapareció y yo busque tranquilidad antes de ir al bendito baño y darle lo que tanto quería. Me había dejado por demás caliente. Y yo que quería ser esa noche un poco más romántico... Él se convertía en mí pidiendo ser cogido ya.

Deje la servilleta que tenía en mis rodillas sobre la mesa y camine lo más deprisa hacia el baño.

...

-¿Dónde estás?

Abrió la puerta del último compartimiento y me sonrió.

Avance hacia él, y entre en el recinto, el espacio se redujo.

-¿Por qué haces eso? ...

-¿qué cosa?

-Provocarme así... Si sabes que en casa te lo iba hacer.

-Yo quiero ahora...

Bese su boca con ese hambre voraz que sólo el producía y mientras lo hacía baje su pantalón hasta los muslos.

\- Me parece a mí... ¿O tienes la cola más gorda?- pregunte divertido.

-¿no te gusta?

-Dios...es hermosa... Me la comería si pudiera. Y está más grande. Y lo mejor que es mía.

Introduje un par de dedos y lo penetre sin parar mientras se aferraba a mi camisa.

Su pene había crecido y parecía sufrir ante las atenciones que recibía su ano.

Hinata busco nuevamente mi boca y mientras yo seguía mi labor, mi hermoso niño desprendía los botones de mi pantalón.

-¿Cómo lo quieres?

Me sentó en la taza e hizo lo mismo dándome la espalda. Despacio, metiendo de a poco mi pene en su hermoso culo. Joder...me calentaba cada día más.

Lo tome de las caderas y lo cogí duramente. Shouyou mordía su chaqueta con tal de no gemir. Aun así el ruido de los genitales y la respiración agitada no ayudaban.

Se tiro hacia atrás y lo tome del torso, metiendo mi mano por debajo de la ropa acaricie su piel y las tetillas.

Shouyou se movía sólo disfrutando de tenerla adentro.

Volvió a tirarse hacia adelante y sosteniéndose de mis rodillas saltó encima de mí. Disfrute de aquella visión glamorosa.

Lo volví a tomar de las caderas y lo pare, dejándolo contra la pared.

Lo penetre con dureza haciéndolo pequeño contra los azulejos.

Aminore las embestidas y lo masturbe despacio hasta que acabó.

Luego me tocaba a mí. Lo tome de cada nalga y lo hundía fuerte pero de manera lenta.

-Más...más rápido por favor.

Me volvía loco... Locamente feliz.

Lo abracé, apretándolo lo más que podía y Lo cogí de la forma más rápida y dura que podía.

Lo escuché gemir un par de veces y me vine brutalmente adentro de su hermoso culo.

Descanse sobre su hombro y lo besé. Shouyou trataba de normalizar la respiración.

-¿Sabes que si nos encuentran podría ir preso no?

-Descuida...te iría a visitar todos los días.

Rei con gusto y saque mi pene.

-Ahora deberás cenar así.- susurre viendo como mi semen chorreaba de su trasero.

-No me importa... Porque es tu semen. - concluyó antes de levantarse la ropa.- tengo hambre...

-Vamos... La cena estará lista.

...

...

Como su mamá ya sabía de mi plan. Ella aparte organizó una fiesta en su casa para celebrar nuestro futuro matrimonio. Y también su cumpleaños 18. Mi niño era legal.

Increíble que ya iba a ser tres años que estábamos juntos. Y cada día parecía el primero. Dios me ha regalado la mejor persona del mundo y lo amo, lo amo más que a mí.

Ambos nos encargamos de invitar a todos sus amigos.

Y Shouyou estaba realmente feliz.

Su madre había decorado su patio trasero de forma tal que hasta había una pista de baile al fondo. Dónde Shouyou y yo compartimos un par de temas, como si fuera una cita. Con una libertad poco conocida.

…

Salude a Sawamura y me devolvió el gesto, tan frio y cortante como siempre.

-No habia nada que temer. – dije extendiéndole una copa.

-Koushi también me lo dije varias veces, aun así…no estoy del todo conforme.

-¿Aun no? ¿Qué otra cosa debo hacer, para que Papá me acepte?

-Ninguna. No necesitas mi aprobación. Solo que, Shouyou tal vez merecía una chica a su lado. Es el típico chico bueno que sirve para formar una familia.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que él y yo no formaremos una? ¿O caso tu no quieres hacerlo con Sugawara-kun? Ya gane- dije elevando mi copa a modo de brindis-él es mío. Por siempre mío.

Me aleje de él antes de que pudiera irritarme aún más. Creo que nunca nos llevaríamos bien.

…

-Tobio…

Esa voz.

-Tooru…-sonreí con nerviosismo, hacía mucho que no lo veía. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Emmm Hinata, me conto que se habían comprometido. Y…me invito a esta reunión, debido a los años de amistad. Al principio creí que era una broma para hacerme ver, cuanto habia ganado. Pero me explico con demasiada paciencia que esta fiesta no solo era por eso, sino que también para celebrar que una vez casados, ambos se mudarían a Tokyo…

-Shouyou jamás haría algo como eso…burlarse de ti

-Lo sé, sé que él es el perfecto.

-Tooru…

Elevo sus manos como escudándose.

-Lo sé, lo sé-

Extendió su mano y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sonrió sinceramente.

-Buen viaje.

-Gracias…- pero no extendí mi mano

-Felicidades por tu compromiso. ¿Cuándo se casan?

-Antes de irnos.

-¿y cuándo es que se van?

-En bien Shouyou se gradué. Dos meses más.

-oh…así que…

-Nos casaremos antes de que el verano se termine. Si tú quieres…

-Oh no, no podría ir. Yo solo quería despedirme, después de todo…tuvimos una historia.

-Lamento haber sido a veces tan desconsiderado.

Elevo sus hombros y contesto. – yo tampoco era un santo. ¿Eh?

Volvió a extender su mano y esta vez le regrese el gesto.

-Sabes que a pesar de todo, te quiero mucho Tobio. Y espero que estos años, sean los mejores. Espero tener noticias.

-Gracias…y lo de tener noticias…

-Lo sé, el enano es celoso…de alguna forma me enterare. Después de todo, las redes sociales ayudan mucho.

Asentí en silencio, queriendo que aquello se terminara. No es que fuera malo…es que ya era suficiente.

Soy, tal vez, muy rencoroso y no olvido las cosas que le dijo a Shouyou la última pelea que discutimos.

Me sonrió nuevamente y se fue.

Lo vi hablar animadamente con Shouyou, y a diferencia mía, Sho le hablaba sincero y le daba conversación. Ambos conversaban enérgicamente y al fin y al cabo, me di cuenta que hablaban de voleibol.

…

Nuestra fiesta de compromiso, y cumpleaños de él, era realmente una maravilla.

Menos mal que habíamos decidido hacerlo en casa de su mamá. En nuestro departamento no hubiese entrado nadie.

…

Estaban el equipo actual de Karasuno, ex jugadores de Nekoma, Kuroo, Sugawara, Sawamura, y muchos más.

A parte de unos amigos míos de la infancia.

-Jiro y yo pensamos que eres un bastardo afortunado-dijo Isami tendiéndome un trago-

-No debería beber tanto…y tú no deberías hablar cosas con Jiro…son los menos adecuados. ¿Por cierto donde esta?

-Anda por ahí…hay barra libre ¿Qué esperabas?

Rei con ganas al recordar cómo le gustaba beber.

-Estuve hablando con Hinata-kun…ya sabes para ver si es lo que mi amigo necesita- dijo Isami tomando una largo trago de vodka- y puf…es maravilloso, hasta yo me enamoraría de él…

-No digas eso.

-Seeee lo sé, es tuyo. Pero no puedo creerlo. Y lo felicite. Ese niño se merece un premio, mínimo un pedazo de cielo, al lado del creador.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te aguanta… dios que paciencia la de ese muchacho. Hay que despertarse contigo y ese ceño fruncido como si todo oliera mal…le dije como hacía para aguantarte, me dijo que "Kageyama-san es muy lindo y nunca está de mal humor" y yo pensé…"bueno si Tobio no tiene mal humor porque la debe poner seguido" y luego vi detenidamente al niño y me dije "pero mira qué lindo que

-deja de hablar o te mato. ¿Entendiste? …

-Yo solo decía.

-Y si vas a ver a Shouyou con otros ojos que no sea como el futuro marido de tu amigo, no me digas, porque podría golpearte.

Me miro asustado y largo una risa que destilaba mucho olor a alcohol, me abrazo y salió caminando hacia la barra.

…

…

Cerca del anochecer, me robe a Shouyou para bailar con él en la pista.

Recordé lo que le habia dicho a mi amigo, que yo era lindo…me provoco mucha ternura.

Lo abrace fuerte y baile pegado a él.

-¿Recuerdas cuando un día me dijiste que podía haber mejores que tú?

Lo mire alerta. Si recordaba aquel día.

-Si...

-No me querías creer... Dijiste que afuera habia mejores... ¿Aún lo crees?

-No. Para nada. Eres mío y soy lo mejor para ti. Porque tú eres lo mejor para mí.

Rodeo sus brazos y poniéndose en puntas de pie me da un casto beso en los labios y seguimos bailando.

-¿No te importaría bailar con un chico el día de tú graduación?- pregunte divertido.

-Estaré bailando con mi prometido... No con un chico. Y no, no me importa. Me vale las mujeres.

-Nunca estuviste con una. – susurre recordando las palabras de Sawamura.

-Nunca necesite estarlo Tobio.

Le sonreí y volvió hablar - ¿esta es tu forma de proponerme ir al baile contigo...?

-Pues sí...

-Pero eso no se pregunta Tobio... ¿Con quién más iría?

Lo besé mientras nuestros pies seguían el compás de la música.

-Al fin y al cabo...no es tan desagradable crecer- susurro abrazándome.

-¿no?

-No...Cumplí 18 y soy totalmente legal estar y voy a poder tener citas formales contigo. Luego me graduare y después de eso... Me casare contigo. Y estoy ansioso que esos meses pasen porque serán los más intensos... Y los que me harán muchísimo más feliz. Más de Lo que soy.

-No aguanto porque te cases conmigo.

-Yo tampoco...y quiero un regalo de bodas.

-Claro...a ver dime. ¿Qué quieres?

Me miró fijo y sonrió tímidamente.

-Un partido... Tú y yo...jugando voleibol.


	38. La vista desde la cima

**Pare de bailar y me quedé observando su sonrisa. Lo amaba**

 **-¿Nunca nada material?**

 **Negó con determinación.**

 **\- Quiero jugar voleibol.**

 **-Sho...tú sabes que**

 **-Jugaste con Kuroo hace tres años. ¿Por qué no conmigo?**

 **-No jugué con él...sólo fueron pases. – Su mirada se apartó de la mía, y no tenía el valor de negarme- está bien. Jugaremos.**

 **-No, déjalo. No quieres.**

 **-Sho…**

 **-No quiero que me digas que si por obligación.**

 **-No digas eso. No me has obligado a nada y lo sabes bien, sabes que siempre voy a mi ritmo aunque tú te escapes ¿o no?**

 **-sí, tienes razón…entonces… ¿quieres jugar?**

 **-Claro mi amor, si me pongo a pensar me saldrá muy barato.**

 **Le sonreí con picardía pero él no lo hizo. Me tomo con ambas manos y me beso. – te amo Tobio. Cada día más. Y es el mejor regalo que me puedes hacer. Hablare con los demás para organizarlo.**

 **-¿Quieres ayuda?**

 **-No te preocupes…Sugawara me ayudara.**

 **Seguimos bailando un par de canciones más, hablando sobre nuestro futuro y donde sería mejor casarnos.**

 **Me sentía como un niño, queriendo con desespero que lleguen las cosas que uno anhela con el alma.**

 **Con Shouyou me sentía un gran hombre.**

 **Para la media noche, la reunión habia terminado.**

 **Ayudamos a su mamá a ordenar. Aunque básicamente la ayude yo, Hinata y Natsu se durmieron en las sillas del jardín.**

 **-¿Puedes con él?**

 **-Si señora Hinata, no se preocupe. Ahora llamo un taxi y lo cargo.**

 **-Pueden quedarse a dormir si quieren.**

 **-será mejor que lo lleve a casa, así se baña y tiene un cambio de ropa. Ha hecho mucho calor hoy y se va a enfermar si duerme con esa transpiración.**

 **Su madre me sonrió y articulo- gracias por cuidarlo tanto Kageyama-kun.**

 **Sonreí de nuevo y pensé, que yo debía agradecerle a ella, el haber tenido tan hermoso pequeño.**

 **Nos fuimos cerca de las dos de la mañana, agradecía que al día siguiente fuese domingo.**

 **Shouyou se despertó en el viaje y permaneció callado un momento. Siempre era así. No reaccionaba rápido.**

…

Para cuando llegamos ya se había despertado del todo y estaba más charlatán.

-Gracias por la fiesta.

-A tu mamá le pareció buena idea. Y si es algo para ti no me podía negar.

Bese su frente y pase hacia la habitación. Quería prepararle un bueno baño refrescante.

Siguió mis pasos.

-¿Por qué invitaste a Oikawa?

-¿No te gustó? Creo que... Tal vez deberían quedar las cosas bien.

-No no es eso. Sólo que él... No puedo olvidarme de cómo te trató. Sólo eso.

\- Estaba dolido. Te quería e hizo lo que pudo para retenerte. A veces las personas hacen eso para tratar de quedarse a toda costa con algo. Yo sólo quería...quería que algún día si lo volvemos a ver no sea incómodo y podamos saludarlo con madurez sin recordar nada de lo que pasó. Ya somos grandes.

Me quede sin habla. Ya no era el niño que había conocido. Había madurado y en mi afán de querer que el tiempo se detuviera no me había dado cuenta. Incluso tenía pensamientos más adultos que yo.

-Te admiro a decir verdad- susurre- yo aún no logró olvidar todo lo que siento. Tengo mucho rencor.

Se acercó más y nos besamos.

Sentí el calor de sus labios y la insistencia de su lengua.

Saque su remera de a poco sin querer dejar de saborear sus labios.

Shouyou me empujó hacia la cama y me senté en ella. Su cuerpo había quedado a la altura de mi boca y besé cada parte.

Sus tetillas se habían puesto duras y las succiones hasta que quedarán rojas.

Me quedé largo rato besando y lamiendo cada parte de su suave torso mientras él acariciaba con ahínco mi pelo.

A decir verdad no creía que esa noche lo haríamos...pensé que él estaba demasiado cansado para eso, pero siempre lograba sorprenderme.

Con mis manos busque colarme dentro de su Jean y al no poder se lo baje por completo.

Shouyou se lo sacó y me tomo de la mano, llevándome hacia el interior de la cama.

Ya sabía lo que quería. No quería ninguna posición extraña o incómoda o algo rápido. Quería que nos acostáramos y lo hiciera lentamente. Quería hacer el amor como tanto le gustaba.

Así que también me despoje de toda mi ropa y me acosté con él. Shouyou se sentó arriba mío y me beso cada parte. Disfrute de verlo así. Lamio desde la parte baja de mi abdomen recorriendo todo el torso hasta llegar a mi boca.

Sentí su piel chocar con la mía, lo abracé y se hizo más pequeño, sus piernas a cada lado de mis mulos estaban demasiado abiertas y mientras saboreaba su lengua en mi boca, hurgue su ano. Ahogo un gemido en mi boca cuando metí dos dedos y jugaba a penetrarle.

Dejó de besarme y sonrió.  
Volvió a besar mi cuerpo está vez yendo en sentido contrario. Se sentó sobre mis rodillas y empezó a mamar mi pene.

Estire la cabeza hacia atrás y disfrute de aquello. Tiro el cuero hacia abajo y lamio aquella parte sensible para después meterla de lleno. Su boca era pequeña y me proporcionaba mucho placer.

Lo tomó con sus manos y me masturbo un rato largo. Se sentía muy bien. Volvió a meterlo en su boca y sentí como se movía su cola en mis piernas.

Me incorpore para traerlo hacia mí y lo acosté.  
Así que me posicione encima de él y abrí sus piernas lo más que pude. Lamí su ano viendo que ya estaba más que listo, pero como a él le gustaba eso estuve un rato largo con mi lengua allí.

Bese cada pierna, su abdomen bajo y parte de su estómago.

Lo mire y él a mí.

Coloque mi pene en la entrada de su ano y lo metí despacio.

Su cara iba cambiando conforme entraba todo.

Bese cada una de sus mejillas y devore su boca cuando había entrado por completo.

-Tobio...

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Puedes abrazarme?

Pase mis manos por detrás de su espalda y descanse mi frente con la suya. Y mientras tenía tan cerca su mirada empecé a moverme lentamente. Como a él le gustaba.

Baja mi cabeza hacia su cuello y mientras empezaba a penetrarlo más rápido lo mordía.

Shouyou también me abrazaba y gemía en mis oídos.

Lo hacía despacio sacándola y poniéndola lentamente.

-Más... Quiero más rápido.

Me levanté y abrir sus piernas sosteniéndome de sus rodillas.

Lo saque y lo metí fuerte escuchando el ruido que hacían nuestro cuerpos

Me empecé a mover de forma rápida y fuerte y sentía sus manos temblorosas tocar mi abdomen.

Giro su cabeza hacia un costado y gemía más fuerte que de costumbre. Eso a mí me volvía más loco.

Su hermoso pelo rojo se revolvía en la almohada y su rostro estaba por demás acalorado.

Me tiré sobre él, y besando su boca le Di las últimas embestidas. Las más fuertes. Gritó un poco más y sentí como se venía antes que yo.

Antes de venirme, cambiamos a su posición favorita, se sentó encima de mí y me cabalgo moviendo de forma demasiado atractiva su trasero y abdomen.

Acabe con esa visión. Con sus ojos cerrados encima de mí disfrutando de por un momento ser solo uno los dos...

...

…

 **Una semana después de la propuesta, llego el día.**

…

 **Me sonrió de la manera más dulce y me entregó la camiseta para jugar.**

 **Tenía el número 2.**

 **La tome con nerviosismo. Tenía los colores de Karasuno.**

 **-¿Puedo jugar con esta camiseta?**

 **\- Es tuya Tobio. La mande hacer especialmente para ti, el año pasado.**

 **-¿Qué?- la gire para verla y en efecto tenía mi nombre grabado en ella.**

 **\- Estaba esperando un acontecimiento importante para que yo tuviese que pedir un regalo. Y gracias a Dios llego el momento.**

 **-Por qué... ¿Por qué no lo pediste antes?**

 **-No sabía si ibas a querer, incluso no querías cuando te lo pedí... Así que tal vez si tú me preguntabas que quería...yo te diría esto y me harías caso.**

 **-Shouyou sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea.**

 **Se encogió de hombros y se sentó para atar sus zapatillas.**

 **-Lo sé...sé que puedo pedirte cosas. Pero... Sé que el voleibol no es algo que te guste volver hacer...así que estaba esperando el mejor momento.**

 **Se levantó de un salto.**

 **Sólo le quedaba por ponerse su camiseta. Se sacó la que tenía delante de mí y no pude evitar besar con rapidez su hermoso abdomen.  
Se dobló en dos riendo.**

 **-No seas malo... No me toques.**

 **-¿Por qué no?**

 **Tomo la camiseta y se la colocó. - Porque estamos solos acá- señaló el vestuario- estoy a punto de jugar voleibol con la persona que amo... Y si me toca o me besa... Voy a querer tener sexo... ¿entiendes?**

 **-¿Podemos hacerlo?**

 **-Después del partido. - contestó.**

 **-No...Bueno obvio que después del partido tenía planeado follarte en casa... Yo digo acá. -**

 **Me acerqué con lentitud dejándolo contra la pared. No se inmutó sólo rio despacio.**

 **-Me gustó tener sexo en el baño de ese restaurant... También en los baños de acá... Debes dejarme cogerte en algún lado más de esta escuela - lamí despacio su cuello y sentí sus manos apoyarse en mis hombros- así tendrás lindos recuerdos.**

 **Pase mi mano por encima de su entrepierna y cuando llegue a su pene cerró sus piernas presionando mi mano.**

 **\- Tobio... Vamos a la cancha-**

 **Moví mi mano de adelante hacia atrás.  
Gimió un poco y parecía que no quería que dejara de hacerlo.**

 **\- Por favor...mmm...ah...ahora no Podemos mi amor...**

 **Sonreí sacando mi mano y acaricie su rostro, tomando sus labios y besándolos lo más fuerte posible.**

 **-Juguemos un set o los que quieras... Pero pronto... Quiero cogerte.**

 **Sonrió de la forma más coqueta que pudo.**

 **-Dios...me coges todo el tiempo.**

 **\- Por eso mismo... Hoy estoy faltando a mi rutina.**

 **Rio con gusto y tome la pelota por él.**

 **Los dos equipos nos esperaban en la cancha de Karasuno** **.** **  
**

 **-¡Vamos! …Karasuno… ¡FIGHT!**

El grito ensordecedor del equipo me sacude la sangre y aunque sea la primera y tal vez última vez que juegue con ellos me siento parte del equipo. Todos me miran con simpatía y me dieron sin dudar el lugar de armador, aunque tal vez fuese influencia de Hinata no me importaba, me sentía parte de algo por primera vez.

Shouyou habia traído consigo hermosas primeras veces, a las que le tenía miedo o nuevas primeras veces a las que en ese entonces eran muchísimo mejor que las del principio.

No recuerdo todos los jugadores, pero la mayoría eran de viejos. Incluso jugo Sugawara y Sawamura para el otro equipo.

Se me dio el primer saque. No habia tocado una pelota desde aquella practica de pases y remates con Kuroo, pero esto era realmente diferente. Sentía la adrenalina de un juego de verdad, incluso habia personas mirando el partido.

Hinata se encontraba el frente en posición de bloqueador central. Y lo vi cubrirse la nuca cuando el árbitro sonó el silbato anunciándome que tenía ocho segundos para sacar.

Todos los ruidos se habían esfumado, solo escuchaba mi respiración, nada más.

Respire hondo y gire el balón en mis manos, lo tire hacia arriba lo más que pude, corrí y salte para alcanzarlo.

El balón cruzo de lleno nuestra porción de cancha con la velocidad más satisfactoria para mí, y cayó en seco en la esquina izquierda, quedando por poco adentro.

El árbitro toco el silbato anunciando el primer punto. Y me di cuenta cuando tenía a Shouyou colgado de mi brazo derecho felicitándome.

La pelota llego otra vez a mis manos, los jugadores se volvieron a dispersar y el silbato volvió a sonar. Hice el mismo saque, queriendo anotar otro punto directo, era necesario anotar siempre los primeros puntos, siempre era necesario obtener ventaja al principio, así era más fácil mantenerla a lo largo de los set.

Era un saque perfecto y otra vez se dirigía hacia el mismo lugar. Pero el cuerpo de Sawamura apareció de repente para no dejar que tocase el suelo. El balón se elevó con velocidad.

En el voleibol, de afuera una ve todo muy rápido…pero su magia esta en jugarlo, en sentirlo en carne propia. El tiempo pasa lento y puedes pensar con claridad. Pareciera como si se detuviera y te dejar optar por la mejor posición. Cuando vi como Sawamura alcanzaba el balón, me desplace sin quitarle la vista de encima a la pelota, hacia el lugar del armador. No solo era armador, también debía bloquear. Mi ojos seguían el recorrido y me movía conforme a lo que veía, hacia tanto que no sentía aquello, el correr de la sangre impulsándome a correr.

El bloqueo fue insuficiente, no habia podido saltar mucho, eso debido a mi estado físico. Y cuando creía que era punto perdido, el líbero salvo el día, mandando la pelota directo a mi lugar. Debía pensar, a quien pasarle, sabía que Shouyou tenía habilidades para saltar, pero esta vez seria bloqueado muy rápido.

Venia corriendo hacia mí, pero no se lo pasaría, salto a la vez que llegaba el balón a mí, pero lo impulse más, pasándolo por sobre su cabeza y dejándoselo a otro rematador.

El segundo punto fue para nosotros.

Sentí un golpe en mi espalda, y aquel chico llamado Tanaka me felicitaba por haber utilizado a Shouyou como una carnada. Los bloqueadores habían ido por él y no por el otro joven. Me gustaban esos halagos.

Y mi hermoso niño, competitivo como es, me felicito, pero no tan feliz. Sabía que quería rematar.

Sabía que podía saltar, pero no le tenía la confianza suficiente y yo en el voleibol era así, mi objetivo era anotar, era competitivo y utilizaba a la gente que sabía que lo lograría, y es por eso que me no me querían. Siempre daba un pase a quien sabía que lograría anotar, pero me enojaba cuando eso no sucedía y peor aún si ponía todo de mí para que eso fuera perfecto. Pero nadie podía seguir la velocidad de los pases…hubiese sido imbatible si en ese entonces hubiera tenido alguien tan veloz para seguirme.

Pero ya no era así, y menos con mi amor. Así que le di varios pases pero con ninguno logro rematar, me preguntaba como hacía para ser tan buen jugador, o tal vez el problema era yo.

Me divertía en cierto punto ver como se irritaba. Hasta yo era objeto de sus miradas asesinas. Cuando se sentía así, no hablaba con nadie y solo miraba al equipo contrario como si analizara todas las opciones.

En un momento el balón habia quedo muy incómodo para elevar, y estaba seguro que el rematador no alcanzaría el bloqueo.

¡TOBIO!- su voz llego como una descarga eléctrica, sacudiendo mis sentidos, se encontraba de repente atrás mío pidiendo el balón. No le habia visto venir, pero no pensé, la pelota llego a mí y sin pestañear se la pase. La alcanzo de milagro pero el punto fue fuera.

Ninguno de los bloqueadores tampoco le habia visto venir, tal vez debería proponerle hacer jugadas rápidas como esas, pero no sabía si lograría alcanzarlas.

Shouyou aun así estaba un poco irritado, como yo lo hubiese estado en aquellos tiempos de preparatoria.

Lo tome del brazo y lo lleve conmigo, reuniendo a los demás jugadores con nosotros.

-Escucha, sino puedes rematar, cambia de lado.

-¿eh?

-usa toda esa habilidad física que tienes. Usa tus reflejos y remata cuando la levante.

-¿Esa es tu manera de explicar un pase rápido?

Mire a Tanaka confundido, ¿acaso habia otra? no tenía que hablar con palabras difíciles, habia que ser lo más claro posible. Mas con una persona como Hinata, tan pasional y acelerada, las palabras debían ser rápidas.

-Entendido- respondió Hinata poniéndose derecho. Le sonreí con gusto, me habia entendido a la perfección.

Probaría mis viejos ataques rápidos con él, a ver si por fin alguien podía entenderme. A ver si por fin alguien tenía la capacidad física para jugar a mi par.

Con sus reflejos y habilidad estaba seguro que podía jugar a la velocidad que tanto me gustaba.

Pero el primer pase fue desastroso, no lo alcanzo. Diez años atrás hubiese gritado como un desquiciado. Pero ahí, solo atine a reír ante el asombro de Shouyou.

-¿es tan rápido?- dijo mirando hacia el balón.

Cuatro pases después, me di cuenta que no sería tan fácil.

Pero no me daba por vencido. Le sugerí en un momento que no mirase el balón, que confiase en mí y que golpeara libremente.

Él lo tomo de forma tan literal que de verdad cerro sus ojos. Logro rematar el primer pase rápido y fue un punto limpio.

Sawamura asombrado exclamo haberle visto rematar de esa forma.

Cuando se lo cuestionamos, elevo sus hombros y dijo -¡Es que no es como hacer para no confiar en ti!

Quede de piedra al escuchar aquellas palabras envueltas en una confesión hermosa.

Me sentía el hombre más orgulloso del mundo, orgulloso de que alguien me amara de esa forma.

Sugawara nos dio algunos tips, al notar que tal vez aquello habia sido suerte, porque después de aquello no habíamos podido anotar nuevamente.

-¿No crees que la forma en que lo levantas lo estas matando?- me sentí en falta, el voleibol me dejaba un poco ciego y eso que no era el mismo gruñón que antes- ya que tienes esa habilidad, úsalo para obtener confianza.

Lo entendí perfectamente. Debía usar favor todas las habilidades de Shouyou y confiar en él. Incluso hacerle pensar al otro equipo que no lo usaría y estar yo al cien por cien tratando de seguir el ritmo de todos sus movimientos para ver cuál era la mejor forma de hacerle llegar el balón.

El silbato volvió a sonar y la pelota llego a nuestro lado, iba a pasársela a otro rematador, porque Hinata estaba detrás mío, y tenía al asecho varios del otro equipo, cuando le vi pasar a mi lado a una velocidad extrema, los demás rematadores le seguían por detrás, pero no le alcanzarían.

En ese instante recordé, una palabras que me habia dicho cuando hacía poco que habíamos comenzado a salir

 _-¿Cómo puedes jugar con esa altura? ¿Puedes rematar seguido?_

 _-Si no puedo ser tan alto como los demás jugadores, al menos por un centímetro o un milímetro, llegaré a la altura máxima un segundo antes. Si hago eso en ese instante, ese será el punto más alto. Y lograré ver más allá de la cancha, lograré ver la vista desde la cima._

Shouyou logro rematar perfectamente dejándonos, incluso a mí, boquiabierta.

Me sentía completo. Lleno de adrenalina, de amor, tenía ganas de abrazarle, besarle, no creía que hubiese alguien capaz de poder jugar conmigo. Siempre habia creído que el problema era yo.

Lo que duro aquel partido, no pude sacarme de encima esa risa boba que él generaba en mí. Estaba extasiado y completamente feliz. Hacia muchísimo tiempo, o tal vez nunca, habia disfrutado de tal forma un partido de voleibol.

De mas esta decir que termine hecho pedazos, tantos años son hacer ejercicio, me pasaron factura, pero los sentires que obtuve aquel día, nadie podía borrarlos de mi mente y corazón.

Shouyou me habia hecho volver a enamorar del voleibol. Recordé porque lo amaba tanto.

Ganamos aquel partido.

Y yo tuve dolores musculares toda la semana. Pero la felicidad que obtuve y sigo teniendo al recordad, nadie podrá quitármela nunca jamás.

…

-Pero que débil eres…-Dijo riendo mientras me esparcía una crema por la espalda, mis hombros dolían horriblemente.-

Estaba sentado sobre mi espalda baja, mientras yo estaba acostado boca abajo.

-Lo siento amor… hacia mucho que no hacia ejercicio.

-Pensar que me prometiste algo y ahora no te puedes mover.

-No seas cruel. Sabes que yo no tengo drama en hacértelo, pero hoy no me lo pidas.

Lanzo una sonrisa suave y se sentó de lleno en mi trasero.

-Y si… ¿alguna vez soy yo, quien lo hace?

Lance una risa y me gire rápido, lo sostuve de la muñeca antes de que se cayera.

-Ni lo sueñes – lo tome de la nuca, y bese sus labios- yo te lo hare por siempre.

-Miedoso…

-Tal vez…pero no vas a negarlo…te gusta recibirlo ¿o me equivoco?

Volvió a besarme y susurro – me encanta. ¿De qué otra forma seguirías siendo mi rey?

 _ **Ay perdón por la demora…tenia problemas… no sabía como encarar esto del partido, solo espero que mínimamente llene sus expectativas. Muchas gracias por leerlo.**_


	39. Ultimos Preparativos

-¿Que pasa Tobio?

Se sentó a mi par, y como si fuese un niño acarició mi cabello y frente.

-Nada. Es que... Es un poco difícil irse- conteste mirando lo vacío que se encontraba mi departamento.

Ya habíamos empacado todo y al día siguiente, el camión de la mudanza vendría a buscar todo.

Dejaría nuestras cosas en Tokyo y nosotros iríamos un par de días más tarde, luego de casarnos.

Nuestra luna de miel, sería nuestra propia mudanza.

Tampoco es que teníamos mucho tiempo, yo debía empezar a trabajar y Shouyou la Universidad.

Sólo habíamos dejado el sillón y unas mantas, donde pasábamos la noche ahí, hasta que emprendiéramos el viaje.

-¿No te gusta mudarte?

-No tengo problema para irme. Sólo que, aquí te conocí y pase los años más hermosos.

-Entiendo... Pero... Seguimos juntos. Y la casa de Tokyo será más importante. Mucho más.

-¿lo crees?

-Claro. Allí seremos un matrimonio...y me darás un hijo. Así que supongo que... Será más importante.

-¿un hijo?

-Si... Aún no. Déjame estudiar y tú debes acostumbrarte a tu nuevo empleo. Pero... De verdad ansío tener un niño.

-Yo también.

-Ya he imaginado muchas cosas.

-¿cómo cuáles?

-Bueno cosas tontas...pero ya me imagino llevándolo a clases o ir a sus reuniones. Ahh quiero tenerlo en mis brazos y que me diga papá o mamá o lo que sea.

Sonreí ampliamente. Tenía 18 años. Y lograba sorprenderme ampliamente.

Yo a mis 18 era un desastre...

Bese esa mejilla un tanto sonrojada.

-Tendrás todo eso...pero aún no. Déjame disfrutarte más. Luego vendrán 18 años en que sólo pensaremos en él o en ella.

-Está bien. Yo también quiero un par de años más como estos. De tenerte sólo para mí.

Bese de nuevo su mejilla nuevamente y baje hasta ese cuello que ya había probado infinidad de veces y que su sabor no me dejaba de obsesionar.

Vi sus manos aferrarse al sillón y disfrutar de los besos y caricias que le empecé a propinar.

Gimió pesadamente cuando logre colar mi mano dentro de su short.

-Tobio...

-¿Qué?

-Va a venir...Ahh... Van a venir los de la mudanza.

-¿Y? Qué vengan no más...

-En serio

-Entonces que sea rápido... Sólo te bajaré el pantalón. ¿No te gusta la idea?

-¿Y si vienen?

-Te espero en el baño.

-Ah que gracioso y ¿Yo como quedo?

-Entonces apúrate y siéntate. - dije señalando mis piernas.

Aún seguía conservando su baja estatura y su cuerpo seguía igual de frágil y pequeño. Igual que siempre. Tome su cadera y lo senté bien. Él pasó sus piernas hacia mis lados y empezó a besarme.

Solté sus labios y sonreí- Dios...amaba que te sentaras así los primeros días.

-Si recuerdo muy bien que te gustaba mucho tenerme en tus piernas.

\- Me sigue gustando.

Shouyou desprendió los botones de mi Jean y busco sacar mi pene.

-¿No te mueres de calor con esta ropa?

-En estos momentos sí.

Disfrute un rato largo de sus caricias y aquella masturbación que tanto me gustaba de sus manos.

Se tiro contra mí y siguió tomándome mientras lamia despacio mi cuello. Y dejó de hacerlo para susurrarme -¿Quieres que te la chupe?

Cerré los ojos evocando cada una de sus benditas mamadas... Las cuales eran miles. Y con ellas me hacía acabar.

-Quiero cogerte hoy... Tal vez más tarde.

Sonrió asistiendo y me dejó bajar su short a la altura de los muslos.

Abrió sus nalgas con ambas manos y me dejó a mí la tarea de ponerla.

Mi pene más que acostumbrado, entró sin reparo.

El rostro de mi niño se volvió rojizo y susurro agitado mi nombre. - Ahh Tobio.

Acaricie sus caderas por debajo de la ropa y eleve mis manos recorriendo su espalda.

Eleve su remera para tocar sus tetillas.

Hinata la sostuvo con sus dientes y mientras se agarraba de mis hombros yo lamí cada parte de su pecho.

Shouyou movió su trasero de atrás hacia adelante. Y a mí me fascinaba que se moviera sólo.

Su cuerpo se encogía a cada movimiento. Y sus pequeñas caderas se perdían en mis manos.

Lo tome de los muslos y colocando bien sus piernas arriba del sofá lo embestí con fuerza haciéndolo saltar sobre mí.

-Shouyou...antes de dormir hoy... Quiero sexo oral.

Sonrió mientras gemía

-Aún no terminas, ah... Y estas pensando en después...ah ah.

\- Quiero que me la chupes- gruñí moviéndolo con más fuerza. Enterrando lo más que podía mí pene en su culo.

-Lo que vos quieras Tobio.

Mordí su cuello cuando se acercó a mí y lo escuché reír por el cosquilleo. Amaba si risa sexual. No se daba cuenta que era diferente. Y no se daba cuenta cuanto me calentaba eso.

Se escuchó fuerte el golpe de mis genitales al chocar con su cola, cuando lo alce en mis brazos y le di duro de parado. Era fácil hacer eso. Era pequeño.

Cruzó bien sus piernas por detrás de la espalda como así sus brazos.

Hinata gemía fuerte haciéndome perder de la realidad.

No me cansaba de cogerlo. No podía estar un día sin hacerlo.

Y más aún cuando a él le pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

Me senté de nuevo y lo dejé moverse a su ritmo.

Acabe en un movimiento sensual y suave. Que me hizo relajar más de la cuenta.

Él también ya había acabado. Sonreí al ver casi todo su cuerpo rojo, debido al contacto bruto.

Bajo su remera lentamente y se revolvió provocativamente encima de mí, aun con mi pene dentro.

Acaricie su espalda por encima de la ropa y lo sentí aferrarse a mi camisa.

Respiro hondo, aún agitado y susurró: -¿Puede ser que cada tontería que hablemos termine en sexo?

-¿Tontería? Creí que me estabas dando ánimos...

Lanzó una risa suave y sus manos rodearon mi espalda.

-Claro mi amor...te estaba consolando a mi manera. Oye... ¿Recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste?

-¿Cuál de todas?

\- La de entrenar conmigo.

-Sí. Dijimos que una vez que nos mudemos.

-no te olvides...

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por nada... No quiero que tu edad y falta de ejercicio afecten esto. Quiero sexo- dijo de una forma sería que me hizo largar una gran carcajada.

-Vale mi amor. Haremos ejercicio. Igual sabes que no necesito entrenamiento para cogerte. Lo hago hace tres años y aún no me canso.

-Lo sé. Aun así

-No te preocupes. Aun así cumpliré mi promesa. Ahora creo que debes bañarte.

Beso mi mejilla y después castamente mis labios.

Salió de mí y se subió de a poco su short.

Sonrió y me dejó en el comedor.

...

La mudanza llegó una hora después.

La casa quedo aún más vacía, cuando se llevaron todo.

Estaba nervioso, no quería que nada se perdiera en el camino y me costó horrores confiar en el tipo de la mudanza, no por nada, pero yo era celoso de mis cosas.

Shouyou se quedó dormido sobre el sofá después del baño y de ayudarme un poco al acarrear cajas.

Le deje hacer. Después de todo se merecía un buen descanso.

Como siempre habia logrado hacerme gozar como no tenía idea.

No pude evitar sonreír al pensar que tan buen trabajo habia hecho con él. Y ni pensar el trabajo que él mismo habia hecho mí, valga la redundancia.

Lo dije infinidad de veces, y lo repetiría de nuevo, increíble cómo es que él con su inocencia habia logrado enamorarme de tal forma. No tuve ojos nunca más para otros y menos sentir esa necesidad de estar acostarme con diferentes personas.

Antes de conocerlo, no podía estar atado. Por eso Oikawa se enojaba, no podía serle fiel siquiera una semana, tampoco me desvivía por ello.

Pero con Shouyou, era algo tan natural, tener ojos para él. Pensar por él. Y desear todo el maldito día que llegue la noche para acostarme con él. Aunque siempre habia una hora o dos exclusiva para ambos, nuestra relación no solo era sexo y eso me encantaba. Porque parte del día, estaba pensando en que cocinarle, con que sorprenderle, que golosina comprarle para acompañar con su te diario. Qué tontería decir para sacarle miles de sonrisas. Y muchas cosas más. Que lograban hacerme feliz, al ver su rostro, y eso era lo que yo obtenía de todo eso. Lo más hermoso que se podía obtener.

Y en ese momento, mientras él dormía, estaba buscando en internet cuales eran los requisitos para adoptar un niño.

Bueno a parte de las planillas que debíamos llenar y demás, debíamos tener un buen estado financiero, residir en lugares donde nuestro matrimonio fuese legal, nuestro hogar seria requisado y tener testigos que salieran en nuestra defensa. Y claro lo más importante, estar casados ¿no? Los trámites duraban de seis meses a año y medio. Así que deberíamos empezar con lo primordial, con lo que ya teníamos al alcance de nuestra mano. Casarnos y establecerme laboralmente en Tokyo para tener una base financiera sólida.

Shouyou estudiaría porque era necesario tener la mejor reputación posible para esta situación. Aunque si me iba bien en mi trabajo, no tenía intenciones que trabajara. Como venía haciendo hasta ahora, yo cuidaría de él y le daría todo lo que necesitara.

Pero Shouyou solia ser bastante independiente, así que creo que me costaría hacerle entender que no era necesario que trabajara. Por lo menos los años de universidad, tendría el pretexto de sus notas para que se dedicase de lleno a eso y a nada más. Una vez que terminara no sé qué haría.

Igual siempre su sueño, sigue siendo el mismo. Jugar en la selección de vóley de Japón, por lo que si lo lograba, eso sería considerado un trabajo en sí. Y a mí no me molestaba en lo absoluto que siguiera con aquel deporte y aunque lo hiciera mi niño no me haría casa. Podía llegar a ser muy posesivo, cosa que a él le gustaba. Pero en temas de voleibol, no podía emitir palabra. Era algo sagrado.

" _amo el voleibol, tanto como a ti. Aunque claro, a ti te amo más. Pero si alguien viene y me dice que debo dejarlo, sería tan descabellado como si me dijeran que debo dejarte a ti. Eso nunca pasara. Nunca. "_

Palabras exactas de él, cuando estaba buscando una universidad que tuviera un buen club.

…

Quede satisfecho con mi busqueda. Sabía que en un futuro cercano contaría con todo eso.

Sonreí y me emocione al sentir que dentro de unos años, yo, seria padre. Mi pecho se llenó de orgullo, porque seriamos una gran familia.

Nunca podría agradecerle totalmente a Shouyou, la bendición que era poder haberme convertido en ese hombre nuevo. Que claro, solo él habia logrado eso.

Yo también tenía un anillo de compromiso. Lo compre tiempo después del suyo.

Y en cada despertar, creyendo más de una vez que todo era un simple sueño, aquel brillo plateado me daba un cosquilleo en el estómago. Besaba cada mañana ese bendito accesorio, al no poder entender con toda exactitud, que pudiese representar algo tan grande y bello.

…

Esa noche comimos ramen instantáneo y nos dormimos súper tarde, esa vez nos quedamos hablando de todas las cosas que haríamos en Tokyo. Nos quedamos imaginando esos sueños que teníamos tan lejanos y que en ese momento se encontraban ya al alcance de nuestras manos.

…

…

-¿Recuérdame porque debemos dormir hoy en casas diferentes? - pregunte algo perturbado viéndolo tomar algo de la ropa que habíamos dejado para nosotros y armar su bolso.

-Emmm ¿Tradición? - contesto sonriente.

-Me vale...

\- No digas eso.

-En serio mi amor. ¿Tradición? Somos todos menos tradicionales. En principio no eres mujer, yo menos y lo más importante ninguno llega Virgen al matrimonio.

-Menos mal...

-¿eh?

-Menos mal que ninguno llega Virgen- contesto sonriente- hubiese sido horrible estar 3 años sin haberlo hecho.

-Eso nunca hubiese pasado conmigo.

Le alcance una pequeña muda más que se llevaba a casa de su madre. Lo único que quedaba fuera. Nos mudaríamos en bien terminará la boda.

Volvió a sonreírme de la forma más tierna.

-En serio...no me dejes solo.

-Sólo será una noche. -su pequeña mano recorrió con delicadeza mi mejilla y como siempre estaba llena de confort y amor para mí. - mañana nos veremos. - la tome y besé cada uno de sus nudillos.

-No quiero...

-No seas caprichoso. Tienes 28...

-¿Y? Sino quiero no quiero.

-¿Me acompañas a casa?

-¿esa es tu manera de ganar la discusión?

-Claro, es una habilidad que se obtiene con la experiencia.

-Dime, ¿algún día ganare alguna?

-Hasta ahora no tienes motivos para refutarme. Sabes que tengo razón.

-Bueno pero en serio… ¿Qué necesidad hay de pasar la noche separados?

-quiero que me extrañes lo suficiente. Así mañana cuando me veas, me ames mucho más.

-Que excusa tan…

Sonrió y asintió- lo se mi amor, no tengo excusas. Son tradiciones que nuestras mamás quieren que cumplamos. Una vez que estemos en Tokyo, haremos nuestras propias reglas. Seremos totalmente independientes.

Me extendió su mano y antes de irlo, hecho una mirada hacia todo el departamento. Sería su última vez allí.

-recuerda mañana llevar lo que queda a lo de tu mamá. Pasaremos por allí antes de irnos.

-si mi amor no te preocupes.

Entrelazo más mis dedos con los suyos, y salió de allí con paso firme.

Al día siguiente, cambiaria todo. Desde el color de nuestro anillos, hasta nuestra vida.

…

…

…


End file.
